Don't Take Her
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: K-kau... / Athrun? Orang yang bersamamu tadi, ya? / Kira, dia tetanggaku di apartemen. / Aku... tak bisa melupakanmu, Cagalli. Sampai kapanpun itu. / LAST CHAP! THANKS ALL FOR EVERYTHING! #hugs#
1. Chapter 1 : A New Student?

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX slight LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Summary : **"Ohayou," sapa Athrun pada Cagalli pelan sambil tersenyum. Yang disapa hanya membuang wajah dan menatap lurus ke depan kelas. Hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat kedua objek tersebut terkikik geli.

**~ Chap 1 : New student? ~**

"BRUUUM!" Motor BMW S1000RR berukuran 250 CC dengan warna hijau rumput itu masuk ke parkiran khusus motor yang sudah disediakan oleh Heliopolis Senior High School. Pemilik motor tersebut memakai helm berwarna serupa dengan motornya. Dari bagian atas, tak ada yang mencurigakan. Ia sama seperti pengendara pada umumnya, memakai helm dan jaket tebal berwarna hitam. Namun di bagian bawah pakaiannya yang patut dicurigai karena di bagian bawah tersebut, terlihat rok berwarna biru yang sudah menjadi ciri utama seorang siswi HSHS. Tak lupa celana olahraga berwarna hitam ukuran tiga perempat terlihat menyembul keluar dari rok yang sebatas lututnya. Sudah jelas bukan, kalau pemilik motor BMW S1000RR tersebut adalah perempuan.

Kiranya motornya telah terparkir dengan benar, ia pun melepas helm-nya tersebut setelah mematikan mesin motor dan memperlihatkan rambut blonde yang sedikit berantakan. Matanya terbuka dan terlihat iris mata berwarna amber di sana.

'_Untung nggak macet tadi di jalan,' _ujarnya dalam hati.

Perempuan itu turun dari motornya sambil merapikan rambut blonde-nya yang menjuntai hingga bahu. Begitu rambutnya sudah rapi, ia pun melepas jaket serta sarung tangan berwarna hitamnya. Kemudian perempuan ber-name tag '**Cagalli Hibiki**' itu pun berjalan ke pintu masuk yang ada di barat sekolah.

"Oi,Cagalli! Matte yo! #Tunggu!#"

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan berjas biru dengan dasi kuningnya yang serupa dengan Cagalli itu berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. "Kau ini! Dibilangin jangan ngebut juga sama Kaa-san, masih saja ngebut di jalan raya," ujarnya pada Cagalli.

"Nggak seru kalau naik motor itu tanpa ngebut, **Kira**."

"Tapi tetap saja berbahaya tau!"

Cagalli hanya memutar iris mata amber-nya sambil berjalan ke arah loker-loker khusus untuk kelas 2 yang ada tak jauh dari pintu masuk barat. "Kau terlalu overprotective padaku," gerutu Cagalli sambil membuka kunci pintu lokernya yang berbentuk persegi panjang lalu membuka pintunya untuk menaruh jaket dan sarung tangan serta mengambil sepatu putih khusus HSHS.

Kira Hibiki yang merupakan kembaran tak identik Cagalli itu hanya berdecak sambil membuka lokernya yang kebetulan ada tepat di samping kiri Cagalli. "Cagalli, ku dengar ada anak baru di sekolahkita."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Cagalli acuh.

Kira lagi-lagi berdecak melihat kelakuan kembaran atau lebih tepatnya si adik itu.

Mereka pun berjalan ke tangga untuk ke ruang kelasnya, 2-1 yang ada di lantai 2. Entah kebetulan atau sudah direncakan, kembaran tak identik satu ini selalu sekelas, bahkan sejak mereka masih di Junior High School.

"Ohayou, Cagalli!" sapa segerombolan pemuda ketika Cagalli sampai di lantai 2.

"Hm, ohayou."

"Cagalli makin manisnya saja!" celetuk salah satu pemuda yang ada di gerombolan tersebut. Sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari bagi gadis berambut blonde serta iris mata amber itu mendapat sapaan serta pujian karena wajahnya yang terkenal manis itu. Tanpa diketahui olehnya pun ada beberapa orang baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan sudah jadi fansnya di Fans Club yang diam-diam terbentuk.

Cagalli tak menggubrisnya, ia pun langsung masuk ke kelas 2-1.

"Ohayou, Cagalli!" sapa penghuni kelas 2-1.

"Hm. Ohayou." Cagalli pun duduk di kursinya yang berada di pojok belakang kelas dekat jendela. "Ohayou, Kira!" Kembaran sekaligus kakak dari Cagalli yang ada di belakangnya juga ikut disapa. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, Kira juga memiliki wajah yang manis seperti Cagalli. Bahkan jika fans mereka dihitung, pastilah Kira yang menang karena sifat Kira yang ramah dan baik hati itu membuat siapa saja suka padanya. Sedangkan Cagalli, gadis itu terlalu acuh dan emosian. Walau begitu, Cagalli juga memiliki sifat penyayang dan setia kawan.

"Cagalli, ada anak baru lho, di kelas kita!"

"Hah? Anak baru?"

**Mirillia Haww**, salah satu sahabat Cagalli yang duduknya ada di barisan depan tersebut memberitahukan berita terbaru di pagi itu lantaran dia anggota OSIS. "Ya, Cagalli. Huaaa! Teman kita bertambah!" seru Mirillia dengan girangnya.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kursi kosong cuma ada di samping kamu, Cagalli."

Gadis berambut blonde itu menengok ke samping dan terlihat **Lacus Clyne**, sahabat Cagalli sejak di JHS. "Benarkah?" tanya Cagalli. Ia pun menatap bangku yang ada di samping kanannya. Dan memang benar, bangku itu kosong. "Kuharap, orang itu tidak mengangguku selama pelajaran," harapnya.

Namun benarkah harapannya akan terkabul?

Suara berisik begitu terdengar di koridor sekolah lantai 2, tempat bagi kelas 2 atau setingkat dengan kelas 11 SMA itu yang berjumlah 5 kelas. Tapi tidak semua kelas berisik, hanya kelas 2-1 yang merupakan kelas unggulan tersebut saja yang berisiknya minta ampun. Salahkan si guru yang tiba-tiba telat. #Author: lho?#

"Shit! Berisik banget ini kelas," gumam Cagalli kesal.

"Kalau kayak begini terus, nggak bakal bisa konsen baca novelnya."

Cagalli hanya sweatdrop dengar ucapan Kira yang duduk di depannya itu. "Novel terus yang kau baca," Cagalli memberi jeda, "kenapa nggak komik saja, Kira?" Gubrak! #Author jatuh dengan tidak elitnya# Dengan wajah polosnya, ia pun menengok ke arah pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Kelas 2-1 yang tadinya berisik juga jadi hening karenanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa **Mwu La Flaga**, guru bahasa Inggris yang kini sudah memasuki kelas. Tanpa menutup pintu, ia pun menaruh tas serta buku-bukunya ke meja guru yang ada di tengah-tengah kelas. #AN: di depan kelas ya#

"Kalian pasti sudah dengar berita soal anak baru, bukan?"

Semua anak kelas 2-1 mengangguk.

"Langsung saja kita suruh dia masuk. **Athrun Zala**-san? Bisakah kau masuk sekarang?" Mwu serta siswa-siswi 2-1 menengok ke pintu masuk yang sudah terbuka tadi. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang pemuda yang berpakaian sama dengan mereka (kecuali Mwu yang tidak sama, dia 'kan guru) tengah berjalan memasuki kelas. Pemuda itu menutup pintu sebelum benar-benar masuk kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," suruh Mwu.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswi-siswi sebelum pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua serta beriris mata emerald itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Psst, anak barunya lumayan ya?"

"Iya, keren banget!"

"Kawaii desu ne! #Manisnya!#"

"Cih, sok keren."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Athrun itu langsung menatap ke asal suara terakhir yang berasal dari pojok kelas dekat jendela. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut blonde juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan. "Semuanya, tolong berikan Zala-san waktu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya!" Begitu teguran Mwu terdengar, kelas itu jadi hening. Athrun berdeham sebentar. "Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Athrun Zala desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" ujarnya seraya membungkukan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Zala-san, bisa duduk di samping Cagalli-san. Cagalli, tolong angkat tanganmu."

Athrun tersenyum tipis begitu tahu, bahwa ia akan duduk di dekat gadis yang sudah mengatai dirinya 'sok keren' itu. Tak menunggu perintah dari Mwu untuk duduk, Athrun pun sudah berjalan mendekati kursi kosong tersebut.

"Ohayou," sapa Athrun pada Cagalli pelan sambil tersenyum.

Yang disapa hanya membuang wajah dan menatap lurus ke depan kelas.

Hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat kedua objek tersebut terkikik geli. Apalagi pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di depan Cagalli yang tak lain Kira sudah menahan tawa sambil memegang perutnya. Athrun hanya menatap pemuda itu heran lalu duduk di kursinya dengan masih tersenyum.

"Okey, any homework today?" tanya Mwu.

"Yes, Sir!"

**To Be Continued **

Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Setshuko Mizuka desu. Ini fic pertama Mizuka di fandom **Gundam SEED/DESTINY**. Awalnya Mizuka ragu untuk publish-nya, takut kalau banyak yang nggak suka dengan fic ini. Tapi dengan bermodalkan nekat, jadilah dipublish.

Mmm, berhubung Mizuka masih newbie di sini, jadi tolong bantuannya ya! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! Mizuka terima saran dan komentar dari para senpai dan reader. Makasih sudah mampir ke fic Mizuka! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 : Hater

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Summary : **"Segitu bencinya kau padaku, Cagalli." Athrun tersenyum lagi. "Panggil aku Athrun, lebih akrab kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu," ujar Athrun dengan percaya dirinya. "Huh? Akrab? Siapa juga yang mau akrab denganmu, mungkin kau yang mau akrab denganku," balas Cagalli. "Memang,"

**~ Chap 2 : Hater ~**

"Teng, tong, teng, tong!" Bel pertanda waktunya untuk istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi pun berhamburan keluar kelas tak terkecuali Cagalli Hibiki, kembaran tak identik Kira.

"Kau mau ikut ke kantin dengan kita, Cagalli?" ajak Lacus.

"Tidak, aku ingin ke perpustakaan saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo, Milly!"

Cagalli memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas setelah kedua sahabatnya, Miriallia dan Lacus pergi. "Cag, titip buku ini ya? Aku ada urusan dan tak bisa ditunda, jadi aku tak bisa mengembalikannya." Gadis itu mendengus kesal sambil memandangi kepergian Kira lalu beralih ke sebuah buku yang tebalnya sampai 5 cm di depannya itu. "Dia yang pinjam, kenapa aku yang harus mengembalikan?" ujarnya seraya berjalan dan menaruh buku tersebut ke loker meja saudaranya itu.

"Hei!"

Cagalli yang merasa dipanggil itu berhenti berjalan kemudian menengok ke belakang. "Ck, kau 'anak baru'. Apa ada masalah?"

"Namaku bukan 'anak baru', tapi Athrun Zala," ujar Athrun sambil berjalan mendekati Cagalli yang berdiri di samping meja Kira.

"Ya~h, _what ever_-lah. _So_, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya… ingin berkenalan denganmu. Boleh?"

Cagalli mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Sejak tadi kau mengacuhkanku, apa itu karena kita belum berkenalan secara langsung?" tanya Athrun.

"Benarkah aku mengacuhkanmu?"

"Eh!"

"Kurasa aku bukannya mengacuhkanmu, tapi memang aku tak mau mengganggu dan diganggu selama belajar," jelas Cagalli sambil melangkah lagi. Baru ia jalan selangkah, Athrun menahannya lagi. "M-matte kudasai!" Dengan tatapan bosan, ia membalikkan badan. "Apa lagi?"

"Tapi bolehkan kita kenalan?" tanya Athrun seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu namamu Athrun dan kau tahu namaku Cagalli. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"A-a, benar juga ya," gumam pemuda berambut _dark blue _tersebut.

"Ck, dasar orang aneh."

Cagalli pun pergi meninggalkan Athrun. Sementara Athrun hanya menghela napas. "Baru pertama kali ini, aku bertemu dengan gadis secuek itu," herannya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Seringaian itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merona.

"Menarik," gumam Athrun.

Sudah tiga hari ini kehidupan Cagalli terusik dengan kehadiran seorang Athrun Zala. Bukan karena popularitasnya yang menurun. Tidak. Cagalli sama sekali tidak memikirkan soal kekalahannya itu, tapi ia lebih memikirkan prestasinya di mata guru-guru yang mengajarnya. Selama ini –sebelum kedatangan 'anak baru' itu– ia sangat disayang dan selalu diperhatikan oleh mereka. Namun sekarang, tiap hari Cagalli harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan sebelum direbut oleh 'anak baru' yang menyebalkan itu.

Sudah tiga hari ini pula sebuah motor ninja bermerk sama seperti Cagalli dengan warna merah terus terparkir di samping motornya. Awalnya Cagalli acuh saja, tapi hari ini motor merah tersebut cari masalah. Pasalnya gara-gara motor ini, motor Cagalli tak bisa keluar dari tempat parkir karena dihimpit olehnya.

"Astaga! Sebenarnya siapa sih yang parkir motor di sini, hah!"

Mata _amber _Cagalli terus menatap tidak suka ke arah motor itu.

"Cih! Siapa pun pemiliknya, lihat saja! Aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan setelah ini!" gerutu Cagalli lalu meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menendang ban motor ninja berwarna merah tersebut.

Gadis itu menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri, mencari seseorang untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi nihil, tak ada seorang pun di tempat parkiran. Cagalli hanya menggeram dan melipat tangannya di atas dada. Mau tak mau, ia harus menunggu 'si pemiliknya' datang agar bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Hei, Cagalli!"

Cagalli menyipitkan kedua matanya. _Ngapain si menyebalkan ini datang ke sini?_

"Bisa tidak untuk tidak menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Cih! Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada ketus.

Orang yang menyapa Cagalli tadi hanya tersenyum. "Ngambil motor, Nona Hibiki," jawabnya tenang.

"Mana motormu?"

"Ini." Orang itu menunjuk ke arah motor yang sudah menghimpit motor Cagalli tersebut. Melihat itu pun membuat Cagalli menarik bibirnya ke atas. "Oh, jadi kau si pemilik motor ini, hm? Tuan Zala?" geram Cagalli sambil menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya seperti preman yang akan menonjok korbannya.

"E-eh? Kau mau apa, Cagalli?" tanya Athrun seraya mundur satu langkah saat melihat Cagalli melangkah.

"Mau memberimu pelajaran karena sudah membangunkan 'singa yang tengah kelaparan', Athrun Zala."

Athrun menelan ludah. "M-memang apa salahku? A-aku kan hanya ingin mengambil motorku."

"Aku juga ingin mengambil motorku kalau saja motormu tidak menghimpit motorku, _BAKA_!" emosi Cagalli. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki menyebalkan seperti Athrun. "Cepat kau keluarkan motormu sebelum aku benar-benar menghajarmu," perintahnya.

"Kau bawa motor?"

"Ya! Dan motorku yang kau himpit!"

"O-oh, kalau begitu maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau motorku menghimpit motormu," ujar Athrun dengan nada bersalah sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan kunci motor dari saku jas birunya lalu bergegas mengeluarkan motornya dengan perlahan. Begitu keluar, Athrun pun menaikinya seraya mengambil helm yang ia taruh di kaca spion.

"Huh! Kenapa kau parkir motormu di sebelah motorku, heh? Padahal masih banyak tempat parkiran lainnya di sini."

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu ada motormu di situ. Aku hanya memarkirnya asal." Athrun melirik ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut _blonde_ itu. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena Cagalli sedikit menuntun motor BMW S1000RR berwarna hijau rumput tersebut sampai tepat berada di sampingnya. "Jadi, ini motormu?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Keberatan?"

Pertanyaan Cagalli membuat Athrun menghela napas. Ia bingung dengan sikap gadis itu. Sejak pertama bertemu sampai sekarang, Cagalli selalu berbicara ketus dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Padahal Athrun yakin, ia tak punya salah sebelum masalah motornya ini. Tapi sikapnya itu malah membuatnya menarik di mata Athrun karena semua perempuan yang ditemuinya tak pernah seperti itu. "Cagalli."

"Apa? Mau cari masalah lagi?" ketus Cagalli sambil memakai sarung tangan tanpa sedikit pun menoleh.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu?"

Pertanyaan Athrun membuat Cagalli menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah laki-laki beriris mata _emerald _itu. "Banyak!" jawabnya lalu memakai helm.

"Apa? Banyak?"

"Ya! Kau membuatku kesal tiap hari! Selalu menggangguku saat aku belajar di kelas dan saat istirahat juga begitu! Aku muak denganmu yang selalu cari perhatian ke semua guru karena kepintaranmu itu!" Cagalli mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dengan satu tarikan napas. Yaaah, dari dulu Cagalli memang begitu. Jika ia tak suka, ia akan langsung bicara. Walau Cagalli tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya.

"Jadi, kau iri padaku?" tanya Athrun dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apa? Aku iri padamu? Jangan bermimpi!"

"Lalu kalau bukan iri, apa namanya, hm?"

Cagalli melotot dari balik helmnya. "Jangan bertingkah denganku, Zala. Kau itu masih anak baru di sini!" ancamnya sambil menghidupkan mesin motor.

"Athrun."

Cagalli menengok lagi. Rasanya ingin muntah di tempat begitu melihat senyuman maut milik Athrun. "Tak usah senyum seperti itu, membuatku mual tahu!"

"Segitu bencinya kau padaku, Cagalli." Athrun tersenyum lagi. "Panggil aku Athrun, lebih akrab kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu," ujar Athrun dengan percaya dirinya.

"Huh? Akrab? Siapa juga yang mau akrab denganmu, mungkin kau yang mau akrab denganku," balas Cagalli.

"Memang," aku Athrun lalu menyalakan mesin motornya.

Cagalli yang tidak terlalu mendengar itu pun hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Kau bicara apa barusan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Lagi, Athrun tersenyum manis pada Cagalli sebelum ia beranjak pergi. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok lagi, Nona Hibiki!" Ia pun benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Cagalli.

"Dasar kau, ZALA MENYEBALKAN!"

**To Be Continued**

Yo! Mizuka is back! Gomenasai, Mizuka baru bisa update sekarang. T_T

Hontou ni gomenasai! #bungkuk-bungkuk# Mizuka sibuk karena harus ngadepin UN kemarin, sekarang juga sebenernya sibuk tapi Mizuka paksain untuk update.

Terima kasih untuk **popcaga **dan **Magus-15IchiGo** yang sudah me-review fic Mizuka ini. Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya yang sudah mampir. Hehehe, kalau gitu sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf, Mizuka kasih sedikit cuplikan chap 3! XD

"Pagi, Nona Hibiki!"

"Berisik! Namaku CAGALLI, bukan NONA HIBIKI, TUAN ZALA!"

###

"Ehem, dari tadi senyum-senyum saja kau, Athrun."

"Haha, masa?"

"Ya. Mmm, aku tahu, kau pasti senang karena mau ketemu 'mereka'. Iya kan?"

###

"!"

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, tadi aku tak melihatmu!"

"Cih, menyebalkan!"

Hayooo, silahkan tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi di chap selanjutnya ya! hehe, masih bersediakah untuk memberikan **Review** pada Mizuka?


	3. Chapter 3 : Looking for Attention?

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX slight LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Summary : **Ehem, dari tadi senyum-senyum saja kau, Athrun. / Haha, masa? / Ya. Mmm, aku tahu, kau pasti senang karena mau ketemu 'mereka'. Iya kan? / Chap 3 Update! RnR ya nyo!

**~ Chap 3 : Looking for Attention? ~**

Sepasang motor dengan berbeda warna tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tempat parkir kendaraan. Motor dengan merk BMW S1000RR ukuran 125CC itu kemudian berhenti dan pemiliknya memarkirkan motornya bersebelahan.

"Cagalli, kau yakin mau memarkirnya di sini?" tanya Kira ragu.

"Ehem."

Gadis itu melepas helm dan sarung tangannya perlahan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau di pojok? Malah bagus di pojok karena tidak akan dihimpit motor lain," ujar Cagalli dengan nada kesal. Masih teringat dengan jelas tentang kejadian kemarin, dimana motornya entah secara tidak sengaja atau sengaja terhimpit oleh motor bermerk sama milik Athrun Zala.

Bruuum!

Sebuah motor merah tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di samping kanan Cagalli, membuat gadis itu menengok. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah orang itu yang masih sibuk menghentikan mesin motor juga memarkir motornya. _Astaga, jangan lagi!_

"Pagi, Nona Hibiki!" sapa orang itu yang ternyata Athrun sambil melepas helm.

Kira menatap keduanya bergantian. Ia merasa ada hawa dingin menyelimuti mereka. "Ada apa ini?" gumam Kira tidak mengerti.

"Berisik! Namaku CAGALLI, bukan NONA HIBIKI, TUAN ZALA!"

Athrun menahan tawa sampai gadis pergi menjauh darinya.

"Kalian tidak akur sekali sepertinya."

Athrun turun dari motornya lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Kira yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah. "Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dia yang tidak suka akan kehadiranku. Haha," ujar Athrun.

"Hati-hati saja, jika sedang marah, dia tak akan segan-segan untuk menonjok."

"Apa kau pernah ditonjok?" tanya Athrun.

Kira tak langsung menjawab karena tengah kunci loker dari tasnya. "Ah, maaf! Kalau soal itu hampir tiap hari di rumah. Haha, kejam bukan?" Kira tertawa garing lalu membuka loker.

"Oh iya, kudengar kau itu saudara kembarnya Cagalli, benar?"

"Ya, kembar tak identik."

Athrun mengangguk lalu membuka lokernya yang berada tiga loker dari loker si kembaran Cagalli. "Oh iya, Athrun." Pemuda itu menengok sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Athrun menatap kepergian Kira sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak kejadian 'terhimpitnya motor Cagalli dengan tersangka motornya Athrun' itu, keduanya malah semakin dekat. Walau selalu dalam bentuk pertengkaran kecil dengan berakhir candaan belaka, namun banyak orang khususnya siswi-siswi yang iri dengan gadis tomboy itu. Tak sedikit pula siswa-siswa yang juga iri dengan pemuda berambut dark blue dan bermata emerald tersebut.

"Athrun, kau tidak ke kantin?" ajak sahabat barunya, Kira.

"Kau saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah."

Cagalli menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Dasar Kira bodoh!" gerutunya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Athrun. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Athrun.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Apa maksudmu, heh?"

Athrun menyeringai. "Kau cemburukan karena bukan kau yang diajak," ujar Athrun dengan wajah jahilnya, tak lupa seringaiannya masih terpampang jelas di sana.

"Huh! Yang lain pasti akan mengajakku, untuk apa aku cemburu."

Cagalli memasukan beberapa bukunya ke dalam loker meja.

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak."

Matanya menyipit sambil melirik ke pemuda yang juga masih sibuk memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam loker meja. "Cari ribut, hah!" ketus Cagalli seraya berdiri dari kursi. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Athrun tajam.

"Semuanya sudah pergi ke kantin, kau tahu?"

"Hah? Masa?"

Athrun tersenyum geli saat Cagalli menengok ke kanan, kiri, dan ke depan seperti tengah mencari seseorang. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajakmu ke kantin, hm?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri!"

"Hah? Masa?" goda Athrun dengan ucapan yang sama seperti Cagalli tadi.

Cagalli ingin sekali menonjok laki-laki di depannya ini sampai mati kalau bisa. Tiap hari selalu menggoda dan membuatnya marah. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Athrun hanya mencoba mengajaknya bercanda. Tapi Cagalli tidak suka kalau diganggu seperti ini terus. Apalagi saat pelajaran berlangsung, ada saja hal yang membuat laki-laki berambut dark blue itu bertanya padanya, meminjam penghapuslah, meminjam pensilah, dan masih banyak lagi. (Sebenarnya apa yang kau bawa Athrun sampai meminjam pada Cagalli #plak!#)

"Huh! Dasar copas (copy paste)!"

"Haha, tidak ada yang melarang ini!"

Athrun terkekeh pelan sambil berjalan mengikuti Cagalli yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, siswa-siswi selalu menatap mereka berdua.

"Tumben sih, si Milly dan Lacus tidak mengajakku, huh! Niatnya ingin nitip malah nggak jadi!" gerutu Cagalli dengan wajah cemberut tanpa sedikit pun memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hahaha, kebiasaan nitip terus, mereka juga nggak mau, Cagalli."

Cagalli menatap Athrun sebentar. "Tidak setiap hari kok!"

"Masa? Nggak percaya ah."

"Terserah!"

Mereka pun sampai di kantin. Seperti biasa, kantin terlihat penuh. Ada yang mengantri di kasir, ada yang sibuk membeli minuman di mesin otomatis yang berada di pojokan kantin, juga banyak yang duduk secara berkelompok. Dari semua kelompok, ada satu kelompok yang memanggil mereka dengan melambaikan tangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, dan lainnya.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri di kelas!" kesal Cagalli.

"Hehe, sini duduk. Maaf, kukira kau tidak ke kantin," ujar Lacus sambil menggeser tubuhnya ke samping agar Cagalli bisa duduk. Di sampingnya ada Miriallia yang tengah memakan strawberry cake dengan tenangnya.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk.

"Dearka, kemana? Tidak kumpul?" tanya Athrun.

"Tidak, dia sedang kerja kelompok di perpustakaan," jawab Kira.

Athrun menatap Cagalli. Yang ditatap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Apa yang kau lamunkan, Cagalli? _Athrun tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Cagalli sampai sebuah tangan mencekik pelan lehernya.

"O-oi! Apa-apaan ini! S-sesak!"

Dalang dari pencekikan itu hanya tertawa dan melepas cekikannya. "Hahaha! Sorry bro! Cuma bercanda!" serunya yang ternyata adalah **Dearka Elthman**. Ia pun duduk di samping Athrun.

"Sudah selesai kerja kelompoknya?" tanya Miriallia.

Dearka mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Cepat banget, baru sepuluh menitan," heran Kira.

"Ditunda kok, gara-gara si **Yzak **dipanggil guru."

"Nggak usah ngomong kalau gitu!" seru Cagalli dengan muka malas yang membuat semuanya tertawa. "Nggak lucu tahu!" Mukanya cemberut membuat siapa saja gemas melihatnya.

"Iiih, gemaaas." Lacus mencubit pipi kiri Cagalli.

"Auch! Sakiiit, Lacuuus!" ringis gadis bermata amber itu.

"Siapa suruh punya wajah semanis ini," ujar Athrun sambil ikut mencubit pipi kanan Cagalli. Laki-laki itu tersenyum geli lalu menarik tangannya lagi.

"Cieee, sekarang sudah main cubit-cubitan nih setelah bertengkar terus-terusan!"

Cagalli mendelik pada Lacus yang sudah tidak mencubitnya lagi.

"Hahaha, sepertinya akan ada yang menyusul kita, Sayang," timpal Dearka sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Miriallia yang sudah jadi kekasihnya sejak empat bulan yang lalu.

Miriallia hanya memasang tampang jahil ke Cagalli.

"Aaah! Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Hei, Cagalli. Kalau sudah jadian traktir kakakmu ini ya?" Kira tertawa pelan lalu menambahkan. "Kau juga jangan pelit-pelit pada calon kakak iparmu ini," ujarnya sambil menaruh tangan kirinya ke atas bahu Athrun. (Biasa gaya anak laki-laki)

Athrun merona sedikit. "A-apa maksudmu sih? Jangan ngawur! Aku dan Cagalli kan hanya teman," _dan kuharap bisa jadi lebih dari itu nantinya. _"Iya kan, Cagalli?" tanya Athrun, meminta persetujuannya.

"Lebih tepatnya 'musuh'," ketus Cagalli dengan mata menyipit.

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi," ujar Athrun pada akhirnya.

"Yaaah, kok musuh sih? Nggak seru ah," ujar Lacus sambil menunduk. Seperti teringat sesuatu, Lacus langsung menengadah ke atas. "Ah, tapi bisa jadi kan, benci jadi cinta? Musuh jadi pacar? Hayooo!"

Cagalli menyipitkan matanya lagi. "Kalian semua ngawur."

"Oh iya, kau tidak makan? Aku pesankan kalau mau," tawar Athrun.

"Boleh? Kalau gitu, ini." Cagalli memberikan lima koin pada Athrun. "Aku nitip jus jeruk kalengan satu."

"Oke."

Athrun pun pergi ke tempat mesin otomatis lalu ke tempat kasir kantin untuk beli makanan. Cagalli melirik laki-laki itu sebentar, kemudian beralih ke depan. Dilihatnya teman-temannya ikut memperhatikan Athrun.

"Sepertinya memang benar," gumam Miriallia.

"Benar apa?" heran Cagalli.

"Kau itu tidak peka atau bodoh, Cagalli?"

Cagalli mendelik ke arah Dearka.

"Athrun tertarik padamu, Cagalli," ujar Lacus seraya tersenyum khasnya.

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Maksudnya apa sih? Dia kan hanya penggangguku saja."

"Kurasa dia bukan mengganggumu, tapi mencari perhatianmu, adikku sayang."

Suara berisik terdengar dari kelas 2-1 setelah Natarle Badgiruel –Guru Ekonomi– keluar kelas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan materi pembelajaran untuk tugas yang ia berikan pada murid kelas 2-1 tersebut.

"Cagalli, masuk kelompok kami ya? Kami kurang satu," pinta teman perempuannya.

"Mmm, maaf sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, aku akan kerja kelompok dengan Kira, Lacus juga Milly," tolaknya halus.

"Yaaah, yaudah deh."

Cagalli menengok ke samping kanan tepatnya ke arah Athrun yang juga dimintai bantuan untuk masuk ke kelompok mereka. Menatap Athrun membuatnya teringat akan ucapan Kira saat di kantin tadi.

_Kurasa dia bukan mengganggumu, tapi mencari perhatianmu._

"Cag, kita kurang satu lagi. Si Athrun mau tidak ya?" tanya Kira.

Cagalli mengangkat bahu.

"Oi, Athrun! Mau gabung nggak?" tanya Kira pada Athrun.

Athrun diam sebentar, ia merasa tak enak pada teman yang memintanya untuk jadi satu kelompok dengannya namun ia menolak secara halus tadi. Tapi tak orang lain lagi yang dekat dengannya selain mereka bertiga. "Baiklah, dimana?"

"Di rumahku, tapi besok. Hari ini aku dan Cagalli tidak bisa."

"Oke."

"Ehem, dari tadi senyum-senyum saja kau, Athrun," ujar Kira sambil duduk di kursi Lacus yang berada tepat di depan meja Athrun. Sementara si pemilik meja –Lacus– masih belum datang.

"Haha, masa?"

"Ya. Mmm, aku tahu, kau pasti senang karena mau ketemu 'mereka'. Iya kan?"

Athrun mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengaku saja. Kau senang kan ingin ketemu dengan orang tuaku dan Cagalli nanti," goda Kira seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Sok tahu kau, Kira!" elak Athrun.

Kira tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau tertarik pada adikku?"

"T-tertarik? Pada adikmu? Maksudnya Cagalli?"

"Iya lah! Memang siapa lagi adikku selain Cagalli," ujar Kira. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Athrun." Kira menatap Athrun dengan wajah serius. Dilihatnya Athrun sedikit salah tingkah membuatnya menahan tawa. "Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tak perlu dijawab lagi. Maaf, _sister complex_-ku kambuh lagi," aku Kira.

Athrun terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa.

"Tak ada yang lucu, Athrun," ujar Kira dengan nada datar.

"Maaf, aku baru tahu kau itu mengidap _sister complex_ juga seperti yang lainnya."

Kira menatap langit-langit kelas. "Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Cagalli sedih, menangis, apalagi terluka lagi."

Perkataan Kira mengundang rasa penasaran Athrun. "Maksudmu?"

"A-ah! Bukan apa-apa! Aku ke perpustakaan dulu menyusul Cagalli, mau ikut?"

"Tidak usah, aku di sini saja," tolak Athrun.

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah langsung ke rumah ya! Ingat itu!"

"Sip!" seru Athrun. Begitu bayangan Kira menghilang, ia kembali termenung sendiri. Di dalam pikirannya kini tertuju pada kata-kata Kira barusan. Athrun merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kata 'lagi' dalam ucapan Kira. _Memang, siapa yang pernah melukai Cagalli? Apa itu seorang laki-laki? Apa Cagalli pernah disakiti oleh laki-laki sebelumnya?_

**To Be Continued**

Maaf lama update! (^-^v) Mizuka lagi-lagi disibukan dengan ujian tes sekolah lanjutan. Jadi Mizuka nggak janji bakal update cepat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya minna-san! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! Oh iya, ada satu cuplikan yang sebenarnya masuk di chap ini tapi Mizuka rasa chap 3 ini sudah kepanjangan. (^-^)

Balas review ah!

**Magus-15IchiGo** : makasih atas review-nya! makasih juga sudah menunggu fic Mizuka ini. (^^)

**alex deano** : thank you so much, alex-san. I really happy because your review. I also hope that I can rewrite in English but I will think about it again. thank you for your good idea. (^^)

: makasih! (^^) kalau soal dinginnya sifat Cagalli memang terinspirasi dari situ, lunlun-san dan itu yang membuat Mizuka jadi suka dengan Cagalli, termasuk Athrun. iya kan, Thrun? (Athrun : -/- urusai) maksih sekali lagi.

**HwangChan** : makasih review-nya! (^^) hahaha, Athrun memang jadi karakter yang sabar di sini.

Mizuka rasa cukup sampai di sini chap 3 nya. Kita akan ketemu lagi di chap 4! #host mode on# Masih bersediakah untuk me-**review**?


	4. Chapter 4 : What's Wrong with Me?

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX slight LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Summary : **Ehem, sepertinya Athrun senang sekali bertemu 'calon mertua'-nya. / Apa maksudmu, Kira no baka? / Dan kurasa yang lebih senang itu Lacus karena baru saja disapa oleh 'calon mertua'-nya. / Chap 4 update!

**~ Chap 4 : What's Wrong with Me? ~**

Suara dentingan jam besar dari gedung sekolah beberapa kali terdengar, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai. Guru Fisika –Multa Azruel– mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum ia keluar kelas 2-1. Semua siswa-siswi pun merapikan mejanya dan berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali Cagalli dan kawan-kawan. Mereka masih menunggu Dearka di dalam kelas karena laki-laki itu keras kepala ingin ikut ke rumah saudara kembar tak identik itu.

"Ck, lamanya pacarmu itu, Milly," desah Cagalli tak sabaran.

"Sabar, Cag. Kau ini tak sabaran." Miriallia tertawa.

Kira menatap Cagalli sambil menggeleng pelan, lalu matanya teralih ke arah laki-laki berambut _dark blue _yang kini sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "_Oi,_ Athrun," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau gonceng adikku ya," pinta Kira santai.

"_N-NANI_!" kaget Athrun bersamaan dengan Cagalli.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cagalli tidak terima.

Kira memandang jahil ke sepasang manusia yang tengah keberatan mengenai permintaannya itu. "Kebetulankan sepasang-sepasang. Kau dengan Athrun pakai motornya Athrun; aku dan Lacus dengan motorku; dan Dearka dengan Milly memakai motormu, Cagalli," jelasnya.

"K-kenapa begitu? Aku bisa menggonceng Dearka, biar Cagalli yang menggonceng Milly." Athrun sedikit salah tingkah mengatakannya.

"Benar kata Athrun," setuju Cagalli.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja perkataan Kira," timpal Lacus.

Entah ada angin apa, Cagalli dan Athrun berseru secara bersamaan. "Itu sih maumu!"

Miriallia tertawa melihatnya, begitu juga Lacus dan Kira.

"Yo, _minna_!" seru Dearka dari ambang pintu kelas. Senyum manis dan cerianya terpampang jelas di wajah coklatnya. "Maaf menunggu lama, ada urusan sedikit dengan Yzak tadi." Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati mereka. "Oh iya, aku setuju dengan permintaan Kira," ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Cih! Kalian menyebalkan!" gumam Cagalli seraya pergi.

** Gundam SEED/DESTINY **

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, ketiga pasang muda-mudi tersebut sampai di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dan berhalaman luas juga bergaya Eropa. Dindingnya berwarna krem, sama seperti pagarnya. Di halaman depan ditumbuhi banyak tanaman, pepohonan, rerumputan, serta batu yang berbentuk lingkaran sebagai pijakan kaki di atas rumput. Di sebelah kiri rumah terdapat garasi yang cukup untuk satu mobil dan tiga motor.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Athrun dengan nada tak percaya.

Cagalli mendengus. "Iya, ini rumahku. Kenapa?"

Athrun tersenyum tipis. "Berarti hanya berjarak tiga blok dari rumahku."

"Tiga blok?"

"Iya."

Cagalli turun dari motor Athrun karena sejak awal ia dipaksa untuk bergoncengan dengan laki-laki yang –ehem– menyebalkan, menurutnya. Ia pun merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan akibat angin saat di perjalanan tadi. Sementara Athrun sendiri masih duduk manis di motornya sambil melepas _helm_.

"Ayo masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri," ujar Kira ramah.

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah saudara kembar tak identik tersebut setelah memastikan motor-motornya terpasang dengan benar di garasi.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dengan mata _amethyst _yang diketahui bernama **Via Hibiki **datang menghampiri tamunya sambil tersenyum lembut. "_Ara_, kalian sudah pulang ternyata."

"_Tadaima_, _Kaa-san_," seru Cagalli dan Kira.

"_Okaeri_, Cagalli, Kira."

"_Konnichi wa_, _Baa-san_," sapa keempat teman Cagalli bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya, bermaksud hormat.

"_Konnichi wa_," sapa balik Via. "Silahkan duduk, anggap rumah sendiri ya."

"_Ha'i_."

"Aku ganti baju dulu sebentar," pamit Kira.

Teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Aku ke dapur sebentar membantu Kaa-san. Kalian tunggu di sini saja, kalau panas buka saja blazer kalian," ujar Cagalli yang lagi-lagi dijawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat. Gadis itu pun menaruh tasnya di sofa lalu pergi ke dapur.

Ruang tamu keluarga Hibiki cukup luas dan nyaman menurut Athrun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sudut demi sudut ruangan tersebut. Seperti ruang tamu pada umumnya, ada empat sofa dengan meja dan televisi LCD dengan ukuran 40inchi yang ditaruh di lemari. Sementara di lemari tersebut terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto yang sudah dibingkai juga beberapa piala beratasnamakan Cagalli dan Kira.

Dari semua barang-barang yang ada di lemari itu hanya satu yang membuat Athrun tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Sebuah foto berukuran 4R dengan bingkai _Teddy Bear_ yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis kecil berambut blonde tengah tersenyum manis bersama seorang laki-laki berambut coklat di sampingnya.

Cagalli dan Kira.

Kedua orang yang nyatanya kembar namun tidak identik itu sedang tersenyum.

Athrun sedikit terpesona melihat senyum manis sang gadis.

"Maaf lama menunggu."

"Seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, _Baa-san_," ujar Lacus sungkan pada Via.

Via tersenyum. "Tak apa, Lacus. Kenapa baru sekarang ke sini lagi?"

"A-ah, maaf, _Baa-san_. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk jadi baru bisa ke sini sekarang," jelas Lacus sambil membantu Via menaruh gelas-gelas berisikan teh hangat ke meja. Di belakang Via ada Cagalli yang tengah memegang tiga toples cemilan.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," ujar Via memaklumi. "Kalau begitu _Baa-san_ tinggal ke dalam. Jangan sungkan di sini ya." Lagi, Via tersenyum.

"_Ha'i_."

Miriallia membantu Cagalli menaruh toples ke meja lalu duduk di atas karpet, sama seperti yang dilakukan Cagalli. Dearka, Athrun, dan Lacus juga ikut duduk di atas karpet berbulu halus dengan meja di tengah-tengah mereka. Kira datang dengan baju santainya yang hanya memakai kaos putih dengan celana selututnya.

"Ehem, sepertinya Athrun senang sekali bertemu 'calon mertua'-nya."

Cagalli mendelik pada Kira. "Apa maksudmu, Kira _no baka_?"

"Dan kurasa yang lebih senang itu Lacus karena baru saja disapa oleh 'calon mertua'-nya," balas Athrun dengan muka acuh sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya.

Sekarang Kira-lah yang mendelik pada Athrun.

"Hahahaha!" Cagalli, Miriallia, dan Dearka tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak lucu tahu. Lagipula, kenapa kau bawa-bawa namaku?" ujar Lacus dengan nada tak suka pada Athrun. Rona merah telihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aiiih, Lacus malu," goda Dearka.

"D-diam kau, Dearka!"

"Hihi, sudahlah. Ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya!"

Mereka pun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Miriallia lalu mulai berdiskusi mengenai tugas yang diberikan oleh Natarle. Dearka yang berbeda kelas juga ikut berdiskusi, berhubung ia juga punya tugas yang sama seperti mereka walaupun berbeda kelas.

** Gundam SEED/DESTINY **

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.30 waktu ORB. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi kerja kelompok mereka dengan sisanya dibagi-bagi dan dikerjakan di rumah masing-masing. Kebetulan juga ibunya Lacus sudah menelpon anak semata wayangnya itu untuk segera pulang.

"Sering-seringlah mampir ke sini ya, jangan sungkan," kata Via sambil mengantarkan tamunya ke depan pintu masuk.

"_Ha'i_, _Baa-san_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Via tersenyum melihat kekompakan mereka berempat.

Athrun dan Kira pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil motor sementara Dearka dan Miriallia sudah pulang duluan dengan berjalan kaki. Saat Via menyarankan untuk diantar Cagalli dan Athrun, Dearka menolaknya secara halus dan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua ingin jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah. Bisa dibilang Dearka ingin mengajak Miriallia berkencan.

"Haha, Milly dan Dearka lucu ya," gumam Lacus.

"Hm."

Cagalli melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada sambil menatap kedua sejoli yang –sepertinya– tengah berdebat sedikit. Senyum tipis menyapa wajah gadis itu ketika melihat mereka tertawa. Entah kenapa melihat orang lain tertawa membuat dirinya tersenyum.

"Ayo, Lacus!"

Lacus pun menaiki motor ninja Kira setelahnya.

"Bawa pulang Lacus dengan selamat," pesan Cagalli. Satu hal lagi yang perlu diketahui dan diingat, Cagalli 'sangat' _overprotective_ jika menyangkut hal-hal mengenai sahabatnya. Bahkan seperti saat ini, ia tak segan-segan mengancam saudara kembarnya untuk tidak menyakiti sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tapi di saat tertentu, Cagalli juga _overprotective_ pada keluarganya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membawanya dengan selamat," ujar Kira. "Pegangan, Lacus!" serunya pada Lacus.

BRUUUM!

Motor Kira pun melaju dengan cepat diiringi teriakan kaget dari Lacus.

Cagalli yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng.

Sebuah motor ninja berwarna merah menyala tiba-tiba berhenti di depan gadis tersebut. Si pengemudi membuka kaca helm-nya. "Kira mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan rupanya," gumam laki-laki bernama Athrun Zala.

"Sama sepertimu tadi," balas Cagalli.

Athrun tertawa. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm, sebentar-sebentar berhenti lalu ngebut lagi."

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri ya, Cag," ujar Athrun seraya mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli sebentar dengan tangan kiri. Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cemberut yang diperlihat Cagalli.

"Berhentilah menganggapku seperti anak-anak, Ath-run Za-la," geramnya.

"Hei, siapa pula yang menganggapmu anak-anak? Aku hanya memberikan perhatianku padamu saja kok," aku Athrun dengan wajah polos dari balik helm-nya.

Cagalli terdiam dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Melihat itu pun, Athrun ikut merona. Ia baru ingat apa yang sudah ia katakan tadi.

"J-jangan bercanda! M-menyebalkan."

"Kalau itu sungguhan bagaimana?"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Lama mereka terdiam sampai tak menyadari bahwa sang Nyonya Hibiki tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan dari jendela di lantai dua. Senyum lembut masih terpampang jelas di wajah Via Hibiki. "Masa muda memang indah," gumamnya lalu menutup tirai.

"S-sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang. H-hari sudah semakin sore," ujar Cagalli yang entah mengapa terdengar gugup. Suaranya juga seperti beradu dengan detak jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti berdetak keras sampai-sampai ia takut kalau Athrun mendengarnya. Gadis itu pun juga tak mengerti kenapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Athrun tersenyum manis lalu menutup kaca helm.

"Bicaramu terdengar gugup, aku senang mendengarnya."

Cagalli menatap laki-laki di depannya secara intens. Rona merah masih jelas terlihat, semakin membuat wajahnya yang manis makin terlihat manis. "Hentikan o-omong kosongmu itu, A-Athrun," kata Cagalli.

Terdengar suara tawa khas Athrun.

"Jangan tertawa!" kesal gadis itu.

"Iya, iya. Maaf, habis kau itu lucu sekali." Athrun menginjak gigi motornya dan bersiap pergi. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok!" pamitnya. Motor itu pun perlahan pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hibiki.

"Kenapa?" gumam Cagalli sambil menaruh tangan kirinya ke dada.

Athrun menatap kaca spion di motornya sebentar dengan tersenyum.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang gadis berambut merah berkuncir dua tengah menyebrang dari sisi rumah Cagalli menuju sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari rumah Cagalli namun bersebrangan. Athrun terbelalak saat tahu dirinya hampir menabrak seseorang. Dengan cepat, ia langsung mengerem motornya.

_NGIIIT!_

Suara dencitan roda motor yang beradu dengan aspal itu membuat Cagalli menengok dan sedikit berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dari kejauhan ia melihat motor Athrun berhenti. Di depan motor laki-laki itu samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis tengah terduduk. Gadis yang sangat dikenal Cagalli itu lalu memegang kakinya yang mungkin terkena ban depan motor Athrun.

Dengan segera Athrun turun dari motornya yang sudah ia standarkan sambil melepas helm-nya. Ia menghampiri gadis di depannya itu dengan wajah bersalah. "A-apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, tadi aku tak melihatmu!"

Gadis berambut merah tersebut tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi Athrun.

"M-maaf?"

"A-ah! I-iya, tidak apa-apa," ujar gadis itu lalu berdiri dengan dibantu Athrun.

"Cih, menyebalkan!" gumam Cagalli saat melihat kejadian di depannya yang menurutnya terlalu dramatis.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa."

Athrun menatap kaki gadis itu dengan wajah bersalah. Memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin saja kan terjadi masalah di dalamnya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin, mungkin saja terjadi masalah di dalamnya," ujarnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut.

Ia tersentak lalu menunduk. "K-kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Athrun tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mengantarmu," jelasnya.

"A-ah, t-tidak perlu. Rumahku di sana."

Athrun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan gadis itu lalu menengok lagi. "Oh, ternyata dekat. Tapi benar tidak apa-apa? Bisa jalan kan?"

"B-bisa kok."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf! Tadi aku melamun."

"Iya, tak apa."

Athrun memasang helm-nya kembali lalu menaiki motornya. Standar ia naikkan. "Maaf sekali lagi," ujar Athrun yang samar-samar terdengar oleh gadis yang hampir ditabraknya –atau bisa dibilang sudah ditabraknya itu. Athrun pun pergi setelah menundukkan kepalanya.

Cagalli yang masih setia di tempatnya hanya mendengus pelas melihat gadis itu masih menatap kepergian Athrun. Hatinya sedikit kesal dan dengan langkah yang lebar, ia pun masuk ke rumah.

**To Be Continued**

Yosh! Maaf atas keterlambatan Mizuka untuk update! Waktu Mizuka cukup tersita banyak untuk meng-update fanfic ini. Tapi Mizuka usahain untuk update cepat deh. #senyum lebar# Satu lagi, Mizuka ingin bilang kalau Mizuka buat fanfic ini untuk mengisi waktu luang Mizuka saja dan sekalian belajar memilih kosa kata.

Terima kasih untuk **HwangChan** **(**haha, Mizuka ga bisa janji untuk update cepat, berhubung waktu Mizuka yg menipis. Soal Cagalli, kita lihat aja nanti ya. :)**), Akasuna no ei-chan** **(**makasih, memang rencana awal Mizuka buat penasaran para readers #plak! soal update cepat, bakal diusahain**), Kim HaeRa (**makasih ya. :) sip deh**).**

yosh! Mizuka pamit! tinggalkan jejak juga ya sebelum menekan tanda back... **Jaa ne!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Athrun's Note Book

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX slight LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Summary**: Hmm, hanya buku biasa saja, paniknya sampai tingkat dewa. / Menurutmu itu buku biasa, tapi tidak untukku. / Oh, begitu? Baiklah, aku akan membacanya. / Cagalli, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak membukanya. Mengerti? / _Chap_ 5 _update_!

**~ Chap 1 : Athrun's Note Book ~**

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" gumam seorang gadis bermata _amber_ pada langit malam yang sangat terang karena sinar rembulan juga bintang-bintang di sana. Kaki kanannya mengetuk pelan lantai sambil menundukkan wajah. Angin berhembus pelan sehingga membuat rambut pirangnya ikut berhembus. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajahnya yang layu kini terganti dengan wajah sinis dan penuh emosi.

"Menyebalkan!"

Ia pun masuk ke kamar setelah menutup pintu kaca yang terarah langsung ke balkon. Si bungsu Hibiki itu pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

_Drrrt! Drrrt!_

_Klik._

_Cag, apa kau melihat buku catatanku di ruang tamumu, tidak? Kucari-cari di tasku sedari tadi tapi tidak menemukannya. Balas! Ex: Athrun Zala_

Gadis yang biasa dipanggil Cagalli itu mendengus kesal seraya membanting kecil ponselnya tanpa membalas _e-mail_ yang dikirim Athrun.

_Tok, tok, tok!_

"Hmm?"

"Cag, kau tak ikut makan malam?"

Cagalli pun bangun dari kasur lalu berjalan ke pintu kamar dengan malas-malasan. Pintu terbuka, Kira sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan si adik. Wajah Cagalli terlihat datar dengan piyama jingga terangnya. Rambut pirang Cagalli sangat berantakan seperti orang frustasi dan –ehem– orang gila. (Author dihajar Cagalli FC)

"Kau kenapa Cagalli?" tanya Kira.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya lupa menyisir rambut."

Sudah kebiasaan Cagalli memang kalau ia terkadang lupa untuk menyisir rambut setelah mandi malamnya. Kira menggeleng pelan sambil menatap sosok si adik yang sudah menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Malam, Cag."

"Malam, _Tou-san_."

Ulen Hibiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya lupa menyisir rambut," jawab Cagalli datar seraya duduk di samping Kira seperti biasanya. "Sejak selesai kerja kelompok tadi, wajahnya hancur jadi seperti itu, _Tou-san_." Si bungsu mendelik seketika.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kerja kelompoknya? Tadi _Kaa-san_ perhatikan baik-baik saja," ujar Via seraya menaruh mangkok besar berisikan _sup_ ayam kesukaan si kembar tak identik itu ke tengah-tengah meja makan.

"Tak apa-apa," ujar Cagalli sambil berdiri untuk membantu ibunya, Via.

Via memandang heran si bungsu, sama seperti yang dilakukan Ulen dan Kira.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Ulen heran.

"Tadi teman-teman pada ke sini, _Tou-san_. Biasa kerja kelompok," cerita Kira. "Entah kenapa sejak aku pulang setelah mengantar Lacus, dia jadi seperti itu. Mukanya datar terus, belum lagi rambutnya yang berantakan seperti orang gila."

Ulen menatap Cagalli yang sibuk membantu Via di dapur. (AN: dapur dan ruang makannya hanya dibatasi dengan lemari yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang)

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan."

"Masalah perempuan, _Tou-san_," ujar Cagalli.

"Hmm, benarkah? Bukan karena laki-laki, kan?"

Cagalli mendelik pada ayahnya tercinta setelah menaruh semangkok besar nasi ke samping mangkok _sup_. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, _Tou-san_. Ini hanya masalah perempuan dan laki-laki tidak boleh tahu, termasuk _Tou-san_ dan kau, Kira _no baka_," jelasnya dengan nada kesal.

"_Yare-yare_, si singa baru saja mengeluarkan taringnya," ujar Kira.

"Ck, diam saja kau, Kira."

"Hihi, sudahlah. Kita makan malam dulu, bertengkarnya dilanjut lagi nanti ya," lerai Via. Keluarga Hibiki pun memulai makan malam sederhananya dengan berdo'a khusyuk.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Kira berjalan beriringan bersama si adik yang terus saja cemberut. Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu suram dan tak enak dipandang (Author dihajar Cagalli FC). "Cag, kau ada masalah dengan Athrun?" tebaknya. Melihat Cagalli berhenti melangkah, Kira menyimpulkan kalau memang tebakannya benar.

"Sudah kubilangkan tadi, bukan karena laki-laki."

"Aku ini kakak kembaranmu."

"Lalu?" Cagalli menatap Kira.

Kira memegang bahu kiri Cagalli dan berkata, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau sedang bermasalah dengan si rambut _dark blue_ itu karena hanya dia yang selalu membuatmu kesal tiap harinya." Kira pun berjalan ke pintu kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamar Cagalli.

"Kalau kubilang bukan?"

"Itu berarti kau sedang bermasalah dengan mentalmu."

Cagalli mendelik. "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Kira memasang muka jahil sebelum masuk ke kamar. "Mungkin kau memang jadi orang gila sungguhan."

"KIRAAA! KAU ITU ORANG YANG PALING MENYEBALKAN TAHUUU!"

Cagalli semakin kesal pada kembarannya itu dan dengan emosi yang memuncak, ia pun menendang pintu kamar Kira. "Awas saja kau besok pagi!" ancamnya (ckck, seramnya Cagalli-kun #plak!).

_Braaak!_

"Cih! Semuanya menyebalkan!"

Ia pun berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan posisi tengkurap (maaf, bahasanya nggak baku :D). Dilihatnya layar ponsel _Android_-nya yang tiba-tiba bercahaya terang. Gadis itu mendengus sebal begitu tahu nama Athrun tertera di layar tersebut. Bukan _calling_ sih, hanya sekedar _e-mail_ masuk dan itu _e-mail_ darinya yang kelima. (Author shock!) Cagalli membuka satu persatu isi e-mail dari Athrun.

**From: Athrun si Tuan menyebalkan**

**xx-xx-xxxx**

**19.30**

Cag, balas dong! Kukirim e-mail ke Kira juga nggak dibalas.

**From: Athrun si Tuan menyebalkan**

**xx-xx-xxxx**

**19.35**

Hello? Kau masih hidup, kan?

**From: Athrun si Tuan menyebalkan**

**xx-xx-xxxx**

**19.37**

Oi! Di sini lagi panik nih! Cepat balas e-mailku!

**From: Athrun si Tuan menyebalkan**

**xx-xx-xxxx**

**19.44**

Nona Hibiki, jangan sampai kau membuatku mati mendadak sekarang. Cepat balas!

**From: Athrun si Tuan menyebalkan**

**xx-xx-xxxx**

**19.49**

Oi! Cepat balas! Kira sedari tadi kukirim e-mail juga tak membalas tahu!

_Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Sebuah _e-mail_ datang lagi dan Cagalli yakin masih dari pengirim yang sama. Dengan malas ia membuka _e-mail_ tersebut lalu membacanya dalam hati. _Kuhitung sampai dua menit setelah kiriman ini terkirim, aku akan menelponmu!_ _OMG_!

_Athrun si Tuan menyebalkan is Calling_.

"Huaaa!"

Cagalli terlalu kaget dan tanpa ampun langsung melemparnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Untungnya di lantai masih ada karpet sehingga ponsel Cagalli tidak rusak parah dan hanya mati. Gadis itu menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Tuan Zala!" gerutu Cagalli.

Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkan kembali.

Baru saja terlihat _wallpaper_ dirinya sendiri yang tengah tersenyum manis, sebuah kalimat kembali terlihat menggantikan _wallpaper_ tersebut. Dengan kasar, Cagalli menjawab panggilan dari laki-laki bernama lengkap Athrun Zala.

"HALO!"

"Oi, oi, oi! Seharusnya aku yang membentak tahu, bukan kau!"

"Suka-suka dong!" Cagalli memilih duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Marah-marah begitu?"

Cagalli menyempatkan diri untuk memasang wajah emosi sebelum menjawab. "Kalau bukan karena _e-mail_mu yang terus berdatangan, tak mungkin aku marah-marah seperti ini!"

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak membalas _e-mail_ku sedari tadi."

"Huh! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada bersabar.

"Buku catatanku tertinggal di rumahmu kurasa. Tolong carikan ya."

"Malas."

"Oi! Besok ada pelajarannya tahu!"

"Siapa suruh meninggalkannya di rumahku," balas gadis itu.

"Oh ayolah, Cagalli. Bantu aku, buku itu sangat penting soalnya."

"Harus gitu aku yang bantu?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Cagalli yang membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa. "Yasudah kalau begitu, aku tak akan membantumu!" Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya namun si penelpon menahannya dengan seruan.

"JANGAN DITUTUP!"

"Ck, lalu apa lagi?"

"Bantu aku, Cagalli."

Tanpa diduga, Cagalli tersenyum geli mendengar nada melas dari si Tuan Zala itu. Hampir saja, ia tertawa kalau tangan kirinya tidak buru-buru membekap mulutnya. "Kau tertawa?" Dengan cepat Cagalli menjawab. "TIDAK!"

"Haha, benarkah? Tapi tolong ya, Cag."

"Baiklah, kucari dulu ke ruang tamu."

"Oke, aku tunggu sampai kau menemukannya."

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Sementara itu di ruang makan rangkap dapur, Ulen yang sayup-sayup mendengar –ehem– pertengkaran dari anak kembarannya hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik koran yang dibacanya, setelah anak-anaknya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. "Mereka itu seperti anak kecil saja, bertengkar terus tiap hari," gumamnya.

"Sama seperti kita dulu, _Anata_."

Ulen tertawa. "_Yeah_, kau benar."

Via hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil menaruh secangkir teh hijau ke hadapan sang suami tercinta. "Oh iya, kudengar Kira menyebut-nyebut nama Athrun tadi. Siapa dia?" (Waw? Sungguh tajam indra pendengarmu, Om Ulen #plak!) Via menyeruput teh miliknya sebelum menjawab. "Teman laki-laki Cagalli, _Anata_."

Jawaban Via membuat Ulen terbatuk sebentar.

"Teman laki-laki, bukan pacar," koreksi Via.

"Kukira pacarnya," gumam Ulen seraya meminum sedikit tehnya setelah menaruh koran ke kursi tempat Kira biasa duduk. "Tapi kurasa, aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Dimana ya?"

"Pernah mendengar?"

Ulen mengangguk.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Soalnya Athrun anak pindahan dan baru pertama kali ke sini tadi sore," pikir istrinya sambil memasang tampang berpikir _ala_ detektif.

"Benarkah? Yaaa, mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja."

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara berisik dari tangga terdengar.

"Ada apa, Cagalli?" heran Ulen melihat si bungsu turun dari lantai dua.

"Ingin mencari buku di ruang tamu."

Cagalli bergegas ke ruang tamu untuk mencari buku yang dimaksud Athrun, tanpa sedikit pun melepas genggamannya pada ponsel. Ia mencari-cari di atas sofa lalu menggeledah meja yang bertingkat dua, dimana tingkat bawahnya berisi majalah-majalah serta koran mingguan.

"Tak ada di sini, Tuan Zala," lapor Cagalli sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya.

"M-masa sih? Terus dimanaaa?"

Sedikit iba muncul begitu mendengar suara frustasi Athrun. "Memang sepenting apa sih, bukumu itu? Toh, kalau cuma catatan kan bisa disalin lagi."

"A-a-_anoo_, y-ya pokoknya penting dan harus ditemukan!"

"Kau menyusahkanku saja, kau tahu?"

"Yaaa, _sorry_ deh. Tolong cari lagi ya, Cag. _Please_~."

"Baiklah, aku cari lagi." Dengan langkah gontai, si gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu mencari lagi di sekitar bawah sofa. Mungkin saja, terjatuh di sana. Tanpa disadarinya, dua pasang mata tengah memata-matainya dari balik ruang makan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ulen dan Via.

"Apa yang Cagalli cari?" tanya Ulen penasaran.

"Mungkin buku temannya yang tertinggal," tebak Via. (viola! Kau jenius, Tante Via! #plak!# Reader: tadi kan si Cag udah ngasih tau!) Kita kembali ke Cagalli yang kini sibuk mengintip ke bawah karpet berbulu sambil nungging-nungging nggak jelas. (Reader: lagi-lagi katanya nggak baku) Tiba-tiba mata _amber_-nya menangkap sebuah benda yang sangat tidak asing tengah tertidur di bawah kolong sofa (?).

"Bukumu kutemukan, Tuan Zala," ujarnya setelah mengambil buku tersebut.

"Benarkah? _Yokatta_."

Cagalli membolak-balikan buku itu. _Hanya buku biasa_, pikirnya.

"Cag, besok bawa ya. Ingat, jangan dibuka-buka!"

Peringatan dari Athrun dengan nada setengah berteriak itu membuat Cagalli menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga. "Tidak pakai berteriak bisa, kan? Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih."

"Hahaha, maaf. Terima kasih ya, mau kususahkan."

"Hmm, hanya buku biasa saja, paniknya sampai tingkat dewa," cibir Cagalli. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan serta basah akibat peluhnya, ia dudukan ke atas sofa. Sesekali ia menyeka peluh yang mengalir dari pipinya.

"Menurutmu itu buku biasa, tapi tidak untukku."

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, aku akan membacanya."

"Cagalli, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak membukanya. Mengerti?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku hanya bercanda tadi," Cagalli mengibas-ngibaskan buku Athrun ke depan wajahnya lalu menyambungnya kembali, "Kalau begitu kuputus sambungannya. Badanku lelah mencari bukumu ini."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih, Cag! Kutraktir kau jus jeruk kalengan besok."

"Janji adalah hutang."

"Iya, tenang saja. Aku bukan laki-laki yang ingkar janji kok."

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Cagalli membeku begitu mendengar sebuah kalimat terakhir Athrun barusan. Hanya butuh waktu tiga detik untuk membuat ia tersadar kembali. "A-ah, ya terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau tidur, selamat malam!" Cagalli buru-buru memutuskan teleponnya sebelum Athrun sempat menjawab. Ia pun berlari kecil ke kamarnya dengan suara yang terbilang tidak kecil itu.

"OI, CAGALLI! KALAU LARI TUH KIRA-KIRA KENAPA? BERISIK TAHU!"

"BODO AMAT!"

Ulen dan Via geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

Suara pintu tertutup dengan kerasnya datang dari pintu kamar Cagalli. Baru saja gadis itu masuk ke kamar sambil memegang kerah piyamanya. Degup jantungnya berdetak keras. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumamnya heran. Ia menghela napas sebelum berbaring kembali ke atas kasurnya. Di tangan kirinya masih tergenggam erat buku catatan si laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ yang menelponnya tadi.

"Sepenting itu kah buku ini untukmu, Tuan Zala?"

Cagalli menatap intens buku bersampul coklat polos dengan nama serta kelas Athrun di ujung kanannya. Sebersit rasa penasaran muncul di pikiran gadis itu. Baru tangannya membuka _cover_ depan si buku, Cagalli langsung menutupnya kembali.

_Ingat, jangan dibuka-buka!_

"Tidak! Aku tak boleh membukanya! Tidak sopan!"

Wajah Cagalli terlihat gelisah dan ia memilih memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Sekian menit ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Cagalli pun mengangguk sekali dan tangannya membuka lembar demi lembar buku catatan Athrun.

"Hanya catatan saja," gumam Cagalli.

"Eh?"

Tangannya berhenti bergerak begitu sampai di halaman tengah-tengah buku tersebut. Mata _amber_ si bungsu Hibiki itu melebar melihat isi dari halaman itu. Cagalli meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A-astaga! A-Athrun...," gumamnya sambil menutup mulutnya memakai tangan kirinya.

**To Be Continued**

#tertawa ngakak sambil guling-guling di lantai# Ya ampun! Chap ini benar-benar keluar dari sinopsis yang udah Mizuka buat! Tapi nggak melenceng-melenceng banget sih, yang penting di sini Cagalli marah-marah aja tanpa alasan yang jelas. :p

Gimana-gimana chap 5 ini para _readers_ semua? Cukup panjang kan? Nyehehe... Hayoo, tebak apa yang Cagalli lihat di buku Athrun. Yang bisa Mizuka kasih _hug and kiss_ deh #plak# Hahaha, bercanda...

Mizuka berharap semuanya nggak bosen dengan fic pertama Mizuka ini di fandom GSD. Oh iya, kalau boleh jujur Mizuka ngerasa _enjoy_ banget pas ngetik chap ini. Apalagi pas Athrun and Cagalli ngobrol lewat telpon. Hihi, berantemnya kerasa kan, minna?

Oke, terakhir Mizuka mau berterima kasih pada **air phantom zala** (salam kenal juga ^-^ makasih atas _review-_nya yang sangat membangun Mizuka untuk menulis chap 5. Hehe), **Nina** (thanks a lot for read my fanfic. ^-^ hoho, about it I can't promise to you because I can't make a story with English language passively. Gomenasai, I'm so sorry, Nina-san), **HwangChan** (hehe, makasih ya mau nungguin. ^-^ secara nggak langsung Cagalli cemburu. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk pengertiannya, Hwang-chan. Bolehkan Mizuka panggil begitu?), **Hoshi Uzuki** (hehe, makasih mau _review_ fanfic Mizuka. ^-^ Gimana chap 5 nya? Masih kurang panjang ya? hohoho, tebakan Hoshi-san benar! #plok plok plok# Dari judulnya juga udah kelihatan kalau fanfic ini bertemakan rebutan, nyehehe), dan semua yang sudah mampir ke fanfic ini. ^-^ makaciiih... .

_Yosh_, masih bersediakah untuk me-**Review** lagi?


	6. Chapter 6 : Love Tringle?

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Summary : **Bilang saja ingin bertemu **dia **lagi. / Apa maksudmu, Cag? / Kau yang waktu itu kan? / A-ah, iya. / Sepertinya, aku mencium bau cinta segitiga di sini. / Cinta segitiga? Konyol. / Update Chap 6! RnR ya!

**~ Chap 6 : Love Tringle? ~**

"A-astaga! A-Athrun..."

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Degup jantung dari gadis berambut pirang dan bermata amber itu semakin lama semakin cepat. Semburat merah mewarnai kedua belah pipinya yang _chubby_. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menutup kembali buku catatan milik 'teman baru'-nya itu sambil berusaha menetralkan jantungnya.

"M-mesum! Ugh!" gumam Cagalli.

Si bungsu Hibiki itu kemudian mengambil tas sekolahnya yang biasa ia taruh di kursi belajar dan memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalamnya. Tanpa sadar bahwa ada sebuah simbol di ujung halaman tersebut. Saking terburu-burunya, Cagalli juga hampir terjatuh saat menaiki kasurnya kembali. Wajah Cagalli masih memerah dan ia pun menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Lupakan! Lupakan! Lupakan!"

Namun bayang-bayang dari isi halaman tersebut terus menghantuinya.

"Aaargh!"

Cagalli bangun lalu menatap jam weker yang berada di atas lemari kecil. Tepat jam 9 malam. Memang masih sore tapi karena Cagalli dilahirkan sebagai anak baik nan polos sejak dulu sampai sekarang, sudah sepatutnya ia tertidur lelap. Namun isi halaman dari buku Athrun Zala membuatnya berjaga sampai detik ini. (Anak baik... #plak!)

"Sialan kau, Athrun!" kesal Cagalli.

Sebenarnya apa sih isinya? Penasaran? Sama seperti Author. #plak!

Bayangan itu muncul lagi di benak gadis itu. Dua buah bayangan dari dua halaman yang samping-sampingan tersebut, berisikan dua gambar yang berbeda. Di halaman kiri, ada sepasang manusia berbeda _gender_ tengah berdiri dengan si laki-laki memojokan si perempuan di tembok dan berlatarbelakang koridor sekolah yang sepi. Sementara di halaman kanan –dengan tokoh yang sama– secara bertahap seperti manga-manga pada umumnya, si laki-laki mendekati wajah si perempuan dan _you know_-lah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hentikan ituuu!" seru Cagalli frustasi.

Deg deg deg.

"K-kenapa ada gambar s-seperti itu di b-bukunya?" gumamnya. "Dan kenapa aku melihatnyaaa!" Cagalli menepuk keningnya dengan wajah merah padam. Jujur saja, ini kali pertama ia melihat gambar –ehem– orang berciuman secara langsung karena selama ini, yang ia baca hanya manga ber-_genre supranatural_, _adventure_, dan bertemakan perang juga persahabatan saja, tanpa sedikit pun _genre romance_ masuk ke dalamnya. _Oh great!_ Pikiran Cagalli sedikit terganggu dan besok! Ia harus meminta pertanggungjawaban Athrun mengenai gambarnya itu.

Tapi tunggu!

"Meminta... pertanggungjawaban-nya?"

_Konyol._

"Bagaimana bisa? Dari awal kan memang dilarang!"

Frustasi kembali melanda Cagalli dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya. Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan dua jam pun berlalu. Ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali karena gambar-gambar tersebut menghantuinya terus-menerus. Sebuah pertanyaan, ah tidak! Mungkin dua pertanyaan tercetus dalam hatinya yang masih lugu.

Benarkah Athrun yang menggambarnya?

Dan... siapa yang dimaksud oleh gambarnya itu?

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Suara riuh dari siswa-siswi menyapa pendengaran Cagalli dan Kira begitu mereka menapaki kakinya menuruni motor masing-masing. Cagalli melepas helm sementara Kira tengah merapikan seragam musim seminya –kemeja putih dengan dasi kuning serta _sweater _tanpa lengan berwarna biru dan celana berwarna serupa sebagai bawahannya.

"Kau terlihat lebih buruk dari semalam, Cag."

Gadis bermata _amber_ itu tak menjawab.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kira khawatir.

Kalau bukan karena buku sialan itu, pasti takkan seberantak ini, kesalnya dalam hati. "Hm, tak apa." Cagalli merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di spion motor. Tampak kantung mata berwarna hitam di bawah matanya. "Mirip Ryuga Hideki," gumam Cagalli setelah mengingat salah satu _chara favorite_-nya di _anime Death Note_ yang pernah ia tonton di TV –dengan catatan adegan –ehem– _kiss_ selalu disensor.

_Bruuum!_

Sebuah motor _sport _merah berhenti tepat di samping Cagalli.

"_Ohayou_, Cagalli," sapa pemilik motor itu setelah melepas _helm_-nya. Senyum manis langsung terukir melihat Cagalli terus menatapnya. "Apa aku begitu mempesona di matamu hari ini, Cag?"

_Bletak!_

Satu jitakan sukses mendarat di atas kepala orang itu.

"Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan, Cag!" ringisnya.

"Hanya balasan untuk yang semalam," sinis Cagalli sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Begitu ia dapatkan apa yang dicari, ia pun memberikannya ke laki-laki yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Ini, bukumu."

"Ah! Terima kasih, Cag! Kau memang baik!"

Cagalli hanya mendengus.

Laki-laki itu –Athrun– tersenyum lalu bertanya. "Kau tak membukanya kan?"

_Deg!_

Si bungsu Hibiki tersebut berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rona merah di wajah datarnya. Mata _amber_ Cagalli menatap Athrun, supaya laki-laki itu tidak curiga. "Untuk apa membuka bukumu, seperti tak ada kerjaan saja," dustanya sambil menahan nada gugupnya yang hampir keluar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Athrun tak yakin.

"Terserah sajahlah! Yang penting aku sudah mengembalikannya padamu!"

"Hahaha, iya. Aku percaya." Athrun tersenyum.

Cagalli tak membalas, ia menyibukkan diri dengan sarung tangan yang belum sempat ia lepaskan. Kira yag sedari tadi tak dianggap keberadaannya (Kasihaaan #ditabok Kira FC) kini bersuara. "Buku apa itu, Athrun?" tanya Kira.

"Oh, ini hanya buku catatan," jawab Athrun santai sambil memasukan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Oh iya, semalam kau mengirimiku _e-mail_. Maaf, aku baru sempat membukanya tadi pagi."

Athrun tertawa pelan. "Pantas, tak ada balasan." Mata _emerald_-nya melirik ke arah gadis yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Sedikit rona merah terlihat di wajahnya itu. "Tapi tak apa, adikmu sudah membantuku kok," tambah Athrun seraya menoleh pada Kira.

Kira hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Cag! Apa ada kabar buruk dari tetanggamu?" tanya Athrun tiba-tiba.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan pandangan tak suka.

Memang dasarnya mungkin laki-laki tidak peka, Athrun menganggap pandangan itu hanya angin lalu dan memperjelas siapa yang ia bicarakan. "Maksudku, tetanggamu yang berambut merah panjang itu. Apa ada kabar?"

"Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu."

Athrun mengernyit.

"Aku duluan," pamit gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Begitu Cagalli pergi menjauh, ia bergumam. "Kenapa dia? Ditanya malah pergi." Athrun jadi bingung sendiri melihat tingkah kembaran Kira yang selalu berubah cepat. Rona merah yang sempat menyapa wajahnya itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan tergantikan dengan wajah datar khasnya sebelum pergi tadi.

"Maksudmu **Meyrin Hawke**?" tanya Kira.

"Aku tak tahu namanya, aku belum sempat bertanya."

Kira tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Athrun.

Laki-laki bermarga Zala itu sedikit bergedik ngeri melihatnya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti," gumam Kira lalu menepuk pelan bahu sahabat barunya itu. "Tenang saja, dia tak apa-apa. Tak ada kabar kalau dia masuk rumah sakit terus dioperasi lalu mati kok. Hahaha." (Kata-katamu tajam Kira -_-)

Athrun _sweatdrop_ dengarnya.

"Ayo ke kelas. Selesaikan tugas yang kemarin."

"Ya."

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Beberapa hari berlalu, tingkah Cagalli makin lama semakin aneh menurut Athrun. Terkadang wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab saat bertatapan langsung dengan wajah tampan Athrun. Ketika Athrun mengajak berdebat –lebih tepatnya menggoda– dengannya pun ia langsung pergi menjauh dengan alasan yang tak jelas pula. Sebenarnya, Cagalli bukan bermaksud untuk menjauh atau menghindar. Hanya saja tiap kali menatap laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu, entah kenapa yang muncul selalu gambar di bukunya yang dengan sengaja ia buka. Bukan itu saja, otaknya juga ikut membayangkan kalau perempuan di gambar itu adalah –ehem– dirinya sementara tokoh laki-lakinya adalah...

"Cag?"

"Athrun!" pekik Cagalli.

"Hah? Kenapa kaget begitu sih?" Athrun mengernyit.

Cagalli sedikit salah tingkah saat ditatap Athrun. Ia hanya pura-pura berpikir sambil memijat pelipisnya. _Astaga... Memalukan!_ rutuknya dalam hati. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai membuat Cagalli kewalahan seperti orang habis lari marathon.

"Kenapa sih, Cag? Akhir-akhir ini, kau aneh sekali," ujar Athrun.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Di rumah juga kau sering melamun. Aku khawatir melihatmu seperti ini," timpal kembaran tak identiknya seraya membalikan badan ke arahnya. Memang benar Cagalli selalu melamun di rumah dan jika ditanya pasti gelagapan lalu bilang 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Hanya lelah berpikir dengan tugas-tugas sekolah saja."

"Benarkah? Wajahmu juga pucat lho." Kini Lacus yang menimpali.

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja kok." Gadis itu bersandar pada kursi dengan tatapan bosan seperti biasanya. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan tugas kali ini?" tanya Cagalli dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Yaaah, karena Milly tidak gabung jadi hanya kita saja," ujar Lacus.

"Bukan itu maksudku," gemas Cagalli. "Maksudku, dimana kita kerja kelompok?"

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu, Ath?"

"Kau serius?"tanya Athrun pada Kira yang mengusulkan pendapat tadi.

Kira mengangguk mantap.

"Boleh-boleh saja, masalahnya...," Athrun menjeda kalimatnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya (ketombean, Mas? #ditendang Athrun FC), "itu bukan rumah. Hanya sebuah apartemen kecil."

"HAH!"

Ketiga orang itu ber-hah ria dan membuat Athrun salah tingkah bercampur kesal. "M-memangnya kenapa kalau aku tingggal di apartemen? Yang pentingkan, aku punya tempat tinggal dan kuingatkan! Aku bukannya diusir, tapi ingin mandiri!"

"Pfft, buahahahaha!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah perubahan sikap Cagalli, gadi itu tertawa.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Athrun!"

Kini Kira ikut tertawa bersama Lacus. Athrun sih masa bodo soal itu karena sekarang yang ada di kepala juga perhatiannya hanya pada gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya –Cagalli– yang terus tertawa sambil memukul pelan mejanya. (AN: setting berada dalam kelas)

"Hahaha-ha-ha...," tawa Cagalli pelan-pelan meredup begitu sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh orang yang ia sebut 'Tuan Menyebalkan' itu. "A-apa lihat-lihat!" sewotnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Athrun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersadar. "T-tidak apa-apa."

"Huh!"

Kira dan Lacus tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita kembali ke topik," kata Lacus.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Cagalli langsung ikut bertanya. "Bukannya rumahmu hanya berjarak tiga blok dari rumahku, Ath?"

"Aku sudah pindah sejak tiga hari yang lalu, karena kedua orang tuaku ke luar negeri dan aku tak mau ikut pindah lagi. Berhubung aku juga belum lama ini bersekolah di sini," jelas Athrun lalu ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Enak tidak tinggal di apartemen?" tanya Kira penasaran.

Athrun menjawab dengan muka datar. "Sengsara sih, iya."

Tawa kembali terdengar dari mulut Cagalli dan Lacus.

"Hei! Tidak lucu tahu!"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf!" Cagalli berusaha menghentikan tawanya yang hari ini terdengar sangat bebas. "Lalu dimana? Di rumah Lacus?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, Cag. Rumahku akan ada pesta sampai sore untuk merayakan cabang perusahaan di _New York_ lalu malamnya, Papa pergi ke sana," ujar Lacus seraya menunduk. "Oh iya, kalau mau, kita kerja kelompok malam dan menginap di rumahku. Bagaimana?" Ucapan Lacus berubah jadi semangat.

"Kalau malam, aku tidak bisa. Ada urusan dengan teman rumah," ujar Kira.

"Yaaah..."

"Ya sudah, kita kerja kelompok saja di rumah Cagalli," usul Athrun.

Cagalli menengok, bermaksud untuk menolak namun diputus oleh Kira.

"Aku terima usulmu, Athrun!"

Kini Athrun yang tersenyum penuh arti. Jelaskan, apa maksudnya mengusulkan agar kerja kelompok di rumah kembar tak identik itu. Tentu saja untuk bertemu dan mendekatkan diri sekaligus meminta restu dengan ca-

"Bilang saja ingin bertemu **dia **lagi."

lon mertua...

"Apa maksudmu, Cag?" tanya Athrun dengan nada tak terima.

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk pergi keluar kelas. Kira, Lacus, dan terutama Athrun menatapnya dengan heran plus kesal –khusus Athrun. Gimana tidak kesal? Niat baik malah disangka 'mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan'. (Ath, kau kan juga 'mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan'? #plak!)

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Di sinilah keempat manusia yang tengah menuju ke tahap pendewasaan itu berada –rumah CaKi (lucu kan singkatannya? #plak!). Kali ini Cagalli merasa sangat bersyukur karena tidak dipaksa Kira untuk goncengan dengan Athrun yang kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan dirinya. Di otak laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu, tersimpan berjuta-juta pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada bungsu Hibiki tersebut mengenai sikapnya tadi –saat istirahat– di kelas.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Cagalli dan Kira.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kurasa, _Kaa-san_ kerja sekarang," gumam Kira sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam pot bunga yang ada di samping pintu. Dilihat darimana pun, pot berisikan bunga akasia tersebut terlihat palsu. Sebuah kunci ada di tangan Kira sekarang, ia pun membuka pintu rumah yang sengaja dikunci kemudian mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Sementara si 'tuan rumah' satu lagi sudah berlari ke lantai dua untuk berganti baju. Sebagai gantinya, malah Kira yang disuruh menyiapkan minum.

"Kerja apa memangnya Mamamu?" tanya Athrun pada Kira yang tengah menaruh nampan berisi empat gelas dengan satu teko berukuran besar di tengah-tengah nampan.

"Dokter Persalinan."

Athrun mengangguk.

"Ugh! Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali tugas. Menyebalkan," rutuk Lacus.

"Yang penting kerja kelompok, bukan individual."

Lacus hanya menghela napas. "Tetap saja," timpalnya pada Cagalli yang sudah duduk di samping gadis berambut _light pink_ tersebut dengan pakaian santainya. "Terus, kita mulai dari mana kerjanya?"

"Dari buku juga percuma, tak ada penjelasannya," ujar Athrun.

"Aku ambil _laptop_-ku sebentar." Kira pun pergi ke lantai dua.

"Cag, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya?"

Akhirnya tinggal Cagalli dan Athrun di ruang tamu. Suasana canggung sangat terasa di sana. Athrun sedikit gelisah duduk berhadapan dengan Cagalli, sementara gadis itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja walau dalam hati berteriak untuk secepatnya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini.

_Tok tok tok!_

Keduanya menengok ke arah pintu.

"Iya, sebentar!"

Cagalli bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkah ke pintu. Begitu dibuka, alis kanannya ke atas, pertanda bingung. _Ngapain dia ke sini?_ tanya si bungsu Hibiki dalam hati. Ia berdeham sebentar kemudian bertanya. "Ada apa, Meyrin?"

Tamu tak diundang itu ternyata adalah tetangganya yang sempat ditabrak Athrun beberapa hari lalu. Tetangga atau lebih tepatnya teman kecil Cagalli tersebut tersenyum kikuk saat Cagalli tatap dengan pandangan intens. "_S-sumimasen_, Cagalli. Aku ingin meminjam kamus bahasa Perancismu. Boleh?"

"Oh, tunggu sebentar."

Meyrin mengangguk.

Athrun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Cagalli, kini menatap Meyrin. "Kau yang waktu itu kan?" tanyanya begitu Cagalli pergi.

"A-ah, iya." Meyrin tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah merona.

"Ck!"

Cagalli yang masih berdiri di atas tangga dan melihat itu pun hanya memasang wajah datar sambil berdecak kesal. Dengan langkah lebar, ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kamus yang dimaksud oleh teman masa kecilnya itu. Saat Cagalli berhasil menemukannya, ia pun langsung kembali ke ruang tamu dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan hampir membuat Kira yang baru keluar dari kamarnya terjatuh, kalau saja ia tak cepat-cepat menahan tubuhnya.

"PELAN-PELAN DONG, CAG! HAMPIR JATUH NIH!" seru Kira.

"MAAF!"

Kita kembali ke Athrun dan Meyrin.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

Meyrin menatap kakinya sebentar, sebelum menjawab. "B-baik kok."

"_Yokatta_," ujar Athrun seraya tersenyum dan hal itu membuat Meyrin terpesona lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pada sosok laki-laki bermata _emerald_ tersebut. "A-ah, iya. _A-arigatou_, sudah mengkhawatirkanku," kata Meyrin pelan dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah memerah yang hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya.

"Maaf ya, soal kemarin. Aku melamun, jadi tak melihatmu."

Meyrin mengangguk pelan.

"Ehem, ini kamusnya."

Ucapan datar Cagalli yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Meyrin sedikit kaget. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Cagalli," ucapnya sebelum pergi.

"Hm." Cagalli mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu.

"Kenapa Meyrin ke sini?" tanya Lacus.

Lacus mengenal Meyrin karena diceritakan oleh Cagalli sebelumnya. "Pinjam kamus," singkat Cagalli lalu duduk lagi di tempat duduknya semula. Mereka berempat pun mengerjakan tugas kelompok tersebut dengan diisi perdebatan sana-sini.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, suara ketukan pintu mengintruksikan Cagalli untuk berhenti sejenak mengerjakan tugasnya.

_Cklek._

"Apa lagi?"

Pertanyaan datar Cagalli membuat tamunya yang lagi-lagi adalah Meyrin itu sedikit gelagapan. Ia merasa tak enak menganggu si bungsu Hibiki ini. "A-aku ingin kembalikan kamusmu," kata Meyrin sambil menyerahkan kamus milik Cagalli yang tebalnya 10 cm tersebut ke pemiliknya.

"Cepat sekali?" heran Cagalli.

"I-iya, hanya beberapa kata saja kok."

Cagalli menajamkan kedua matanya begitu melihat tingkah Meyrin yang berusaha melihat sesuatu di balik tubuhnya. Ia tahu siapa yang ingin dilihat teman masa kecilnya ini. _Dasar, bilang saja ingin melihat__**nya **__lagi_, sewot Cagalli dalam hati. "Ada urusan lagi dengan temanku, Mey?" tanyanya tanpa memberitahukan nama.

"A-ah, tidak! Kalau gitu, maaf mengganggu. _Arigatou_."

Mata _amber_ Cagalli menatap sosok yang ingin dilihat Meyrin tadi.

Sementara sosok itu –Athrun– tetap sibuk menyalin tugas ke kertas HVS untuk nantinya dikumpulkan lusa depan. Cagalli menutup pintu kemudian duduk kembali. Ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, seperti orang tengah berpikir kritis. _Kenapa aku jadi sewot tadi? Ah, sudahlah! Bodo amat_. Ia menyerah untuk memikirkan hal tersebut dan kembali fokus ke tugasnya.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

"Akhirnya, belum selesai juga," desah Kira sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku ke atas karena terus duduk dan menatap layar _laptop_-nya. "Lanjutkan besok lagi, ya? Capek nih!"

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik," tegur Athrun tanpa menoleh pada Kira.

"Kau tidak capek apa, Tuan Menyebalkan?"

Athrun kini menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Menyebalkan' tadi. "Setidaknya selesaikan dulu tugas ini sebelum tugas lain datang," ujarnya kalem.

Cagalli menatap bosan Athrun. Ia pun memilih untuk meneruskan kembali tugasnya dan kembali menekuni buku sains yang tebalnya lebih dari 7 cm. Lacus mendesah pelan sambil membaca bukunya. Begitu pun dengan Kira yang kembali menekuni _laptop_-nya untuk mencari artikel-artikel lain di dunia maya. Athrun si Sekretaris di kelompok tersebut hanya mencatat apa yang mereka dapat dari buku maupun internet. Walaupun hanya menulis, rasa lelah juga menghampirinya namun ia tepis jauh-jauh agar semuanya terselesaikan hari ini.

"_Yokatta_, selesai!" seru Athrun setelah setengah tiga jam menulis.

"Akhirnya..." Kini Kira yang berbicara.

Lacus tersenyum puas melihat beberapa kertas HVS yang sudah diisi oleh tulisan Athrun yang –sangat– terkesan rapi. "Tulisanmu memang paling rapi di antara kita semua, Athrun."

"Hahaha, terima kasih." Athrun sedikit salah tingkah dipuji begitu.

"Huh? Beberapa hari lagi aku pasti bisa mengalahkan tulisannya!"

"Kalau gitu, berjuanglah."

Athrun menepuk pelan kepala Cagalli sambil tersenyum jahil dan membuat gadis itu samar-samar merona dengan wajah kesal khasnya. "Lihat saja nanti," gumam Cagalli.

"Cag, nanti malam, kau mau tidak menginap di rumahku?" tanya Lacus.

"Menginap?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Hanya malam ini saja deh."

"Hmm, bagaimana Kira?" tanyanya meminta pendapat dari si kakak.

"Kalau kau mau, tak apa. Nanti aku yang bilang pada _Kaa-san_."

Cagalli menoleh pada Lacus kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan menginap di rumahmu dan hanya malam ini saja." Ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"Yeeey! Terima kasih, Cagalli!" seru Lacus girang.

"Iya."

"Aku boleh ikut menginap?" canda Athrun.

"Jangan bermimpi, Athrun," ketus Cagalli.

Athrun tertawa menanggapi ketusan si bungsu Hibiki. "Sudah sore, aku pulang dulu ya. Masih banyak kerjaan di apartemen menungguku," pamit Athrun sambil memasukan semua peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas. "Oh iya, laporannya kau yang bawa ya, Cag."

"Kok? Nggak mau ah, kau saja yang bawa!" tolak Cagalli.

"Bagus, kalau gitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa!"

"Oi, oi, oi!"

Terlambat. Laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu sudah melesat keluar rumah keluarga Hibiki setelah meneguk habis gelas berisikan jus melon yang sudah disiapkan Kira tadi. Cagalli hanya menggerutu dalam hati.

"Cag, tolong bersihkan semuanya ya! Aku sudah telat nih!"

"Eeeh?"

Si kakak ikut menyusul Athrun keluar rumah karena ada janji.

"Kira janjian dengan siapa?" tanya Lacus seraya meneguk jus melonnya.

"Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang aku yang harus beres-beres!"

"Hahaha, aku bantu deh."

Kedua gadis itu pun membersihkan buku-buku dan sampah kertas yang berserakan di meja, sofa dan di atas karpet. Sambil malakukan kegiatan tersebut, Cagalli selalu menggerutu tak jelas dan membuat Lacus tertawa geli begitu melihat wajahnya yang lucu.

"Cag? Tidak salah?" tanya Lacus melongok.

"Salah apanya?"

Cagalli menatap Lacus dengan wajah heran. Saat ini ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berdiri tepat di atas tangga, setelah selesai beres-beres. "Itu ransel untuk _camping_ kan?" Mata _amber_-nya menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Memang benar Cagalli tengah memakai ransel khusus _camping_ warna hijau miliknya.

"Barang-barangku kan banyak."

Lacus _sweatdrop_. "B-baiklah, terserah saja."

_Tok tok tok._

"Ya? Sebentar!"

Cagalli berlari kecil dan membuka pintu. Sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada datar _plus_ muka malas.

"M-maaf, aku ingin pinjam kamusmu lagi, Cagalli."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Meyrin mengangguk kecil lalu menunggu si 'tuan rumah' mengambilkan kamus yang ingin ia pinjam. Matanya mencari sesuatu di ruang tamu yang sudah kosong tanpa seorang pun karena Lacus sedang berada di dapur. Wajah Meyrin menunduk dan tersirat rasa kecewa di sana.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Lacus yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Meyrin menoleh. "Tidak mencari siapa-siapa."

Lacus yang sepertinya mengerti langsung bertanya lagi. "Mencari Athrun, eh?"

"Athrun?" Meyrin mengernyit.

"Ya, yang tadi menanyai keadaan kakimua itu. Benar kan?" Sebenarnya tak lama setelah Meyrin datang untuk meminjam kamus yang pertama tadi, Lacus melihat kejadian tersebut. Melihat reaksi diam Meyrin, ia hanya tersenyum. "Dia sudah pulang dari tadi."

Cagalli berdeham setelah turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Meyrin.

"Ini." Cagalli menyerahkan kamusnya dan berkata lagi. "Makanya kalau belum selesai, jangan dikembalikan dulu."

Meyrin mengangguk dan bergumam 'terima kasih'.

"Sepertinya, aku mencium bau cinta segitiga di sini."

Bungsu Hibiki menengok tanpa menutup pintu.

Lacus tersenyum lagi. "Benar kan?"

"Cinta segitiga? Konyol," kata Cagalli dengan nada malas.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, perasaanku terlalu peka untuk menyadari sesuatu di sekitarku." Sifat khusus yang dimiliki Lacus ini memang sudah diakui sejak awal oleh Cagalli dan kawan-kawan, walau kadang sering juga salah. Tapi 50% lebih sudah terbukti dan Cagalli hanya menghela napas mendengar ucapan Lacus.

Ia ikut terperangkap dalam cinta segitiga?

_Tidak mungkin._

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Kira padamu?"

Pertanyaan si adik mengenai perasaan kakaknya sendiri itu membuat Lacus terdiam dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa memangnya dengan Kira?"

Cagalli tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

"A-apa sih! Sudahlah, ayo berangkat ke rumahku!"

"Hahaha."

**To Be Continued**

Hei, hei, hei! Mizuka kembali lagi! :D Maaf lama menunggu, _minna_. Jujur aja nih, Mizuka lagi dilanda perasaan galau beberapa hari ini. (Readers: peduli gitu?) Wow! Jahatnya... T_T Ingin langsung mengetik lanjutannya tapi nggak ada semangat. Untungnya setelah berjalan-jalan keluar rumah, Mizuka kembali semangat lagi. Apalagi setelah membaca _review_ dari kalian. Hehe... Jadi, maaf ya kalau _chap_ 6 ini sedikit atau banyak kekurangan dari _chap_ sebelumnya.

Ada yang nyadar nggak kalau kemarin Mizuka salah nulis judul _chap_? Haha, maaf ya, Mizuka lupa nge-_edit_ sih. :D

Terima kasih Mizuka ucapkan pada **Hoshi Uzuki (**sekarang udah tau kan isinya? Haha, kalau chap ini gimana? Soal masa lalu Cagalli bakal diusut tuntas saat mendekati _chap_ terakhir. :) Jadi bersabarlah, Hoshi-_san_.**), air phantom zala (**maaf lama menunggu, err, panggil apa ya? Mizuka bingung. Tapi sekarang nggak penasaran lagi kan? _Arigatou_ untuk _support_-nya...**), Nina (**_hihi, almost truely... Thanks for read my fic again_**), popcaga (**#neguk ludah# s-siap bos! Haha, tapi nggak janji untuk _chap_ depan bakal _update_ cepat**), (**hehe, tak apa, lunlun-_san_. Mizuka juga sibuk mulai sekarang dan mungkin bakal susah _update_ cepat. :) mesum –menurut Cagalli– nya memang benar, hehe. Tapi nggak semesum si Dearka kok #ditabok Dearka FC**), HwangChan (**haha, nangkring? Wah, Mizuka senang bacanya kalau Hwang-_chan_ suka. _Arigatou gozaimasu ne_**),** dan semua yang sudah mampir dan _silent reader(s)_. :D

Akhir kata dari Mizuka, _Review please_... #_puppy eyes no jutsu_#


	7. Chapter 7 :About Meyrin,Cagalli's Afraid

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Summary : **Iya, banyak yang tertarik juga dengannya, termasuk si Meyrin. / Jangan sebut nama Meyrin di hadapanku. / Ath, buka FB deh. / Memang ada apa di FB? / Sudah buka saja. Ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. / KUMOHON! JANGAN MENDEKAT! / Update Chap 7!

**~ Chap 7 : About Meyrin and Cagalli's Afraid ~**

"Ugh, Mama menyebalkan! Kenapa mesti ikut Papa sih! Kenapa tidak di rumah bersama anakmu yang manis ini? Anakmu ini kesepian tahu dan untung saja ada Cagalli-chan yang mau menemaniku." Suara melankolis _plus_ narsis layaknya seorang aktris terkenal yang tengah memainkan suatu _drama_ terdengar oleh kedua telinga gadis berambut pirang sebahu dari ruang tamu.

"Bisakah kau tak memanggilku dengan suffix-_chan_?"

Si sumber suara pertama tertawa mendengarnya.

"Huh, kalau tahu begini, aku takkan mau menginap di rumahmu." Cagalli –nama gadis berambut pirang tersebut– berdecak kesal. Ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat lucu. Bibirnya manyun beberapa centi dengan wajah dibuat-buat serius dan datar. Kedua tangannya sengaja ia lipat di depan dada karena sudah jadi kebiasaannya ketika tengah marah.

"Aiiih, jangan cemberut gitu dong," Lacus tersenyum geli, "wajahnya jadi jelek lho."

"Bodo," ketus Cagalli.

Lacus tahu, kembaran dari –ehem– gebetannya ini hanya bercanda. Ia pun duduk di samping Cagalli setelah menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas jus _strawberry_ dan setoples cemilan ke atas meja. "Cag, kau lapar tidak?" tanyanya.

"Tidak terlalu. Kalau kau lapar, makan saja dulu sana."

"Kau kan juga belum makan malam, Cag."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Temani ya?" pinta Lacus dengan wajah _childish_ sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau juga harus makan." Melihat Cagalli ingin protes, gadis berambut _light pink_ itu sudah menyela. "Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Cagalli mendengus kesal.

"Ayo, kita makan! Pelayanku sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya."

Lacus menarik Cagalli untuk pergi ke ruang makan yang berada tepat di samping tempat keduanya berada –ruang keluarga–. Seorang pelayan laki-laki berumur 50 tahunan tersenyum dan menyapa majikan beserta sahabat majikannya itu. "Malam, _Hime_-_sama_, Cagalli-_sama_."

"Malam, Arthur-_san_." Cagalli membungkuk hormat.

"_Jii-san_, apa makan malamnya sudah siap?" tanya Lacus.

"Sudah siap sejak beberapa menit lalu, _Hime_." Arthur tersenyum sambil menarik kursi untuk majikannya dan Cagalli duduki. Lelaki itu menyiapkan semuanya dengan rapi dan teliti. Masakannya pun tak kalah enak dengan masakan Nyonya-nya. Cagalli hanya tersenyum begitu mulai menyantap makan malamnya bersama Lacus. Dilihatnya Arthur sedang sibuk membersihkan peralatan dapur di tempat cucian piring.

"Arthrur-_san_ sudah makan?" tanya Cagalli.

Arthur menengok. "Ah, saya bisa makan nanti saja, Cagalli-_sama_. Saya belum lapar."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, tidak baik makan telat. Kata _Kaa-san_, jika makan telat, lambung Arthur-_san_ bisa rusak. Emm, bisa terkena penyakit maag juga lho. Daripada menyembuhkan lebih baik mencegahnya sejak awal kan?" Perkataan panjang lebar dari Cagalli yang selalu ia ingat dari sang ibu, tentu saja membuat Arthur tersenyum lebar. _Sungguh bahagia pasti punya anak seperti Cagalli_, pikirnya mengingat kebaikan serta keberanian si gadis Hibiki ini.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Cagalli-sama. Tapi sungguh, saya belum lapar."

"Tak apa, _Jii-san_. Lebih banyak lebih ramai. Ayo makan bersama."

Kini si majikan yang sudah diasuhnya sejak kecillah yang mengajak.

"Ku mohon. Ya, ya, ya?" Lacus memasang tampang memelas.

Arthrun sungguh tak bisa menolak tatapan memohon dari Lacus. Begitu lucu dan selalu membuatnya luluh_. Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku tak bisa menolak?_ tanya Arthur dalam hati sambil menangis terharu. Sungguh drama sekali penghuni rumah Clyne ini. "B-baiklah, saya tak bisa menolak lagi. Terlebih dengan tatapan seperti itu dari _Hime-sama_," pasrah Arthur.

Lacus tersenyum lebar dan Cagalli hanya mengangguk.

Ketiganya pun makan dengan khidmat diiringi suara dentingan piano yang entah dari mana itu asalnya (kenapa drama banget sih dari awal! #Author tepar#). _Bodo amat soal piano, yang terpenting sekarang selesaikan makan malam ini lalu mengerjakan tugas rumah Bahasa Sastra!_ pikir Cagalli seraya mengangguk-angguk pelan disela acara makan malamnya bersama Lacus dan Arthur. Gadis yang satu ini kadang memang lupa dengan tugas rumah jika tidak langsung ia kerjakan di sekolah.

Acara makan malam selesai, Lacus dan Cagalli memilih untuk ke kamar Lacus yang luasnya lebih dari luas kamar si kembar tak identik. Berhubung Lacus hanya anak tunggal dari keluarga Clyne, jadi yaaa gitu deh (Readers: apa banget sih ni Author nulis).

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas Sastra, Lacus?"

Lacus menengok sambil menutup pintu kamar. "Sastra?"

"Iya. Ada tugas, kan?" Cagalli bersimpuh di atas karpet berbulu abu-abu.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Belum sih, untung kau ingat," kata Lacus.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk dan mencari buku pelajaran yang dimaksud untuk ia kerjakan karena tugasnya dikumpulkan besok. Begitu ketemu, ia langsung menaruh di atas meja kecil berbentuk persegi panjang di depannya (AN: anggap aja meja yang biasa ada di anime-anime, contohnya di Doraemon, eh?). "Aku tak bisa Sastra," erang Cagalli setelah menatap sampul buku.

"Hihi, biar kubantu." Lacus tersenyum sambil ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Cagalli. Beberapa buku serta tempat pensil ia taruh di atas meja. Keduanya pun mengerjakan tugas dengan serius sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Hei, Cagalli."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Athrun?"

Deg! Pertanyaan Lacus membuat gerakan Cagalli terhenti. Mata _amber_-nya menatap Lacus tajam dengan alis mengernyit. "Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Cagalli sedikit tidak mengerti. _Kenapa harus Athrun Zala si Tuan Menyebalkan yang ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaran ini?_ pikirnya kesal. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Cagalli kesal dan hei! Apa-apaan itu tadi! Jantungnya kembali berdetak keras dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Yaaa, begitulah. Menurut sudut pandangmu, bagaimana Athrun itu?"

"Kenapa harus Athrun yang dibicarakan? Seperti tak ada yang lain saja."

Lacus menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Mata _blue-gray_ bak anak balita tengah meminta balonnya menatap sahabat baiknya yang sedikit salah tingkah dengan terus menulis tanpa memandangnya. "Oh ayolah, Cagalli. Aku penasaran nih."

"Penasaran apanya? Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau ini, nggak asyik ah!"

"Memang," singkat Cagalli tanpa berhenti menulis.

"Aku penasaran soal pendapatmu tentang Athrun. Kalau kuperhatikan dengan seksama, kalian itu serasi dan saling tertarik satu sama lain." Lacus tersenyum misterius melihat tubuh Cagalli diam sesaat. "Dia juga baik, perhatian, dan... _perfect_."

"Huh? _Perfect_ katamu? Nggak salah?"

"Iya, banyak yang tertarik juga dengannya, termasuk si Meyrin."

Cagalli menatap tak suka pada Lacus. "Jangan sebut nama Meyrin di hadapanku."

"Kenapa?" heran Lacus mendengar perkataan Cagalli. Jujur saja, ia tahu kalau gadis berambut pirang ini memang tidak suka. _Author_ tekankan sekali lagi Cagalli **tidak suka **pada Meyrin, sahabat kecilnya sendiri. Namun Lacus sama sekali tak pernah tahu apa penyebabnya sampai Cagalli seperti orang pendendam begini. Kira juga tak memberitahukannya, jika ditanya pasti laki-laki itu tertawa dan berkata 'lebih baik jangan tanya padaku, tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya'.

"Tidak penting."

_Jleb!_

"H-hei, Cagalli. Sahabatmu ini benar-benar penasaran tahu," rengek Lacus(?).

Mata _amber_-nya menatap mata Lacus. "Apa untungnya aku menjawabnya? Hanya masa lalu dan itu sama sekali tidak penting. Hanya membuatku kesal saja," kata Cagalli dengan nada kesal.

Wajah Lacus cemberut. "Jahat kau, Cag," rajuknya.

"Lebih baik penasaran daripada menyesal nantinya."

"Menyesal? Memang apa yang akan kusesalkan?"

Cagalli melirik pada _Author_. "Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku hanya disuruh oleh _Author_ sialan yang tak bertanggungjawab untuk berbicara seperti itu." (#_Author_ nyengir gaje# sudah! kembali ke cerita sana!)

"Benar kau ingin tahu?"

Lacus mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta belikan saja pada Arthur-_san_?"

_Gubrak!_

"Itu makanan, Cagalli... MAKANAN!" Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Lacus. Wajahnya memerah menahan rasa emosi pada si calon –ehem– adik ipar. Ia memilih menghela napas. _Tenang... tenang... okay! Orang seperti Cagalli tidak akan menurut jika memakai kekerasan dan emosi_, pikir Lacus sambil teringat pada dialog suatu aktor di drama yang pernah ia tonton (_Readers_: drama lagi, drama lagi).

"Kau ini jadi orang terlalu penasaran ya?"

Lacus tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita juga tak apa sih."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Cagalli dan dibalas anggukan. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"E-e-eh?"

Cagalli memutar kedua bola matanya karena dihentikan Lacus. "Oh ayolah, Lacus. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas sialan ini. Tubuhku terlalu lelah," katanya dengan tatapan memelas.

Lacus cemberut dengarnya.

"_Okay_, _okay_. Aku akan jawab." Dan pada akhirnya Cagalli menyerah.

"Hehe, sebenarnya kenapa kau tak suka sahabat kecilmu itu?"

Cagalli bercerita sambil menulis dan tanpa menoleh pada Lacus. "Ceritanya panjang, mungkin aku akan menjawabnya secara ringkas. Aku tak suka padanya karena... masa lalu. Saat perayaan tertentu di kota tiap tahunnya, aku dan dia selalu memakai baju yang sama. Dia selalu mengikutiku dan aku muak! Memangnya dia siapa aku sampai semuanya harus sama, kembaranku bukan dia tapi Kira! Kenapa harus dia yang sama denganku, seolah-olah kami itu yang kembar. Aku benci!"

"Cagalli..."

"Dulu aku pernah menginginkan sebuah motor matic dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Melihat Lacus menggeleng, Cagalli melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya aku menceritakan keinginanku itu padanya karena aku terlalu senang. Tanpa diduga setelah aku pulang dari rumah _Ojiisan_, motor idamanku sudah ada di teras rumahnya. Menyebalkan!" Cagalli menatap bukunya kesal.

Lacus menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

"Konyol ya?"

"A-ah, bukan begitu! H-hanya saja, itu kan kekanak-kanakan."

Cagalli mendengus. "Ada lagi yang lebih konyol menurutmu, tapi tidak untukku."

"Apa itu?" tanya Lacus penasaran.

"Hanya hal kekanak-kanakan saja."

Melihat Cagalli sedikit tersinggung dengan komentarnya tadi, membuat Lacus jadi tak enak hati. Tapi kalau dilihat secara baik-baik, permasalahannya memang sangat sepele. "Maaf, Cag. Komentarku tadi menyinggungmu, tapi masa cuma karena itu kalian jadi seperti ini? Cara pandangmu seolah-olah dia adalah musuhmu."

"Memang."

"Eh?"

"Apa?" tanya Cagalli datar sambil menoleh.

Lacus tersenyum penuh arti dan ia yakin Cagalli bergedik ngeri melihatnya. "Maksudmu musuh dalam cinta, hm?" Cagalli memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Di awal aku kan sudah bilang padamu, Meyrin pasti tertarik dan menyukai Athrun," jelas Lacus.

"Musuh yang kumaksud itu berbeda dengan musuh yang kau maksud."

"Ah masa?"

"Ya, kau tak percaya?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku bertaruh apa yang kukatakan menjadi kenyataan."

Cagalli mengedikan kedua bahunya, menganggap apa yang dikatakan Lacus hanya angin lalu. _Apa? Musuh dalam cinta? Maksudnya musuh untuk memperebutkan seorang Athrun Zala yang menyebalkan itu? Konyol sekali_. Begitulah pemikiran singkat Cagalli mengenai omongan Lacus. _Nothing impossible in the world_, apa kau melupakan pepatah itu, _Miss_ Cagalli?

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan.

Lacus yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas Sastra-nya baru sadar kalau sahabatnya –Cagalli– sudah selesai dari tadi. Mata _blue-gray_ miliknya menatap Cagalli yang sepertinya ketiduran di atas tumpukan buku-buku tugasnya.

"Hihihi."

Seringaian bak seorang iblis muncul di wajah Lacus.

_Klik!_

Gadis bermahkotakan rambut _light pink_ itu mengambil gambar Cagalli dengan ponsel _Blackberry_-nya dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung meng-_upload_-nya ke situs jejaring _Facebook_. Sebelum mengunggahnya, Lacus menyempatkan diri untuk mengedit dengan menambahkan _blink-blink_ di sekitar wajah Cagalli. Terlihat manis sekali foto itu, apalagi wajah Cagalli yang manis sangat mendukung.

"_Kawaii_," gemas Lacus sambil mencubit pelan pipi gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Seorang laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ dengan iris mata _emerald_ tengah menggerutu pelan di dalam apartemen mungilnya yang sangat berantakan. Apartemen itu dipenuhi gulungan-gulungan kertas di sana-sini. Entah apa yang ia tulis di kertas-kertas tersebut semalam. Athrun –namanya– hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil memunguti satu persatu gulungan kertas yang hampir menyerupai bola-bola tenis itu.

"Pemborosan kertas ini sih namanya," gumam si Zala.

_Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Ponsel _Blackberry Aries_ (azeeek... #_Author_ dibekep#) miliknya bergetar, pertanda ada _e-mail_ masuk. Athrun menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk sementara dan mengecek siapa yang mengirimkan _e-mail_ di saat ia sedang sibuk membersihkan apartemennya setelah berbelanja dari supermarket.

_Ath, buka FB deh._

Athrun mengernyit membaca _e-mail_ dari Kira.

_Reply: Memang ada apa di FB?_

Tak lama kemudian balasan dari Kira datang. "Sudah buka saja. Ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana," bacanya pelan. _Sok misterius sekali Kira, seperti adiknya yang memang sudah misterius_, pikir Athrun. Ia pun menurut dan membuka jejaring sosialnya.

_Beranda_

**Lacus Queen Pink** menambahkan foto baru di album **MY PHOTOS**

[Foto Cagalli tengah tertidur pulas yang diambil Lacus tadi dengan background blink-blink editan Lacus]

**10 detik yang lalu . 29 suka . 2 komentar**

Athrun terpaku sebentar melihat foto Cagalli.

_E-mail_ dari Kira membuat laki-laki itu kembali ke alam nyata. _Manis ya Cagalli kalau lagi tidur_. Athrun tidak membalas, ia justru kembali menatap beranda _Facebook_ dan melihat komentar-komentarnya.

**Kira Found Freedom** waw! Manis sekali adikku! :3

**Lacus Queen Pink** Manis mana sama yang upload? :P

**Kira Found Freedom** ah, susah sekali memilihnya. Mungkin dua2 nya?

**Lacus Queen Pink** Kok dua2nya? Pilih salah satu donk! XD

**Athrun Prince Zala** manis yang difoto kurasa... -/-

**Kira Found Freedom** yang upload deh, kaya nya :D wew! Si calon adik ipar juga komen. Wkwkwk!

**Athrun Prince Zala** URUSAI YO!

**Lacus Queen Pink** ^/_/^ arigatou Kira... hihi, komen yang bagus Tuan Athrun Zala. :D

**Athrun Prince Zala** ah, makasih... sangat tersanjung saya, Queen Pink...

**Kira Found Freedom** bisakah kau tak memanggilnya seperti itu, Tuan Zala yang menyebalkan? =3=*

**Athrun Prince Zala** eh? Ada yang marah ternyata... :P dan hei! Jangan ikut2an adikmu yang selalu memanggilku Tuan Zala yang menyebalkan, Kira! Cukup Cagalli saja yang memanggilku seperti itu! #eh?

**Lacus Queen Pink** -/- kau membuatku malu, Kira. Xixixi, panggilan sayang itu dari Cagalli untuk Athrun. Aw so sweet nyaaa...

**Athrun Prince Zala** #$%&(_)! #$ $%&

**Kira Found Freedom** hahahahaha, kalau kau ada di depanku pasti sudah kucubit pipimu Lacus, saking gemasnya. :P eh, eh, eh? Ada yang mengumpat ternyata...

**Lacus Queen Pink** -/- stop to make me shy, Prince Brown!

**Kira Found Freedom** hihihi, I don't think to stop it, Princess. :)

**Athrun Prince Zala** aw, manisnya... ^-^

**Lacus Queen Pink** kalian berdua menyebalkan! :

**Kira Found Freedom** mana nih, si **Princess Blonde Hibiki**? Lagi tidur ya? padahal mau bales si Zala juga. #!&$#% #$%&

**Lacus Queen Pink** -,-a di foto aja lagi tidur, gimana sih!

**Athrun Prince Zala** fiuh, selamat berarti saya... :D hahaha

**Kira Found Freedom** hahaha, kirain bangun lagi gitu, Princess. :P liat aja besok Zala, kau pasti kena.

**Athrun Prince Zala** kena apa ya? kena panah cintamu kah?

**Kira Found Freedom** #muntah2 di kamar mandi# najis tralalala deh! Masih normal saya!

**Lacus Queen Pink** 0_0 a-aku tidak percaya... kalian... kalian...

**Kira Found Freedom** e-e-eh! Saya masih normal kok, Princess! Sungguh!

**Lacus Queen Pink** ...

**Kira Found Freedom** Princess, yg nggak normal itu Athrun, bukan aku!

**Athrun Prince Zala** eeeit! Saya juga masih normal Tuan Kira Hibiki!

**Lacus Queen Pink** , KIRA DAN ATHRUN JAHAT! #off

**Athrun Prince Zala** #sweatdrop tingkat akut

**Kira Found Freedom** kau harus minta maaf besok, ATHRUN! #off

**Athrun Prince Zala** loooh?

**Kira Found Freedom** #on# kau juga harus minta maaf pada Cagalli karena telah mengkhianatinya! #off

**Athrun Prince Zala** 0_0?

**Dearka Love Miriallia** cie cie cie... ehem!

**Athrun Prince Zala** APA KAU, DEARKA?

**Milly For Elthman** asiiik! ,

**Athrun Prince Zala** #off

Si putra tunggal keluarga Zala itu mendengus kesal dan memilih keluar dari _Facebook_-nya. Namun satu pemberitahuan membuat Athrun penasaran. Sebuah permintaan pertemanan dari... Matanya membulat membaca namanya.

**Meyrin Hawke FallingInLoveWithHim**

Athrun _sweatdrop_ bacanya.

**Konfirmasi**

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Cagalli Hibiki menguap kecil setelah turun dari motornya. Tubuh Cagalli sedikit menegang begitu angin pagi berhembus menerjangnya. Ia eratkan mantel jaket warna hitamnya sambil menoleh ke samping, tempat Lacus kini berdiri. "Rambutmu berantakan sekali, Lacus."

"Gara-gara kau ngebut, jadi begini kan!"

"Hahaha, sini kurapikan."

Lacus mendekat dan membiarkan Cagalli merapikan rambutnya.

"Sudah," kata Cagalli.

"Kau tahu, Cag. Kau mirip sekali seperti Mama."

Alis Cagalli mengernyit sambil menatap sahabat _light pink_-nya yang sedang sibuk membenarkan dasi. Ia bingung dengan perkataan Lacus. _Mirip darimananya? Aku kan masih muda dan belum berkerut_, pikir Cagalli. "Mirip katamu? Nggak salah tuh?"

"Hihi, maksudku kau itu sama lembutnya dengan Mama."

Cagalli menelengkan kepalanya.

"Aduuuh, lucu sekali sih kamu, Cag."

"Auch, sakit tahu!"

Lacus tertawa pelan melihat Cagalli meringis kesakitan setelah kedua pipinya jadi mangsa tangan Lacus. "Makanya jangan buat aku gemas dong, biar aku tak mencubitmu lagi," kata Lacus sambil menunjuk pipi Cagalli.

"Dasar."

_Bruuum!_

_Bruum._

Dua motor yang sangat dikenal oleh kedua gadis berbeda marga itu datang dan berhenti di samping motor Cagalli sehingga motornya terjepit. Untung Lacus sudah menjauh dari motor Cagalli sehingga tidak ikut terjepit. Si pemilik motor warna merah membuka helm lalu tersenyum manis dan membuat Cagalli ingin memuntahkan semua makanan yang ia makan di rumah Lacus tadi pagi.

"Ehem, ehem. Pagi-pagi sudah senyum manis begitu."

Athrun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kira.

"Aw aw aw! Tuan Athrun Zala mulai genit terang-terangan."

Cagalli yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa diam lalu berdiri di samping Lacus.

"Si _Princess Sleepy_ belum sadar ya?" tanya Athrun dan langsung diinjak kakinya oleh gadis yang diam-diam memfoto si kembaran Kira itu. Ia merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki yang diinjak Lacus dan mendelik padanya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," kata Cagalli penuh kecurigaan.

"Hehe, tidak kok!"elak Lacus.

"Aku tidak percaya itu, Nona Lacus."

"_Nandemonai yo_!" Sekarang giliran Kira yang mengelak.

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian."

Ucapan Athrun sukses mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan kecurigaan Cagalli. Kedua sejoli tersebut –Kira dan Lacus– secara bersamaan menghela napas lega. Setidaknya mereka aman dari amukan si bungsu Hibiki untuk sementara waktu. "Siapa di antara kalian yang memberikan nama FB-ku pada Meyrin?" _Bagus, Ath! Kau membuat badmood Cagalli muncul_, pikir Kira dan Lacus dalam hati. Benar saja gadis itu langsung menatap horor laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ di hadapannya tersebut.

Hening melanda mereka berempat.

"Kau ya, Cag?" tanya Athrun dengan nada hati-hati karena dipandangi Cagalli terus.

"Huh? Seperti tak ada kerjaan lainnya saja," ketusnya.

"Terus siapa?"

"Jangan tanya padaku mengenai gadis berambut merah yang pernah kau tabrak itu."

Athrun mencelos seketika menatap kepergian Cagalli.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Athrun.

"Kau ini tidak peka ya? Cagalli tidak suka jika kau menyebut-nyebut Meyrin di hadapannya, tahu!" Lacus pun ikut pergi.

"Huh?"

"Kau ini, ckckckck." Kira menggeleng-geleng kasihan.

Athrun menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Tanda mulainya jam istirahat baru saja terdengar. Cagalli Hibiki tanpa merapikan peralatannya yang masih berantakan di meja langsung berdiri dari kursi dan keluar kelas. Teman-teman sekelas Cagalli menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. Athrun menatap punggung mungil gadis tersebut sampai sosoknya menghilang di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi yang baru saja keluar kelas.

"Ck, menyebalkan," kesal Cagalli.

Ia merogoh saku kemejanya.

"Yo, Cag!"

Cagalli menatap datar Dearka tanpa menyahut.

"Kau kenapa, Cag? Mana yang lain?" tanya Dearka.

"Entahlah." Gadis berambut blonde itu pun pergi ke ujung koridor. Langkah kaki jenjangnya perlahan menaiki tangga yang berada di ujung koridor. Beberapa senior yang ia lewati menatapnya dengan heran karena biasanya juniornya itu tak pernah ke lantai atas, yaitu lantai 3.

Cagalli terus menaiki tangga sampai ke depan sebuah pintu baja.

_Cklek..._

Angin musim semi menerjang tubuh mungilnya. Reflek, Cagalli menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya agar tetap hangat. Pelan-pelan ia tutup kembali pintu tersebut dan berjalan mendekati pagar berkawat besi yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Cagalli. Begitu dapat tempat yang cocok, ia mendudukan tubuhnya lalu bersandar ke tembok yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk tadi.

Matanya menutup sambil menarik napas.

Ia menghela napas dan bergumam, "kau ini aneh, Cag."

Cagalli menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa... kenapa aku... sebenci ini?"

Mata _amber_-nya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat menatap ke lantai. Kepalanya bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas lututnya. Pikirannya kembali ketika Athrun menanyai perihal Meyrin yang meng-_add_ dirinya. Dalam hati Cagalli kala itu sungguh membuatnya bingung. Ia sangat kaget, marah, sedih, dan... kecewa. Ya, kecewa. Cagalli sendiri juga masih bertanya-tanya mengenai perasaannya tersebut. Perasaan yang sama saat melihat Meyrin ditabrak Athrun secara tidak sengaja; saat keduanya berbicara waktu di rumahnya; dan... seperti saat tadi pagi.

_Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku bertaruh apa yang kukatakan menjadi kenyataan._

Tiba-tiba ucapan Lacus semalam muncul di otaknya.

"Huh? Musuh dalam cinta? _It's not impossible_," desisnya.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli menatap langit berselimutkan awan-awan putih. Matahari tampak malu-malu untuk menunjukan sinarnya dan itu cukup membuat Cagalli nyaman. Angin berhembus kembali, mau tak mau ia harus meringkuk dan memeluk kedua lututnya agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Gadis itu mencoba menenangkan jiwa dan raganya yang terkadang emosional, tapi wajar sih mengingat ia masih dalam tahap menuju kedewasaannya.

Ingatannya tentang pertemuan dirinya dengan Athrun dulu masuk ke pikirannya.

_Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Athrun Zala desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!_

_Tidak apa-apa, hanya… ingin berkenalan denganmu. Boleh?_

_Panggil aku Athrun, lebih akrab kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu._

_Pagi, Nona Hibiki!_

_Siapa suruh punya wajah semanis ini._

_Hei, siapa pula yang menganggapmu anak-anak? Aku hanya memberikan perhatianku padamu saja kok._

_Bicaramu terdengar gugup, aku senang mendengarnya._

_Buku catatanku tertinggal di rumahmu kurasa. Tolong carikan ya._

_Bantu aku, Cagalli._

_Iya, tenang saja. Aku bukan laki-laki yang ingkar janji kok._

_M-memangnya kenapa kalau aku tingggal di apartemen? Yang pentingkan, aku punya tempat tinggal dan kuingatkan! Aku bukannya diusir, tapi ingin mandiri!_

_Setidaknya selesaikan dulu tugas ini sebelum tugas lain datang._

Perkataan demi perkataan masuk ke dalam benaknya. Hal itu membuatnya bingung dan merona, apalagi saat bayangan Athrun tengah tersenyum dan tertawa muncul. Pernah ia membaca sebuah novel yang bertemakan benci menjadi cinta; musuh menjadi kekasih; dan semacamnya. _Tapi apa mungkin begitu? Hei! Ini kenyataan! Bukan imajinasi belaka! _Cagalli menyerah pada pemikirannya yang terus menolak dan memandang sendu ke lantai. _Memang tak ada jaminan jika semuanya terjadi seperti itu. Tapi apa benar aku... menyukai Athrun? Atau lebih parah lagi yaitu... cinta?_

Cagalli menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena bingung.

_Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!_

Sekelebat bayangan mangkir di pikiran Cagalli.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat diiringi gelengan kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Napasnya pun memburu seolah-olah tengah dicekik seseorang. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi diam, kini ikut bergetar dan perlahan menuju kedua daun telinganya. Mata Cagalli berkaca-kaca, bersiap untuk meluncurkan cairan bening yang tertahan di kelopak matanya.

"Tidak... Tidak...TIDAK!"

_Cklek._

"Cagalli..."

Kedua tangan Cagalli menekan sekuat tenaga agar suara itu tidak terdengar.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"KUMOHON! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Cag, kau kenapa?" tanya orang itu cemas.

"Jangan mendekat, kumohon."

Athrun, orang yang sejak tadi mencari Cagalli kini heran melihat gadis tersebut tengah meringkuk di sudut atap sambil memandang takut ke arahnya. _Ini bukan Cagalli yang kukenal, tapi ada apa dengannya?_ Keadaannya sungguh membuat Athrun jadi iba. Ia belum pernah melihat Cagalli seberantakan ini dan Athrun juga belum pernah melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu. Athrun mencoba melangkah mendekatinya namun si bungsu Hibiki itu langsung histeris dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekatinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT –hiks– kumohon..."

Athrun jongkok di depan Cagalli lalu mencoba melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan!" Cagalli semakin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenanglah, Cag. Ini aku, At-"

"-kubilang jangat mendekat!"

_Greb!_

Iris mata Cagalli melebar. "Menjauhlah dariku!" teriaknya sambil meronta di dalam dekapan Athrun. Tangisnya makin pecah seiring ia berusaha untuk terlepas dari laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ tersebut. Bahkan Cagalli juga belum sadar bahwa orang yang memeluknya itu adalah Athrun Zala. Di dalam penglihatannya, bukan seorang Athrun Zala yang mendekapnya erat, melainkan 'seseorang' di masa lalunya. Ya, seseorang dari masa lalunya yang tak mau ia ingat-ingat lagi sejak saat 'itu'. cagalli menggeleng cepat. "TIDAK! PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU!"

"Cagalli! Tenanglah! Ini aku-"

"-kubilang PERGI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Kesabaran Athrun sampai pada puncaknya karena ucapannya terus terpotong. Belum lagi sikap Cagalli yang seperti ini membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Siapa sih yang tidak kesal jika kita dipandang menakutkan seolah-olah sudah berbuat jahat padahal kita sendiri tidak melakukan apapun? Melihat Cagalli terus meronta dan berteriak diselingi isakan pilu, membuat Athrun berdecak. "INI AKU, CAG! ATHRUN, ATHRUN ZALA!"

Tubuh Cagalli membeku seketika.

"Ini aku, Athrun," kata Athrun lebih pelan dari sebelumnya tanpa melepas pelukannya dan malah mengeratkannya. Terdengar isak tangis kembali setelah hening beberapa detik. Tangan kiri Athrun membelai lembut rambut Cagalli untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Tenanglah."

"Ath-hiks-run..." Cagalli memejamkan matanya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sembab ke bahu laki-laki beririskan permata _emerald_ itu. Ketakutannya kini berangsur-angsur menghilang dan tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang diberikan Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hiks, hiks."

"_Daijoubu_." Laki-laki itu menghapus jejak air mata Cagalli dengan ibu jarinya.

Cagalli berusaha berhenti menangis kemudian menunduk.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Emm." Cagalli mengangguk pelan.

Athrun masih setia untuk berjongkok di hadapan Cagalli yang kini tengah menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Athrun memilih untuk diam sambil memandang Cagalli sementara gadis di hadapannya terus menunduk seolah tak ingin dibaca arah pikirannya oleh Athrun. "Aku tak akan bertanya apapun masalahmu sampai-sampai membuatmu ketakutan seperti tadi hanya karena kedatanganku."

Cagalli menoleh pada Athrun yang kini duduk di samping kirinya dengan kedua kaki tertekuk seperti yang dilakukan Cagalli.

"Melihatmu sudah membaik begitu, sudah cukup untukku."

"Maaf."

Senyum Athrun yang diperlihatkannya tadi luntur seketika mendengar perkataan 'maaf' yang baru pertama kali keluar dari mulut gadis yang sudah secara diam-diam mencuri perhatian juga hatinya hanya untuknya.

"Maaf."

Athrun menatap lurus ke depan. "Tak apa."

"Kenapa kau... kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Jika itu tentang Meyrin, aku lebih baik pergi."

Mendengar ucapan Cagalli, membuat Athrun tertawa. "Tidak jadi deh."

Cagalli memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi lalu menaruh dagu di atas lipatan tangannya. Tatapannya terlihat kosong ke depan. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Hatinya kembali tenang seperti semula. Cagalli melirik ke samping. "Terima kasih... Athrun."

Athrun tersenyum seraya menoleh.

Mata gadis itu tertutup. Tertidur.

_Teng, tong, teng, tong!_

"Untuk hari ini saja, aku akan membolos," gumam Athrun pelan. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati Cagalli yang tengah tertidur. Tangan kanannya menarik bahu Cagalli dan menyandarkannya pada dadanya sendiri, sementara kepalanya ia taruh di atas bahunya.

Cagalli menggeliat pelan, kemudian terdengar dengkuran pelan dari bibirnya.

Tangan kiri Athrun menggenggam tangan kanan Cagalli. Bisa dirasakannya aroma jeruk khas Cagalli jika sedekat ini dan mampu membuat Athrun merasa tenang. Kepalanya ia taruh di atas kepala Cagalli. Tatapannya lurus ke arah genggaman tangan dirinya dengan Cagalli. Bayangan gadis itu beberapa menit lalu muncul, membuat Athrun menatap wajahnya dengan raut wajah sedih. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu, dan jika aku bertanya pun kau pasti takkan mau menjawabnya."

"Athrun..."

Cklek...

**To Be Continued**

_Gomenasai, minna-san_ untuk _update_ lamanya... TT^TT nggak nyangka udah tiga mingguan lebih menelantarkan fic Mizuka yang satu ini. fic yang lain pun juga masih terlantar. _Gomeeen..._ di minggu pertama Mizuka sibuk MOPDB (Masa Orientasi Peserta Didik Baru), sementara minggu kedua Mizuka milih untuk menyelesaikan proyek Mizuka yang katanya harus dikumpulin bulan Oktober/November sambil beristirahat. Nah, minggu ketiga baru mulai ngerjain fic ini dan baru selesai seminggu lebih, itu pun harus diselingi dengan kegiatan sekolah yang sudah mulai aktif. Curhat nih sedikit, Mizuka sedikit bingung buat alur di chap ini supaya bisa sejalan sama sinopsis yang udah dibuat dari jauh-jauh hari. Jadi maaf kalau membuat semuanya bingung dan kurang memuaskan. u.u

Soal permasalahan Cagalli dan Meyrin itu asli dari kehidupan Mizuka sendiri lho. #bangga plus curcol#

Terima kasih untuk **air phantom zala, forthesakeofpiece, Shuuta Hikaru, Guest, lunlun. caldia , MeiddyHuhuday **(maaf gak bisa balas satu persatu karena waktu menipis) atas _review_-nya dan terima kasih juga sudah mampir kemari... :D

Terakhir dari Mizuka, _review please_?

Mizuka ucapin "Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang Menjalankannya!"


	8. Chapter 8 :Athrun's Potential Girlfriend

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)! Untuk komen di FB sengaja pakai kata-kata tidak baku dsb!**

**Summary : **Cieee, ternyata si Tuan Zala yang menyebalkan sudah punya mangsa ya. / Kenapa kau lebih beruntung dariku sejak dulu, Cag? Kenapa aku tak bisa melebihi dirimu? Kenapa... aku susah sekali mencapai ke tempatmu? Dan kenapa... 'dia' harus ada di hidupmu lebih dulu?/ Aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Cagalli. / Chap 8 UPDATE!

**~ Chap 8: Athrun's Potential Girlfriend ~**

_Cklek..._

Athrun sedikit terusik setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Cagalli pelan karena pintu baja di sampingnya terbuka dan terlihat sosok gadis dengan rambut _light pink_-nya yang panjang bergelombang. Gadis itu sempat kaget sebelum ia bersuara lalu Athrun menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Baru saja dia tertidur," bisiknya.

Lacus mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Mata emerald Athrun menatap tangan Cagalli yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa dengan Cagalli?" tanya Lacus berbisik.

"Duduklah dan tutup pintunya."

Ia pun menurut kemudian duduk di hadapan kedua sejoli tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," aku Athrun dengan tangan menggenggam tangan gadis si pencuri hatinya kembali. "Saat aku mencarinya, tiba-tiba ada seorang kakak kelas yang bilang kalau Cagalli pergi ke atap. Pertama kali aku melihatnya di sini, dia sudah duduk di pojok dengan tubuh bergetar. Belum lagi, pandangannya itu..." Ia tak mampu meneruskan perkataannya karena rasa sesak menyelimuti hatinya secara tiba-tiba. Athrun menghela napas berat.

"_Sou ka_," gumam Lacus.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa Cagalli seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

Athrun menatap Lacus heran. "Bukannya kau sahabatnya?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya di tahun pertama masuk sekolah ini."

"Ooh."

"Tapi aku pernah mendengar sesuatu dari Kira." Lacus memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha untuk mengingat perkataan –ehem– calon pacarnya yang dulu pernah ia dengar mengenai Cagalli. Matanya terbuka beberapa detik kemudian. "Aku ingat sekarang!"

"Ssst!"

Lacus menutup mulutnya. "M-maaf."

"Ngh..." Terdengar erangan kecil dari Cagalli.

Athrun bernapas lega begitu melihat si gadis blonde itu kembali mengeluarkan dengkuran halusnya yang sempat menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu. "Pelankan sedikit suaramu, Lacus. Dia baru tertidur setelah menangis ketakutan tadi," kata Athrun mengingatkan.

"Iya, maaf. Aku yakin traumanya tadi kembali lagi."

"Trauma? Maksudmu?"

"Trauma ya trauma. Tapi Kira tak memberitahuku, Cagalli trauma apa."

"Begitu ya."

Lacus tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Cagalli. "Tapi dia gadis yang kuat. Mmm, kau pasti belum tahu soal ini," katanya dengan nada misterius. Senyum miring terpapar jelas di wajah Lacus. Tangannya berhenti mengelus rambut sahabat terbaiknya dan

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya sih, ini rahasia."

"Jangan membuatku mati penasaran, Lacus."

Lacus tertawa pelan. "Sebenarnya Cagalli pernah memenangkan lomba karate sabuk hitam lho, sewaktu SD dulu. Bukan antar kota, tapi dia sudah menjuarai lomba Nasional saat olimpiade di Pusat ORB," ceritanya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Athrun tak percaya.

"Iya. Duarius deh."

Ia terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Terlihat sih, dari sikapnya juga."

"Hahaha, benar."

Hening menyapa keduanya (baca: ketiganya, Cagalli-nya memang dikemanain? #Author ditimpuk batu bata#). Lacus maupun Athrun menatap kembaran tak identik Kira yang masih terbuai dengan alam mimpinya. Jarang-jarang orang seperti Athrun yang baru dua bulanan lebih melihat seorang Cagalli tertidur pulas bak _Princess Sleepy_ di dongeng-dongeng negeri sebelah. Lacus saja baru bisa melihat sahabatnya itu tertidur pulas seperti itu setelah setengah tahun mereka bertemu.

Senyum iblis kembali terpasang di wajah si _Queen Pink_.

Tiba-tiba Athrun sedikit merinding.

"Hihihihihi."

"K-kau kenapa, Lacus? K-kerasukan ya?"

"Hihihi."

"O-oi! Kalau kerasukan itu bilang-bilang dulu dong!" kata Athrun dengan nada ketakutan. (#_Author jawdrop_ dengan tidak elitnya# Mana ada orang kerasukan bilang-bilang!) Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari keningnya dan menetes ke bawah dagu. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah. Sungguh menyeramkan wajah Lacus yang tengah menyeringai lebar saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ath?" Lacus menatap Athrun dengan wajah _innocent_.

"K-kau mau apa?"

Tangan Lacus merogoh saku kemeja di balik sweater-nya. "Kau mau membuat Meyrin menjauh darimu?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu soal perasaan Meyrin padamu."

Athrun terdiam.

"Bisakah kau lebih romantis lagi dengan Cagalli?"

"Eh?"

Lacus nyengir (beuh OOC sekali!). "Aku akan memfoto kalian berdua."

"EH!"

Lacus sudah bersiap untuk mendapatkan foto mereka berdua dengan ponsel _Blackberry_-nya sambil tersenyum girang. "Ayolah, lebih romantis lagi. Numpung Cagalli belum bangun, kalau sudah bangun pasti dia nggak mau difoto," paksanya dengan wajah melas.

"Harus bagus ya?" Athrun tersenyum.

"Serahkan padaku. Cukup berikan ekspresi alami saja dan viola! Jadi!"

"Baiklah."

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

_Pluk!_ "Ng~h," erangan Cagalli kembali terdengar karena sebuah daun jatuh tepat di atas poninya. Entah dari mana daun itu datang, mungkin dari pohon di belakang sekolah. Mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan iris permata _amber_-nya yang indah. Masih belum sadar bahwa ia berada di dekapan Athrun.

"Sudah bangun ternyata."

Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya.

Athrun hanya tersenyum seraya menyingkirkan daun yang terjatuh tadi.

"Eh?"

"Tak kusangka kau tidur selama ini."

Cagalli me-_loading_ ucapan laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ tersebut. Napasnya menyapa wajah Cagalli. Suara Athrun yang lembut membuatnya merinding, terlebih suara itu begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Mata _amber_-nya melirik ke samping kiri dan bertatap langsung dengan iris mata _emerald_ milik si tunggal Zala. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat, sampai hembusan napas mereka mengenai wajah masing-masing. Suara jantung Athrun maupun Cagalli berdetak cukup keras. Bahkan mereka takut jika detak tersebut terdengar oleh lawannya. Beberapa menit posisi itu bertahan, sampai Cagalli memutuskan untuk menunduk dengan wajah merona hebat.

"Mmm, apa yang kulakukan di sini?"

"Kau tertidur," jawab Athrun santai.

"Bisakah... tanganmu menyingkir dari bahuku?"

Laki-laki itu hanya melirik ke samping, tanpa ada niatan untuk memindahkan tangannya yang berada di bahu kanan Cagalli. Senyum terpantri jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" goda Athrun seperti biasa. Semakin lama, ia semakin menyadari. Menggoda gadis di sampingnya ini merupakan kebiasaan yang menyenangkan. Terlebih jika melihat wajahnya yang kesal, merona, kemudian menggerutunya itu.

"Mau kutinju?"

"Silahkan kalau berani."

"Cih!"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Akan kulepas, tak tega rasanya melihat wajah malumu itu."

Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya. "S-siapa yang malu, coba!"

"Masih tak mau mengaku rupanya."

"Huh!"

Athrun terkekeh kemudian mengambil jarak tiga centi dari Cagalli. Awalnya sih ia tak rela jika harus mengambil jarak, tapi seperti yang dia bilang sebelumnya. Tak tega melihat wajah malu Cagalli yang membuatnya gemas. Bahkan tanpa sadar, sekarang Athrun sudah mencubit pipi kiri gadis tersebut pelan. "Kau manis jika malu seperti itu," gumamnya.

Cagalli tetap merona dan menengok.

"Hehe."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mencubitku?"

"Iya, iya."

Tak tahu kah kau Cagalli, jika semua gadis di luar sana menginginkan si Athrun _Prince_ Zala mencubit pipi mereka seperti yang ia lakukan padamu? (_Author_ juga berharap bisa dicubit pipinya oleh laki-laki kayak Athrun #Author nangis bombay#) Sebuah rasa menyusup ke dalam hatinya setelah tangan itu menjauh. _Benarkah aku kecewa sekarang?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Cag, kau pernah membolos?"

"Eh?"

"Kau pernah membolos?" ulang Athrun.

Gadis itu menerawang ke langit. "Sering, terlebih saat JHS dulu."

"Kalau sekarang?"

"Lumayan sering."

Athrun tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Cagalli.

"Jangan tertawa, tidak lucu!" gerutu Cagalli dengan wajah cemberut. Rona merah di kedua pipinya sudah tak terlihat lagi di sana. Sinar matahari membuatnya menyipitkan mata. "Athrun, boleh kupinjam ponselmu sebentar?" tanya Cagalli sambil memegang keningnya.

"Untuk apa?" heran Athrun.

"Aku ingin menelpon Kira, menyuruhnya untuk menungguku di perpus."

"Kau ingin ke perpus?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Boleh tidak pinjam ponselmu?"

"Ini." Athrun memberikan ponsel _Blackberry Aries_-nya pada si kembaran tak identik Kira dengan perasaan ragu. Entah kenapa ada firasat buruk tiba-tiba di hatinya. Cagalli tidak akan merusak ponselku. _Pasti_, pikirnya. Ia melihat Cagalli mengutak-atik ponselnya karena terkunci.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?"

Tangan Cagalli berhenti menekan _keypad_ ponsel Athrun. Matanya tertuju pada layar, pandangan yang awalnya hidup khas Cagalli sekarang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Di layar ponsel laki-laki itu, terlihat seorang gadis manis tengah tertidur dengan gambar di-_zoom_ secara dekat sekali sampai-sampai yang terlihat hanya wajahnya saja. Wajah gadis tersebut sangat manis, namun sayang. Cagalli tak bisa melihat rambut gadis itu karena _wallpaper_-nya hanya berwarna hitam-putih.

"Kenapa, Cag?"

Cagalli terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan si pemilik ponsel.

"Cag?"

"Cieee, ternyata si Tuan Zala yang menyebalkan sudah punya mangsa ya."

"Hah?"

Senyum manis terukir di wajah gadis berambut _blonde_ itu. Senyum manis namun terkesan dipaksakan oleh si empunya. Lagi-lagi perasaannya menjadi aneh. Hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum di saat itu juga. Namun rasa senang dan lega menyelimuti rasa sakit itu. Sekarang ia jadi bingung sendiri untuk memberikan ekspresi apa pada laki-laki yang-ternyata-sudah mempunyai calon pacar tersebut.

"Mangsa? Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Nggak usah pura-pura bodoh begitu, Zala."

Athrun mengernyit. _Apa sih yang dia maksud?_

"Ini calon pacarmu kan?" Cagalli lagi-lagi memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"EEEH!?"

Cagalli terkekeh pelan sambil menunjukkan _wallpaper_ yang ia lihat tadi pada Athrun, tentu saja tanpa memberikannya. "Wah, wah, wah. Tak kusangka, kau sudah mempunyai calon pacar," godanya. Tangan kiri Cagalli menepuk pelan kepala bermahkotakan _dark blue_ itu beberapa kali. Sementara yang ditepuk sudah merona hebat dengan wajah panik.

"Eh, eh, eh! I-itu bukan... m-maksudku itu..."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Dengan teman rivalmu sendiri saja main rahasia-rahasiaan."

Athrun membatu seketika.

"Kau menganggapku teman rivalmu bukan?"

_Jleb!_

"Hei?" Cagalli menyenggol lengan Athrun pelan karena tak dapat jawaban dari empunya lengan. "Cagalli..." Desisan yang keluar dari mulut Athrun membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Ia bisa merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Cagalli baru pertama kali ini merasakan aura seram dari Athrun. Sungguh menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan aura seram milik Kira ataupun yang lainnya. "Aaa, baiklah. Aku tak akan mengungkitnya lagi." Ia pun mencari nomor Kira di kontak telepon.

"Cag, kau bodoh ya?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu mengataiku 'bodoh'!?"

"Hahahaha!"

Cagalli cemberut. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Athrun yang sedari tadi bebas kini menarik kepalanya untuk mendekat. "Kau memang bodoh rupanya. Baguslah." Bisikan Athrun di telinganya tadi membuat Cagalli tak berkutik. Jantungnya berdegung dengan kencang tanpa seijinnya lagi. Tangan kiri Cagalli mengusap pelan telinga yang dibisiki oleh Athrun sambil memandang laki-laki itu dengan wajah kesal bercampur malu.

"Hahahaha!"

"Huh? Kalau calon pacarmu tahu kelakuanmu ini, pasti tak akan suka denganmu, bodoh." Cagalli menaruh ponsel pinjaman itu ke telingan kanannya dan menunggu jawaban dari Kira. Setelah tersambung, ia pun cepat-cepat menyelak ucapan si kakak. "Kira, bawakan tasku ya, aku akan menunggumu di perpus!"

"Dasar bodoh, sebenarnya gadis di ponselku itu adalah kau, Cagalli."

"Ah, aku sedang ada di atap sekolah dengan Tuan Zala yang menyebalkan."

Athrun geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Cagalli.

"Iya, tenang saja."

_Baru kali ini, aku bertemu gadis yang tidak peka sama sekali seperti Cagalli Hibiki_, pikir Athrun.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

_Klik! Klik! Klik! _

_Beranda_

**Lunamaria Hawke-sama**

Ini melelahkan! Kemana lagi si Rey!? Katanya mau jemput… #ngambek

**20 menit yang lalu . Suka . 8 suka . 2 komentar**

**Prince Cute-Green Nicol**

-_-* Kok kamu gitu sih? Marah-marah ndak jelas pada diriku? Akunya kan sebel.

**48 menit yang lalu . Suka . 14 suka . 5 komentar**

**Heine Bishonen LoveOrange^^**

Brengsek! Walaupun tampangku cantik tapi aku tetap LAKI-LAKI TULEN, BAKA!

**1 jam yang lalu . Suka . 27 suka . 13 komentar**

**Lacus Queen Pink** menambahkan foto baru di album **MY PHOTOS**

[Foto Cagalli bersama Athrun yang sedang memeluknya sambil menatap penuh cinta (azeeek #plak!) pada gadis itu. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat, bahkan terlihat bahwa Athrun seperti ingin mencium Cagalli –walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu. Terlihat pula tangan putih nan pucat milik Athrun memegang tangan kanan adik Kira tersebut] –bersama **Athrun Prince Zala, Princess Blonde Hibiki, Kira Found Freedom, **dan** Meyrin Hawke FallingInLoveWithHim**

**1 jam yang lalu . Suka . 58 suka . 29 komentar**

"Ugh."

_Klik!_

**Milly For Elthman **awww, so sweeeet! , **Athrun Prince Zala** dan **Princess Blonde Hibiki **serasi banget deeeh!

**Dearka Love Miriallia **serasi sangat kalian bro! ^^

**Yzak's Cool Man** mana nih traktirannya, oi Zala! Mana gak bilang2 gi kalo udah jadian sama si tomboy Hibiki =.=*

**Milly For Elthman** tau nih, pelit banget sama temen sendiri.

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** aaawww kenapa ga sekalian di kissing, Ath?

**Dearka Love Miriallia** kenapa ga situ aja yg kissing sama Yzak, Shiho?

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** -/- urusai yo, HAWW!

**Dearka Love Miriallia** wkwkwk! Pake malu segala lagi. -,-

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** berisik banget sih! Kau saja sana sama si Milly!

**Dearka Love Miriallia** hahahai!

**Milly For Elthman** ehem, EHEM!

**Yzak's Cool Man** wah, hari ini panas banget ya, Milly?

**Milly For Elthman** iya ya, Yzak. Panaaas banget!

**Lacus Queen Pink** ==0 gak jelas banget yg komen di sini ya, **Kira Found Freedom**?

**Kira Found Freedom** iya, sangat tidak jelas. =.=000

**Dearka Love Miriallia** kayaknya ada yg cemburu nih. -,- yo Kira! Mana nih si objek foto?

**Milly For Elthman** gak usah sok nebak gitu deh. Menyebalkan!

**Kira Found Freedom** hoho, Milly marah gara2 Dearka dan Shiho bercanda di atas. :p gak salah tuh nanyanya? Kenapa nanya ke saya? Tanya sana sama rumput yang bergoyang, Dearka. Wkwkwk!

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** aw, ada yg cemburu. Yzak-kun jgn cemburu jg ya. :)

**Lacus Queen Pink** haha, si Kira ada2 aja. ^^ haha, Milly lucu deh! Kayaknya doamu tidak terkabul, Shiho. :D

**Yzak's Cool Man** huh? Cemburu? PD banget kau, Shiho. -_- Lacus, doanya terkabul.

**Dearka Love Miriallia** jahatnya dirimu marah padaku, my honey Milly. ;'( kan situ kembarannya dan calon kakak iparnya, Kira. ==a

"Apa-apaan sih komenan nggak jelas ini?"

Tangan gadis berambut merah menyala terus mengklik keypad ponselnya.

"Tapi... menyebalkan sekali melihat foto mereka..."

Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibirnya. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk yang hanya cukup dipakai untuk satu orang. Ia melirik ke luar kaca dan melihat salah satu objek yang dilihatnya di Facebook tadi tengah keluar menuju balkon. Terbersit beberapa pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. _Kenapa kau lebih beruntung dariku sejak dulu, Cag? Kenapa aku tak bisa melebihi dirimu? Kenapa... aku susah sekali mencapai ke tempatmu? Dan kenapa... 'dia' harus ada di hidupmu lebih dulu?_

Gadis itu membaca kembali komen-komenan yang belum selesai dibacanya tadi.

Rasa sesak yang menyelimutinya masih terasa.

"Sesak... Sesak sekali...," gumamnya.

**Miriallia For Elthman** huh!? Kau juga tega padaku, Tuan Elthman!

**Kira Found Freedom** kenapa kalian jadi berantem begini sih? ==o damai ajalah

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** ah, galau jadinya...

**Athrun Prince Zala** orang2 ga jelas semua yg komen, ckckck

_Deg!_

"Ugh, dia juga ikutan komen," gumam gadis itu.

**Yzak's Cool Man** weeeh, si Zala dateng juga. Mana traktirannya!?

**Dearka Love Miriallia** maafkan daku, Milly...! Traktir traktir, mana nih, Ath?

**Lacus Queen Pink** hoho, dateng juga si objek foto!

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** yaaah, dikacangin sama si Jule. Traktir dooong!

**Miriallia For Elthman** tidak akan! Huh! Eh eh eh, kenapa ga bilang sih kalau kau udah jadian dengan **Princess Blonde Hibiki**? Curang! Sama temen sendiri begitu masa.

**Kira Found Freedom** si perebut first kiss nya Cagalli dateng.

**Athrun Prince Zala** traktiran apaan sih? siapa juga yg jadian, huh? Dan hei! aku tidak mengambil ciuman pertamanya Cagalli tauuu!

"C-ciuman? B-benarkah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

**Yzak's Cool Man** masih menyangkalnya. Pengecut! Dilihat dari foto sih kayaknya udah tuh. -_-

**Prince Cute-Green Nicol** aw, sahabatku sudah punya pacar! Parah nih gak bilang2.

**Lacus Queen Pink** ada saksinya lhooo! XDDD

**Dearka Love Miriallia** masih malu2 nih ngakuinnya. -,-

**Athrun Prince Zala** kalian menyebalkan, dibilang gak juga. oi, Nicol! Aku tidak pacaran dengannya! Jgn ikut2an jadi menyebalkan seperti mereka, Nicol. -_-

**Miriallia For Elthman** -_- dasar Zala, ngelak terus... #off

**Dearka Love Miriallia** ikutan off ah... #off

**Athrun Prince Zala** -_-* siapa yg ngelak sih? Kenyataannya begitu kok! Kami belum pacaran.

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone** **Joule** belum? Berarti mauuu! Haha

**Prince Cute-Green Nicol** haha, dasar kau Athrun. Ooo, belum toh, berarti mau.

**Kira Found Freedom** haha, jgn lama2 nanti direbut orang lho.

**Lacus Queen Pink** kudukung Athrun! Fighting!

**Athrun Prince Zala** au ah! Nanti orang yg bersangkutan dateng lagi. -/-

**Yzak's Cool Man** malah bagus dong, biar tu orang yg gak peka banget itu ngerasa.

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** #ngangguk2# udah ah mau off dulu

**Yzak's Cool Man** yaudah gih, sana. Hush hush hush!

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** jahat banget siiih. T^T #off

**Lacus Queen Pink** parah banget kau, Yzak! #bersiap meninju

**Kira Found Freedom** ==0 Queen Pink mau ninju?

**Yzak's Cool Man** cuma bercanda, Lacus... -.- kau ini, Shiho jg pasti tau.

**Athrun Prince Zala** Yzak, kau lebih parah dari Cagalli ==

**Yzak's Cool Man** diam saja kau, Zala! Urus saja sana gebetanmu! #off

**Athrun Prince Zala** == malah off, saya juga off deh. Mudah2an aja, Cagalli gak baca.

**Lacus Queen Pink** pasti dibaca, Ath. Kan udah ditandain, ckckck.

**Kira Found Freedom** jadi penasaran sama reaksinya nanti. #tawa nista

**Athrun Prince Zala** -.- jahat banget ya, kalian berdua #off

"Tapi... kenapa aku juga ditandai oleh gadis yang bernama Lacus ini?" Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk kemudian menuruni kasurnya. Dengan sekali tarik, kursi belajarnya sudah ia duduki dengan menghadap keluar jendela. Tangannya menekan _keypad_ ponsel dan mengetik beberapa kalimat untuk di-_posting_ sebagai komentar.

**Meyrin Hawke FallingInLoveWithHim** kenapa aku juga ditandai, Lacus-san?

**Lacus Queen Pink** sekedar iseng aja, Mey. Kau kan teman masa kecilnya Cagalli^^

**Kira Found Freedom** Mey, aku tak tau kau jg punya FB.

**Meyrin Hawke FallingInLoveWithHim** ooo... -_- udah lama kali punyanya, Kira.

**Kira Found Freedom** haha, nanti aku add, confirm yo!

**Meyrin Hawke FallingInLoveWithHim** ya, Kira #off

"Huh? Dia bilang aku teman masa kecilnya Cagalli?"

Gadis bernama lengkap Meyrin Hawke itu mendengus pelan sambil membanting ponsel ke atas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. "Bilang saja ingin menunjukkan padaku kemesraan mereka," gumamnya.

"Meooong."

Meyrin menatap ke arah kucingnya yang berwarna jingga.

"Meong."

"Kemarilah, Nile."

Kucing itu pun menuruti perkataan si majikan. "Nile, mereka menyebalkan." Nile hanya menatap Meyrin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti plus wajah _cute_-nya.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Cagalli menaruh tasnya pelan dan sedikit ogah-ogahan (baca: malas). Kelas tampak sepi sekali pagi itu. "Bodoh, aku berangkat terlalu pagi lagi," gumamnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_ yang panjangnya sudah melebihi bahu.

"Eh? Cagalli?"

Mata _amber_ Cagalli melirik ke ambang pintu.

"Kau datang pagi lagi?"

"Ada yang salah, Milly?"

Miriallia menggeleng pelan.

Kembar tak identik Kira itu menatap pintu kelas yang kosong karena Miriallia sudah menyingkir dari sana dan masuk ke kelas. Mendengar pertanyaan pacar Dearka tadi, membuatnya bingung sendiri. _Kenapa aku datang terlalu pagi tiga hari ini ya?_ tanya Cagalli dalam hati. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke halaman depan sekolah dimana anak-anak _baseball_ tengah berlatih.

"Eh, Cagalli?"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Cagalli pelan.

"Tumben kau datang lebih pagi dariku?"

Cagalli menengok sebentar ke belakang. "Bukannya tiap hari juga aku yang lebih dulu datang, Tuan Zala yang menyebalkan," kata Cagalli dengan nada datar dan wajah bosan. _Ah, padahal aku tak mau melihat mukanya sekarang_, gerutunya. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Athrun yang menatapnya dengan wajah heran di tengah-tengah koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali!"

Hentakan kaki Cagalli begitu keras sampai-sampai membuatnya jadi perhatian di sekelilingnya. Tapi ia tak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan karena _bad mood_ melanda si gadis _blonde_ itu. Entah kenapa sudah tiga hari ini ia sering dilanda _bad mood_ (baca: galau). Padahal Cagalli sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. _Coba pikirkan apa yang terjadi tiga hari sebelumnya_, pikirnya seraya duduk di atas rumput. Tepat di hadapannya terlihat anak-anak _baseball_ tengah berlatih seperti biasa.

_Blush_! Wajah Cagalli merah padam.

"Astaga! Bukan ituuu!"

"_Senpai_, awaaas!"

"Eh?"

_Duk!_ Sebuah bola kasti secara tiba-tiba mendarat ke wajah Cagalli yang tengah ber-_blushing_ ria(?). Sontak saja membuat emosi si pemilik wajah naik ke puncak ubun-ubun. Ia memungut bola tersebut kemudian meremasnya. "Siapa... yang melempar... bola ini... ke mukaku... HAH!?"

"Hieee!"

Cagalli mendengus kesal. "Huh! Tangkap ini!"

Seorang penangkap (_Author_ lupa namanya apa) menangkap bola yang dilempar oleh Cagalli dengan mudah. Walaupun ia sempat mengira lemparannya akan melambung tinggi hingga tak bisa ditangkap. Ternyata dugaannya salah. "M-maaf, Cagalli-_senpai_! Kami tidak sengaja!" katanya seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Hm."

"Kau membuat mereka takut, Cag."

"Huh?" Cagalli menengok.

Athrun tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Senyuman yang terkesan biasa namun bisa membuat para gadis jatuh cinta padanya. "Hei, sendirian saja di sini," kata Athrun ramah.

"Bukan urusanmu." Cagalli berdiri dari tempatnya.

_Greb!_

"Eh?"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Athrun dengan nada datar. Tangannya yang putih menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Cagalli hingga gadis itu tak bisa pergi –lagi– darinya. Kesabaran Athrun sudah habis kali ini karena terus dijauhi Cagalli. Ya, ia sadar bahwa adik Kira itu menjauhinya beberapa hari ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terbersit pemikiran kalau Cagalli menghindarinya karena kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Saat dimana ia tanpa sengaja melihat Cagalli menangis ketakutan.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Ath."

Sambil menghela napas, Athrun pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Oi, melamun saja pagi-pagi begini."

Si tunggal Zala sedikit kaget mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Si Cagalli makin aneh hari ini."

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu, Kira."

Kira Hibiki menatap punggung sang adik yang kini sudah memasuki gedung sekolah. Dari tatapan matanya, laki-laki itu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia menunduk lalu menatap ke lapangan tempat anak-anak klub _baseball_ berlatih. "Hari ini dia berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu, di rumah juga dia lebih banyak diam dan mengurung diri di kamar," ceritanya pada Athrun.

Athrun sendiri hanya bisa diam tak menyahut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"..."

"Cagalli... selalu menutup dirinya dari orang lain, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri jika ada masalah. Masalah seberat apapun yang ia hadapai, Cagalli selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Kira menghela napas. "Aku adalah kakak yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini..."

"Kira..."

"Dia terlalu kuat tapi juga terlalu lemah."

"Cagalli trauma apa?"

Kira langsung menatap wajah Athrun. "Kenapa kau-"

"-dia trauma apa?"

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi," desis Kira.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya menangis ketakutan di atap sekolah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa di sana. Tapi aku merasa sakit melihatnya ketakutan begitu. Seperti orang trauma, bahkan Lacus juga bilang Cagalli pernah trauma akan sesuatu. Sayangnya Lacus tidak tahu apa-apa karena kau tak memberitahunya," cerita Athrun tanpa menengok.

_Siapa yang mengungkitnya soal 'itu'?_ pikir si sulung Hibiki.

"Kira?"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan membahasnya lagi," pasrah Athrun.

Kira menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang sudah ikut berdiri seperti dirinya. "Hei, Ath," panggil Kira sebelum Athrun pergi. "Bisakah kau menjaganya?" Kira memutar balik tubuhnya agar bisa melihat tampang si tunggal Zala yang memunggunginya.

Athrun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku bisa mempercayaimu, bukan?"

"Apa?" tanya Athrun tanpa berbalik.

"Aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Cagalli."

Iris mata _emerald_ itu membulat. _Hah? Apa Kira sudah gila?_ Ia buru-buru menengok dan terlihat Kira sedang menatapnya dengan wajah serius. "K-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau bercanda, Kira?"

"Ada saatnya aku serius dan bercanda. Kau pasti bisa membedakannya."

"Tapi... kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Entahlah, haha, maaf! Sepertinya aku memaksamu ya, Ath. Lupakan saja."

Athrun tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk menjaga Cagalli. Seharusnya aku yang meminta ijin padamu untuk menjaganya, tapi kau malah duluan yang memintaku," katanya sambil melipat kedua tangan ke depan dada.

Kira tertawa. "Anggap saja aku sudah merestuimu sebagai adik ipar."

_Blush!_

Kira tertawa semakin keras melihat Athrun merona hebat.

"Huh! S-sudahlah, sebaiknya a-aku ke kelas saja!"

"_O-oi! Matte yo_! Haha."

**To Be Continued**

Huaaa! _Gomeeen_! Lama terus _update_-nya! Mizuka benar-benar disibukin sama PR plus tugas-tugas kelompok di sekolah jadi baru bisa _update_. Maaf ya, Mizuka harap para _readers_ nggak bosan nunggu dan baca kelanjutannya.^^

Setelah Mizuka baca semua review dari para reviewer, semuanya pada ketawa sama nama FB nya Meyrin. Haha, jujur Mizuka sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa kasih nama itu. Nggak ada pemikiran lainnya sih. Maaf ya, untuk para Meyrin FC. Hehe. Mizuka mau balas review karena kemarin nggak sempat.

**Shuuta Hikaru (**makasih untuk review lagi.^^ haha, Meyrin keliatan OOC banget ya? Mizuka gak sadar kalau fic ini kayak shoujo manga, tapi Mizuka senang kalau Shuuta-san suka.**), air phantom zala (**kawaii banget memang.^^ haha, tapi Mizuka liat udah ada yang update lagi, phantom-san. Boleh manggil begitu? Seperti yang ada di atas, bukan Meyrin, tapi Lacus. :) maaf ya, Mizuka gak bisa update cepat tapi bakal Mizuka terusin karena gak ada yang keluar dari synopsis awal. Hehe, makasih tuk review lagi.**), lunlun . caldia (**haha, aneh banget ya namanya? == jujur Mizuka kebingungan milih namanya akhirnya malah jadi kayak begitu. Makasih tuk review nya, lunlun-san.^^**), Citrus Bergamia (**salam kenal, Citrus-san.^^ haha, no problem #sokInggris# sepertinya semua pada suka ya dengan nama FB Meyrin. :p pelakunya... rahasia, hehe. Makasih tuk review nya, Citrus-san.**), AsuCaga999 (**makasih ya untuk borongan review nya, AsuCaga-san.^^ Mizuka jadi bingung mau balas gimana. Kayaknya gak bakal sepanjang itu deh, == terlalu panjang kalau sampai punya anak. Soal masa lalu Cagalli akan terkuak di chap mendekati ending. :D Mizuka punya FB tapi gak mau disebar ah, entar ketahuan lagi siapa Setsuko Mizuka yang sebenarnya. #sok misterius# Maaf ya, sekali makasih tuk review nya...**), uchiha niwa (**makasih ya untuk review nya, Mizuka bacanya.^^ wah, kalau soal update kilat mungkin Mizuka gak bisa karena sibuk. :D makasih tuk setia menunggu...**), Pedangexiapatah (**makasih tuk review nya.^^ hehe, sengaja buat para readers penasaran #plak!# Yosh, makasih ya. jalan setan?==**).**

Mizuka penasaran sama respon readers dengan chap ke-8 ini. Silahkan mampir dulu ke kotak **review **supaya Mizuka gak penasaran (Cagalli: gak jelas banget lu, Author ==o). :DDD dari sananya memang sudah tidak jelas, Cag!

Chap depan mungkin bakal happy chap(?). Apalagi di chap 10 nya, Spesial Chapter AsuCaga. Uuups, keceplosan. Hehe :D

Satu lagi, Mizuka mau tanya, nama marga Yzak itu Jule atau Joule ya? tolong dibantu ya... #Pak Tarno mode on#

Hehe, terakhir...

Bye, bye! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, minna!

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri... :D


	9. Chapter 9 : Why Are You Like This To Me?

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)! Untuk komen di FB sengaja pakai kata-kata tidak baku dsb!**

**Summary : **Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengannya? / Aku bingung... dengan diriku sendiri... / Apa aku hanya bisa membuatmu kesal? / _... tidak. _/ Jika iya, aku berjanji akan menghilang dari hidupmu. / Loh? What happen? Baca aja deh Chapter 9 nyaaa! Gomen lama update...

**~ Chap 9 : Why Are You Like This To Me? ~**

_Ting tong ting tong!_ Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, pertanda bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar dihentikan untuk sementara waktu karena sudah waktunya istirahat. Gadis berambut _blonde_ yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat duduknya dikagetkan oleh tepukan pelan di bahunya. "Bangun, Cag. Kau tidak istirahat?" Mata Cagalli terbuka perlahan lalu mendongak ke atas. Terdengar suara berdencih dari mulutnya.

Athrun menaikkan alis kirinya begitu melihat Cagalli berdiri dari kursi.

"Milly, temani aku ke atap." Ia pun pergi melewati Athrun begitu saja.

Mata _emerald_ itu menatap kosong ke lantai.

"Cag, kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Hei tunggu! Aku ikut!" Perkataan Miriallia terputus oleh seruan Lacus yang meminta untuk ikut bersama mereka ke atap. Sedikit ia melihat gadis berambut _light pink_ itu menepuk pelan bahu Athrun. Miriallia tahu laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu kecewa, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. _Astaga, Cag. Kau tidak peka atau apa sih? _gemasnya dalam hati.

Terdengar helaan napas yang membuat Lacus dan Miriallia menengok.

"Kenapa, Cag?" tanya Lacus.

"Tidak apa-apa."

_Ckleeek..._

Pintu baja penghubung ke atap itu dibuka Cagalli perlahan kemudian ia berjalan ke pagar besi yang tingginya lebih dari 1 meter. Angin musim semi menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga. Miriallia yang berada paling belakang bertugas menutup pintu kembali.

"Sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Miriallia.

Cagalli hanya diam membelakangi mereka.

Lacus mendudukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah lantai yang berada tak jauh dari tempat gadis kembaran tak identik Kira itu berdiri. "Dari sini kau terlihat seperti orang yang rapuh," gumamnya dan tidak disahuti oleh siapa pun.

Hening melanda atap tersebut.

Kepala Cagalli terlihat menunduk, entah apa yang ia tatap di bawah sana.

"Sepertinya dia galau," bisik Miriallia.

"Galau?"

Miriallia mengangguk. "Cag, kau galau ya?" Tidak! Pertanyaan itu bukan berasal dari mulutnya, melainkan dari mulut Lacus. _Oh astaga!_ Pacar Dearka tersebut menepuk pelan jidatnya yang tertutupi poni. _Ada apa dengan sahabat-sahabatku ini...!?_ Cagalli yang pendiam kini terlihat menakutkan bagi Miriallia, belum lagi sikap Lacus yang berbicara terus terang seperti tadi.

"... galau? Aku?" Gadis itu menengok.

"Galau karena Athrun ya?" tebak Lacus.

Miriallia hanya diam sambil berdiri di samping Lacus.

"..."

Detik demi detik kini berubah menjadi menit. Yang ditanya tadi terus saja diam.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengannya?" Lacus mendesah pelan.

"Cag, kau begitu jadi terlihat menakutkan," aku Miriallia menambahkan.

Cagalli menghela napas layaknya orang yang tengah memikul beban yang sangaaat besar dan berat. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan keduanya sambil bersandar pada pagar. Pemandangan seorang Cagalli Hibiki yang menyedihkan. "Aku bingung... dengan diriku sendiri..."

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Mata _amber_-nya melirik ke belakang berulang kali karena entah kenapa setelah jam pelajaran selesai, ia merasa ada yang mengikuti dan memperhatikannya. Belum lagi koridor sekolah di lantai dua ini sepi, mengingat sudah setengah jam berlalu sekolah berakhir. Salahkan guru _killer_-nya -Natarle Badgruel- yang menyuruhnya untuk membantu membawakan buku LKS ke ruang kerjanya.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Srek._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Greb!_

"H-hei! Apa-apaan kau!?" Cagalli dilanda panik setengah mati meronta saat ada seseorang yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Matanya terbelalak begitu tahu siapa pelakunya itu. "A-Ath-run...," gumamnya mencelos. Demi apapun sekarang ia bisa merasakan detak jantung laki-laki itu yang berpacu cepat seperti detak jantungnya saat ini dan hembusan napasnya juga yang entah kenapa selalu menyejukkan hatinya.

"Jangan diamkan aku terus, Cag..."

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar, tapi bisa membuatnya sesak.

"... aku tak sanggup jika kau begitu."

Suaranya yang semakin parau dan terdengar pilu, mau tak mau membuat sesak di hati Cagalli bertambah. _Kenapa? Kenapa... kau seperti ini padaku?_ Pertanyaan itu tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya karena ia merasa lidahnya kelu. Cagalli bisa merasakan pelukannya mengerat dan ia hanya bisa menunduk, memilih untuk diam membisu.

"Cagalli, apa selama ini kau selalu membenci keberadaanku?"

_..._

"Apa aku hanya bisa membuatmu kesal?"

_... tidak. _

"Jika iya, aku berjanji akan menghilang dari hidupmu."

Tanpa sadar, ia menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jujur, memang Cagalli terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Tapi itu dulu. DULU. Tiap hari Athrun selalu membuatnya kesal namun justru karena sikapnya itu membuat Cagalli senang. Iya, SENANG dan BAHAGIA tanpa ia sadari. Lalu kenapa... kenapa ia berjanji akan menghilang? Sungguh, Cagalli tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya nanti saat laki-laki itu pergi dari kehidupannya. Seminggu tak berbicara (baca: berdebat) dengannya saja membuat kembaran tak identik Kira tersebut tersiksa dan kesepian.

Terbiasa. Ya, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap Athrun yang membuatnya kesal.

"Cagalli, aku..."

"Tidak."

Athrun membeku mendengar kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf tersebut.

"Tidak..." Cagalli melepas pelukan Athrun perlahan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melangkah sekali ke depan sambil menunduk. "Tidak... bukan. Bukan... karena itu, bukan." Astaga, ia bingung menjelaskannya. Apa ia harus mengatakannya?

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau mendiamkan aku terus?"

"Aku..."

Tunggal Zala itu membalikkan tubuh Cagalli agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Katakan padaku, Cag. Apa aku sudah menyakitimu? Apa... aku telah berbuat hal yang salah padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Cagalli hanya menggeleng.

"Tak bisakah kau memberitahuku alasannya?"

"Kenapa... kau seperti ini padaku?"

Bukan menjawab, gadis itu malah bertanya balik. "Seperti ini?" gumamnya mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Cagalli. Athrun tidak mengerti apa dibicarakan gadis di hadapannya ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau... tak sanggup aku mendiamkanmu?"

Mulutnya terbuka, ingin menjawab. Namun ia urungkan.

Mata Cagalli menatap lurus ke depan, menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Aku..."

"Bukankah kau sudah menyukai seseorang?"

...

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku pergi dari hidupmu?"

Athrun yang mengerti maksudnya kini tersenyum tipis dan tulus. Jadi... selama ini ia mendiamkanku dan menghindariku karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain? Ia menyentuh pipi kiri Cagalli dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Apa kau 'rela' membiarkan aku pergi dengan orang yang kusukai?" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya seperti yang Cagalli lakukan sebelumnya.

Dengan 'enggan' gadis itu menepis tangan Athrun. "Aku butuh jawaban, bukan pertanyaan."

_Haruskah kunyatakan sekarang?_ (Tidaaak! #dijitak reader#)

"Jangan mengulur waktu, Ath."

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Huh? Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, ZALA!"

"Baiklah, aku tak akan menjawabnya kalau begitu."

Cagalli mendengus seperti biasanya. "Terserah!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu?" Athrun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil. "Karena... karena aku..." _GOTCHA!_ Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Cagalli kebingungan untuk menjawabnya. "Karena apa, Cagalli?" godanya.

"K-karena... aku k-kan sahabatmu! Iya, sahabatmu!"

"Bukannya kau menganggapku teman rival? Dan alasanmu kurang logis."

Gadis itu cemberut. "Aku nggak mau orang yang kau sukai itu salah paham," akunya.

"Salah paham gimana maksudnya?" tanya Athrun tidak mengerti.

"Yaaa, m-mungkin saja kan gadis itu juga menyukaimu lalu melihat kedekatan kita, dia jadi risih kemudian tidak menyukaimu lagi?" Demi Tuhan, Cagalli gugupnya setengah mati mencari alasan yang logis untuk pertanyaan Athrun.

Athrun kini mati-matian harus menahan tawa melihat wajah Cagalli saat ini.

"Kalau mau tertawa, silahkan saja."

"Ehem," Athrun berdeham sebentar, "jangan ulangi lagi perbuatan bodohmu itu."

"Apa?"

"Jangan menjauh dariku apapun itu alasannya."

Cagalli diam tak membalas. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku... aku..."

"Athrun-_san,_ Cagalli-_san_, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari arah samping Cagalli. Gadis itu menatapnya heran dan penuh tanda tanya. Ia masih memikirkan apa lanjutan dari ucapan Athrun. Sempat dalam hati Cagalli merutuki penjaga sekolah yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

"Hoaaam..." Cagalli mengucek pelan mata kirinya sambil menutup pintu kamar. Perlahan ia turuni tangga dengan diiringi uapan kecil dari mulutnya. Sabtu pagi yang sangat indah, begitulah pemikiran si gadis itu karena bisa bangun lebih siang dari hari biasanya.

"_Ohayou_, Cagalli."

"_Ohayou, Kaa-san_."

Via menatapnya heran. "Kenapa baru bangun sekarang?"

"Biasanya juga bangun jam segini, Kaa-san." Cagalli mendekati sang ibu.

"Bukannya hari ini kau ada acara, Anata?"

Gerakan tangan Cagalli terhenti saat ia ingin mengambil gelas di atas kulkas, lalu menengok ke arah Via. Alisnya mengernyit sedikit. "Acara? Hari ini aku kosong kok, _Kaa-san_," kata Cagalli seraya membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol berisi jus jeruk kesukaannya.

"Tapi tadi kata Kira-"

_-ting tong!_

"Cagalli, tolong buka pintunya."

Yang disuruh menurut dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk. Tentu saja sumpah serapah juga mengikutinya karena kegiatan 'meminum jus jeruk di pagi hari'-nya tertunda. "Siapa yang datang sih!? Mengganggu saja!" gumam Cagalli kesal.

_Ckleeek._

"Ya, cari siapa?"

"Cagalli?"

"Huh? Kau... cari siapa ya?"

"Aku tentu saja mencarimu. Kau baru bangun tidur?"

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena merasa _familiar_ dengan orang di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya ia tak sadar siapa sebenarnya identitas si tamu. _Rasa-rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana ya? Rambut dark blue panjang seperti perempuan, iris mata emerald, bertubuh lebih tinggi dariku..._ "Athrun Zala?"

Tamu itu tersenyum.

Iris mata Cagalli melebar. "Kau... Athrun Zala!?"

"Astaga, kau bertanya begitu seolah aku ini seorang artis saja, Cag."

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya heran.

Semburat merah tampak di kedua pipi Athrun. Ia baru sadar kalau gadis di hadapannya ini masih memakai piyama dan jujur saja, kecantikan Cagalli terlihat alami sekali. Di matanya kini ia seperti melihat seorang malaikat tak bersayap baru saja turun dari langit. Lebay? Tidak kok, ini kenyataan. Awalnya Athrun tidak percaya dengan sebuah mitos yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang akan terlihat cantik atau tampan saat ia baru bangun tidur. Tapi setelah melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Athrun jadi percaya soal mitos tersebut.

"Athrun?"

Laki-laki itu salah tingkah dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?"

"L-lebih baik kau berganti baju atau mandi sebelum aku 'menyerangmu'."

"Huh? Menyerangku? Memang kena-PA!?" Dalam hitungan detik, Cagalli langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tanpa menyuruh tamunya masuk lebih dulu. (Sungguh tidak sopan. Ckckck #plak!). _Ini memalukan! ini memalukan! Bisa-bisanya aku lupa berganti baju dulu! Ah tidak! Bahkan aku belum cuci muka, apalagi mandi! ARRRGGGHHH!_ Sungguh, kalau bisa ia ingin sekali mengubur dirinya ke dalam tanah di saat itu juga karena terlalu malu dengan kejadian tadi. Bahkan saking terburu-burunya, Cagalli sampai menabrak lemari dan sofa yang ada di hadapannya,

Athrun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah si bungsu keluarga Hibiki tersebut.

"Athrun?"

"_Ohayou,_ Nyonya Hibiki," sapa Athrun formal.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Athrun." Via tersenyum.

Laki-laki belasan tahun itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Maafkan Cagalli, ya. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menyuruhmu masuk lebih dulu. Anak itu dari dulu selalu ceroboh," kata Via dengan nada bercanda sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar tamunya bisa masuk. "Silahkan duduk dulu."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Obaa-san_."

Via tersenyum lagi.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

"Kau bodoh, KIRA! Kenapa mendadak mengajakku ke sini sih!? Dan kenapa Athrun yang menjemputku!? Lalu motorku, kenapa kau pakai tanpa seijinku, HAH!?" Emosi Cagalli yang sedari tadi ia tahan dari rumah kini ia keluarkan sepenuhnya pada si kakak begitu sampai di hadapannya.

"_Surprise_!" seru Kira dengan wajah _innocent_.

Kening Cagalli membentuk empat sudut siku-siku dengan sempurna.

"Senin besok kan kita ujian, ada baiknya kita _refreshing _dulu," jelas Lacus.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Cagalli melongok.

"Aku serius. Sekarang waktunya kita jalan-jalan!" girang si tunggal Clyne itu.

Athrun tertawa pelan melihat tampang si pujaan hati yang kelihatannya tidak suka dengan ide milik Kira. Ia tahu alasan laki-laki berambut brown itu yang sebenarnya mengajak mereka ke kebun binatang Nasional ORB ini. Kira hanya ingin membuat Cagalli senang, mengingat trauma saudarinya-yang entah apa itu-pernah kembali menghantuinya. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Nggak mungkinkan kita balik lagi," kata Athrun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli pelan dan ia sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat tanggapan gadis itu yang tampak menerima perlakuannya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka ini. Dompetku saja sampai ketinggalan di rumah!"

"Kalau gitu, aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Kira yang harus bertanggungjawab untuk mentraktirku!"

"Kurasa tidak. Lihat, dia sudah mentraktir Lacus."

"Geez, Kiraaa." Cagalli cemberut melihat tingkah sang kakak yang sudah pergi lebih dulu ke tempat pembelian tiket masuk. "Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu besok. Ayo masuk!" putusnya dan tanpa sadar ia sudah menarik tangan Athrun menyusul ke tempat Kira dan Lacus yang tengah mengantri. Antrian di loket masuk memang panjang, mengingat hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Selama itu genggaman tangan Cagalli tak pernah lepas dari tangan laki-laki tersebut.

Athrun tersenyum sambil membenarkan genggaman mereka dan menautkan jemarinya ke jemari Cagalli.

"Eh?" Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajah gadis itu.

"Selamat datang di Kebun Binatang Nasional ORB."

Keduanya tersenyum pada penjaga loket.

"Athrun! Cagalli! Kalian lamban!" gerutu Kira.

"Tidak sabaran," desis kembarannya.

Lacus tertawa pelan sambil menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Oh? Habis nyatain cinta ya?" goda Kira, setelah melihat apa yang dilihat Lacus.

Kedua tangan itu pun langsung terlepas begitu mendengarnya.

"A-apa sih kau, Kira. Tidak kok!" sanggah Athrun gugup.

"Yaaah, Kira. Baru sebentar padahal pegangannya," kata Lacus.

"Hahaha, dasar. Kalian ini malu-malu kucing." Kira tertawa.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kira naik bis itu saja untuk berkeliling!" seru Cagalli mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk ke sebuah terminal bis, tentu saja dengan wajah memerah. Di Kebun Binatang Nasional ORB terdapat 10 terminal bis yang akan mengangkut para pengunjung untuk berkeliling dengan sekali bayar di terminal utama. Salah satu terminal bis berada tepat di _Baby Zoo_, tempat khusus dimana anak-anak binatang yang baru saja menetas atau dilahirkan dirawat dan dibesarkan hingga mereka kuat untuk hidup mandiri.

"Ke _Baby Zoo_ ya nanti!" seru Cagalli bersemangat. Sepertinya dia sudah terbawa atmosfer yang ada di Kebun Binatang ini.

"Hah? _Baby Zoo_?" Athrun mengernyit.

"Bayinya kan lucu-lucu."

"Kukira kau hanya suka hal-hal yang berbau laki-laki saja."

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja aku ini perempuan pada umumnya."

"Bukannya kau laki-laki tulen ya?"

"Heh!? Kurang ajar kau, Athrun Zala!" kesal Cagalli seraya mencubit lengan kiri Athrun karena mereka berempat duduk bersampingan di bangku panjang belakang bis. Terdengar suara merintih kesakitan yang terkesan dibuat-buat dari mulut laki-laki beriris mata emerald itu. Berbeda sekali dengan mereka berdua yang sejak tadi berdebat kecil, Kira dan Lacus tampak damai-damai saja dengan saling melempar senyum.

Begitu melewati enam terminal, mereka pun turun di terminal ketujuh. Mata amber Cagalli tampak berbinar-binar menatap gerbang masuk _Baby Zoo_. Ia ingat sewaktu terakhir kali ke sini yaitu dua tahun yang lalu bersam Via, Ulen, dan Kira.

"Tidak pernah absen untuk ke sini ya," kenang Kira.

Adiknya mengangguk antusias.

"Ayo masuk, jangan dilihat gerbangnya saja," ajak Athrun.

Kira membayar empat tiket masuk karena merasa tak enak jika si adik dibayari Athrun lagi. ia berikan satu persatu tiketnya dan tersenyum melihat Cagalli langsung berlari kecil masuk ke dalam sambil tersenyum girang.

"Hei! Tunggu, Cag!" Athrun ikut menyusul Cagalli.

"Persis seperti anak kecil," gumam Lacus.

Tawa ringan terdengar dari Kira. "I'll do whatever for Cagalli's happiness."

"Kau tahu, kau adalah kakak terbaik di dunia," puji Lacus.

"Terima kasih, Lacus." Kira tersenyum.

Tangan Cagalli tak henti-hentinya mengarahkan kamera digital milik sang kakak yang sengaja dibawa untuk memfoto sana-sini. Wajahnya tampak bahagia begitu melihat hasil jepretannya. "Pandanya lucuuu!" seru Cagalli dengan nada kekanak-kanakan seraya melihat hasil jepretannya yang lain.

"Menurutku, kau malah yang lebih lucu," komentar Athrun.

Cagalli menghiraukan ucapan Athrun dan sibuk memfoto lagi.

"Haha, biarkan dia seperti itu sekarang." Kira menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Cagalli senang sekali." Lacus ikut tertawa pelan.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sesenang itu," kata Athrun sambil tersenyum.

Ketiganya memasang wajah heran begitu melihat orang yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba berhenti melakukan foto-fotonya dan berbalik menghampiri mereka. Masih dengan wajah gembira dan senyum bahagianya, Cagalli meminta sesuatu. "Hehe, kita foto ke sana ya! Aku ingin foto dengan bayi panda dan bayi harimau," pintanya _plus_ mula melas. Ah, jangan lupakan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya.

"Y-y-ya, sesukamu saja!" pasrah Kira dengan wajah merona.

"Yeeey!"

"Benar-benar berbahaya." Athrun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lacus hanya tersenyum melihat kedua laki-laki itu. Tatapannya beralih pada sosok gadis berambut _blonde _yang sudah berlari ke tempat dimana para pengunjung bisa berfoto-foto dengan para bayi binatang. Tentu saja di bawah pengawasan dari penjaga kebun binatang. "Ayo, kelihatannya Cagalli sudah tidak sabar ingin berfoto," ajak Lacus.

"_Jii-san_, aku ingin foto dengan anak harimau ini."

Si penjaga yang tengah menggendong anak harimau mengangguk.

"Tidak mencakarkan?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tidak kok, asal jangan mengagetinya saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Penjaga itu tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya.

"Kira! Foto aku ya!" serunya sambil melempar kamera pada Kira yang langsung ditangkap oleh si kakak. Cagalli cuek saja saat mendengar gerutuan kesal dari Kira, lalu duduk di papan kayu yang mengelilingi pohon besar untuk mengambil foto.

"Sini, _Jii-san_. Harimaunya kupangku."

Penjaga tersebut mengangguk kemudian menaruhnya di pangkuan Cagalli.

"Lucunya," gumam Cagalli sambil mengelus kepala anak harimau itu.

"Namanya Shuu."

"Shuu?" Cagalli mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum lagi. "Ya. Apa kau berniat untuk foto dengan Shuu saat Shuu dewasa nanti?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat senyumnya makin lebar. "Jika ia masih mengenalku, tentu saja mau!" Dengan berani ia memegang kaki depan sebelah kanan si anak harimau seperti orang yang sedang berkenalan. "Hei, namaku Cagalli Hibiki. Jangan lupakan harumku ya."

Athrun yang mem-_video_ dengan ponselnya secara diam-diam sejak tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Tampaknya anak harimau itu mengerti," kata Kira.

"Lihat! Dia mengendus tangan Cagalli!" Lacus tampak antusias.

Seperti fotografer professional, Kira langsung mengambil gambar tersebut beberapa kali. Sayangkan kalau momen-momen itu tidak difoto. "Cagalli, senyum ke arah kamera!" suruhnya.

Cagalli menengok pada Athrun yang berdiri di samping kiri Lacus, bukan pada Kira yang sudah bersiap untuk memfoto dirinya. Terlihat laki-laki itu tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya dan dalam hitungan detik Athrun sudah memasang ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya ke arah Cagalli. Buru-buru ia memasang senyum termanis dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lucu si anak harimau ke arah kamera Kira.

_Jepret!_

_Klik!_

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan." Athrun mendesah pelan. Walaupun melelahkan, ia merasa senang karena bisa dikatakan perjalanannya kali ini ke Kebun Binatang Nasional ORB adalah _double date_. Ia melirik sebentar ke belakang, ke arah Cagalli dan Lacus yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil melihat-lihat hasil foto.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali simpanse ini!"

"Hihi, lebih lucu yang menggendongnya, Cag."

"Maksudmu, Lacus?"

"Tentu saja kau, adikku yang manis," sambar Kira.

Athrun tertawa pelan melihat Cagalli cemberut. "Dasar aneh. Seharusnya kau tersenyum malu-malu saat dibilang manis seperti pada umumnya, tapi kau malah cemberut. Kau ini memang lucu," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_ Cagalli. Gadis itu terlihat cuek dan kembali melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya di kamera digital milik Kira.

"Sudah sore, waktunya pulang," ajak Kira.

"Keliling sekali lagi ya, _Nii-chan_."

Kira bergedik mendengar panggilan untuknya dari si adik.

"Ya, ya, ya?"

"Ti-dak."

Cagalli merengut mendengarnya.

"Kita kan bisa ke sini lagi, Cag." Lacus tersenyum.

"Belum puas hari ini."

"Apa kau selalu begini, Cag?" heran Athrun. Laki-laki itu jadi bingung sendiri, saat baru datang Cagalli tampak kesal dan marah-marah terus. Tapi sekarang ketika ingin pulang, gadis berambut _blonde_ itu malah menolak untuk pulang.

"Diam saja deh, Tuan Zala."

"Dasar bocah, ckckck."

Mereka berempat pun keluar dari kawasan Kebun Binatang Nasional ORB dan berjalan menuju parkiran kendaraan yang berada tak jauh dari kawasan tersebut. Tempat parkiran memang dikhususkan karena takut akan mencemari udara yang ada di Kebun Binatang, mengingat banyaknya hewan-hewan yang dirawat dan dilindungi.

"Eh, Athrun?"

"Hm?"

"Jalannya bukan lewat sini, Bodoh!"

Athrun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar suara Cagalli yang sedikit panik.

Saat ini kedua sejoli tersebut tengah menaiki motor BMW S1000RR berwarna merah metalik milik Athrun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki tersebut, Cagalli hanya bisa harap-harap cemas sambil menatap punggung Lacus yang sedang digoncengi sang kakak kembarannya dari belakang karena arah mereka berlawanan.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih!?" seru Cagalli kesal.

"Maunya?"

"Oh ayolah! Besok aku harus belajar buat hari Senin!"

"Bukannya kau sudah pintar, kenapa harus belajar lagi?"

Cagalli menepuk pelan kepala Athrun yang ditutupi _helm_. "Menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha." Laki-laki itu melirik ke belakang sebentar.

"Jadi kita mau kemana kalau bukan ke rumahku?"

Athrun tersenyum misterius dari balik kaca _helm_-nya.

Tatapan menusuk dari sepasang mata _amber_ tertuju pada Athrun.

"Aku akan menculikmu malam ini."

"HAH!?"

**To Be Continued**

TT^TT astaga... nggak nyangka hampir sebulan nggak _update_ ini fanfic. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Mizuka kesusahan me-_manage _waktu Mizuka sendiri, mana PR numpuk terus tiap hari. Pas libur lebaran juga nggak bisa _update_ gara-gara nggak bawa _notebook_ ke kampung.

_Hontou ni gomen ne watashi!_

Mizuka sangat berterimakasih pada **Uchiha Nura (**makasih untuk review-nya^^. Nanti juga bakal ketahuan kok, kalau waktunya udah tepat #plak!# maaf ya, nunggu lama. Hehe, makasih untuk kesetiaannya... :D**), air phantom zala (**makasih untuk review-nya^^. Mizuka nggak bisa update pas liburan kemarin, gomen. :( tapi ini udah update kok. Hehe, makasih ya udah dijawab pertanyaan Mizuka. :D RnR lagi yaaa**), Hoshi Uzuki (**makasih untuk review-nya^^. Hoho, ada waktunya nanti #plak!# nggak salah kok, Mizuka juga kurang suka sama Meyrin, uuups! Peace Meyrin FC! Nggak salah kok, salahin pencipta GSD aja yang udah ngegantungin ending-nya #plak!#**), AsuCaga999 (**makasih untuk dua review-nya^^. Haha, jujur Mizuka bingung mau bales apa plus ketawa sendiri lho baca review-mu. Nggak apa-apa, namanya juga manusia yang gak luput dari kesalahan. :) hehe, maaf ya nggak bisa kasih nama FB dan update-nya super lelet :D baru sadar ke OP-an Kira berkurang gara-gara ada Athrun sih #plak!# makasih sekali lagi untuk 8 jempolnya. :D**), Rukaga Nay (**makasih untuk review-nya^^. Makasih juga untuk jawabannya... yosh! Mizuka langsung semangat baca review-mu :D**), lia . bieberlovers (**makasih untuk review-nya^^. Ini udah di-update, maaf lelet update-nya. :D apa ini kurang panjang?**), lunlun caldia (**makasih untuk review-nya^^. Nge-troll? Haha, baru nyadar Mizuka #plak!# soal Luna, iya dia sama Rey tapi gak terlalu diceritain karena di sini Mizuka fokus ke AsuCaga aja. Syukur deh bisa buat lunlun-san geregetan #plak!# semua review sangat berharga kok buat Mizuka termasuk flame karena bisa buat Mizuka bersemangat. :D**), **dan semuaaa para **silent readers** yang sudah repot-repot mampir ke sini. :D

Ada yang berminat untuk membaca fic Mizuka yang satu lagi? #LOL! Ngapa jadi promosi!?

**Mind to review, minna?^^**


	10. Chapter 10,1 : Special Chapter

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : T semi M! Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)! Untuk komen di FB sengaja pakai kata-kata tidak baku dsb! Jangan lupa untuk siapkan oksigen sebelum membaca!**

**Summary : **Ugh~, nggak biasanya –hik– sepusing ini setelah –hik– meminum sebotol sake. / Cag, hentikan! Aku tak mau melakukan hal yang membuat kau terluka nantinya! / Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukannya saat aku- / -karena aku tak mau melukaimu. / Kenapa... kau tak mau melukaiku? Apa... karena aku... perempuan yang lemah? / Karena aku menyukaimu.

**~ Chap 10.1 : Special Chapter (Suki Desu) ~**

Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. _Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini? Biasanya 'kan adegan penculikan itu yang diculik selalu dibawa ke gudang. Lalu kenapa aku ke..._ "kedai ramen?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Kau menculikku ke kedai ramen?"

"Memang kau berharap aku menculikmu kemana?"

"Ke gudang?" sahut Cagalli ragu.

Athrun tertawa geli dibuatnya. "Oh astaga. Kau benar-benar lucu, Cag! Memang kau pikir ini salah satu adegan film laga?" Melihat gadis kembaran Kira itu mengangguk, Athrun kembali tertawa. "Haha, tentu saja tidak, Cagalli. Aku ini bukan penculik seperti yang kau lihat di film laga dan meminta uang tebusan. Aku menculikmu karena ingin _dinner_ berdua denganmu, Nona Hibiki."

"Huh? _Dinner_?"

"Aku ingin menculik hatimu juga kalau bisa," gurau Athrun.

"Sayangnya, takkan semudah itu, Tuan Zala."

Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi.

"Terus saja tertawa sesukamu!" kesal Cagalli sambil masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Yaaah, ngambek dia." Athrun pun ikut masuk.

"_Irrashaimase!_ Eh? Cagalli? Athrun?"

Iris mata amber Cagalli melebar. "Mwu-_sensai_!?" Sungguh, gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Di hadapannya saat ini tengah berdiri seorang guru bahasa asing yang sangat terkenal dengan ke-easygoing-annya di sekolah. "Apa yang Mwu-_sensai _lakukan? Apa _Sensai_ juga bekerja sambilan di sini?" tanya Cagalli beruntun.

"Duduk dulu, Cagalli," suruh Athrun tenang.

Gadis itu menurut lalu menatap sang guru yang tersenyum misterius.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kalian pacaran ya."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Sensai_." Cagalli cemberut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Sensai_ memang kerja di sini, bukan sambilan kok."

"Kedai ini adalah warisan keluarga Mwu-_sensai_. Jadi, mau tak mau, Mwu-_sensai_ harus meneruskannya," jelas Athrun tanpa diminta. "Lalu kau jadi pelanggannya?" Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Mau pesan apa, Athrun, Cagalli?" tanya Mwu.

"Seperti biasa, _Sensai_. Kau mau pesan apa, Cag?"

"Pesan sepertimu saja, ditambah sake ya," jawab Cagalli acuh.

"Hah!? Sake!?" Athrun melongok mendengarnya.

"Ada sake 'kan, _Sensai_?"

Mwu tampak ikut melongok dan memandang Cagalli tidak percaya. Baru kali ini ia melihat salah satu siswi kebanggaannya ingin meminum sake. Lelaki muda berkepala tiga itu berpikir bahwa siswinya ini tak pernah berurusan dengan minuman tradisional berisi alkohol tersebut. "Kau mau minum sake?" Yang ditanya malah mengangguk mantap.

"Kau masih di bawah umur untuk minum sake, Cagalli!"

"Aku sudah sering minum bersama _Tou-san_ dan Kira," balas Cagalli.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh!"

"Hanya satu botol, Ath!"

"Sama saja akan membuatmu mabuk!"

"Tidak! Satu botol saja aku masih kuat!"

Guru bahasa asing yang sedari tadi diam melihat pertengkaran sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Apa ini yang namanya pacaran zaman sekarang?" gumamnya sambil menahan tawa. Melihatnya membuat Mwu teringat masa lalu. "Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar begitu, nggak baik dilihat orang," lerai Mwu. Ia tersenyum. "Aku akan kasih sebotol saja karena Senin kalian ujian. Anggap saja ini hadiah."

"Waaah! Mwu-_sensai_ memang guru terbaik sedunia!" girang Cagalli.

"Aaargh, _Sensai_! Seharusnya kau melarangnya!"

"Ye, ye, ye, ye! Sake, sake!"

"Hahaha, astaga, hahahaha!" Mwu memeras apron putih yang ia kenakan sambil tertawa karena perutnya terasa sakit. Pelanggan lainnya juga ikut tertawa melihat kejadian tadi. "Sungguh indah ya, masa muda." Begitulah komentar salah satu pelanggan yang sukses membuat kedua murid Mwu La Flaga itu tertunduk malu.

"Memalukan," desis keduanya bersamaan.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Athrun menghela napas berat seraya menoleh pada gadis berambut _blond_ di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampak dengan santainya menegak segelas kecil berisikan sake tanpa memperdulikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak buah tomat. "Sudahlah, jangan dihabiskan. Kau hampir hilang kesadaran, Cagalli."

"Haha, tidak kok! Aku –hik– masih kuat –hik–, Tuan Zala."

"Kalau Kira tahu bagaimana ini?" keluhnya frustasi.

"A~h, sake –hik– memang enak!"

"Cag, berhenti minum. Kita harus pulang sekarang."

Cagalli cemberut. "Tanggung, belum –hik– habi~s."

"Kita harus pulang se-ka-rang. TITIK, dan jangan protes." Athrun tak peduli dengan tatapan memohon khas gadis yang tengah mabuk itu. Ia pun mengambil beberapa lembar dari dompet lalu menaruhnya di bawah mangkuk kosong. "_Sensai_, uangnya kutaruh di bawah mangkuk seperti biasa," katanya pada Mwu.

Mwu mengangguk. "Hati-hati ya!"

"Hai!"

Dengan terpaksa Athrun memapah Cagalli yang setengah atau mungkin sudah 100% hilang kesadaran. Begitu mereka berbalik ingin meninggalkan kedai, iris emerald itu membulat. "H-hujan? Y-yang benar saja!"

"Haha, hujan –hik– hujan! Aku suka –hik– hujan!"

"Biar aku panggilkan taksi," tawar Mwu, numpung kedai sudah sepi.

Athrun mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mwu La Flaga kembali masuk ke kedai. "Sekarang sudah agak malam, taksi jarang lewat sini, Ath," katanya sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang sedikit kedinginan.

"Lebih baik ke apartemenku saja dulu, kedai Mwu-_sensai _juga ingin tutup 'kan?" putus Athrun setelah melirik jam tangannya. Ia merasa tak enak jika berlama-lama di sana, walaupun Athrun sendiri adalah pelanggan tetap sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Ke apartemenmu?"

"Jika hujan sudah reda, aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

Mwu mengangguk, ia percaya Athrun takkan berbuat yang macam-macam.

"Huh? Ayo pulang! Pasti –hik– Kira mengomel nanti!

"Iya, iya, cerewet. _Sensai,_ aku titip motorku ya di depan kedai, besok aku akan ambil kemari." Athrun berjalan pelan sambil memapah Cagalli di samping kirinya. "Kupinjam juga payung ini," ijinnya seraya keluar kedai. Laki-laki itu melepas Cagalli sebentar kemudian berjongkok di depannya. "Naiklah. Aku susah jika terus memapahmu sampai ke apartemen," suruh Athrun tanpa menoleh.

"Huh? Nggak –hik– mau!"

"Cagalli...," geram Athrun.

"Ya, ya, ya! Kau menang –hik– Tuan Zala!"

Kedua tangan Cagalli memeluk leher Athrun perlahan. Kini laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu bisa merasakan deru napas hangat dari mulut Cagalli, walau samar-samar tercium bau sake. Ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung gadis tersebut yang hampir menyamai detak jantungnya yang kini berpacu cepat. Sejujurnya Athrun tak pernah berpikir akan sedekat ini dengan gadis yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal (kalau bukan karena Cagalli mabuk juga nggak bakal ada momen beginian #Author dihajar masa#). "Cag, kau pegang payungnya," suruh si tunggal Zala.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen, tak henti-hentinya Athrun mengomel karena payung yang Cagalli pegang terus ia gerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bukan itu saja, gadis kembaran Kira ini juga nyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas nadanya dan karena itu mereka harus kena omelan dari warga sekitar. "Benar-benar merepotkan," gerutu Athrun seraya tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar Cagalli bernyanyi.

_Cklek._

_Klik._

"Oh, jadi ini –hik– apartemenmu –hik–, Tuan Zala."

"Ya." Athrun mengambil remot pemanas ruangan yang tergeletak di atas meja setelah menurunkan Cagalli ke sofa panjang berwarna coklat. Terlihat tangannya sedikit bergetar begitu menyalakannya. Jaket hijau tosca dan jeans putih yang ia pakai tampak basah karena terkena air hujan. "Kuambilkan handuk dan obat sakit kepala."

Cagalli hanya diam sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Kepalanya tampak berputar-putar di penglihatannya. "Ugh~, nggak biasanya –hik– sepusing ini setelah –hik– meminum sebotol sake," gumam Cagalli. Iris mata _amber_-nya ia edarkan ke tiap sudut ruangan. _De javu_, ia merasa _de javu_ saat melihat ruang apartemen Athrun yang begitu rapi dan bersih. Harum kulit jeruk kesukaannya tercium dan itu membuatnya tenang. Ketenangan yang ia dapat membuat Cagalli perlahan menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Athrun keluar dari ruang kamarnya setelah ia berganti pakaian. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Athrun pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil obat. Di lehernya terpasang dua handuk berbeda warna, biru dan kuning. Begitu dapat, ia pergi ke ruang depan, tempat dimana Cagalli berada.

"Cagalli, minum i-"

"-ni... dulu?

Athrun hanya menghela napas melihat gadis itu tengah tertidur bak seorang malaikat. "Dasar..." Sebuah senyuman tulus terpatri jelas di wajah laki-laki berambut dark blue tersebut. Ini yang kedua kalinya Athrun melihat Cagalli tertidur. Oh betapa beruntungnya dirimu, Ath.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Athrun berjongkok di hadapan gadis tersebut.

Wajahnya yang tenang mengingatkannya pada sang ibu yang kini berada di luar negeri. Tanpa sadar, tangan putihnya bergerak mendekati pipi Cagalli. Pipi yang selalu membuatnya gemas dan ingin mencubitnya.

"Kau tahu, kau seperti seorang malaikat saat tertidur."

Tangan itu beralih menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah gadis di hadapannya. Dari mulai alis, mata yang kini tertutup rapat, kembali ke pipi dan berakhir di ... bibir. Glek! Athrun menelan ludah kemudian menggeleng pelan seraya memundurkan tubuhnya. Matanya melirik ke arah jam besar bergambar Gundam Justice di dinding (ciyus lo punya jam gambar Gundam Justice? #Author jawdrop#).

"Sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar daripada di sofa."

Ia pun menaruh obat yang dipegangnya sedari tadi ke dalam saku celana _training_-nya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Athrun menggendong gadis itu _ala bridal style_. Iris mata emerald-nya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Cagalli, bahkan sampai gadis yang ia sukai itu kini terbaring di atas kasurnya. Athrun menyelimuti Cagalli sampai yang terlihat hanya kepalanya saja, mengingat pakaian gadis itu masih basah terkena air hujan.

Begitu melihat Cagalli tampak nyaman di balik selimutnya, Athrun mengambil remot yang ada di sebelah kanan gadis itu. Sedangkan Athrun sendiri berada di kiri Cagalli. Ia mengambil remot pemanas ruangan tersebut dan tanpa diduga Cagalli bergerak. Si tunggal Zala sudah gigit bibir bawahnya sambil terdiam di posisinya. Melihat gadis itu kembali tenang, ia menghela napas lalu meraih remot tersebut. Athrun menengok lagi.

_Glek._

_Deg, deg, deg._

Wajah Athrun memerah bak kepiting rebus melihat wajah Cagalli sedekat ini. Hanya 5 centi, readers! 5 CENTI! (_capslock_ jebol!) Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan napasnya pun tak beraturan. Iris mata emerald itu menatap Cagalli sayu seolah tanpa jiwa. Sedikit demi sedikit Athrun mengeleminasi jarak sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"..."

"!"

Mata Athrun berkedip sesaat sebelum bibirnya menempel pada bibir tipis Cagalli dan disusul pekikan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. _A-apa yang kau ingin lakukan tadi, Athrun!?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Buru-buru ia ambil remot yang sudah digenggamnya lalu mengambil jarak dari Cagalli. Setelah mengambil oksigen yang cukup untuk menenangkan jantungnya, Athrun menyalakan pemanas ruangan seraya bangkit dari tepi kasur. Saat ingin berdiri, tangan kiri Cagalli menggapai lengan kirinya.

_Greb!_

"Ah!"

_Bruk!_

_Chuuu~3_

Iris mata Athrun membulat begitu tahu kelopak mata gadis berambut _blond_ itu terbuka dan menampakkan iris mata _amber_-nya yang indah. Yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi saat melihat kedua bibir mereka kini menempel. Bahkan sekarang Athrun bisa merasakan kepalanya ditekan untuk memperdalam ciuman maut tersebut. Detak jantung yang awalnya tenang kini kembali berdetak dengan keras, mungkin bisa dua puluh kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Mata Cagalli kembali tertutup. Athrun yang melihatnya terdiam, tak membalas dan tak memberontak. Laki-laki itu tahu ciuman ini hanya salah satu dari pengaruh alkohol. Miris rasanya begitu ingat ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertama yang harus ia terima dari gadis yang disukainya saat gadis itu tengah terpengaruh alkohol.

Setelah tertahan beberapa menit, Athrun mencoba melepas ciuman itu.

Tapi sayang, Cagalli terus mempertahankannya.

_Apa ini kekuatan dari seorang mantan karateka?_ tanya Athrun dalam hati. Laki-laki itu mencoba lagi dan kembali gagal. Iris matanya membulat lagi begitu ia merasakan lidah Cagalli memaksa untuk masuk. Athrun tak mengijinkannya karena ia takut nafsu dari tubuhnya akan menguasai dirinya.

"Mmmph~." Cagalli mendesah pelan.

Kewarasan Athrun hampir musnah mendengarnya.

"Mmph~ Ath... ru~n."

Lagi, gadis itu mendesah ditengah-tengah ciumannya yang semakin lama semakin memanas. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram lengan Athrun sementara tangan satunya lagi masih bertahan di belakang kepala laki-laki berambut dark blue itu.

Napas Cagalli memburu, begitu juga Athrun yang masih bertahan untuk tidak memberikan akses masuk lidah Cagalli ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terus berusaha menjauh namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Laki-laki itu terus menggerutu dalam hati. Sungguh, saat ini ia tengah menahan nafsunya mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' pada gadis di –ehem– bawahnya ini.

"Cag, hentikan! Aku tak mau melakukan hal yang membuat kau terluka nantinya!"

Bentakan Athrun membuat atmosfer panas berubah menjadi hening yang mencekam. Ciuman mereka seutuhnya terlepas setelahnya. Cagalli yang dibentak hanya terdiam kaku. Matanya menatap Athrun dengan pandangan seolah tak memancarkan kehidupan sama sekali.

"_G-gomenasai_."

"..."

"B-bukannya aku ingin membentakmu, hanya aku..."

"Maaf."

Masih dengan tatapan kosong, Cagalli berkata 'maaf'. Athrun tentu saja jadi khawatir melihat perubahan gadis itu yang begitu cepat. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membentakmu, bukan kau." Tanpa ragu Athrun mencium kening Cagalli lembut dan tulus. Suasana hening dan mencekam di sekitarnya berubah menjadi tenang. "Aku tahu kau berbuat seperti itu karena terpengaruh alkohol. Aku mengerti kok," katanya lembut sambil menyibakkan poni Cagalli yang menutupi sekitar mata.

Gadis itu tak merespon dan tak bergerak seperti sebuah robot tanpa baterai.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

"Tidurlah, jika hujan sudah reda akan kubangunkan."

Lagi. Cagalli hanya diam membisu.

Athrun berdiri dari kasur lalu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja belajar. Kira's calling. Ia memilih untuk mengangkatnya di luar kamar. Begitu pintu tertutup, ia menekan tombol hijau. "_Moshi moshi_. Kira?"

"Athrun! Kau bawa kemana Cagalli, HAH!?"

"Tenanglah, Kira. Cagalli ada bersamaku."

"Iya, aku tahu dia bersamamu. Tapi sekarang kalian ada dimana!? Hari sudah larut malam, apalagi hujan turun deras. Kami mengkhawatirkan keadaan Cagalli, Ath!" Tampak terdengar di ujung sambungan tengah emosi dan panik.

"Cagalli baik-baik saja, Kira. Sekarang, kami ada di apartemenku menunggu hujan reda," kata Athrun kalem seperti biasa walau jantungnya masih dag-dig-dug karena kejadian tadi. Buru-buru ia menambahkan, "aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Cagalli, walaupun kau sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjaganya." _Mungkin adikmu yang akan macam-macam padaku –lagi–_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku tak butuh ucapan itu, aku ingin bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

"Berikan ponselmu pada Cagalli. Aku ingin dengar suaranya."

_Glek!_

Entah sudah berapa kali Athrun menelan ludah. _Bagaimana ini? Cagalli masih mabuk dan kalau kuberikan... _"Berikan padaku." Mendengar suara dari adik Kira itu membuat Athrun menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat iris _amber_-nya menatap kosong ke arahnya. Dengan badan yang terhuyung-huyung, Cagalli mendekati si pemilik apartemen.

"Ya, Kira. Aku Cagalli."

"Kau benar ada di apartemen Athrun?"

"Ya."

Athrun menatap Cagalli tanpa berkedip begitu mendengar suara gadis itu yang terdengar seperti biasanya –tanpa cegukan–. Setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lega karena Kira tidak berpikiran yang 'iya-iya' selama mereka berdua berada di apartemennya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Aku akan pulang jika hujan sudah reda."

"Baguslah. Suruh Athrun untuk mengantarmu."

"Hmm."

"Benar, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, cerewet."

Bahkan saat masih terpengaruh alkohol, masih bisa berdebat begitu, kata Athrun dalam hati dengan _sweatdrop_ sebesar jagung(?). Ia tahu, Cagalli masih terpengaruh karena samar-samar terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah karena cuma kalian berdua di sebuah apartemen."

"Hmm."

"Ingat, per-"

_Klik!_

"Ini, ponselmu." Cagalli sengaja memutuskan sambungan karena kepalanya mendadak pening lagi lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. "Kurasa hujan akan turun dalam waktu yang lama atau mungkin tidak reda sampai besok pagi. Jadi, aku akan menginap di sini. Bolehkan?" Tanpa persetujuan, Cagalli sudah berjalan ke ruang depan, lebih tepatnya menuju sofa panjang berwarna coklat muda yang ada di depan televisi.

Melihat cara jalan Cagalli yang masih terhuyung ke samping kiri-kanan, Athrun menggendongnya dengan paksa _ala bridal style_. "Tidurlah di kamar, biar aku yang tidur di sofa," suruhnya sambil menggendong Cagalli.

Cagalli memberontak. "Tidak, kau itu 'kan yang punya kamar. Kena-"

"-kubilang di kamar ya di kamar. Jangan membantah, Cag."

"Tapi..."

"Kau itu perempuan, tak pantas kau tidur di sofa sementara aku tidur di kamar." (karena itu bukan lelaki! #Author ditimpuk kamus#) Begitu sampai di kamar, ia membaringkan Cagalli perlahan. Kemudian menyelimutinya seperti tadi. "Apa kepalamu pusing atau sakit?"

"Ya~, sedikit," jawabnya lemah.

"Minum obat ini, baru tidur." Athrun menyerahkan obat sakit kepala yang ia taruh di saku celananya pada Cagalli. Gadis itu menerimanya dan Athrun membantunya untuk minum segelas air putih. "Sekarang tidurlah, besok pagi akan kubangunkan." Athrun baru saja ingin berdiri dan lagi-lagi Cagalli menahannya.

"Tidurlah... di sampingku."

Tampak Athrun me-_loading_ perkataan dari adik Kira itu.

"Tenang, aku takkan berbuat hal seperti tadi lagi."

"Bukan begitu, Cag. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, aku ini laki-laki yang bisa kapan saja 'menyerangmu' sesukaku, bahkan ketika aku tertidur." Athrun berkata serius di balik nadanya yang lembut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukannya saat aku-"

"-karena aku tak mau melukaimu."

Suasana hening menyapa keduanya untuk beberapa menit.

"Tidurlah dan jangan membantah lagi." Athrun kembali bangkit seraya mengacak-acak rambut _blond_ Cagalli. "Aku... takut." Laki-laki itu mengernyit. Ia tak yakin, seorang gadis cuek seperti Cagalli Hibiki takut akan sesuatu. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku takut karena tempat ini... terlalu asing." Bohong. Cagalli memang berbohong karena ia merasa tak enak jika Athrun –si pemilik apartemen– harus tidur di sofa sementara dirinya tidur di kamar. Walaupun baik di ruang depan dan kamar sama-sama dipasangi pemanas ruangan, tetap saja berbeda. Gadis itu menatap Athrun dengan pandangan serius sekaligus ya~ memohon. Cagalli sungguh merasa malu sekarang karena bisa-bisanya memohon pada teman –rivalnya– untuk tidur bersama di satu ranjang berukuran king size itu pula. Sejak awal Cagalli juga ragu jika Athrun punya futon di lemarinya.

"Baiklah, hentikan tatapan memohonmu itu, Cag." Athrun tampak membuang muka.

Salting. Cagalli tahu itu. Melihatnya membuat pusing di kepalanya menghilang, entah itu karena obat yang diminumnya atau karena tingkah Athrun. Tanpa ia sadari, senyum tipis terpantri di wajahnya yang memerah.

Namun sayang, Athrun tak melihatnya karena laki-laki itu sudah terbaring di samping kiri Cagalli tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya. Sekarang keduanya terbaring dengan saling memunggungi. (ngerti maksudnya Author? #Author digeplaked karena ganggu#) Detik demi detik, berubah menjadi menit. Dua puluh menit berlalu, Athrun yang sedari tadi tidak tenang mencoba melirik ke belakang. Begitu tak ada pergerakan dari Cagalli, ia pun berbalik dan menatap punggung gadis itu lama.

Sama seperti halnya Athrun, Cagalli juga tidak tenang. Ia hanya pura-pura tertidur. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada sebuah foto di dinding. Foto Athrun saat laki-laki itu kira-kira berumur lima tahun bersama kedua keluarganya dengan _background_ sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Perancis. Athrun tampak bahagia di sana.

Tiba-tiba Cagalli merasa ada yang terus memerhatikannya, sontak saja ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Athrun...," gumamnya begitu tahu bahwa si pemilik nama itulah yang memerhatikannya. Terbesit sebuah pertanyaan untuk laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya intens itu. "Kenapa... kau tak mau melukaiku? Apa... karena aku... perempuan yang lemah?" tanyanya lirih.

Athrun tak menjawab. Bukannya bingung, ia hanya ingin terus lebih lama menatap gadis di hadapannya ini, menatap wajah cantiknya yang bersinar terkena pantulan lampu kamar.

"Athrun, jawab."

"Apa?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Kau memang bertanya apa?" tanya Athrun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Lupakan saja." Cagalli kembali berbalik memunggungi Athrun namun ditahan.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

_Tik, tik, tik._

Mata Cagalli berkedip beberapa kali sambil memandangi wajah Athrun yang terlihat tengah serius. "Hahaha, jangan bercanda, Athrun. Candaanmu itu tidak lucu!" Tertawa. Gadis itu tertawa garing untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak sedang bercanda, Nona."

"..."

"Apa kau sudah lupa atau pura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku memfotomu tadi?"

"Memfoto? Aku?"

Athrun tersenyum. Entah kenapa rasanya lega setelah menyatakan perasaannya yang selama ini ia simpan akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya. "Ya, aku memfotomu saat kau dengan bayi harimau tadi dan masih banyak lagi. Kenapa kau tidak protes? Aku tahu, kau menyadarinya," tanya Athrun balik.

"Rasanya percuma juga jika aku melarangmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kira pasti akan membagi foto itu padamu dan yang lainnya."

"Ah ya, kau benar."

Setelahnya, tak ada percakapan lagi. Athrun diam sambil memandangi wajah Cagalli sementara gadis itu terus bergelut dengan pikirannya. Sampai sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dengan leluasanya dari mulut si tunggal Zala.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Cagalli tak menjawab, ia malah menutup mata.

"Cag, jawab aku."

Masih tak ada respon. Melihat tingkah Cagalli yang sepertinya sudah tertidur –mungkin karena efek obat– membuat Athrun menghela napas berat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk memunggungi Cagalli kembali. Jika tak begitu, Athrun takkan bisa tidur.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Oyasumi."

Athrun kembali berbalik dan yang terlihat hanya punggung Cagalli serta dengkuran halus darinya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul. "Apa ini berarti usahaku untuk mendapatkanmu tidak sia-sia?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Hujan deras yang terus mengguyur Kota ORB sejak semalam masih tak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Cahaya matahari tidak tampak kala itu karena tertutupi awan hitam. Banyak aktivitas terganggu dan banyak pula orang-orang yang malas untuk terjaga dari mimpinya. Contoh saja kedua sepasang manusia yang kini tengah berpelukan dengan mesranya sambil berbagi kehangatan berupa selimut yang menutupi kedua tubuh mereka.

Tampak sang gadis membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Disusul suara lenguhan khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Mata itu tertutup lagi karena malas untuk bangun dan rasa nyaman serta hangat dari seseorang yang memeluknya.

Tunggu... Memeluk?

Uuups, perkataan Author terdengar ke telinganya ternyata.

Dengkuran halus terdengar diserta hembusan napas yang mengenai telinga dan leher di sebelah kirinya. Sensasi geli membuat tubuh Cagalli bergetar sekaligus merinding. Dengan _slow motion_, ia menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah berani-beraninya memeluk di saat dirinya tengah tertidur. Bahkan gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa tangannya terus menempel pada dada bidang milik seseorang yang tidur semalaman di sampingnya.

_S-sebenarnya... apa yang t-terjadi semalam?_ Gadis itu menutup matanya untuk mengingat namun tak ada yang diingat. Terakhir kali, ia dan Athrun tengah makan malam di kedai dan... entah apa lagi. Matanya terbuka kembali. Cagalli terdiam dan terpaku menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal –Athrun Zala– tengah tertidur pulas.

_Blush!_

Semua aliran darah kini terasa naik menuju kedua pipinya. Merona. Cagalli merona dengan hebatnya. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak merona plus malu begitu melihat seorang laki-laki setampan Athrun Zala tengah tertidur di samping kita. _Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai terbangun dengan Athrun memelukku sambil tertidur di sampingku? _tanyanya dalam hati.

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berada di dada Athrun kini mencoba menggapai pipi laki-laki itu pelan. "A-Ath? Athrun?" panggil Cagalli sambil menepuk pipi Athrun pelan.

"Ng~h."

"Hari sudah siang."

Athrun membuka matanya perlahan. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm."

Maksud Cagalli membangunkannya yaitu ingin tubuhnya lepas dari pelukan Athrun tapi malah sebaliknya. Laki-laki berambut _dark blue _itu kembali memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sontak membuat Cagalli kalang kabut. "A-Ath, a-aku nggak bisa b-bernapas," keluhnya dan itu tidak bohong.

"Sebentar saja."

"S-sampai kapan?"

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk sebentar saja."

Entah Athrun tengah ngelindur atau apa, Cagalli hanya bisa pasrah di posisinya. Tak tahukah kau Athrun, gadis itu sedari tadi terus menahan napas sampai sekarang. Dengkuran halus kembali terdengar seperti lullaby penghantar tidur. Cagalli melotot begitu tahu Athrun tertidur lagi. "HEI, ATH! Bangun! Sudah siang nih!" serunya tanpa dosa.

Laki-laki itu tak merespon dan terus tertidur.

"H-hei!"

Tetap Athrun tak membalas.

Cagalli melepas pelukannya dengan susah payah. Ia tak menyangka ternyata kekuatan Athrun sama kuatnya dengan dirinya. Mungkin karena laki-laki itu memang lebih kuat dari perempuan. Cagalli memandangi wajah Athrun yang agaknya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Belum lagi keringat di sekitar kening terus meluncur sampai ke pipi. Hanya satu perkiraan Cagalli, Athrun sudah terkena penyakit demam.

"Ath, kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil menaruh pungguh tangan kiri ke kening Athrun dan ternyata perkiraannya benar. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar kamar, namun sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan kumur-kumur. Lalu ia pun pergi ke dapur mengambil sebaskom air serta handuk kecil untuk mengompres Athrun.

Begitu semuanya sudah lengkap, Cagalli menyempatkan diri menatap keluar apartemen lewat jendela dapur. Hujan masih turun walau tidak sederas yang tadi malam. "Mungkin karena kehujanan semalam, makanya dia demam," gumamnya dengan nada ragu. Ia pun kembali ke kamar dan menaruh baskom di samping ponsel Athrun. Dengan sabar dan perhatian yang tulus, Cagalli mengompres kening laki-laki itu.

Ia sibakkan sedikit rambut Athrun lalu mengompres lagi.

Athrun tampak tertidur dengan pulas walau keringat dingin terus mengucur.

Cagalli menaruh kompresnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia kembali pergi ke dapur. Gadis itu berniat untuk membuatkan semangkuk bubur seperti yang pernah ibunya buat untuknya ketika Cagalli sakit.

Lima belas menit kemudian setelah Cagalli keluar kamar, kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris mata emerald. Pandangannya memang sedikit buram dan tubuhnya seperti tengah dibekukan oleh es. Ia menarik selimutnya untuk menghangatkan diri. Sesaat laki-laki itu berpikir, _kenapa rasanya ada yang beda ya?_ Matanya melirik ke jam dinding. 9.00. Athrun menengok lagi ke sebelah kanannya. Tak ada orang, tapi bukannya semalam... Mata itu melebar begitu tahu seorang gadis yang semalaman ini tidur di sampingnya sudah tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Cagalli?"

Suaranya yang serak menggema di kamarnya.

"Cagalli, kau dimana?"

"Cagalli!"

Buru-buru ia keluar kamar dan menghiraukan rasa pusing dan dingin yang menelusup ke tubuhnya untuk mencari Cagalli. Athrun berjalan ke ruang depan sampai-sampai ia melongokkan kepala di pintu apartemen. Karena di apartemennya hanya ada tiga ruangan yaitu ruang depan atau sebut saja ruang tamu, lalu kamar tidur dan terakhir adalah dapur. Kemungkinan kedua jika gadis itu belum pulang ke rumah pasti sedang berada di dapur.

Athrun tersenyum lega melihat Cagalli tengah berdiri di depan kompor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cag?"

"Eh? Athrun!"

"Apa?" Athrun menatap gadis itu heran begiu melihat wajah kagetnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Cepat kembali ke kamarmu! Kau itu sedang demam, Ath," jelas Cagalli panjang x lebar = luas segi empat(?). (#Author tepar dihajar masa#) Gadis itu juga mendorongnya secara paksa untuk kembali ke kamar. "Kau tenang saja, dapurmu akan aman di tanganku. Kau cukup kembali ke kamar dan menunggu buburnya yang sebentar lagi akan matang. Oh iya, dimana tempat kau menyimpan obat?"

Athrun yang masih tidak mengerti situasinya hanya menunjuk lemari atas tepat di paling pojok dimana obat-obatan yang biasa ia simpan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kembali ke kamar. Hush!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya, karena aku tak mau diganggu."

"Aku duduk di sini saja, aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu," kata Athrun sambil menarik kursi kemudian duduk di atasnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Dasar keras kepala!"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan.

"Lima menit lagi buburnya siap, setelah itu kau harus minum obat!"

"Memang aku demam?" Melihat Cagalli mengangguk kecil sambil membelakanginya, Athrun langsung memeriksa keningnya sendiri. Panas. "Pantas saja kepalaku pusing sejak bangun tidur tadi," gumamnya. Harum bubur yang dibuat Cagalli tercium sampai ke hidungnya. Athrun menyangga dagunya seraya memandangi gadis berambut _blond_ yang kini diikat satu dengan asal saja. (Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua seperti suami istri ya, Readers? #Readers ngangguk#)

Seperti yang diperkirakan Cagalli, bubur tersebut matang setelah lima menit kemudian. Dengan rapi dan teliti, ia mulai menuangkan bubur itu ke dalam mangkuk. "Ini buburnya. Mungkin rasanya sedikit hambar karena tambahan yang kutemukan hanya wortel, daun seledri, dan bawang goreng," kata Cagalli sambil menaruh mangkuk tersebut ke hadapan Athrun.

"Aku belum belanja minggu ini."

"Ya. Cepat dimakan dan minum obat."

Athrun tersenyum tulus kemudian memakan bubur buatan Cagalli.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya setelah menaruh panci bekas bubur ke dalam cucian piring sambil menoleh ke arah Athrun.

"Mmm, enak. Bahkan lebih enak dari buatan Mama."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku serius, tidak bohong kok." Athrun menyuap buburnya lagi. "Mau mencicipinya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Lagi, laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil memandangi Cagalli yang kini sibuk mencuci peralatan bekas ia memasak bubur tadi. Sungguh, Athrun tak berbohong mengenai rasa buburnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka gadis itu bisa memasak, walau hanya semangkuk bubur. "Kukira kau tidak bisa memasak, Cag."

"Kau kaget? Begini-begini aku juga selalu membantu Kaa-san memasak makanya bisa."

"Kau tahu, kau itu istri idaman semua laki-laki, termasuk aku."

_Deg!_

Untuk beberapa detik, Cagalli berhenti mencuci. "Oh."

"Hanya 'oh'?"

"Lalu aku harus bilang 'waw' gitu?" kata Cagalli yang kelewat OOC. (==") Drrrt! Drrrttt! Cagalli langsung mengambil ponsel Android-nya dari saku celana jeans-nya yang berwarna biru tua. Begitu melihat nama yang menelponnya membuat Cagalli ijin sebentar ke luar dapur. "_Moshi moshi_. **Stella**?"

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san_ kemana? Minggu lalu, _Kaa-san_ janji mau ke sini lagi saat pagi buta."

Cagalli menepuk keningnya. "Aduh, maaf, Stella. Aku lupa."

"Pokoknya Stella nggak mau tahu, _Kaa-san_ harus datang tiga puluh menit dari sekarang!"

"T-tunggu, Stella. Aku-"

"-tut tut tut~."

Gadis yang dipanggil_ 'Kaa-san'_ oleh penelpon Stella itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bingung. Ia bingung di satu sisi Athrun masih sakit dan Cagalli harus merawatnya karena tak ada orang lagi selain dirinya di sini. Sementara di sisi lainnya, ia juga harus pergi menemui gadis bernama Stella itu. Cagalli memang sudah berjanji untuk datang seminggu yang lalu.

"Siapa, Cagalli? Kira?"

"Ah! B-bukan kok."

Athrun mengernyit. "Lalu?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada janji. Kau tak apa-apa 'kan jika kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Cagalli sambil berjalan masuk ke dapur untuk menaruh apron milik Athrun yang lagi-lagi berwarna biru.

"Pergi kemana? Kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Cagalli menggeleng.

"Kuantar kau ke tempat itu."

"Eh? Tidak! Kau itu sedang sakit. Nggak boleh! Kau harus istirahat sampai tubuhmu benar-benar membaik!" tolak gadis itu dengan nada keras kepala. "Lagipula di luar masih hujan. Jika kau nekat, kujamin kau tidak bisa ikut ujian besok," tambahnya.

"Tidak. Kira sudah menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu sampai ke rumah 'kan semalam."

"Keadaannya berbeda, Athrun. Kau itu demam."

"Aku akan sembuh jika sudah meminum obat," kata Athrun keras kepala.

"Athrun... kau-"

"-tunggu di sini, aku akan cuci muka."

Cagalli hanya menghela napas berat sambil menepuk keningnya lagi. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau Athrun ikut, otomatis dia akan tahu rahasiaku ini, katanya dalam hati. Rahasia apa ya kira-kira yang selama ini disembunyikan Cagalli dari semuanya?

**To Be Continued**

**AN : Masih ada lanjutannya lagi lho special chapternya... ;D Tekan Next di bawah ini aja, pembahasan review dsb juga di next chap (10.2)! **


	11. Chapter 10,2 : Special Chapter

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)! Untuk komen di FB sengaja pakai kata-kata tidak baku dsb! Jangan lupa untuk siapkan oksigen sebelum membaca!**

**Summary : **Apa hubunganmu dengan Kaa-san? / Jadi, Cagalli selalu datang ke sini dulu sampai sekarang? / Kau... / Kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku semalam. / C-ciuman pertamamu? A-AKU!? / Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati? Apa ini yang namanya patah hati? Apa ini yang namanya ditolak secara tidak langsung?

**~ Chap 10.2: Special Chapter (Suki Desu) ~**

Athrun terus memandangi sebuah gedung mewah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah gereja di hadapannya. Gereja itu tampak mewah walau terbuat dari kayu karena tingginya yang menjulang ke atas, mungkin sekitar sepuluh meteran. "Gereja? Kau sering ke sini?" tanya Athrun pada Cagalli. Gadis itu tak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja laki-laki itu mengikutinya.

"_KAA-SAN_!"

Athrun dan Cagalli menoleh ke sumber suara.

_Greb!_

Seseorang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Senyum simpul terpasang di wajah kembaran tak identik Kira begitu tahu siapa orang yang memeluknya itu. "Apa aku terlambat datang, Stella?" Melihat gadis bernama Stella itu mengangguk sambil melepas pelukannya, Cagalli kembali tersenyum. "Maaf, jalannya macet."

"Tak apa, Stella maafkan."

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Yang lain sedang bermain di halaman belakang. Ayo!"

Dengan paksa, Stella menarik Cagalli menuju halaman belakang dari gereja tersebut, tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedari tadi terdiam di tempatnya. Cagalli menengok ke belakang. "Ayo, Ath! Ikut!"

Athrun menurut dan mengikuti kedua gadis berambut blond di depannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan tempat ini. Belum lagi dengan panggilan gadis bernama Stella pada Cagalli yaitu _'Kaa-san'._ _Apa Cagalli sudah punya suami? Atau diam-diam dia sudah punya anak? Ah tapi nggak mungkin_, pikirnya dalam hati. Athrun dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Tampak belasan anak-anak tengah bermain di sana. Tampak pula beberapa wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian khas biarawati yang juga tengah ikut bermain dengan anak-anak tersebut. Ah, Athrun mengerti. Tempat ini adalah gereja sekaligus yayasan anak yatim piatu.

_Srek, srek._

Athrun menoleh ke bawah dan melihat seorang anak kecil menarik bajunya.

"Om siapa?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki itu berjongkok bermaksud menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak kecil tersebut. "Namaku Athrun Zala. Aku masih muda, panggil 'kakak' saja. Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

"Namaku Sho, _Onii-san_."

"Sho? Nama yang bagus," Athrun tersenyum.

"SHO! KAU DIMANA?"

Anak kecil itu menengok ke sumber suara. "**AUEL** _NII-CHAN_! Sho di sini!"

"Sho! Sedang apa kamu di sini? Cepat bereskan kamarmu dulu sebelum bermain." Seorang laki-laki berambut biru laut datang sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sho dan Athrun. Melihat Sho mengangguk dengan muka cemberut, membuat laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Auel-_niichan_' itu mengacak pelan rambut Sho sebelum ia pergi ke dalam gereja. Auel menoleh begitu tahu ada orang asing di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus.

Athrun berdiri sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Athrun, teman Cagalli Hibiki."

"Huh? Teman _Kaa-san_?"

"_Kaa-san_?"

"Cagalli Hibiki itu _Kaa-san_ kami." Auel menengok ke arah Cagalli yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua bersama Stella.

"Auel, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Cagalli sambil mengacak-acak rambut Auel.

"Baik." Auel tersenyum girang. "Oh iya, dia siapanya _Kaa-san_?"

Cagalli menengok ke arah Athrun. "Dia teman sekelasku."

"Stella baru sadar, _Kaa-san_ membawa teman ke sini," kata Stella polos.

"Ini pertama kalinya _Kaa-san_ membawa teman, terlebih seorang laki-laki."

Keempat orang tersebut menengok ke belakang. Terlihat seorang laki-laki sepantaran Auel dan Stella tengah berdiri di belakang Auel. Auel, Stella, dan laki-laki itu masih berusia sekitar tiga belas tahunan.

"**Sting** benar. Stella juga baru sadar itu."

Laki-laki bernama Sting itu menatap curiga pada Athrun.

Athrun yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya diam saja.

"Aku baru saja dari apartemennya, makanya kuajak dia ke sini. Lagipula dia yang memaksa untuk ikut," jelas Cagalli. "Oh iya, Stella katanya ingin buat kue. Ayo, kita buat sekarang," ajaknya pada Stella dan gadis itu mengangguk senang. Mereka pun pergi menuju ke sebuah rumah kecil yang ada tepat di samping kiri gereja.

"Aku masih curiga," kata Sting.

"Aku memang memaksanya supaya aku ikut," kata Athrun memperjelas ucapan Cagalli.

"Tidak biasanya _Kaa-san_ menurut seperti itu. Pasti ada apa-apanya."

Sting mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Auel.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan _Kaa-san_?" tanya keduanya.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Cagalli tersenyum tipis melihat Athrun tampak kelelahan setelah bermain basket dengan dua Auel-Sting di halaman depan gereja. "Ini, minumlah. Haha, sepertinya kau kewalahan menghadapi mereka," katanya sambil melempar sebotol air mineral pada laki-laki yang tengah berbaring di atas rumput.

"Mereka curang. Dua lawan satu, tentu saja aku kewalahan."

"Tapi kau menang juga."

Athrun mengambil posisi duduk dan tersenyum bangga sebelum meminum sebotol air mineral dari Cagalli. "Tentu saja aku akan menang. Aku ini mantan _ace_ di klub basket sewaktu JHS," ceritanya.

"Oh?"

"Tapi aku akui, mereka berdua juga tangguh."

Cagalli memandang Auel dan Sting yang masih bermain basket di lapangan. "Mereka sangat penyukai basket. Karena basket, mereka bisa jadi dekat," kata gadis itu seraya tersenyum kecil. Kenapa hari ini aku banyak tersenyum di depan Athrun ya? tanyanya dalam hati heran. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Tadi pagi 'kan kau demam."

"Kalau aku masih demam, pasti saat bertanding tadi aku sudah pingsan duluan."

"Yaaah, mungkin saja kau terbawa suasana jadi tak merasakannya."

"Tenang saja, biasanya kalau sudah minum obat langsung sembuh kok."

Gadis berambut blond itu menatap Athrun dan mengangguk kecil.

"Cag, kenapa... mereka berdua dan Stella memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san'?"

"Karena... entah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti."

"Apa mereka tidak bilang alasannya?" tanya Athrun lagi penasaran.

Gadis itu diam sebentar. "Mungkin karena aku yang menemukan mereka." Melihat Athrun menelengkan kepalanya, Cagalli menjelaskan. "Dulu, saat aku masih kelas enam _Elementary School_, aku bertemu dengan Stella di rumah sakit dan membawanya kemari karena yang kudengar ia tinggal sendiri setelah kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan. Dia yang pertama kali memanggilku 'Kaa-san'."

"Lalu Auel dan Sting?"

"Tentang Auel... dia hanya korban dari perceraian orang tuanya."

"Dan kau membawanya juga kemari."

Cagalli mengangguk lemah. "Tak ada yang mengurus, tak ada yang memerhatikan. Mengingatnya membuatku sesak. Awal pertemuan kami saat itu, ketika aku masih kelas satu JHS. Kami bertemu ketika Auel kepergok mencuri di sebuah toko yang kudatangi waktu itu."

Athrun terdiam dan memandang salut pada Cagalli.

"Empat bulan kemudian, aku bertemu dengan Sting... Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi."

"Tak apa, tak usah diceritakan jika kau tak mau."

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Auel dan Sting bertanding basket denganmu?"

"Haha, hanya bermain saja. Ternyata aku masih ahli dalam bermain basket," Athrun tersenyum lagi bangga. Kalau bukan karena taruhan mengenai hubungan ia dan Cagalli, mereka takkan bertanding mati-matian seperti tadi. Jika Athrun kalah, laki-laki itu harus bercerita sejujur-jujurnya mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi jika sebaliknya, Athrun tidak akan bercerita dan menyuruh Auel-Sting untuk berusaha mengalahkannya kalau Athrun kembali lagi ke sini.

"Segitu sih belum ada apa-apanya untukku."

"Maksudmu?" heran Athrun.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengalahkan mereka tanpa harus berusaha mati-matian sepertimu."

"Oh, iya deh, Nona yang bisa segalanya."

Cagalli tertawa kemudian berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

"Pulang? Sekarang memang jam berapa?"

"Jam lima sore dan kita belum belajar sama sekali untuk ujian besok. Bahkan kita belum makan siang sama sekali karena terlalu asyik bermain," kata Cagalli. "Kan aku yang bermain, kau hanya menonton di pinggir lapangan dengan Stella." Gadis itu tak menjawab malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk membantu Athrun berdiri.

Tentu saja Athrun menerimanya. "_Thanks_."

"Kita makan di sini dulu, baru pulang."

"Memang boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, aku ini cucu dari pemilik gereja dan yayasan ini."

"Eeeh!?"

"Kaget?" Melihat Athrun mengangguk, Cagalli hanya tersenyum. "Auel! Sting! Ayo ke dalam! Kalian berdua belum makan sejak siang tadi!" suruh gadis itu. "Iya, Kaa-san!" Sedikit risih memang jika dipanggil 'Kaa-san' seperti itu, tapi tak apalah. Setidaknya mereka senang. Cagalli menghela napas kemudian tersenyum lagi melihat Stella datang menghampirinya.

"_Kaa-san_! Kue _Kaa-san_ dan Stella ternyata enak!"

Kembaran Kira itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Athrun terus memandangi Cagalli. Ia lebih bahagia dibandingkan hari kemarin, saat mereka berdua bersama Lacus dan Kira pergi ke kebun binatang. Laki-laki itu merasa ingin sekali menghentikan waktu dan lebih lama lagi melalui hari bersama Cagalli. Hari begitu cepat, setelah makan malam –karena mereka berenam telat makan siang– bersama dengan anak-anak lainnya, Cagalli dan Athrun pamitan pulang.

"_Kaa-san_, minggu besok main lagi ya ke sini," pinta Stella dengan wajah manisnya.

"Akan kuusahakan." Cagalli tersenyum.

"Huh! Saat kau kemari, kami pasti bisa mengalahkanmu," sungut Auel pada Athrun.

"Akan kutunggu hari itu," balas laki-laki tersebut.

"Tititp salam untuk Ibumu, Cagalli."

Gadis itu tersenyum menanggapinya. "Jika _Kaa-san_ dan aku ada waktu, kami akan kemari lagi, Michele-_san._" Biarawati yang umurnya sudah kepala lima tersebut memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Cagalli dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambilnya. "Bingkisan apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Kue kering kesukaan Ibumu."

"Wah, pasti _Kaa-san_ senang. Arigatou gozaimasu, Michele-_san_."

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan ngebut ya," nasihatnya.

Cagalli tersenyum lagi, sementara Athrun sudah memakai helm dan menaiki motor BMW merahnya. Ia pun ikut naik di belakang Athrun begitu mesin motor menyala. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Sampai ketemu lagi, minna!"

Athrun tersenyum di balik helm-nya sebelum menginjak gigi dan menggas motornya.

"Sampai jumpa, _Kaa-san_!" seru Auel, Stella, dan Sting.

"Sampai jumpa, _Kaa-san_ Cagalli!" seru bocah-bocah lainnya.

Stella terus memperhatikan kedua muda-mudi itu sampai tak terlihat lagi di tikungan jalan. "Ayo masuk, Stella." Gadis itu mengangguk namun masih tak beranjak dari luar pagar gereja. Angin berhembus membuat rambut blond-nya bergoyang.

"Jadi, Cagalli selalu datang ke sini dulu sampai sekarang?"

_Deg!_

Dengan _slow motion_ Stella menengok. "K-kau..."

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

"Besok ujian... Huuuh, aku tak yakin siap untuk melaksanakannya," gumam seorang gadis berambut merah menyala sepunggung. Kebosanan sangat terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Lebih dari tiga buku tebal yang kini berada di samping komputernya ia baca. Bahkan sudah dua kali mengulang, tetap saja tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. _Mungkin menghirup udara segar bisa membuatku fokus_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia pun mengambil jaket merahnya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini, Mey?"

"Ingin cari angin saja, _Neesan_," jawab Meyrin Hawke pada kakaknya. "_Neesan,_ baru pulang dari kencan ya?" tanya balik Meyrin, bermaksud untuk menggoda si kakak yang terlihat tomboy namun sangat suka hal yang _girly-girly_.

"A-ah, hanya jalan-jalan biasa kok," kata Lunamaria sambil tersenyum.

"Huuu, jelas-jelas perginya bareng Rei-_nii_ tadi."

"A-ah, sudahlah. Jangan pulang malam-malam ya."

Meyrin tampak menahan tawa saat Lunamaria dengan terburu-buru masuk ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di samping kamar Meyrin. Senyum lebar terlihat jelas di wajahnya begitu melihat selembar foto di sekitar kakinya. Ia pun mengambil foto tersebut, foto si kakak bersama pria berambut pirang –Rei– dengan _background _sebuah biang lala yang sangat besar sampai yang terlihat hanya seperempatnya saja.

"_Ne, Neesan_, fotomu ketinggalan!" seru Meyrin.

_Cklek!_

Kepala Lunamaria menyembul dari balik pintu. "Foto apa?"

"Ini." Meyrin memperlihatkan foto itu ke depan wajah kakaknya.

_Srek!_

"Arigatou!"

_Brak!_

Gadis berambut merah itu terdiam melihat kejadian barusan. Ia pun menatap tangannya yang sudah kosong. "C-cepat banget pindahnya," gumam Meyrin. Tanpa ambil pusing lagi, ia berjalan keluar rumah.

_Bruuum._

Terdengar suara motor mendekat saat Meyrin melangkah menuju pagar rumah. Sepertinya ia mengenali suara motor itu dan sesuai dugaannya. Itu suara motor Athrun, laki-laki yang kini menarik perhatian dan pikirannya. Perlahan Meyrin membuka pagar dan mengintip. Nggak kelihatan dari sini, katanya dalam hati. Ia pun keluar rumah dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Untung tak ada lampu jalan di depan rumahnya, jadi aman-amanlah Meyrin bersembunyi di sana.

"Rumahmu terlihat sepi ya."

"Entah, mungkin pergi makan malam."

Meyrin menatap tetangga sekaligus teman sepermainannya sejak kecil dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan begitu melihat gadis itu turun dari motor Athrun. Gadis berambut _blond_ itu merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan. Tanpa disangka Athrun membantunya merapikan rambut. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di mata Meyrin.

"Aku bisa merapikannya sendiri," ketus Cagalli.

"Haha, iya-iya."

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya atau lebih tepatnya sih mengusir secara tidak langsung begitu melihat si tunggal Zala melepas helm lalu turun dari motornya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh ayolah, biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar di sini. Aku lelah."

"Ke dalam saja kalau mau istirahat," kata Cagalli acuh. Mendengar ucapannya membuat imajinasi –ehem– liar Meyrin melanglangbuana. Dalam hati ia memohon agar Athrun menolaknya supaya ia bisa curi-curi informasi tentang mereka berdua.

"Apa kata tetanggamu nanti kalau tahu kau hanya berdua di rumah bersama seorang laki-laki," katanya kalem. "Ah tapi, sepertinya tidak apa-apa, semalam juga kau di apartemenku dan hanya kita berdua di sana. Tetanggaku tak ambil pusing soal itu."

Mata Meyrin membulat mendengarnya.

"Penawaranku yang tadi, kutarik kembali."

Athrun terkekeh melihat respon Cagalli.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Benar sudah sembuh?"

"Ya, sudah jauh lebih baik karena hari ini kuhabiskan berdua denganmu."

"Berdua? Kau melupakan Stella, Auel, dan Sting."

"Dengan mereka juga maksudnya." Athrun tersenyum penuh arti. Melihatnya membuat detak jantung Meyrin berdetak lebih keras lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sedikit kesal sih begitu ingat senyumnya itu bukan untuknya. Meyrin jadi ingin bertukar tempat sekarang dengan Cagalli.

"Athrun, boleh kuminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong rahasiakan apa yang terjadi hari ini dari lainnya."

Athrun menatap Cagalli heran lalu mengangguk. Namun rasa penasaran menghantuinya. "Kenapa harus disembunyikan? Apa hanya aku dan Mamamu saja yang tahu?" Awalnya laki-laki itu tak pernah berpikiran Cagalli punya sikap peduli pada sesama seperti menolong anak-anak terlantar di usianya yang masih menginjak kelas enam _Elementary School._

"_Jii-san_ juga tahu, _Tou-san_ juga, kecuali Kira dan teman-teman."

"Kira? Kakakmu tidak tahu?"

Cagalli menggeleng.

Meyrin disergap rasa penasaran juga. _Rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Cagalli?_

"Sudah jam tujuh malam, aku harus belajar untuk ujian besok. Kau juga harus belajar, Ath," katanya seraya berjalan menghampiri pagar. Cagalli menengok sesaat, "Terima kasih untuk kemarin dan hari ini. Selamat malam." Senyum simpul nan menawan hati terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang manis.

Athrun merona. "O-oi! Nggak mau bilang 'minta maaf' dulu nih sebelum pergi?"

Gadis itu menengok lagi. "Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku semalam."

Suara atau lebih tepatnya sebuah bisikan dari Athrun membuat badannya memutar untuk kembali menghadap laki-laki itu. Cagalli kembali mendekati Athrun yang tampak duduk duduk di jok motornya. "C-ciuman pertamamu? A-AKU!?" pekiknya.

_Jleb!_

_Krek..._

_Praaang!_

Pandangan Meyrin tampak kosong ke arah muda-mudi di depannya itu. Suara tadi adalah suara hatinya yang telah terkena pisau dan retak kemudian hancur berantakan tak bersisa sama sekali. (Meyrin lebay ya? #dihajar MeyrinFC#) Ia salah dengar 'kan mengenai ucapan Athrun tadi? Soal ciuman pertamanya tadi?

"K-kapan? A-aku mana mungkin m-melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau pasti tak ingat karena saat itu kau sedang mabuk."

"T-tapi... n-nggak mungkin..." Cagalli menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya bercanda kok." Athrun tampak menahan tawa.

Meyrin menghela napas lega mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menatap Cagalli yang tampak menahan emosi. Tangan kanan gadis itu sudah terkepal dengan muka memerah. "Beraninya kau mempermainkanku begini!" serunya kesal seraya meninju dada Athrun. (S-serem ya? HIIIEEE! #Author kabur#) "S-s-seram, p-pasti sakit," bisik Meyrin sambil menatap Athrun yang tengah kesakitan.

"Tinjuanmu nggak kira-kira, Cag," rintih laki-laki itu.

"Huh! Siapa suruh mempermainkanku!" Cagalli mendengus dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Tapi ciuman itu memang ciuman pertamaku."

"Kau pikir, aku akan percaya?"

Athrun tersenyum lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan selangkah mendekati Cagalli. "Kau memang mengambil ciuman pertamaku malam itu. Tapi aku hanya bercanda untuk memintamu bilang maaf padaku," jelasnya. Tampak gadis di hadapannya mundur selangkah. "Kau kenapa? Masih tidak percaya atau takut?"

"J-jangan main-main, Ath."

Kini Meyrin tampak mengepalkan tangannya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

"Sekarang aku tidak main-main. Itu kenyataan, kita sudah berciuman dan kau yang menciumku secara paksa." Athrun melangkah lagi saat Cagalli melangkah mundur. Samar-samar seringaian tampak di wajahnya yang menggelap karena tak ada penerangan kecuali langit malam dan beberapa bintang.

"A-aku butuh bukti," kata Cagalli gugup dan –lagi– melangkah mundur.

"Kau mau bukti?"

Melihat Athrun menyeringai dan melangkah mendekatinya, membuat Cagalli takut plus gugup. Detak jantungnya sangat terdengar di telinganya. "K-kau ma-mau ap-apa?" Bahkan untuk berkata 'kau mau apa' saja terasa kelu.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu buktinya."

_Chuuu~3_

Iris mata _amber_-nya membulat seketika begitu Athrun menarik lengannya untuk mendekat dan membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Cagalli. Tak hanya itu saja, tangan satunya lagi menekan kepala gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kembaran Kira tersebut tampak diam dan tak memberontak. Kilasan balik tentang kejadian yang ia lupakan muncul satu persatu di memorinya. Dan benar. Ia memang mencium Athrun semalam.

Sementara di tempat lain, Meyrin yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut hanya diam dan terpaku bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa. Untuk beberapa saat ia menahan napas. Sakit. Gadis itu sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah mencium orang lain di hadapannya.

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

"Hiks..."

Ya, isakan kecil itu berasal dari mulut Meyrin. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri lalu membuka pagar dan menutupnya dengan agak keras. Meyrin tak peduli jika terdengar sampai ke telinga Athrun dan Cagalli, bahkan ia mengharapkannya agar mereka berdua tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sakit hati melihatnya.

Sungguh, gadis itu tak percaya semua ini.

_Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati?_

_Apa ini yang namanya patah hati?_

_Apa ini yang namanya ditolak secara tidak langsung?_

_Brak!_

Meyrin membanting pintu kamarnya yang membuat si kakak –Lunamaria– terlonjak kaget. Jika ada kedua orang tuanya di rumah, pasti akan terdengar suara teriakan dari sang ibu. _Pasti ada apa-apanya ini,_ pikir Lunamaria dalam hati.

Kita _back _ke tempat pairing kita berada.

Tampaknya mereka berdua tak mendengar bantingan pagar rumah Meyrin.

Dan uh oh ya! Mereka masih berciuman di bawah langit malam yang terang benderang dihiasi bintang-bintang. Bahkan ciuman mereka tampak makin memanas daripada sebelumnya. Awalnya memang Cagalli tampak tak memberontak dan tampak tak membalasnya juga, namun Athrun tetap memperdalam ciumannya. Seperti saat Cagalli menciumnya semalam, Athrun mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

Cagalli yang sadar tentu langsung memberontak. "Mmph! A-Ath, h–mmph–hentikan!"

Laki-laki itu tak menggubris rontaan Cagalli dan malah makin jadi. Mulut gadis berambut _blond _yang terbuka tadi membuat lidahnya bisa masuk dengan mudahnya. _Athrun sudah tidak waras!_ Begitulah teriakan Cagalli dalam hati.

Pertarungan antar lidah tak relakan lagi.

Lidah Cagalli terus mendorong lidah Athrun untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Athrun tampak tak tinggal diam, ia menekan kepala gadis itu lagi. Dalam hati sungguh ia tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang terus memberontak.

Pasokan oksigen Cagalli tampak menipis, mukanya pun sudah memerah padam. Athrun sialan, Athrun sialan, Athrun sialan! Ia terus merapalkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya yang sangat berbeda terbalik dengan Athrun. Lama-kelamaan tubuh Cagalli melemas, bahkan kakinya serasa tak bisa menapak ke atas tanah lagi. Pasrah. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan melawan si Zala yang sudah seperti orang yang terbawa nafsunya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Athrun menyadari gadis yang tengah diciumnya ini sudah lemas. Tak ada gerakan meronta lagi dari Cagalli, yang ada malah tubuh gadis itu yang bertumpu padanya. Sedikit kaget saat kedua tangan Cagalli kini melingkar di leher Athrun. Matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka untuk melihat wajah Cagalli. Kembaran Kira itu terlihat menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Pasrah. Ia tahu gadis itu sudah pasrah saja atas perlakuannya ini. Athrun memilih untuk menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ath..." Cagalli menatap sayu ke arah Athrun.

"Semalam aku juga berada di posisimu."

Gadis itu terdiam tanpa berpaling dari wajah si Tuan Zala.

Athrun juga ikut terdiam. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis berambut _blond_ di hadapannya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi berada di pinggang Cagalli. Tampaknya gadis itu tak keberatan dan malah menutup matanya lagi. Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya itu.

Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Tanpa paksaan seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa perlu kata-kata lagi, keduanya sudah menunjukkan bahwa satu sama lain saling tertarik, saling memperhatikan, saling memandang dalam sudut yang berbeda, walau nyatanya Cagalli masih menyangkal perasaan itu... sampai sekarang. Ya, sampai sekarang. Sampai ciuman itu berakhir dengan getaran dari ponselnya.

**To Be Continued**

Hiks, hiks, hiks... huaaa! Romance jadi hancur begini! TT^TT gomen, gomen, gomen! Cagalli sama Athrun terlalu OOC di sini. Gomen karena Cagalli terlalu agresif di sini lebih dulu. Gomen karena kelamaan update. Gomen karena kepanjangan. Gomen karena saya harus membagi spesial chapternya jadi dua. Ini supaya readers nggak capek baca plus nggak bosen. Tapi kayaknya tetep buat bosen readers ya... hontou ni gomenasai... #sujud-sujud pada readers#

Jujur ya, Mizuka uring-uringan nyari momennya. Mana lagi ujian MID semester gasal, jadi kepikiran plus nggak fokus kalau belum update fic ini.

Hehe, walaupun hanya chapter spesial yang sebelumnya nggak pernah dipikirkan Mizuka dan bukan termasuk dalam sinopsis, tapi di sini juga ada point-point untuk chap selanjutnya. ^0^v

Mizuka selalu menghargai para readers, silent readers, dan para reviewers, jadi Mizuka nggak henti-hentinya mengucapkan "**SANKYUU" **pada **forthesakeofpeace (**thanks for your review^^. Hehe, is this chap too sweet or too vapid?**), alya (**thanks for your review^^. Gomen, lama update karena Mizuka supeeer sibuk. Hehe, ini udah diupdate, RnR lagi ya...**), Hoshi Uzuki (**thanks for your review^^. Sekarang udah tau kan kemana si Tuan Zala yang menyebalkan itu membawa Princess Blonde Hibiki kita. Hehe, RnR lagi ya...**), Uchiha Nura (**thanks for your review^^. Wah, tebakan Uchiha-san salah #nengok ke atas# awalnya ingin begitu tapi nggak jadi deh. ;) apa chap ini kurang so sweet atau sudah sweet? RnR lagi yuaaa...**), Yukishiro1412 (**thanks for your review^^. Haiii! Selamat datang di dunia per-fanfic-an! :) hehe, terlalu OOC ya? Mizuka juga nggak tau kenapa bisa se-OOC ini. #plak!# yosh! Akan Mizuka selesaikan. RnR lagi ya...**), air phantom zala (**thanks for your review^^. Wah, Mizuka senang kalau air-san senang. :) apa kedai ramen bisa dikatakan romantis? ^,^v makasih untuk jempolnya, hehe. Yosh! Saking semangatnya sampai ujian terlupakan. Haha. RnR lagi ya...**), Rukaga Nay (**thanks for your review^^. Wah, Mizuka senang kalau Rukaga-san suka. :) akan Mizuka pertimbangkan lagi *asap dah, bahasanyaaaaa* hehe**), Shuuta Hikaru (**thanks for your reviews^^. Hehe, Mizuka senang kalau Shuuta-san bilang begitu. Anoo, emo itu apa sih? #kepo mode on# haha, terus gimana dengan chap ini? Yosh! RnR lagi ya...**), dan semua silent readers!**

**Akhir kata RNR YUAAA!**

**SANGKYUU! ^,^v**


	12. Chapter 11 : Relationship Without Status

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)! Untuk komen di FB sengaja pakai kata-kata tidak baku dsb!**

**Summary : **For my special person, Cagalli Hibiki / Pasti seorang laki-laki yang mengirimnya / Terlihat sekali kau sedang senang, apa karena kejadian semalam? / URUSAI YO! / Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? / Soal... Athrun Zala / What happened with two of us!? UPDATE CHAP 11! (Maaf telat u,u)

**~ Chap 11 : Relationship Without Status ~**

**Athrun Prince Zala **menambahkan foto baru di album **Athrun's Album Photos **

**My Princess with A Tiger Baby **

[Foto Cagalli bersama anak harimau sewaktu mereka pergi ke kebun binatang dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia dan terlihat sangat natural. Tampak sinar matahari sedikit menyinari wajahnya. Alami dan tak ada editan ataupun tambahan lainnya dari Athrun] –bersama **Princess Blonde Hibiki**.

** 6 jam yang lalu. Suka. 100 suka. 42 komentar **

**Kira Found Freedom** :3 kawaii na my sweet twin sister!

**Lacus Queen Pink** jadi dugaanku benar, Athrun ngambil foto Cagalli diam2

**Prince Cute-Green Nicol** baru kali ini kau upload foto perempuan, Ath. Tanda-tanda nih biasanya, haha

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** aw! makin keliatan aja... ^_~

**Milly For Elthman** keliatan apa, Shiho? Jangan-jangan...

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** -_-* jgn mikir yg macam2, Milly!

**Milly For Elthman** siapa yg mikir macam2 coba? Hooo!

**Dearka AlwaysBeside Milly** ayang Milly pikirannya jadi begitu, ckckck

**Milly For Elthman** WHAT THE H*LL WITH YOUR NAME!?

**Dearka AlwaysBeside Milly** memang kenapa? Lucu kan namanya? ;D

**Milly For Elthman** LUCU!? #kabur ke kemar mandi#

**Dearka Love Miriallia** baiklah, sudah kuganti tuh demi ayang Milly... ~_~

**Athrun Prince Zala** -_- kalau mau mesra2an jgn di komenan saya

**Kira Found Freedom** bilang aja ngiri sama mereka berdua, Ath

**Lacus Queen Pink** aku jadi ingin ikut2an ganti nama nih

**Athrun Prince Zala** _[a_Kira: siapa yg ngiri lagi!? _[a_Lacus: tinggal ganti nama aja repot banget -_- _[a_Nicol: tanda2 apa, Col?

**Prince Cute-Green Nicol** tanda-tanda KIAMAT! -_-*

**Athrun Prince Zala** #gubrak#

**Yzak's Cool Man** cieh, pura-pura gak tau

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** apaan siiieeeh?

**Lacus Queen Pink** sepertinya masih ada yang marahan? #lirik samping

**Athrun Prince Zala** marahan?

**Kira Found Freedom** yg pasti sih bukan **Athrun Prince Zala** dan **Princess Blonde Hibiki**

**Athrun Prince Zala** iyalah, tadi kan habis...

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** habis apa ayooo?

**Yzak's Cool Man** mau tau aja urusan orang

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** apaan sih!? Merasa ditanya apa!?

**Dearka Love Miriallia** udahlah kalian, berantem mulu sih, bosen liatnya

**Yzak's Cool Man** kalo bosen gak usah diliat, baka!

**Kira Found Freedom** _[a_Athrun: habis apaan, Ath? #sambil bawa pemukul baseball# _[a_Yzak&Shiho: baikan dong, jangan marahan begitu :)

**Shiho JustLoveSomeone Joule** #off

**Yzak's Cool Man** #off

**Miriallia For Elthman** bener2 gak ngerti sama masalah mereka...

**Lacus Queen Pink** sama... oh iya, mana nih **Princess Blonde Hibiki** nya?

**Athrun Prince Zala** gak tau deh

**Kira Found Freedom** paling belum buka FB sejak dua bulan yang lalu...

**Athrun Prince Zala** o.O lamanya...

**Kira Found Freedom** apa yg kalian lakukan kemarin malam?

**Dearka Love Miriallia** Athrun dan Cagalli maksudnya, Kira?

**Kira Found Freedom** iyalah terus siapa lagi!?

**Athrun Prince Zala** gak ada, oh iya, saya off karena ngantuk #off

**Lacus Queen Pink** bilang aja gak mau jawab dan kabur -_-o

** GUNDAM SEED DESTINY **

Cagalli Hibiki termangu sebentar menatap layar ponsel _Android_ miliknya yang baru saja menyala dan bergetar. Gadis itu heran setelah melihat layar tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah pesan masuk dan nama si pengirim pesan. _Meyrin? Tumben kirim e-mail?_

_Klik._

"Hm?"

Kira menatap si adik heran. "Siapa, Cag?"

"Meyrin," jawabnya sambil membaca e-mail tersebut dalam hati. Tak lupa ia menggigit sepotong roti ditambah selai kacang kesukaannya dengan tangan kanannya. _Sepulang sekolah jam 12 siang nanti, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Aku harap kamu bisa datang ke taman. Terima kasih. Meyrin._

"Meyrin? Kau sudah baikan dengannya?" tanya Kira lagi.

Tampak Cagalli mengedikan bahunya.

"Kalian berdua bertengkar kenapa memangnya?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar kok, _Kaa-san_."

Via –si ibu– tampak memandang ragu ke arah si bungsu yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu ia beralih pada si sulung dengan maksud meminta penjelasan. Tapi Kira malah sibuk membaca ulang isi buku catatannya. "Kira, rotinya dimakan dulu," suruh Via lembut.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_."

"Hari ini kalian ujian?" tanya Ulen seraya membalikkan halaman koran.

Kira maupun Cagalli mengangguk.

"Tidak terasa sebentar lagi kalian akan naik kelas," katanya.

"Ingat saat ingin naik kelas, aku jadi tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat lulus dan kuliah lalu kerja!" kata Cagalli girang dan penuh semangat. Tercetak di imajinasinya saat ia memakai jas kantoran dengan celana panjang hitam sebagai bawahannya. Tampak di sana Cagalli memakai kacamata hitam berbentuk persegi sehingga wajahnya terlihat sangat dewasa.

Kira, Via, dan Ulen tertawa geli mendengarnya.

Gadis berambut _blond_ itu hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah jam setengah delapan, lebih baik kalian berangkat sekarang."

"Ah iya!" Cagalli dan Kira masing-masing menegak segelas susu lalu berjalan keluar ruang makan dengan terburu-buru. Di belakangnya Via mengekor sambil membawakan jaket si bungsu yang sempat ditinggalkannya begitu saja di sandaran kursi.

_Cklek._

_Kriet!_

"Cag, awas!"

"EH!?"

Kaki kanan Cagalli hampir menginjak sesuatu kalau saja Kira tidak buru-buru berteriak. Hampir gadis itu oleng, namun ditahan bahunya oleh si kakak. Dengan wajah kesal ia kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuket bunga matahari dengan setangkai mawar merah di tengah-tengahnya. Wangi buket tersebut tercium sampai ke hidung Cagalli, membuatnya mengembangkan senyuman manis di wajahnya. "_Kaa-san_ pesan buket ini? Tapi kenapa ditaruh di depan pintu?" tanya Cagalli seraya menengok ke arah si ibu.

"Kaa-san tidak pesan buket itu, Cagalli."

"Lalu? Kau ya, Kira?" Cagalli menengok ke Kira.

"Mana mungkin aku pesan buket bunga, aku ini 'kan laki-laki."

"Mungkin saja kau pesan untuk Lacus."

_Blush!_ Wajah Kira memanas seketika. "T-terserah kau sajalah! Tapi aku memang tidak memesannya, mungkin itu dari Athrun untukmu," balasnya seraya pergi keluar menuju garasi untuk mengambil motornya.

_Blush!_

Tiba-tiba kejadian semalam kembali terulang di otaknya.

_BLUSH!_

"Cagalli, wajahmu merah. Kamu sakit?"

"A-a-a-a-ah! T-t-ti-ti-tidak, _Kaa-san_!" Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin agar tidak terlihat. Ia menggaruk pelan pipi kirinya seperti orang berpikir dengan wajah merona. (Author nosebleed ngebayanginnya...) "P-pasti i-ini _Tou-san_ yang belikan untuk Kaa-san," katanya masih dengan wajah memerah.

"_Tou-san_ pasti akan memberikannya langsung pada _Kaa-san_, Cag."

"Lalu siapa yang be- eh?"

Secarik kertas menyita perhatian sepasang iris mata _amber_-nya. Ia pun menarik kertas berwarna hijau muda yang tertempel di buket tersebut kemudian membacanya. _For my special person, Cagalli Hibiki._

"Pasti seorang laki-laki yang mengirimnya," gumam Via.

_Siapa? Special person? Aku?_

"Ehem." Via sengaja berdeham.

"Sudah jam segini," Cagalli melirik jam tangannya, "aku berangkat, _Kaa-san_!" Ia mengambil jaketnya dari sang ibu lalu menyerahkan sebuket bunga matahari tersebut dengan secarik kertas yang tadi masih di tangannya.

Selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah dan kelasnya, Cagalli terus berpikir tentang pengirim buket bunga itu. Belum lagi _e-mail_ dari Meyrin yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya terheran-heran. Sekarang ia jadi tidak yakin untuk bisa fokus ke ujiannya.

"Masih kepikiran soal buket tadi?" tanya Kira.

"Tentu saja, baka," ketusnya.

"Aku yakin itu dari Athrun."

Cagalli mengernyit. "Buktinya?"

"Hanya perasaanku saja sih."

Gadis berambut _blond_ itu terdiam sebentar seraya mengambil kertas dari buket dengan bunga matahari dan setangkai bunga mawar di tengahnya tadi. Ia berdiri cukup lama di dekat pintu masuk kelas, sementara Kira sudah masuk lebih dulu. _Apa iya buket itu dari Athrun? Tapi... kenapa? _

"_Ohayou_, Cagalli."

_Deg!_

_B-baru diomongin_. Cagalli menyimpan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku. "Hm, _ohayou,_" balasnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Toh, kalaupun menoleh juga sama saja, ia sudah tahu siapa yang menyapanya barusan. Setelah kejadian 'itu' Cagalli harus lebih hati-hati jika berpapasan dengan orang tersebut karena selalu saja wajahnya merona tanpa ia pinta.

Athrun –orang yang menyapa Cagalli tadi– tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_, Cagalli-_chan_~!"

"_Stop to call me with that suffix_!"

Siswa-siswi kelas 2-1 tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Cagalli yang sudah semerah tomat itu. Cagalli tak habis pikir, kenapa semua terlihat menyebalkan di matanya? "Cag, kau duduk di sini!" Seseorang memanggilnya dan menunjukkan kursi kosong bernomor enam di mejanya. Untuk tiap ujian, posisi tempat duduk memang diatur sesuai nomor absen.

"_Thanks_." Ia tersenyum kecil.

"A-a, iya," jawab siswa itu gugup.

"Hari ini kau lebih ramah dari biasanya, Cag."

"Terus?"

Athrun duduk di kursinya yang kebetulan berada tepat di depan kursi milik Cagalli dengan meja bernomor lima. "Terlihat sekali kau sedang senang," katanya sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "apa karena kejadian semalam?"

_BLUSH!_

"_URUSAI YO_!"

_Bletak!_

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

"_Hoshi no furu basho de... anata ga waratte irukoto wo... itsumo negatteta... ima tookutemo... mata aeru yo ne..._" Meyrin mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil bersenandung kecil. Sinar kehidupan di matanya tampak redup dari biasanya. Di bawah matanya juga terlihat seedikit bengkak dan menghitam seperti orang kurang tidur.

"Maaf, lama."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengangguk.

_Kriet, kriiet, kriiieeet..._

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ia menatap teman sepermainannya yang kini sudah duduk di ayunan kosong sebelahnya. Sama. Meyrin melihat gadis beriris mata _amber_ itu sama seperti dulu. Wajahnya terlihat cuek dan datar namun di balik semua itu tersimpan kehangatan yang mampu membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya.

"Mey?"

"M-maaf! Sebelumnya... terima kasih karena sudah datang ke sini."

"Ya," Cagalli tersenyum simpul, "jadi?"

Meyrin mengayunkan lagi ayunannya. "Sudah lama kita tidak main di sini. Terakhir kali kita main sewaktu kelas satu JHS, 'kan?" kenangnya. "Dulu, tiap sore kita ke sini, bermain ayunan, seluncuran, petak umpat, dan bermain pasir bersama-sama."

"Dulu... ya..."

Hening sesaat. Keduanya tampak menunduk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Cagalli.

Yang ditanya tersenyum. "Soal... Athrun Zala."

"Aa, _I know_. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan dariku?

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Seperti tertohok sebilah pedang, pertanyaan Meyrin membuat Cagalli terdiam memikirkannya. "Hubunganku dengan... Athrun hanya...," _ugh! Kenapa bilang teman saja susah begini!?_ rutuknya dalam hati ketika mendapati lidahnya kelu. Kejadian kemarin malam dan semalam masih terngiang di benaknya. Ia mengayunkan tubuhnya ke belakang lalu terdorong ke depan. "Hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas... teman, Mey. Tidak lebih."

"...benarkah?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

Lagi, perkataan Meyrin membuatnya tertohok. _Kenapa? Kenapa denganku? Bukankah sudah terlihat sejak waktu itu, tapi kenapa... rasanya sakit seperti saat melihat wallpaper ponsel Athrun dulu?_ Tanpa terasa senyum pahit mengembang di wajahnya. "Kau beruntung, dia belum punya pacar, Mey. Tapi... mungkin dia sudah menyukai orang lain." Lagi-lagi Cagalli merutuk dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Tak ada maksud apapun, hanya ingin bilang saja," gumam Cagalli.

"Bohong." Meyrin menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut _blond _itu.

"Kenapa aku mesti berbohong padamu?"

"Karena... kau mungkin bermaksud mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahawa kaulah orang yang disukainya. Iya 'kan, Cagalli?"

Cagalli membalas tatapan Meyrin dengan wajah datar. "Aku?"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Cag."

"Memang aku tidak berbohong padamu."

"Lalu kenapa...," Meyrin meremas rok hitam selutut miliknya, "...lalu kenapa... kalian b-bericuman di depan rumahmu s-semalam?" Air mata Meyrin hampir keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam tangisannya. "Itu berarti kalian... ada apa-apanya 'kan, Cag?"

Cagalli terdiam memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"Jawab, Cagalli."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Mey."

"Makanya aku bertanya padamu untuk mengetahuinya!"

"Kau TAK MENGERTI perasaanku, Mey!" Entah kenapa Cagalli jadi ikut emosi melihat Meyrin emosi. Tangannya terkepal, pandangan matanya tertuju ke sebuah pohon sakura yang mulai menggugurkan bunganya. _Aku bingung..._ Ya, gadis itu bingung dengan hubungan dirinya dan Athrun. Jika diperhatikan kedekatan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai teman, terlebih setelah kejadian semalam ketika mereka berciuman. Tapi Cagalli tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa hubungan lebih dari teman karena Athrun sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Melihat Cagalli menjambak rambutnya sendiri, Meyrin menunduk.

"Kalau aku mengatakan 'kami' lebih dari teman? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Wajah Cagalli sengaja ia tutupi dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dalam maksud apa?"

"Hubungan tanpa status," gumam Cagalli.

"Belum resmi pacaran, 'kan?"

Yang ditanya membuang muka.

"Masih ada kesempatan untuk mengambilnya kalau begitu."

Iris mata Cagalli melebar mendengar perkataan serius dari Meyrin. Ia tahu, 'teman'nya ini bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya pada Athrun. _Kenapa... kenapa jadi seperti ini? _

Cinta segitiga.

Ia kembali teringat akan ucapan Lacus.

_Tapi... aku tidak mencintai Athrun..._

"Jadi, hubungan kalian berdua apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada Athrun."

Meyrin mendesah, "bertanya padanya? Mana mungkin aku bertanya langsung ke orangnya." Ia mengayunkan lagi ayunannya. "Andai aku yang bertemu dengannya lebih dulu..."

Cagalli melirik. "Memang bisa berubah?"

"Apa?"

"Memang perasaan bisa berubah... jika kau yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Cagalli membuat ia yakin bahwa Athrun memang punya perasaan pada gadis di sampingnya ini dan Cagalli sendiri sudah mengetahuinya. Mana mungkin Cagalli tidak tahu setelah Athrun menciumnya, kata Meyrin dalam hati. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin, tak ada yang tidak mungkin 'kan di dunia ini?"

"..."

"Jadi, kalian memang berhubungan tanpa status ya?"

"Entah."

"Selama kalian belum berhubungan, itu berarti masih ada kesempatan untukku mendapatkannya."

"Hmm."

Hening menyapa mereka berdua lagi.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertemu denganku untuk menanyakan hal itu saja?"

"Sebenarnya tidak..." Meyrin berdiri dari ayunan yang ia duduki sedari tadi lalu berdiri di hadapan Cagalli yang masih duduk di atas ayunan. Kedua mata gadis itu menatap satu sama lain, lalu, lalu, lalu (jangan mikirin yang macem-macem ya :D #kabur) Meyrin berkata sesuatu dengan wajah dan nada serius. "Aku harap kamu mengerti maksudku tanpa harus aku mengatakannya."

"Huh? Maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Yang pasti aku menyukai Athrun, itu intinya."

"Well, aku harus menjauh dari Athrun supaya kau bisa bersamanya, begitu?"

Meyrin tidak menjawab.

Cagalli berdiri lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Ia berjalan satu langkah dan berhenti tepat di samping kiri Meyrin. "Aku akan melakukannya jika itu maumu, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku pernah berusaha menjauhinya setelah melihat seorang gadis tengah tertidur di wallpaper ponselnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memintaku untuk tidak menjauh."

_Deg!_ Jantung Meyrin berdegup cepat.

"Kau tahu, sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk menjauh, aku tak bisa menjauh karena dia mengerti tentangku seperti halnya Kira dan Lacus."

"Lalu siapa-"

"-entah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa gadis itu."

Lagi, tangan Meyrin terkepal mendengarnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Cagalli sambil melangkah.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau selalu mengambil semuanya dariku?"

_Tap, tap_. Adik Kira itu berhenti melangkah tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa selalu kau yang berada di atasku? Kenapa?"

Cagalli menolehkan kepalanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih datar dari sebelumnya. "Siapa yang mengambil siapa, Mey? Kau tidak ingat siapa yang mengambil kebahagianku sewaktu kecil? Kau lupa dengan kejadian 'waktu itu'? Apa perlu kuingatkan lagi?"

Kini Meyrin tampak bungkam dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Asal kau tahu, aku masih marah padamu soal 'itu'."

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

Athrun menatap ke luar jendela balkonnya. Hujan rintik-rintik membuat segala aktivitasnya terganggu karena kemalasan melanda pikirannya. Ia berjalan ke dapur lalu membuka kulkas. "Huh? Nggak ada cemilan?" gumam Athrun seraya menutup kulkas. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lagi menuju lemari di dinding atas paling pojok, tempat biasanya ia menyimpan cemilan dan kotak P3K.

_Kriiiet._

"Kosong juga?"

Pintu lemari itu tertutup lagi setelah melihat barang yang tersisa hanya kotak P3K. "Lebih baik beli sekarang sebelumnya hujannya deras," kata Athrun di tengah-tengah kesunyian. Ia mengambil jaket serta helm dan kunci motor yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya.

_Cklek._

"_Konnichiwa_."

Athrun memasukkan kunci apartemennya lalu menoleh. "_Konnichiwa_." Ia tersenyum pada pemilik apartemen di sebelahnya itu yang sempat menyapanya. "Baru pulang ya?"

"Ya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan ya?"

Si tunggal Zala itu mengangguk dengan masih tersenyum.

"Mau kemana? Di luar 'kan hujan."

"Mau beli cemilan untuk nanti malam. Mau nitip sesuatu?" tawarnya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Persediaanku masih banyak di lemari kok."

"_Sou ka_, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Seperginya Athrun, tampak tetangganya itu berjalan tepat ke depan pintu apartemen milik Athrun. Dari matanya terlihat begitu tajam bagaikan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. "Athrun Zala. Kau memang pengganggu," gumamnya dengan nada datar.

Athrun tersenyum seraya mengambil belanjaannya yang rata-rata berisikan keripik kentang dan beberapa botol minuman itu setelah dihitung di meja kasir dan membayarnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah belanja di sini," kata si pelayan kasir.

"Terima kasih juga, Ahmed."

_Click._

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di _Shimshon_."

_Tap, tap, tap._

Laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu mengambil _helm_ yang tersangkut di spion motor dan ingin memakainya. Lalu tiba-tiba kehadiran sesosok manusia yang sangat tidak asing baginya menarik perhatian Athrun. Ia pasang _helm_-nya ke lengan kiri sementara belanjaannya digantung di stang motor sebelah kiri. Athrun berniat menyusul sosok itu yang tengah asyik berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik dari _headphone. _

_Bruuum._

Athrun ingin berbelok namun terhenti setelah melihat sosok gadis berambut _blond_ sebahu tersebut dipaksa untuk ikut dengan dua orang gadis lainnya masuk ke sebuah gang. Sontak saja ia langsung memarkirkan lagi motornya itu dengan asal lalu berlari kecil mendekati gang tersebut.

"Apa-apaan kalian!? CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Hm? Melepaskanmu?"

Sosok itu –Cagalli– merintih pelan saat rambutnya dijambak.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melepaskanmu, tapi kau sudah membuat temanku menangis!" teriak gadis berambut merah yang tengah menjambak rambut Cagalli dan mengunci kedua tangan Cagalli di belakang tubuhnya.

"T-teman siapa m-maksudmu? L-lalu siapa kalian?"

"Ah, kami lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku Mayura Labatt, dan mereka teman-temanku," katanya seraya menunjuk gadis berkacamata yang tengah menyender di dinding sambil mengunyah permen karet. "Juri Wu Nien, dan yang ingin menghajarmu itu adalah Asagi Caldwell, Ketua geng kami." Tampak seorang gadis berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membaca pemukul _baseball._

"S-sebenarnya apa s-salahku pada kalian?" Cagalli sedikit meringis.

"Kau sudah membuat teman kami menangis, kau pasti kenal Meyrin Hawke 'kan? Teman sepermainanmu sejak kecil itu?" kata Asagi dengan senyum seringaian di wajahnya.

Cagalli terbelalak. "Kalian t-temannya?"

"Ya, dan kami benci jika dia menangis." Juri berjalan mendekat.

Asagi menengadahkan wajah Cagalli dengan ujung pemukul _baseball._ "Wajah biasa seperti ini sih bagusnya dihajar saja dengan pemukul _baseball_ atau dengan tangan," katanya.

_Duagh!_ Mayura mendorong Cagalli ke dinding.

Seketika tubuh Cagalli terhempas sampai _headphone_-nya terjatuh.

"_Ittai_," ringisnya sambil berusaha bangkit.

_Srek._ Juri menarik jaket Cagalli sementara gadis itu hanya terengah-engah seperti orang yang baru saja lari marathon. "Aku benci dengan orang yang munafik sepertimu!" _Duagh!_ Pipi kiri Cagalli memerah karena tinjuan Juri. Tampak gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum senang melihat keadaan mengenaskan Cagalli.

"Ck." Cagalli mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

_Plak! _

Kini sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Cagalli.

"Itu mewakili perasaan Meyrin saat melihatmu berciuman dengan orang yang dia sukai! Dan ini," tanpa berperasaan Mayura menjedotkan kepala Cagalli ke dinding yang membuat Cagalli memekik dengan lumayan keras, "untuk rasa sakit hati Meyrin yang kemarin di taman!"

"Ugh."

Pandangan Cagalli sedikit mengabur setelahnya. Sontak ia memegang kepala belakangnya untuk mengecek apakah kejadian tadi membuat kepala belakangnya itu mengeluarkan darah. Belum sempat ia menyentuh bagian kepala yang membuatnya kesakitan, Mayura sudah menjambak rambutnya.

"Uuugh!"

"Sakit ya? Hm?" tanya Mayura.

_Sudah cukup!_

Athrun yang melihat keadaan Cagalli terlihat sangat marah di ujung gang. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Iris mata _emerald_ itu tampak berubah menjadi lebih gelap dari yang biasanya (bayangkan Athrun dalam mode SEED). Baru selangkah kakinya berjalan, suara menantang dari Cagalli membuatnya terhenti.

"Heh? Apa hanya ini –uhuk– kekuatan kalian?"

"A-apa?"

Senyum meremahkan terlihat di wajah Cagalli. "Dasar kalian payah."

"Mati kau, CAGALLI HIBIKI!"

Asagi yang mulai terbawa emosi lebih dari yang sebelumnya kini mengayunkan pemukul baseball miliknya setelah Mayura berdiri dan mundur selangkah. Pemukul itu terarah ke wajah Cagalli dan...

_Duagh!_

"KAU!?" geram Asagi.

Cagalli menahan pukulan tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

"'Teman' sepertimu lebih baik mati!"

Lagi, Asagi mengarahkan pemukul itu namun ke arah kepala Cagalli.

_GREB!_

Kini pemukul _baseball_ milik Asagi tertahan di tangan kiri Cagalli. Terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulut Cagalli. Hal itu membuat Asagi bersikap siaga dan berusaha menarik pemukulnya dari genggaman Cagalli. Namun sayang, kekuatan Asagi masih dikatakan lebih lemah dari kekuatan Cagalli walau gadis itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"L-lepaskan pemukulku!"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan..."

Tiba-tiba Mayura mencekik leher Cagalli dengan lengan kanannya.

"Ugh!"

"Rasakan ini!" Cekikan Mayura semakin kuat.

Asagi tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung menarik dengan paksa pemukulnya. Namun Cagalli terus menahannya. "Cepat lepaskan pemukulku, gadis bodoh!" Juri yang sedari tadi diam kini mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju perut Cagalli.

Cagalli yang melihatnya langsung meninju perut Mayura yang berada tepat di belakangnya dengan sikut tangan kanan. Dan dengan cepat ia menarik pemukul yang dipegang Asagi lalu Cagalli memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Asagi kemudian membantingnya seperti dalam bela diri Judo. Juri yang tadi bersiap meninju Cagalli tampak kaget melihat kecepatan Cagalli, terlebih saat ini gadis itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan tangan terkepal.

_Duagh!_

Dengan sekali pukulan, Juri terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding.

Baik Mayura, Asagi, dan Juri meringis kesakitan. Apalagi Asagi yang dibanting Cagalli tanpa alas sekalipun sebagai pendaratannya. Tampak Cagalli terengah-engah sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tiba-tiba darah segar mengalir ke pipinya. Cagalli langsung memeriksa kepala belakangnya dan melihat telapak tangannya sudah dipenuhi darah.

"Sekarang kalian puas melihatku seperti ini?" tanya Cagalli.

"Sakit di fisik sih –uhuk– tidak ada apa-apanya daripada sakit di hati," balas Mayura sambil terus memegangi perutnya.

"Huh? Manusia memang aneh," racau Cagalli.

"Memang kau pikir –ugh– kau itu apa? Malaikat?" kata Asagi.

Tanpa disangka Cagalli tertawa.

"TAK ADA YANG LUCU!" seru Juri.

"Kalian benar-benar GENG BODOH!"

Tangan Juri terkepal dan ia bangun ingin meninju Cagalli.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau bilang kami ini geng-

_-greb!_

Tinjuan Juri berhasil ditahannya. "Kenapa? Marah jika aku mengatakan kalian ini geng bodoh?" _Duagh!_ Cagalli meninju Juri sampai gadis itu terjatuh. Dengan sempoyongan ia mendekati Juri lalu menarik kerah Juri. "Dengar! Perbuatan kalian ini sangat melanggar hukum, aku bisa kapan saja melaporkan kalian ke polisi sesukaku dengan menunjukkan semua luka ini. Tapi aku masih punya pikiran! Jika aku laporkan, Meyrin juga akan jadi tersangka karena semuanya berawal darinya. Seharusnya kalian berpikir seperti itu sejak awal!"

Juri terdorong lagi ke belakang setelah Cagalli melepas cengkramannya.

"S-sial...," desis Mayura.

"Membela teman bukan dengan cara seperti ini," kata Cagalli lemah.

"Nggak usah ceramahin kita semua!" teriak Asagi.

Cagalli melirik Asagi dengan tatapan tajam.

_Glek!_

"Membela teman bukan dengan cara mem-_bully_ orang yang sudah menyalahkan teman kalian. Kalian tahu Meyrin sedang sedih seperti itu, seharusnya kalian men-support-nya, menyemangatinya!"

"Huh? Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya berbicara seperti itu? Padahal jelas-jelas kau yang salah karena sudah merebut orang yang disukainya," kata Mayura.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami, yang kalian tahu hanya dari sudut pandang Meyrin." Cagalli berjalan melewati Juri lalu berhenti. "Bilang pada 'teman'mu, Meyrin Hawke. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan memaafkan semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat padaku. Bilang juga padanya, jika dia menginginkan laki-laki itu, silahkan ambil saja! Aku tak berhak atas dirinya karena dia bukan milikku, bukan pacarku, atau apapun itu. Dia... dia...," Cagalli mengepalkan tangannya, "dia hanya seseorang yang selalu membuatku kesal dan... salah satu orang yang mengerti diriku." Gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Juri bersumpah melihat beberapa butir air mata di udara tadi.

"Dia... menangis?" lirih Asagi.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan Cagalli setelah memberhentikannya.

Mayura tampak kaget melihat seseorang di ujung gang setelah Cagalli pergi menaiki taksi tersebut. "I-itu... Athrun... orang yang disukai M-Meyrin, 'kan?" Orang itu –Athrun– menatap mereka bertiga sejenak dengan wajah datar dan iris mata yang menggelap (Athrun masih dalam mode SEED tuh).

Sementara itu di dalam taksi, tampak Cagalli meringis kesakitan karena sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi. "Pak, b-bisa lebih –ugh– cepat lagi?" tanyanya lirih dengan pandangan mengabur.

"Bertahanlah, Nona! Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumah sakit!"

Cagalli tidak membalas dan terus memegangi kepalanya.

**To Be Continued**

HUAAA! #nangis sesenggukan# bener-bener hilang _mood_ kemarin-kemarin jadi telat banget _update-_nya. _Gomen, gomen, gomen, minna_! #sujud-sujud# hehehe, gimana chap 11 ini? Ngenes ya? (u,u) janji deh, besok gak ngenes kaya gini lagi, tapi ini memang bagian dari sinopsisnya kok, ciyusan. :D

Mizuka _speechless _banget liat _review_ chap 10 kemarin. Nggak nyangka dibilang _hot _banget, _gomen,_ tapi Mizuka senang bisa nulis _moment_ AsuCaga seperti itu #_nosebleed_# nah, Mizuka mau balas review dulu. Niatnya sih balas lewat PM tapi tiba-tiba modemnya nggak _connect-connect_ mulu. , nyebelin!

**irma. susanti. 560** (_thanks for your reviews_, irma-_san_^^. Haha, tau tuh mereka sendiri yang buat namanya jadi lebay begitu #plak!# terima kasih untuk jempolnya ^/^),

**aelita pink princess** (_thanks for your review_, aelita-_san_^^. eeeh? Terlalu _hot_? Hehe, _arigatou _tapi niat awal gak sampai se-_hot_ itu kok, beneran deh),

**Hoshi Uzuki** (_thanks for your review_, Hoshi-_san_^^. Tenang, tenang, Meyrin gak akan bunuh diri karena keberadaannya sangat penting di chap 11 dan 12 nanti #tawa nista#),

**Rukaga Nay** (_thanks for your review_, Rukaga-_san_^^. Mizuka senang Rukaga bilang begitu karena Mizuka sendiri suka banget sama perempuan –dalam artian teman ya– yang _tomboy_ tapi punya sikap keibuan :D. hehe, tau tuh nyebelin banget! Siapa sih yang buat tu orang semenyebalkan begitu!? #digetok Meyrin#),

**Guest **(_thanks for your review_^^. Namamu chngu ya? #_sweatdrop_# ini udah dilanjut, baca lagi ya...),

**fmn ferdian** (_thanks for your reviews_, ferdian-_san_^^. Sedikit bingung baca review keduamu tapi tenang, ini udah dilanjut chap 11-nya. Dibaca lagi ya! iya, Meyrin bener-bener tumbang (OOC) di sini, _gomen_. gimana hasil UTS nya? UTS Mizuka ancur total #curcol _mode on plus_ pundung di pojokan# haha),

**Yukishiro1412 **(_thanks for your review_, Yuki-_san_^^ boleh Mizuka panggil begitu kan? :D haha, Mizuka juga suka _scene _di depan rumah Cagalli itu. Jadi pengen... #ngebayangin# ini udah dilanjut, baca lagi ya! hehe),

**Citrus Bergamia** (_thanks for your review_, Citrus-_san_^^. #ngangguk2# lanjutan hubungan mereka sepertinya masih suram #bekep mulut# ini udah dilanjut chap 11-nya, baca lagi ya! :D),

**mrs. zala** (_thanks for your review_, mrs. zala-_san_^^. Hehe, makasih dibilang cerita ini lucu ^/^ eh? Udah pernah dibuat ya? Mizuka bener-bener gak tau tapi ini asli hasil pemikiran Mizuka sendiri. Mizuka juga berharap bakal _happy ending_ :D),

**Scarlet **(_thanks for you review,_ Scarlet-_san_^^. #ikut ketawa nista# o.O kenapa bisa curiga sampai ke sana? Hehe, tapi yang pasti sebentar lagi bakal ketauan kok siapa identitasnya. Dari semua _review_ yang ada, cuma kamu lho yang ngebahas soal itu. d^_^b),

**LIa** (_thanks for your review_, LIa-_san_^^. Ini udah dilanjut kok, baca lagi ya... o.O masa iya harus _scene_ 'begituan' lagi? Kalo begitu cerita ini bakal ganti _rating_ dong jadi M, haha, Mizuka cari aman aja. Mudah-mudahan kamu juga suka dengan chap 11-nya :D),

**air phantom zala** (_thanks for your review_, air-_san_^^. Gak apa-apa kok, yang penting kamu sudah berpartisipasi untuk membacanya juga tak apa :) terima kasih sekali lagi, hehe. _Yosh_! Semangat!),

**FuRaHeart **(_thanks for your reviews_, FuRa-_san_^^. Boleh panggil begitu? Mizuka senang kalo kamu juga senang membacanya :) hoho, kalo gak di cut pasti kebablasan dan menjurus ke M, chap 10 nya kan T semi M. haha, Mizuka cari aman aja, ini udah dilanjut, baca lagi ya...),

**hendrik. widyawati** (_thanks for your reviews_, hendrik-_san_^^. Duh, Mizuka bingung balas _review-_mu tapi Mizuka senang kamu mau baca dari awal sampai chap 10 :) oh iya, Mizuka lupa, hehe, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan... baca lagi ya chap 11-nya),

dan untuk semua **silent readers**, _arigatou gozaimasu_! :D

hehe, apa ada yang suka dengan _shoujo manga_? Sekarang Mizuka lagi greget(?) banget sama komik **"Namida Usagi (Tears of First Love)" **karya **Minase Ai** nih! Hehe, bisa kali kita saling _share_. :D

**last, mind to review?**


	13. Chapter 12 : Confession

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Him!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)! Untuk komen di FB sengaja pakai kata-kata tidak baku dsb!**

**Summary : **Kenapa... Cagalli yang sekarang jadi tertutup pada _Kaa-san_? / Siapa yang mengirim? / Tadi sempat kulihat seorang laki-laki menaruhnya di sini. / Maaf, Cagalli. _Gomen_... / K-kenapa minta maaf, bodoh!? / Mm, aku... me-menyukaimu, Athrun-san. / Update chap 12!

**Note : **

"_..." _= perkataan di masa lalu

_Aku bla bla bla (italic) _= perkataan dalam hati dan untuk bahasa asing

**~ Chap 12 : Meyrin's And Cagalli's Confession ~**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Cagalli?" tanya si ibu –Via Hibiki– seraya berjalan mendekati anak bungsunya yang tengah bersandar di atas kasur. Senyum miris tampak di wajah Via melihat keadaan Cagalli. Kini kepala bermahkotakan _blond_ sebahu –lebih sedikit– itu terlilit perban yang menutupi keningnya sampai ke belakang kepala. Belum lagi luka lebam berwarna biru di sudut bibir dan di kedua pipinya.

"Jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin, _Kaa-san_." Cagalli tersenyum paksa.

"Sudut bibirmu masih sakit, jangan dipaksakan untuk tersenyum."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Via menaruh nampan berisi semangkok bubur dan segelas air putih ke atas lemari kecil yang berada tepat di samping kiri kasur Cagalli. Melihat buah hatinya bersama Ulen itu melamun, membuat Via menghela napas. "Sebenarnya siapa yang menghajarmu kemarin? Cerita saja pada _Kaa-san_, Cagalli," pintanya lembut.

"Hanya salah sasaran."

Lagi, Via menghela napas. "Jujurlah pada _Kaa-san_."

"..."

"Kenapa... Cagalli yang sekarang jadi tertutup pada _Kaa-san_?"

Iris mata _amber_ Cagalli melirik ke arah sang ibu yang kini bersiap menyuapinya. Ia lebih memilih menunduk daripada menjawab pertanyaan Via. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian lusa kemarin sore. Kata Kira –yang dapat telepon dari si supir taksi–, ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Cagalli tersenyum miris saat ingat ia bangun dua belas jam setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Pertama kali orang yang ia lihat waktu itu adalah...

_Athrun Zala..._

"Ck."

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

_Teng, tong, teng, tong..._

Kira Hibiki memasukkan semua peralatan untuk ujiannya ke dalam tas. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana untuk sekedar mengecek _e-mail_ masuk atau telepon karena selama ujian ponselnya harus dinonaktifkan. Melihat tak ada satu pun _e-mail_ masuk, Kira kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kira."

Yang dipanggil menengok. "_Nani_, Athrun?"

"Bagaimana... keadaan Cagalli?"

Senyum kecil tampak di wajah si sulung keluarga Hibiki tersebut begitu tahu seberapa besar kekhawatiran Athrun pada adiknya. "Kau baru saja menjenguknya kemarin malam, bahkan kau seharian berada di sana sampai pagi tadi. Ckckck."

"A-ah, itu..." Athrun tampak gugup membalas perkataan Kira.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku tahu maksudmu. Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit."

"Masih belum pulang ke rumah, Kira?" tanya Miriallia menghampiri mereka.

Kira menggeleng. "_Tou-san_ memaksa Cagalli untuk dirawat dulu, sesuai saran Dokter karena pendarahan waktu itu. Mungkin saja hari ini dibolehkan, mungkin," jelasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Cagalli. "Ck, kalau saja aku tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini, aku akan menghajarnya seperti mereka menghajar Cagalli. Bahkan aku akan membunuhnya kalau perlu," geram Kira.

_Plok._

"Sudahlah, yang penting Cagalli baik-baik saja sekarang," kata Lacus.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka... _kuso_!"

Athrun yang melihat raut kesal Kira hanya membuang muka. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahu Kira tapi diurungkan niatnya itu. Yang penting Athrun sudah mengancam para gadis dari 'geng bodoh' –pemberian nama dari Cagalli– itu untuk tidak ikut campur dan berbuat macam-macam lagi pada gadis yang kini masih dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit! Aku ingin menjenguk Cagalli-_chan_!" ajak Miriallia.

"Ikut dong!"

Tiba-tiba mereka kedatangan Dearka serta sepasang kekasih yang masih saja membuang muka namun saling melirik satu sama lain, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yzak dan Shiho. Kira dan Athrun _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Sementara Lacus hanya tersenyum kecil dan Miriallia menghela napas pasrah.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka melihat seorang suster tengah memegang setangkai bunga matahari dan sebuah boneka _polar bear_ dengan bunga mawar di tangan kanannya.

"Suster?" sapa Kira atau bisa dibilang bertanya.

"A-ah, Kira-_san_. _Konnichiwa_." Si suster tersenyum.

"Kenapa suster hanya berdiri di sini? Tidak masuk?"

"Suster juga ingin masuk ke dalam kalau saja ini tidak menghalangi jalan," jawabnya sambil mengangkat sedikit kedua barang tersebut di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sebuah papan dengan beberapa kertas di atasnya terus ia pegang. (_Reader_: kasih keterangannya ribet amat, Thor!) (_Aurhor_: -_- _urusai_ #jedotin jidat ke tembok#)

Athrun mengernyit. "Siapa yang mengirim?"

"Tadi sempat kulihat seorang laki-laki menaruhnya di sini."

"Bagaimana wajahnya?" tanya Kira cepat.

"Mm, tak terlihat karena memakai topi dan tudungan jaket."

Kira menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Sial! Siapa lagi sekarang!?"

_Cklek!_

"_Ara_? Kalian sudah pulang ternyata?" Via tersenyum sambil menutup pintu ruang rawat Cagalli yang bernomor 134. "Ah, Suster. Tolong periksakan kembali anak saya," pintanya sopan dan lembut.

"Baik, Hibiki-_san_." Suster itu menengok. "Tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Bunga dan boneka itu, berikan padaku, Suster."

"Ah, iya. _Gomen,_" katanya seraya menyerahkan kedua barang misterius itu ke Kira.

Pandangan serius Via tertuju pada benda yang dipegang Kira. "Lagi?"

Kira tak menyahut, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Eh? Itu ada surat di balik mawarnya," kata Lacus sambil mengambil kertas kecil yang diselipkan di balik mawar itu. Ia pun membacanya. "_Untuk Cagalli, My special person. Semoga cepat sembuh ya. Aku berjanji akan membalas mereka untuk dirimu. Cepatlah sembuh, Cagalli Hibiki..._? _D-dare_?" Iris mata _blue-gray_ Lacus menatap heran pada Kira.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti kiriman misterius itu selalu datang tiap hari."

"_Cagalli's secret admirer_, eh?" gumam Shiho.

"Heh? Beruntung sekali?" sinis Yzak.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Masih bertengkar?" tanya Miriallia.

Yang ditanya saling buang muka. "Tanya saja pada Shiho-nya sendiri," ketus Yzak. Atmosfer jadi tegang setelah Shiho memberikan _deathglare_-nya pada anak kesayangan dari keluarga Joule. Via geleng-geleng kepala seraya pergi ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli air mineral.

"Kau menyebalkan, Joule! Kau tak pernah mengerti apa-apa tentang perasaanku!"

Shiho masuk ke ruangan terlebih dahulu sambil tersenyum begitu melihat Cagalli menatapnya dan ikut tersenyum setelah si Suster selesai _check up._

"Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian sih?" tanya Dearka.

"Sama seperti Cagalli."

"Maksudnya?" Kini Athrun yang bertanya.

"_Secret admirer_. Cieh, menyebalkan!"

"Cuma karena itu? Cuma karena Shiho punya _secret admirer_?" tanya Dearka lagi.

Kira menepuk bahu Yzak. "Kalau kau marah begitu pada Shiho, yang ada malah Shiho akan direbut oleh _'secret admirer'_ itu. Di saat seperti ini seharusnya kau menjaganya, bukan malah marah-marah. Asal kau tahu saja, saat ini Shiho pasti merasa tak aman pergi kemana-mana begitu tahu ia punya _secret admirer_. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan terus berada di sampingnya dan mencari tahu siapa dia," jelasnya panjang lebar. Ia pun masu ke dalam.

Miriallia dan Lacus yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya diam seraya masuk ke ruang inap Cagalli mengikuti Kira. Mereka berdua tak mau ikut campur karena sepertinya itu urusan para laki-laki. "_Konnichiwa_, Cagalli!" Senyum mengembang di kedua wajah gadis tersebut.

"_Konni_-sh!"

"Bibirmu masih sakit, Cagalli?" tanya Shiho sambil menaruh sekeranjang buah jeruk kesukaan Cagalli ke atas lemari kecil yang berada tepat di samping kiri gadis masih memegangi pipi kirinya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Kudengar kalian sedang bertengkar tadi."

"Jangan bahas soal itu. Oh iya, kapan kau bisa pulang ke rumah?"

"Mungkin hari ini," jawab Cagalli sekenanya sambil terus memegangi pipinya. Mata beriris _amber_ itu melirik ke dua buah benda yang baru saja diletakkan di samping keranjang pemberian Shiho. "Itu apa?"

"Boneka dan bunga?" balas Kira balik bertanya.

"Dari orang yang nggak dikenal... lagi?"

Lacus menggenggam tangan Cagalli. "Tenang, Cag. Kami di sini kok."

"Heh? Kau kira aku takut dengan orang itu?" sinis Cagalli.

_Tuk!_

"_I-ittai!_ Sakit ta-auuuch!"

Miriallia dan Shiho tertawa melihat tingkah calon –ehem– kakak dan adik ipar tersebut. Kira juga ikut tertawa. Pemuda itu tahu kalau sebenarnya Cagalli merasa risih dan tak nyaman, tapi selama 'orang itu' tak mengancam adiknya yang manis dan err –sedikit– sangar (mungkin bukan sedikit lagi? #_Author_ ditimpuk kamus#) tak apalah. Athrun dan lainnya ikut masuk dengan Yzak berjalan paling belakang.

"Kepalamu masih sering sakit atau pusing?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli berdencih. "Setelah melihatmu, kepalaku jadi sakit lagi."

Pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu hanya tersenyum.

"..."

"Cagalli, wajahmu memerah," cetus Dearka dengan _innocent_-nya.

"_U-urusai yo_!"

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

"Athrun, aku pergi ke supermarket dulu. Tolong jaga Cagalli sebentar," pamit Kira dengan terburu-buru, bahkan sebelum Athrun menjawab. Cagalli menatap daun pintu yang tertutup sambil menyentuh perban di kepalanya. Sakit itu kembali datang.

"Kepalamu sakit lagi?" tanya Athrun cemas.

"Sedikit."

"Tidurlah, aku akan menunggumu sampai tidur di sini."

Cagalli diam dan menuruti perkataan Athrun yang kini duduk di kursi tepat di samping kirinya. Pemuda itu terus membolak-balikan buku catatan yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Dari sampul, terlihat seperti buku catatan yang waktu itu ia buka tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik. Samar, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari petang. "K-kau tidak pulang?"

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu yang tengah sakit sendiri."

"Walaupun sakit, kekuatanku masih sama."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Lagipula, aku tak mau kau diganggu oleh 'orang itu'."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Setelah aku melihatmu babak belur begini?"

Cagalli memutar kedua bola matanya antara kesal dan marah. "Oh ayolah, saat itu aku sama sekali tidak _mood_ untuk melawan mereka. Terlebih... setelah tahu mereka teman Meyrin. Sial!" Ia meremas rambutnya karena kesal.

"Aku mengerti."

Tatapan Cagalli kosong setelahnya.

_Sret, sret._

_Eh?_ "Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Cagalli sambil menatap tajam sebuah tangan yang kini masih betah bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah pelan di atas rambutnya. Yang ditanya malah diam. Gadis itu hanya cemberut tanpa menolak perbuatan Athrun yang terus mengusap rambutnya. Wajahnya memerah begitu merasakan atmosfer di antara mereka menjadi lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. _Kenapa aku selalu takluk di hadapanmu dan tak bisa menolaknya lagi seperti dulu?_

"_Kau menyukainya?"_

"_Ya, aku menyukainya."_

_Meyrin..._ Entah kenapa pikirannya teralih pada saat ia dan Meyrin membicarakan tentang Athrun tiga hari yang lalu. Tanpa sadar Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkankan tangan kanannya. _"Naze... Naze...?"_

"Cagalli?"

"_Kau beruntung, dia belum punya pacar, Mey. Tapi... mungkin dia sudah menyukai orang lain." _

"_Karena... kau mungkin bermaksud mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa kaulah orang yang disukainya. Iya 'kan, Cagalli?"_

"_Belum resmi pacaran, 'kan?"_

"_Masih ada kesempatan untuk mengambilnya kalau begitu."_

_Tapi... aku tidak mencintai Athrun..._

"_Memang perasaan bisa berubah... jika kau yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya?"_

"_Mungkin, tak ada yang tidak mungkin 'kan di dunia ini?"_

"_Selama kalian belum berhubungan, itu berarti masih ada kesempatan untukku mendapatkannya." _

Cairan bening kini keluar dari sudut matanya.

_Kenapa... aku menangis lagi di hadapannya?_

"_Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami, yang kalian tahu hanya dari sudut pandang Meyrin."_

"_Bilang pada 'teman'mu, Meyrin Hawke. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan memaafkan semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat padaku. Bilang juga padanya, jika dia menginginkan laki-laki itu, silahkan ambil saja! Aku tak berhak atas dirinya karena dia bukan milikku, bukan pacarku, atau apapun itu. Dia... dia... dia hanya seseorang yang selalu membuatku kesal dan... salah satu orang yang mengerti diriku."_

Tubuh Cagalli bergetar karena menahan isakan tangis.

"H-hei, Cagalli? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Athrun mulai panik.

"_K-kuso_...," lirihnya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Tenang, Cagalli. Aku takkan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan menjagamu."

Untuk sesaat Cagalli berhenti menangis (sepertinya ada yang salah paham di sini #_Author_ ngelirik Athrun#). "M-memangnya a-a-aku mengingingkanmu u-untuk tidak pergi –hiks– apa?" tanya gadis berambut _blond_ itu tanpa menoleh ataupun membuka selimutnya. "D-dasar bodoh!"

Athrun menatap Cagalli heran. "B-bukannya kau takut jika 'orang itu' datang?"

"U-untuk apa aku menakuti orang seperti itu?"

"Lalu?"

Cagalli membuka selimutnya sampai sebatas hidungnya dan hanya memperlihatkan matanya saja. "Dia hanya menggertak saja, mungkin?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"...bukan apa-apa." _Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa..._

_Greb!_

Iris mata _amber_ Cagalli membulat begitu sadar dua buah tangan kini melingkar di tubuhnya. "Maaf, Cagalli. _Gomen_..." _Bisikan itu, suaranya yang parau... ugh! Sial!_ Menangis. Cagalli menangis lagi dipelukan Athrun untuk yang kedua kalinya. "K-kenapa minta maaf, bodoh!?"

"_Iie, gomen ne, Cagalli. Gomen..._"

"Bodoh! Aku tak butuh minta maafmu!"

_Gyut!_ Athrun mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Kenapa... Kenapa aku baru sadar setelah mengatakannya? Kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu... tapi yang kubutuhkan hanya keberadaanmu yang selalu berada di sisiku dan perhatianmu padaku, hanya padaku sekarang? Aku... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Athrun... _

_Egoiskah aku, Athrun? _

"Bodoh... Aku benci seperti ini," lirih Cagalli disela-sela tangisannya.

"Aku juga benci mendengar dan melihat tangisanmu."

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

_Temui aku di Café Redfox jam 10 pagi._ Meyrin membaca ulang kirimannya di dinding FB sang pujaan hati. Hatinya meragukan Athrun akan datang menemuinya karena tak ada balasan. Ia menyesap _coffee mocca_ pesanannya lalu menatap luar _café _yang terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Maklum saja, hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar tadi."

_Deg!_

"Apa aku terlalu lama datang?"

"A-ah! T-tidak kok, tidak lama," kata Meyrin gugup.

"Syukurlah," desah Athrun. Ia duduk tepat di hadapan Meyrin yang kini terlihat gelagapan karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Athrun tak ada niat untuk datang, namun kebetulan juga ia ingin menjenguk Cagalli (lagi?) karena jalannya searah. Dan lagi, bukanlah sifat Athrun jika membuat seorang gadis menunggu. (benarkah? Sepertinya ada seseorang yang kau buat menunggu Athrun #_Author's evil laughing_ sambil ngelirik ke sebelah#) Seorang pelayan datang, ia memesan segelas kopi hitam kesukaannya.

"M-maaf, Athrun-_san_ karena sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja," kata Athrun kalem.

Meyrin memperhatikan penampilan pemuda di hadapannya. Athrun tampak keren dengan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan kemeja biru lengan pendek, serta celana jeans yang warnanya serupa dengan kemejanya. _Benar-benar penyuka biru_, pikir Meyrin.

"Terima kasih," kata Athrun sambil tersenyum pada si pelayan.

Pelayan yang kebetulan adalah perempuan itu tampak merona.

_Dengan sekali senyum sudah membuat perempuan lain merona_, pikir Meyrin lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

_Deg, deh, deg._

"A-aku... ingin mengenalmu lebih d-dekat," jujur Meyrin.

Athrun menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Meyrin jadi salah tingkah sendiri ditatap seperti itu oleh Athrun, terlebih setelah melihat pemuda itu menelengkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri. _Wajahnya jadi lucu! Blush! _Ia jadi bingung untuk mengutarakan maksud pertemuannya kali ini. Apa _aku harus bilang sekarang? Tapi ini terlalu cepat._ Meyrin melirik Athrun yang tengah meminum pesanannya dengan stay cool. "Mm, aku... me-menyukaimu, Athrun-san."

_Eh!?_ "Uhuk! Uhuk! A-apa!?"

"A-aku menyukaimu sejak pa-pandangan pertama."

Athrun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kiri sambil menaruh cangkirnya ke atas piring kecil di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu tak habis pikir, kenapa Meyrin mengungkapkannya secepat ini. _Apa dia tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menyukai gadis lain? Tapi... kemarin kata geng itu... _Padahal Athrun sudah memberitahukannya secara tidak langsung bahwa ia menyukai teman masa kecil Meyrin, Cagalli Hibiki dan seharusnya Meyrin sadar akan hal itu kemudian menyerah.

"A-aku ingin dekat dengamu dan i-ingin tahu jawabanmu sekarang."

"J-jawaban?

Meyrin mengangguk, dalam hati harap-harap cemas.

Iris mata _emerald_ milik putra tunggal Zala itu melirik ke luar _café_. Bukan kali pertama ini Athrun dapat pernyataan cinta secara langsung, ia sudah berpuluh kali mendengarnya sejak Elementary School (hebat banget ya Athrun? #_Author_ ditendang pake Justice#). Namun tak ada satu pun yang di-iya-kan dan beralasan untuk fokus belajar. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang berbeda. Sekarang hati dan pikirannya teralihkan pada satu orang gadis yang sampai sekarang tak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Athrun tahu itu sejak awal. Gadis itu terlalu keras kepala dan tidak peka –mungkin– pada perasaannya.

"Athrun-_san_...?"

"Tanpa kuberitahu pun kau pasti tahu, Meyrin-_san._"

Gadis yang kini memakai baju long dress panjang selutut berwarna krem tanpa lengan dan dibaluti rompi putih berlengan pendek itu menahan napas sesaat.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak mau menyakiti hati perempuan lagi dengan penolakan, tapi jika mengatakan yang tidak sebenarnya... kau dan aku juga akan tersakiti nantinya. Bukankah lebih baik begini?" Athrun meringis, bingung ingin bilang jujur atau tidak. "Lagipula... aku sudah menemukan gadis yang menurutku istimewa, walaupun jauh dari yang kubayangkan. Dan... aku yakin, kau tahu itu."

"Memang... tipe perempuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tipeku perempuan feminim dan keibuan, tentu juga baik."

"Hanya itu?"

Athrun mengangguk. "Tapi malah kebalikannya."

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Meyrin. Ia tahu, sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Tapi bisakah ia berharap lebih? "Athrun-_san_... bagaimana menurutmu aku ini? Dan jika kau mau, aku akan berubah seperti gadis yang kau suka," kata Meyrin dengan nada keras kepala.

"Jangan berubah karena aku, cukup jadi dirimu sendiri." Tangan kanan Athrun menepuk pelan puncak kepala Meyrin yang tumben-tumbennya dikuncir _pony tail_ sambil tersenyum. "Walaupun seperti itu, tetap saja tidak akan sama. Perasaan ini... tidak boleh dipaksakan. Tidak akan pernah bisa dipaksakan sekeras apapun kau berusaha."

"Tapi-"

"-kau baik dan cantik. Banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang lebih baik dariku dan menyukaimu dengan tulus," potong Athrun.

Hening yang cukup lama menyerang mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kau menolakku dan tetap memilih'nya'?"

Athrun tersenyum tak menjawab.

"Begitu... Tapi kalau 'dia' tak menyukaimu?"

"Aku akan tetap menunggu dan mengejarnya."

"Bolehkah... aku melakukan itu?" lirih Meyrin.

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini, Mey. Kumohon, carilah laki-laki lain yang pantas untukmu dan jangan berharap lebih padaku. Aku... sangat mencintai Cagalli. Sampai kapanpun, rasa ini takkan hilang, bahkan jika ia menyakitiku sekalipun," aku Athrun.

** GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY **

"Kenapa aku harus ikut dengan kalian berdua sih?" gerutu Cagalli dengan wajah datar, bosan, dan penuh rasa sabar. "Sudahlah, diam dan perhatikan mereka." Mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Kira, membuat ia menghela napas pasrah. "Tapi gerah tahu pake jaket ala detektif begini di hari yang cerah tanpa angin pula yang berhembus. Belum lagi kepalaku masih diperban dan tubuhku masih lemas, Kira." Cagalli berdesis sambil mematahkan rokok buat-buatan yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana menjadi dua.

"Cagalli, ini seru tahu," kata Lacus girang dengan nada berbisik.

"Menurutmu sih seru asal Kira yang mengajak."

Lacus cemberut mendengarnya. "Iya sih," gumamnya.

Ada yang tahu apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan?

Yap! Mereka tengah menguping pembicaraan antara Meyrin dan Athrun di _Café Redfox_. Sebenarnya Cagalli menolak namun pada akhirnya harus ikut setelah diseret secara paksa oleh Lacus dan kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab alias Kira. (#_Author _ditendang Freedom#) Belum lagi ia dipaksa untuk memakai baju ala detektif yang berwarna coklat dari anime sebelah. (_You know-_lah _anime_ apa. _Anime_ yang berinisial _Detective Conan_ itu lho #plak#) Tapi masih beruntunglah, daripada ia harus memakai seragam pemain tenis dan berpakaian ala maid yang dipakai Kira dan Lacus. (dikira lagi _harajuku_-an kali ya?)

"Ini sih terlalu mencolok." Cagalli _sweatdrop_.

"Tak apa, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Cagalli."

"Cih? Berterima kasih?"

"Kau 'kan ingin sekali memakai kostum detektif seperti itu," kata Kira.

"Sesukamulah." Cagalli, Lacus, dan Kira menatap meja yang kini diisi oleh kedua muda-mudi yang masih terdiam di sana dari balik majalah yang mereka bawa. (baca: 'bawa' ya bukan di'baca' #plak#)

"Jadi, kau menolakku dan tetap memilih'nya'?"

Athrun tersenyum tak menjawab.

"Begitu... Tapi kalau 'dia' tak menyukaimu?"

"Aku akan tetap menunggu dan mengejarnya."

"Bolehkah... aku melakukan itu?"

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini, Mey. Kumohon, carilah laki-laki lain yang pantas untukmu dan jangan berharap lebih padaku. Aku... sangat mencintai Cagalli. Sampai kapanpun, rasa ini takkan hilang, bahkan jika ia menyakitiku sekalipun," aku Athrun.

Lacus melirik ke samping kirinya. Ia terkikik pelan melihat gadis yang dimaksud Athrun tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah sambil bersiul pelan. "_So sweet_~, cinta mati ternyata, eh?" goda Lacus.

"Berisik," desisnya.

"Ssst, nggak kedengaran nih," protes Kira yang duduk di kanan Lacus.

Cagalli tampak menatap kosong halaman majalah itu.

"A-aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Athrun-_san_. A-aku... sangat menginginkanmu. Bukankah Cagalli belum tentu akan menerimamu? Jadi, aku ingin m-menunggumu sampai kau menyerah mengejarnya," kata Meyrin dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Ternyata, kau lebih keras kepala dibanding Cagalli." Athrun tersenyum.

"Jangan banding-bandingkan aku dengannya, Athrun-_san_."

"Cih! Aku juga tak mau dibanding-bandingkan denganmu," sewot Cagalli tiba-tiba.

Kira dan Lacus _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Meyrin. _Gomen_."

"Pada akhirnya, aku ditolak juga," lirih Meyrin parau.

"Aku akan menerimamu sebagai sahabat jika kau mau," tawar Athrun.

"Aku tak mengharapkannya," jujur Meyrin.

Athrun hanya mengedikan bahu lalu meminum kembali kopi hitamnya yang sudah dingin. Lacus dan Cagalli yang melihatnya ikut-ikutan minum. Kira bukannya curi-curi dialog pembicaraan mallah terlihat serius membaca majalah yang jadi alat untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Kulihat kau tidak akrab dengan Cagalli, bahkan sampai menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk menghajarnya," kata Athrun seraya menyesapkan kembali kopinya.

"Eh?"

"_What the h*ll_!? Siapa ya-" panik Cagalli.

Lacus membekap mulut gadis pirang itu.

"Kemarin dia cerita padaku, dia melihatnya," santai Kira sambil membalikkan halaman majalah. "Awalnya aku kesal begitu tahu dia ada di tempat kejadian tapi tak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kurasa Athrun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain diam karena mana mungkin dia melawan perempuan." Kira menutup majalahnya lalu menaruhnya ke atas meja.

"Kira, tolong tutupi wajahmu sebelum mereka melihat."

"Ah iya!"

"_Maaf, Cagalli. Gomen..."_

"_Iie, gomen ne, Cagalli. Gomen..."_

_Jadi... minta maaf yang waktu itu..._ Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan tatapan sendu lalu tersenyum tipis, sangaaaaat tipis. "Keputusan yang bagus, Athrun," lirihnya. Namun kilasan balik tentang kata-katanya waktu itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

"_Bilang pada 'teman'mu, Meyrin Hawke. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan memaafkan semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat padaku. Bilang juga padanya, jika dia menginginkan laki-laki itu, silahkan ambil saja! Aku tak berhak atas dirinya karena dia bukan milikku, bukan pacarku, atau apapun itu. Dia... dia... dia hanya seseorang yang selalu membuatku kesal dan... salah satu orang yang mengerti diriku."_

_Dia... pasti mendengarnya..._

"M-menghajar... Cagalli? Teman-temanku?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Juri, Asagi, dan Mayura." Athrun mengernyit.

"T-tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyuruh mereka untuk menghajar Cagalli. Sungguh! Walaupun aku tidak seakrab dulu dengannya sejak saat itu... tapi aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk menyakitinya. Percayalah padaku," kata Meyrin dengan nada serius. Dalam hati sungguh ia bersumpah untuk mengomeli ketiga temannya yang memang sudah seminggu ini absen sakit.

"...aku mengerti."

Meyrin menunduk sambil meremas ujungng _long dress-_nya.

"Aku... penasaran dengan masa lalu kalian dan masa lalu Cagalli," aku Athrun.

"Eh?"

Athrun tersenyum lalu menunduk. "Cagalli... susah sekali untuk membaca arah pikirannya. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang kutemui. Kau tahu, aku terlalu takut untuk bertanya padanya. Aku takut ia sakit hati. Aku takut ia malah pergi menjauh seperti dulu, seperti saat ia berusaha menjauh dariku. Aku takut... traumanya kembali."

Meyrin tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

_Tes, tes, tes._

"M-Meyrin-_san_?"

"A-ah _gomen_! Aku... tak bisa menahannya..." Meyrin tersenyum paksa.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_, Meyrin."

"C-Cagalli...," panggil Lacus lirih begitu melihat Cagalli diam membisu.

Athrun mengacak pelan rambut Meyrin yang sibuk menghapus air matanya. "Maaf, aku terlalu banyak menceritakan Cagalli di depanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, tapi jika kau tak mau bercerita juga tak apa," katanya.

"_Gomen_, aku tak bisa bercerita."

Athrun mengangguk lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar tisu.

"_A-arigatou_, Athrun-_san_."

_Srut._

"_Gomen_," lirih Meyrin.

Athrun hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawa dan berakhir dengan senyuman maklum. "Kau mau kukenalkan dengan seseorang, Mey?" tawarnya.

"Seseorang? _Dare_?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

Meyrin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah deh, terima kasih."

"Baiklah, tadinya aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku, Nicol Amalafi-"

"NICOL AMALFI!? TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH, Athrun-_san_!"

Pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu terperangah mendengar ucapan Meyrin yang penuh penekanan itu. "K-kenapa? Apa kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Wajah sedih dan penuh air mata Meyrin kini tergantikan oleh wajah cemberut. "Tentu saja aku kenal! Kami pernah satu sekolah saat di _Elementary School_. Dia menyebalkan! Selalu menggangguku dan mengambil _bentou_-ku! Tapi berkat Luna-_Neesan_ yang mengancamnya waktu itu, dia jadi tak bisa macam-macam lagi. Sok bisa main piano lagi! Huh!"

Lagi. Athrun hanya terpengarah mendengarnya.

"Ih waw? Wajahnya langsung berubah, jadi mirip Cagalli," kata Kira kaget.

"Nicol? Yang di FB itu 'kan?" tanya Lacus.

Kira mengangguk seraya menengok ke arah si adik.

Tampak Cagalli masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Kedua tangan Cagalli memegang majalah yang menutupi wajahnya dengan erat. _Kenapa jadi begini? Athrun sudah jelas-jelas bilang bahwa ia menyukaiku, bahkan jauh sebelum ini Athrun sudah menunjukkannya dengan sikapnya berulang kali. _

"Kenapa?" lirih Cagalli.

_Kenapa kau masih mengejarku padahal sudah berulang kali aku menyakitimu?_

"Kau kenapa, Cagalli?" tanya Kira cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gadis yang kini memakai topi detektif ala Sherlock Holmes yang terkenal itu menengok ke luar _café_ karena kebetulan sebelahnya kaca yang mengarah langsung ke luar _café_ yang dibangun tepat di pinggir persimpangan lampu merah. Ia meletakkan majalahnya ke atas meja lalu menyangga dagu. Matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang berada di seberang jalan. Orang itu tengah berjongkok di depan tiga anak kucing lalu memberikan mereka tuna kalengan.

_Dia..._

Iris matanya membulat. Tiba-tiba sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"C-Cagalli? _D-daijoubu_?" tanya Lacus cemas melihat Cagalli yang kesusahan bernapas.

"A-aku... lebih baik p-pulangg s-sekarang."

_Srek._

"Lacus, ayo kita pulang juga. Aku khawatir kalau Cagalli pulang sendiri."

Lacus mengangguk kemudian menengok ke arah Meyrin dan Athrun yang masih setia duduk di kursinya. Tampaknya mereka masih membicarakan tentang pemuda bernama Nicol Amalfi itu. Lalu pandangannya teralih kembali ke Cagalli yang kini sudah berjalan keluar _café_. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Cagalli? Kau menutupi semuanya secara sempurna, sampai-sampai tak terlihat sama sekali olehku," lirihnya. Dalam hati ia merasa iba pada Cagalli yang menanggungnya sendiri. Lacus tahu, Kira mengetahui hal itu. Tapi Kira 'kan saudara kembarnya, tentu saja tahu. Ia hanya menghela napas dan ikut keluar _café_.

**To Be Continued**

_Yatta_! Akhirnya bisa _update_ juga _chap_ 12-nya! :D _ne, ne, ne, minna-san_, bagaimana dengan _chap_ 12 ini? Mizuka selalu berpikir akhir-akhir ini, apa tidak apa-apa Mizuka nulis tiap chap sepanjang ini? Kadang Mizuka jadi bingung, kenapa selalu berakhir jadi panjang ya, sampai 4.000 _words_ kalau dijumlah semuanya. Tapi kalau cuma isinya aja sekitar 3.900-an _words_.

Para pembaca bosen nggak kalau kepanjangan begini? Mizuka akan pendekin lagi kalau buat pembaca bosen. :D

Ah! Tak akan pernah habis kata **'TERIMA KASIH'** untuk para _reviewers_ dan _pembaca semua_!

**Special Thanks to : FTS-Peace, Guest (**_Thanks_ ya untuk _review_-nya^^. _Hai, hai, hai_. Mizuka akan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab deh, tapi yaaa bakal lama _update_ karena susah bagi waktunya terlebih sebentar lagi ujian semester satu :) sekali lagi terima kasih, ini udah di_update_**), Dewi Natalia, Soshi (**_thanks _untuk _review-_nya^^. Iya kasian Cagalli-nya (T_T) siapa sih yang buat alur jadi kaya gitu!? #marah-marah ga jelas# _gomen ne_, Mizuka buat Meyrin jadi menyebalkan. Ah! Untuk pengirim buket itu mungkin akan terjawab di chap 13 atau 14. Hehe, Mizuka juga udah berusaha untuk _update_ cepat tapi apalah daya, waktu kosong sempit. Sekalinya ada pasti dipake buat ngerjain tugas. :( _thanks_ ya! hehe**), Yukishiro1412 (**_thanks_ untuk _review_-nya^^. Okelah, Mizuka panggil Yuki-_chan_ aja, hehe. Mizuka juga penasaran sama masa lalu mereka. _Ne,_ Cagalli? Ceritain dong! (Cagalli: _Author _bodoh! #ditendang pake _Akatsuki_#) _Yosh_! Mizuka udah _update_, _monggo_ dibaca lagi... xp**), blondeprincessa, mrs. zala, air phantom zala, fmn ferdian (**_thanks for your review_^^. _Ara_? Semenegangkan itukah _fic _Mizuka? Hehe, _gomen, gomen,_ gak ada niat buat jadi setegang itu kok xp. Ini udah dilanjut kok, tenang! Kalau gitu Mizuka mau bales pake _Mizuka Zone_! (Tezuka: -_- _Author_ ngawur, itu teknik tenisku tau!) eeeh? Hehe_, peace_**), Hoshi Uzuki, FuRaHeart, popcaga, Rukaga Nay, CloudxLighting, SuntQ (**_thanks review_-nya^^. Tau tuh parah, gak dibantuin =3= #ditendang pake _Aegis_# apa di sini Athrun-nya sudah _gentle man_? _Sankyuu_, hehe, ini udah di_update _dengan semangat membara! #mata berapi-api#**), ahya prince zala, hendrik. widyawawati,** dan semuaaaa! XD

**Big thanks for CloudxLighting!** Hehe, Mizuka sangaaat senang dapet _review_ dari Cloud-_san_. Mizuka akan berusaha lagi untuk buat pendeskripsian pakaian yang –sengaja– Mizuka jarang pake karena Mizuka tak tahu menahu tentang fashion (T_T). _Arigatou senpai, arigatou!_ #nangis terharu# gak apa-apa kan manggil _senpai_? :D kalau pergi kemana-mana pasti pakenya juga cuma kaos, kemeja, jeans, dan jaket doing sih. Hehe. _Gomen ne_ untuk para pembaca juga.

Soal Shiho, Mizuka tampilin di _chap_ ini. Kayaknya Shiho memang jarang nongol tapi pernah ditampilin di _chap_ sebelumnya (kalau gak salah, hehe).

Soal selipan _Author _nya juga sengaja, hehe_, gomen._ Tapi Mizuka akan menguranginya sebisa mungkin. :D

_Yosh!_ Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti _fic_ ini, Mizuka akan berusaha yang terbaik! Untuk yang _login_ Mizuka balas lewat _PM_ walaupun balasannya kayaknya gak penting banget, tapi rasanya gak enak hati kalau gak dibalas. ^^

_Note_: Mizuka akan fokus ke _fic_ ini dulu, baru ke _fic_ lainnya #nengok ke sebelah# hehe, soalnya sebentar lagi _fic_ ini akan selesai alias _end_.

_**SANKYUU!**_


	14. Chapter 13 : Relationship BroSis Hibiki

Cagalli terus mengunyah seporsi _sandwich _buatan sang ibu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatannya. Hari ini tepatnya hari Senin, seharusnya Cagalli tidak masuk sekolah namun karena ia izin selama tiga hari saat ujian semester, Cagalli harus ikut ujian susulan. Kira hanya menatap si adik dengan pandangan iba. Si bungsu membalas tatapannya itu karena kegiatannya terusik. "Apa lihat-lihat? Sarapan saja sana! Jangan urusi aku!" gerutunya seraya membaca lagi catatan di dalam buku catatannya dan mengunyah lagi.

"Galak banget sih sama kakaknya sendiri," sahut Kira.

"Huh! Tatapan ibamu itu yang membuatku sebal."

"Oh? Maaf deh, kalau begitu."

Cagalli menengok ke arah jam dinding lalu berdiri dari kursi. "Ago gehgi! (Aku pergi)"

"Ya, ya, ya. _Good luck_, Cagalli-_chan_!"

Dalam hitungan satu detik, Cagalli memberikan _deathglare_-nya pada si kakak.

Kira hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa kemudian memakan sandwich untuknya yang dibuat oleh Via. Sementara si ibu dan ayahnya sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi sebelum ia bangun. _Blam!_ Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan kerasnya. "Benar-benar emosional adikku itu. Ckckck," gumamnya.

_Ting, tong._

"Baru aku ingin makan dengan tenang."

_Ting, tong._

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Kira dengan nada lembut di dalamnya(?).

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Kira mengintip sebentar dari balik jendela sebelum membuka pintu.

_Cklek... _

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kira."

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Meyrin. Ada apa ya?"

"Ah, _anoo_... a-aku ingin minta bantuanmu, Kira."

"Bantuan?" Kira menatap gadis berkuncir dua itu dengan heran.

* * *

><p><strong>Gundam SEEDDESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Her!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)! Untuk komen di FB sengaja pakai kata-kata tidak baku dsb!**

**Summary : **Karena cintaku yang sesungguhnya baru kutemukan di sekolah ini / Ck, Athrun saja tahu, kenapa aku yang sebagai kakaknya saja tidak tahu? ... / Ya, ini pemberian Meer sebelum dia pindah ke luar negeri. Kau juga pasti punya benda berharga darinya 'kan? / Terima kasih, Cagalli. Aku menyayangimu. / UPDATE!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chap 13 : Relationship BroSis Hibiki ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Athrun menghela napas pasrah karena baru saja diberikan ceramah singkat oleh si pujaan hati. "Memang apa salahnya kalau aku mengikutimu? Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa lagi, bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah khawatir.<p>

"Kau berlebihan, Zala."

"Hei! Aku kan khawatir padamu!"

Mendengar ucapan Athrun yang secara terang-terangan itu, tentu saja membuat wajah Cagalli memerah. "Geez. Tapi sikapmu itu berlebihan tahu! Aku sudah sehat dan lagipula, aku takkan mau membiarkan diriku dihajar lagi. Gara-gara mereka, aku harus ujian susulan. Aaargh! Menyebalkan!" kesalnya _plus_ curcol pada Athrun. Wajahnya kini memerah karena marah.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Cagalli.

"Huft!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak panas pakai mantel setebal itu di cuaca panas seperti ini?" heran Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum setelah menatap pakaiannya yang ditutupi mantel berwarna biru tua sepanjang lima centi di bawah lutut dan kelihatan tebal itu. "Aku sudah terbiasa memakai mantel ini di musim semi," katanya sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana panjang warna hitamnya. Iris mata _emerald-_nya menatap langit tanpa berhenti melangkah menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

"Dari mantan pacar ya?"

"Huh?"

Cagalli menyikut lengan kiri Athrun. "Mengaku saja."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku belum pernah pacaran kok. Walaupun sering ditembak."

"Haha, selain menyebalkan, ternyata Tuan Zala juga pembohong ya?"

Langkah Athrun terhenti. "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Hm?" Langkah Cagalli juga terhenti seraya menengok.

"Karena cintaku yang sesungguhnya baru kutemukan di sekolah ini." Athrun tersenyum tulus.

_BLUSH!_

Wajah Cagalli memerah dengan amat sangat terlihat. _Aaargh! Please, Cagalli! Please! Jangan tunjukkan wajah memalukanmu ini di depan si Tuan Zala dengan mudahnya!_ pintanya dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak acara men-_stalker_ Athrun dan Meyrin di Café Redfox beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat Cagalli kewalahan jika bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu. Contohnya saja kemarin, saat ia pulang dari acara belanjanya di supermarket. Cagalli langsung kabur sebelum kehadirannya diketahui oleh Athrun. "Ck, aku tak mengerti perkataanmu," katanya sambil berjalan kembali.

Athrun tahu, wajah Cagalli memerah karena ucapannya itu. "Pembohong amatiran, eh?"

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Cagalli tanpa menoleh.

"Ah, tidak kok."

Athrun kembali melangkah dan mensejajarkan langkah dengan Cagalli. "Kau terlihat manis kalau merona seperti itu," bisiknya, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Cagalli.

_Bugh!_

"Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu. Siapa juga yang merona? Ahaha!"

Ringisan Athrun terdengar setelah memukul lengan kirinya lagi.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Cagalli mengambil ponselnya dari saku kemeja lengan pendeknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Athrun penasaran.

"_It's not your business_," jawabnya acuh setelah melihat sebuah nama tertera di layarnya. Sebuah nama dari si pengirim _e-mail_. Meyrin Hawke. _Firasatku jadi buruk lagi_, pikir Cagalli. Ia pun membaca isi e-mail tersebut. _Cagalli, aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok di Café Redfox. Kamu bisa datang kan jam 3 sore?_

Cagalli membalas _e-mail_ tersebut. _Ya, aku bisa ke sana jam 3 sore._

"Dari _secret admirer_-mu ya?"

Iris mata amber si gadis melirik ke samping. "Huh?"

Athrun membalas tatapan heran Cagalli lalu memandang ke depan. "Maksudku, orang yang selalu mengirimkanmu barang-barang tiap hari ke rumahmu itu. Iya 'kan?"

"Bukan kok, _e-mail_ tadi dari Stella," dustanya.

"Oh."

Cagalli sekali lagi melirik ke samping. Wajah Athrun tampak datar dan... menahan emosi?

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

"_Tadaima_!" seru Cagalli sambil melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakkan sepatu tersebut ke rak yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia menatap heran pada empat sepatu asing yang ada di raknya itu. "Ada tamu ya?" gumamnya.

"_Okaeri, Kaa-san_!"

Cagalli hampir terjungkal begitu salamnya disahuti oleh ketiga makhluk yang sangat ia kenal dan saat ini tengah tersenyum girang di depannya. "K-kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?" Pertanyaan gadis berambut _blond_ itu membuat ketiganya cemberut. Cagalli ingin sekali mencubit pipi mereka satu persatu begitu melihatnya.

"Stella khawatir dengan _Kaa-san_ karena kata _Baa-chan_, _Kaa-san_ dikeroyok orang."

Auel dan Sting menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalian ke sini dengan siapa?" tanya Cagalli.

"Dengan Suster Michele," jawab Auel.

Cagalli mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan melihat Suster Michele tengah mengobrol dengan Via. Cagalli membungkuk kemudian tersenyum. "_Tadaima, Kaa-san_, Michele-_san._"

"_Okaeri,_ Cagalli." Via tersenyum.

Michele hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya."

Stella, Auel, dan Sting kembali duduk di sofa panjang yang muat sampai tiga orang sambil menunggu Cagalli. Sementara itu, Cagalli menatap heran si kakak yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi. "Mau kemana, Kira? Bukannya kau tak ada acara hari ini."

Kira berjalan dengan mengacuhkan keberadaan Cagalli. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Huh?"

_Twitch!_

"Apa-apaan itu!? Ditanya baik-baik, jawabnya kasar!" kesal Cagalli sambil menahan Kira.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu memandang tajam ke arah si adik. "Terserah aku! Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang ku mau tanpa harus bilang dulu padamu, seperti kau yang selama ini menyembunyikan rahasia soal tiga bocah SMP itu!" desis Kira seraya menepis tangan Cagalli yang tengah menahan lengan kanannya.

_Sepertinya Kira marah padaku_, pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cagalli, kakakmu mau pergi kemana sih? Ditanya malah diam begitu," tanya Via.

"Entahlah, saat kutanya, dia malah bilang 'bukan urusanmu'."

"Muka _Jii-san_ kelihatan marah tadi," kata Stella.

Cagalli menghela napas setelah duduk di samping Suster Michele.

"Oh iya, _Kaa-san_ benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sting dengan nada khawatir.

"Haha, iya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lihat!" Cagalli menunjuk keningnya sendiri yang sudah tidak berbalutkan perban. "Perbanku juga sudah dibuka 'kan?" Melihat Sting bergumam 'syukurlah', membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu dan membantu merawat Sting juga Stella dan Auel. Ketiga anak SMP itu sangat memperdulikannya.

"Sewaktu dapat berita seperti itu, mereka langsung ingin ke sini," cerita Suster Michele.

Tawa Cagalli dan Via terdengar kemudian.

"_Kaa-san_, Stella ingin main ke taman kota dengan _Kaa-san_," pinta Stella dengan nada manja.

"Main ke taman kota?" ulang Cagalli.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau kita bermain basket di sana, Sting."

Cagalli _sweatdrop_. "Kau bawa bola basket?"

"Tentu saja! Bola basket itu sahabatku sejak kecil!"

Tampak Auel memeluk leher Sting dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan laki-laki berambut _soft green_ itu. "Lepas, Auel! Sesak!" gerutunya yang dibalas cengengesan oleh Auel.

"Stella mau ikutan dipeluk dong!" Kini Stella juga ikut memeluk Sting yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Hoi! Sesak!"

"Hahaha, sudah. Kasihan Sting, mukanya jadi merah tuh," kata Via.

Gadis bermata _amber_ itu berdiri lalu tersenyum. "Ayo ke taman."

"Iya!"

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

Kira memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Wajah laki-laki itu tampak datar saat memasuki sebuah _café._ Di ujung _café_ tersebut, seseorang yang dikenalnya melambaikan tangan sementara satu orang lainnya hanya diam sambil menyesap secangkir coffee mocca dengan tenangnya. Sebelum sampai ke tempat mereka, seorang gadis yang tengah terburu-buru menabrak bahunya.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru!"

Si sulung Hibiki itu hanya menatap gadis itu heran, lalu melangkah lagi.

"Kira!" panggil Lacus sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hei, Lacus." Mata _amethyst-_nya melirik ke arah pemuda berambut _dark blue_ di depannya. "Yo, Athrun. Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu," kata Kira kemudian duduk di samping Lacus (ehem). Kira mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memanggil pelayan _café_. Begitu datang, ia memesan minuman dan makanan ringan tanpa membaca buku menu.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu pun membungkukkan badan seraya pergi.

Athrun menyangga dagu dengan tatapan bosan. "Baru saja aku ingin masuk ke apartemen kalau saja _e-mail_-mu tidak datang."

"Ahaha, maaf deh," kata Kira sambil menggaruk pelan kepala belakangnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak ketemuan, Kira? Katanya hari ini kau malas kemana-mana."

"Mm, mungkin lebih malas lagi kalau aku di rumah." Kira menjawab pertanyaan Lacus.

"Kenapa Cagalli tidak ikut?" Kini Athrun yang bertanya.

Lacus menatap Athrun dengan tatapan bosan. "Kau 'kan baru saja bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi tak apakan kalau ada Cagalli. Pasti lebih menyenangkan."

"Aku tak mau mengajaknya, dia sedang ada tamu." Jawaban Kira membuat kedua manusia yang tengah berargumen kecil itu menengok. Athrun menyipitkan matanya sementara Lacus menelengkan kepala.

"Siapa?" tanya Lacus.

"Tiga bocah SMP dan seorang Suster dari yayasan yatim piatu milik Kakekku."

"Maksudmu, Stella, Auel, dan Sting?"

Kira kaget mendengar pertanyaan Athrun. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya!?"

"Waktu itu, setelah kita berempat pergi ke kebun binatang. Aku mengajaknya makan malam lalu hujan turun dengan derasnya, aku tak bisa membawa adikmu pulang. Jadi dia menginap di tempatku karena hujan baru reda keesokan harinya. Lalu pagi-pagi, Cagalli dapat telepon dari Stella yang memintanya untuk menjenguk gadis itu. Kemudian, aku memaksanya supaya aku ikut dengannya. Yaaa, aku jadi kenal dengan mereka sejak hari itu," cerita Athrun dengan menutupi fakta bahwa gadis berambut _blond_ itu telah meminum sake di malam itu.

Tampak Kira terdiam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, begitu ternyata. Tapi aku belum pernah dengar soal itu dari Cagalli."

"Cagalli sengaja menyembunyikannya, karena menurutnya itu tidak terlalu penting."

Terdengar suara bergemeletuk dari mulut Kira. Sepertinya laki-laki itu marah. "Ck, Athrun saja tahu, kenapa aku yang sebagai kakaknya saja tidak tahu? Bahkan kedua orang tuaku dan Kakek juga tahu, tapi kenapa mereka menyembunyikannya dariku? Sebenarnya mereka semua itu tidak menganggapku sebagai keluarga mereka atau apa sih!?" Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Dirinya seperti sudah tidak dianggap lagi oleh keluarganya.

"Kira..."

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

Sesuai janji yang dibuat Meyrin, Cagalli datang ke Café Redfox tepat pada jam 3 sore waktu ORB. Ia tersenyum ramah saat pelayan café memberikan sapaan 'selamat datang' padanya. Mata _amber_-nya menatap ke seluruh café untuk mencari sosok Meyrin yang kini tengah duduk di tengah-tengah café karena tak ada lagi tempat yang kosong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku terlambat," kata Cagalli seraya menarik kursi untuk ia duduki.

"Tidak terlambat kok, aku yang datang lebih awal." Meyrin tersenyum.

Seorang pelayan datang untuk membawakan pesanan Meyrin. "Nona ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya pada Cagalli setelah meletakkan pesanan Meyrin di atas meja dengan rapi.

"Mm, _pan cake_ saja satu."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu." Pelayang itu pun pergi.

Meyrin sepertinya kelaparan karena gadis itu langsung mulai memakan pesanannya.

"Belum makan siang ya?" tanya Cagalli sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mm, maab! Agu maghan duhuan (maaf! Aku makan duluan)." Wajah Meyrin merona begitu melihat Cagalli tertawa pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, saus dari spagetinya tersisa di ujung bibir kanannya yang membuat tangan gadis berambut _blond_ di depannya itu gatal untuk membersihkannya.

"Eh!?" Meyrin memekik saat Cagalli membersihkan mulutnya.

"Sama seperti dulu, cara makanmu tetap berantakan ya?"

Melihat senyuman tulus Cagalli, membuat Meyrin tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Gadis itu berpikir, sahabat sejak kecilnya ini sudah tak marah lagi dengannya. "_Arigatou_," lirih Meyrin yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Pesanan milik Cagalli datang. "Terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati, Nona."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, keheningan menyapa mereka berdua.

Cagalli melepas jaket jingganya lalu menaruhnya di atas tas selempangnya. Ia mulai memakan _pan cake_-nya sambil sesekali melirik ke luar _café_. "Hm, _café_ hari ini tampak ramai. Ck, tak enak rasanya," gumam gadis itu. Melihat Meyrin tak menyahut, Cagalli menengok. Terlihat si gadis berambut merah itu mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia menaruh barang yang baru saja dicari itu ke atas meja. _Kado? Untuk siapa?_ tanya Cagalli dalam hati.

"Terimalah, Cagalli." Meyrin mendorong sedikit kado berbungkus kertas berwarna jingga dengan pita berwarna putih.

"Untukku?"

Meyrin mengangguk seraya memakan spagetinya lagi.

Cagalli pun mengambil kotak kado tersebut. Penasaran. Ia membuka kado itu dalam hitungan detik dan tanpa pikir panjang. Matanya sedikit melebar begitu melihat isinya. "I-ini... Ini milikku 'kan?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada gugup, dampak dari kekagetannya.

"Iya, itu milikmu," kata Meyrin.

"Darimana kau..."

"Kira membantuku mencarinya kemarin pagi."

Kedua mata Cagalli menyipit. "Lalu?"

"Kau pintar menyembunyikannya, ckckck," puji Meyrin sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku hanya tak mau mengingatnya lagi, makanya kusimpan di langit-langit kamar" lirih Cagalli. "Kau tahu, saat aku emosi karena perkataanmu waktu itu, aku kembali mengingatnya. Apapun itu saat berkaitan denganmu, aku mengingatnya lagi dan lagi. Padahal, aku tak mau mengingat kesalahanmu yang tidak disengaja itu." Dari raut wajahnya, Cagalli tampak lega karena bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini.

"..."

"Mey, kau memperbaikinya?"

"Ya."

Si bungsu Hibiki tampak menelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat Meyrin menunduk. "Mey?"

"Hiks, hiks, hiks."

"Eeeh!? M-Mey! Kenapa menangis begitu!?" Rasa panik terlihat di wajah Cagalli setelah ia melirik orang-orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Oh God! Kenapa lagi dengan anak ini!? gerutunya dalam hati. "M-Mey, jangan menangis. Kita diperhatikan semua pengunjung," bisiknya.

"Hiks, m-maaf."

Cagalli menepuk bahu Meyrin untuk menenangkannya. "Kau sukses membuatku kaget tadi."

"G-gomenasai." Meyrin menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Sudahlah... Tapi, hatiku lega setelah mengungkapkannya." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf atas kecerobohanku waktu itu. Kalau saja aku tidak menjatuhkan kotak itu ke kolam pasti... persahabatan kita tidak terputus. Aku... hiks, juga minta maaf, karena teman-temanku –hiks– kamu jadi masuk –hiks– rumah sakit," kata Meyrin sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Sungguh, a-aku tidak pernah –hiks– bermaksud untuk begitu."

_Tap, tap, tap._

Meyrin tetap terisak namun wajahnya menatap Cagalli yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kini gadis _blonde_ itu berjongkok di hadapan Meyrin. "Sudahlah, jangan nangis. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Tapi saat aku emosi, rasanya aku seperti tidak bisa memaafkanmu." Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Meyrin yang masih mengalir dari kelopak matanya. "Wajahmu jadi jelek dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus kalau lagi nangis. Benar-benar ciri khas Meyrin Hawke... Mirip seperti Meyrin Hawke, sahabat sejak kecilku yang dulu," kata Cagalli dengan senyum tulusnya yang jarang sekali dipertontonkannya pada orang lain.

"HUAAA! Cagalli!" _Grep!_

"Huaaa!"

_Bruk!_

Suara tawa terdengar dari pengunjung yang lain ketika melihat kedua gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai karena Meyrin tiba-tiba memeluk Cagalli, sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh. "M-Mey, b-berat," keluh si bungsu Hibiki.

"Hmph, hahaha." Meyrin tertawa dengan wajah _innocent_ dan mata sembab.

"Ugh, dasar." Walau menggerutu, pada akhirnya Cagalli tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini sore berganti menjadi malam, Meyrin dan Cagalli berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sambil sesekali menyesap segelas kopi hangat yang baru saja dibeli setelah berjalan-jalan di taman kota, mereka melihat-lihat toko yang berjejer rapi di depan gerbang taman.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memperbaiki kotak musik ini, Mey."

Meyrin berhenti melangkah lalu menyusul Cagalli yang masih berjalan.

"Kau tahu, kukira kotak musik ini tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, ternyata masih bisa."

"Kotak itu, hadiah terakhir dari Meer 'kan di ultahmu yang keenam tahun?"

Cagalli terus memperhatikan kotak musik berwarna emas pemberian sahabat lamanya yang kini entah berada dimana tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya, ini pemberian Meer sebelum dia pindah ke luar negeri. Kau juga pasti punya benda berharga darinya 'kan?" tanya balik Cagalli.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Boneka kucing yang mirip Nile."

"Kira-kira, dia dimana ya sekarang?" Cagalli menerawang ke langit malam.

"Ah, aku jadi kangen dengan Meer."

"Hm."

Meyrin bersenandung kecil dengan mata menatap ke depan. Adik Lunamaria itu tidak menyangka, Cagalli akan memaafkannya setelah ia memperbaiki hadiah pertama dan terakhir dari Meer Campbell, sahabat lama mereka berdua yang umurnya seumuran juga. Gadis itu pindah ke rumah kosong yang berada di samping Cagalli dan sejak saat itu mereka bertiga (Kira lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan saja saat mereka bermain karena dia laki-laki) menjadi sahabat baik. Tiap pulang sekolah, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu di taman kota untuk bermain.

Lalu belum sampai dua tahun Meer pindah rumah, ia dan keluarganya diharuskan pindah lagi ke luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama dan kemungkinan mereka akan menetap di sana. Namun Meer tak pernah memberitahukan dimana ia akan pindah.

Mata bulat Meyrin tiba-tiba bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata _blue-gray_ milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia melotot begitu melihat sosok itu tengah berdiri di dekat halte bis. "C-Cagalli, i-itu..." Tangan kanannya menunjuk orang yang ia lihat sedang tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai sosok Cagalli. Namun yang ia dapat hanya angin, sekali lagi Meyrin menengok sebelum melihat apa yang dilakukan Cagalli sampai berhenti melangkah. "Kau sedang apa sih? Itu! Aku melihat seseorang yang sangat kita kenal, Cagalli!" serunya sambil menarik-narik ujung jaket Cagalli, sementara si pemakai tengah menatap sebuah barang yang terpajang di sebuah toko.

"Apaan sih?" Cagalli menengok ke arah Meyrin.

"Itu tadi..." Wajah Meyrin mencelos saat orang yang sedari tadi ditunjuknya tidak ada. "Kok nggak ada sih?"

Iris mata _amber_ Cagalli menatap objek yang ditunjuk Meyrin. "Nggak ada apanya?"

"T-tadi... mm, lupakan saja. Pasti aku salah lihat."

"Heh? Memang kau melihat siapa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa." Meyrin menatap sayu pada tempat di dekat halte bis.

"Menurutmu, jaket itu cocok untuk Kira atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan dari Cagalli membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu menengok. "Memang dia ulang tahun? Bukannya ultah kalian sudah lewat ya?"

"Memang, aku hanya ingin minta maaf saja padanya."

"Minta... maaf?"

Senyum miris hinggap di wajah Cagalli. "Yaaa, begitulah. Masalah kecil sih."

Meyrin menatap jaket berwarna serupa dengan rambut Kira. Jaket itu berbahan lepis dengan bulu-bulu putih di bagian kerahnya. Persis seperti sosok Kira. Warna coklat melambangkan sosoknya yang manis namun keras dalam mengambil keputusan, sedang bulu berwarna putih melambangkan bahwa sosok Kira adalah sosok yang baik hati dan tulus dalam melakukan kegiatan apapun itu. "Menurutku, jaket itu cocok untuknya," kata Meyrin.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membelinya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cagalli menulis sesuatu sebelum kotak kado itu diberi pita.

"Nulis apa, Cagalli?" tanya Meyrin penasaran.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Gadis berambut _blond_ itu tersenyum menanggapi cibiran Meyrin.

"Ayo pulang! Hari semakin larut, bisa-bisa aku diomeli _Kaa-san_ dan Luna-_nee_."

"Iya, iya. Ini, terima kasih," kata Cagalli seraya membayar pada penjaga kasir.

"Terima kasih kembali, Nona."

Keduanya pun keluar dari toko lalu berjalan kemballi menuju rumah. Di sepanjang jalan, Cagalli terus membuka kotak musik pemberian Meer untuk menemani mereka. Suara yang dihasilkannya mampu membuat Cagalli terkantuk-kantuk kalau saja Meyrin tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Iris mata _amber_-nya tak henti-hentinya menatap kedua beruang kutub yang tengah berputar-putar di dalam kotak musik tersebut. Ia ingat dengan sangat jelas perkataan Meer dulu mengenai dirinya.

"_Cagalli, menurutku, kamu seperti polar bear kesukaanku."_

"_Polar bear? Itu 'kan hewan buas."_

"_Walaupun buas, entah kenapa begitu melihat wajahnya yang lucu, rasa takutku karena polar bear itu buas menghilang dalam sekejap. Sama seperti dirimu Cagalli. Awalnya, aku berpikir, kamu menyeramkan karena pertama kita bertemu, kamu tidak menampakkan ekspresi hangat melainkan wajah datar. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, wajahmu tampak lucu jika kuperhatikan lagi." Meer mencubit kedua pipi Cagalli. "Lihat, sekarang kamu jadi lebih lucu daripada polar bear-ku."_

Mengingatnya membuat Cagalli tersenyum.

"Cagalli."

"Hm?"

Meyrin menatap Cagalli sambil tersenyum miris. "Entah kenapa, sejak dulu sampai sekarang, aku berpikir kalau kau lebih beruntung daripada aku," ungkapnya.

"Beruntung?"

"Iya. Kau juga selalu berada di atasku soal prestasi."

Cagalli menggaruk pelan pipi kirinya. "A-ah, tidak seberuntung itu kok. Hanya kebetulan saja."

"Tidak, memang kau beruntung, Cagalli."

"Beruntung ya? Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu, yang kutahu aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan sebaik mungkin. Untuk hasilnya, aku hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap bahwa semua yang kulakukan tidak sia-sia." Gadis _blonde_ itu memasukkan kotak musiknya ke dalam tas. "Kau juga pasti bisa meampauiku kalau kau mau berusaha keras dan berdoa.

"Akan kuingat pesanmu, Cagalli-_sensei._"

"_Sensei_? Terdengar umurku sangat tua jadinya."

Meyrin tertawa pelan lalu menunduk. "Kau juga beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan Athrun."

"Bukannya kau juga sudah bertemu dengannya?" heran Cagalli.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi... kau memang beruntung bisa satu sekolah dan sekelas dengannya." Melihat Cagalli menelengkan kepalanya membuat Meyrin menahan tawa. Matanya melebar saat melihat tiang listrik di depan sahabat kecilnya itu. "Cagalli! Awas!" pekik Meyrin sambil menunjuk tiang tersebut.

"Eh?"

_Dugh!_

Meyrin menutup kedua matanya lalu membukanya lagi.

"_Ittai_," ringis Cagalli sambil memegangi keningnya yang berkedut dan memerah.

"Ah! Maaf, aku telat memberitahumu." Meyrin membantu Cagalli berdiri. "S-sangat sakit ya?" Sahabat kecilnya itu menggeleng seraya berjalan lagi, ia pun ikut berjalan kembali. "Bagaimana ya, ekspresi Athrun kalau melihat kejadian tadi. Ihihihi," kata Meyrin dengan maksud menggoda.

"Heh? Yang pasti akan ditertawakan."

"Benarkah?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Dia itu makhluk menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui."

"Kalau sikap menyebalkannya untuk menarik perhatianmu sih, menurutku wajar."

"Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan laki-laki itu?"

"Memang tidak boleh? Kau lupa ya, kalau aku _pernah_ menyukainya?"

"Yaaa, tidak lupa sih, tidak juga ingat."

Meyrin _sweatdrop_. "Aku nggak ngerti."

"Baguslah, kalau kau tidak mengerti. Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang tadi."

"Soal keberuntunganmu?" tanya Meyrin memastikan lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Cagalli. "Kau beruntung bisa bertemu Athrun lebih dulu daripada aku. Lagipula, kalau bukan karena kau, aku juga takkan bisa bertemu dengannya. Athrun juga beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Cagalli. Kau itu gadis baik hati dan paling gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui. Dia juga beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati sahabat se—"

"—tunggu! Mendapatkan hatiku? Athrun?"

Meyrin tersenyum menggoda. "Mengakulah, kalau kau punya perhatian khusus padanya."

"Huh? Sok tahu! Sudahlah, bukannya kau yang menyukainya? Kenapa jadi aku-"

"-pernah, Cagalli. Kalau sekarang sih, mungkin berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu."

Cagalli menyipitkan matanya. "Semudah itu kau menghapusnya?"

"Perasaan itu mulai terhapus setelah dia menolakku," cerita Meyrin.

"Menolakmu? Memang kapan kau menyatakannya?" tanya Cagalli pura-pura tak tahu.

"Setelah ujian semester kemarin."

"Oh." Cagalli bersiul pelan guna menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Jangan gugup, Cagalli. Pasti Meyrin tidak melihatmu waktu itu, pikirnya. Gerbang rumahnya dan gerbang rumah Meyrin sudah terlihat. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya setelah melihat bayangan hitam baru saja berbelok di ujung gang. "Mencurigakan," gumamnya.

"Mecurigakan apanya?" tanya Meyrin.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk duluan ya. _Bye, bye_!" Meyrin pun masuk ke kediamannya.

Cagalli masih menatap ujung gang yang remang-remang itu karena lampu penerangan tidak terlalu terang. Begitu ia ingin membuka gerbang rumah, tiba-tiba Cagalli merasa menginjak sesuatu. Ia pun berjongkok untuk mengambil barang yang diinjaknya itu. _Bunga dan surat... lagi? Tunggu, jangan-jangan orang yang tadi!_ Cagalli langsung menengok ke ujung gang, namun yang ada hanya hembusan angin. "Kukira, barang misterius ini tidak datang lagi, ternyata..."

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

"_Tadaima_," salam Kira dengan nada malas sambil menguap kecil. Sepertinya rasa kantuk benar-benar mulai menyerangnya setelah puas bermain _game _di apartemen Athrun. Awalnya Kira malas keluar rumah karena _mood_-nya masih buruk sejak kemarin. Gara-gara kejadian itu, Kira masih mengacuhkan si adik jika gadis itu bertanya. Bahkan saat orang tuanya bertanya pun, ia kadang enggan untuk menjawab. Sungguh, ia masih marah karena hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahui rahasia Cagalli. _Memang terdengar konyol, tapi tetap saja... sakit hati karena seperti tidak dianggap_, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kira, kenapa pulang telat lagi?"

"Habis main _game_ di apartemennya Athrun, _Kaa-san_."

Via menatap si sulung dengan tatapan sendu setelah Kira berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Masih marah ya?" tanya Ulen yang baru saja tahu permasalahannya tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Kira mendengar percakapan singkat kedua orang tuanya itu hanya bisa menunduk. Dalam hati ia merutuki sikapnya barusan. Sejak kecil, Kira tak pernah bisa melihat keluarganya sedih karena ulahnya, apalagi kalau melihat ibunya menangis karena dirinya. Seumur hidup, ia takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. "Maaf," lirihnya seraya membuka pintu kamar yang berada tepat di samping kamar Cagalli.

Ia memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu namun matanya menangkap benda asing di atas meja belajarnya. Kira pun menghampiri meja tersebut lalu mengangkat benda asing itu dan coba menebak siapa yang menaruhnya.

"Siapa yang menaruh ini di meja belajarku?"

Karena penasaran, ia membuka kotak kado berwarna coklat dengan pita putih di atasnya.

Sebuah kertas putih menarik perhatian Kira.

_Untuk Kakakku, Kira no baka._

_Aku minta maaf karena sudah menutupi rahasia tentang Stella, Auel, dan Sting –walau sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk merahasiakannya–. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melakukannya. Kalau kau tahu juga aku tak masalah, mungkin yang jadi masalah adalah kemarahanmu –seperti sekarang– karena cuma kau yang belum tahu di keluarga. Tapi teman-teman juga tidak tahu soal itu. Kuharap, kau mau memaafkanku dan Kaa-san juga Tou-san. Dari Cagalli, adikmu._

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Kira menaruh kertas itu ke atas tutup kotak kadonya.

"...dasar Cagalli bodoh," lirihnya.

Ia mengambil jaket dari Cagalli untuk sekedar dilihat saja, namun matanya kembali menangkap selembar kertas kecil lagi dari dalam kotak. Pertama kali aku melihat jaket itu, aku berpikir kalau hanya kau yang cocok untuk memakainya. Kuharap, kau menyukainya.

"Ck, apapun yang kau berikan padaku, aku akan selalu senang hati menerimanya."

Kira melipat kembali jaket tersebut tanpa memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Laki-laki itu ingin berbicara dengan si adik yang tampaknya belum tertidur. Sepertinya. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar si adik. Layaknya orang yang ingin mencuri barang, Kira membuka pintu kamar Cagalli yang kebetulan tidak dikunci (baca: sengaja tidak dikunci oleh si pemilik kamar karena suatu alasan).

"Ternyata sudah tidur ya?" gumam Kira setelah melihat si adik tengah tertidur pulas.

Lampu kamar tampak redup dan tergantikan oleh sinar bintang yang masuk dari jendela kamar.

Kira berinisiatif untuk mendekat, sekedar memastikan. Takut-takut Cagalli hanya pura-pura tidur seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kalau Kira ingin menjahilinya. Tangan laki-laki itu bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah di depan wajah Cagalli. _Tak ada gerakan mata, berarti Cagalli benar-benar tertidur_, pikirnya. (sebenernya kamu itu mau ngapain Cagalli sih, Kira? #dijitak Kira karena mikir macem-macem#)

"Besok saja deh, kubicarakan dengannya," putus Kira pada akhirnya.

Baru ia menegakkan tubuhnya karena sempat menunduk, Kira kembali menundukkan tubuhnya lagi setelah berjalan satu langkah mendekati kasur Cagalli. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menggapai pipi kiri gadis tersebut. Senyum kecil tampak di wajahnya begitu melihat wajah Cagalli yang tidak berubah sejak dua tahun terakhir ini. Ia mendekatkan wajah tampannya sampai hembusan napas hangatnya mengenai pony Cagalli.

_Cup._

"Terima kasih, Cagalli. Aku menyayangimu."

Kira beranjak dari kasur Cagalli lalu melangkah keluar kamar setelah mencium kening si adik.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Baru tiga langkah Kira berjalan, suara Cagalli menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Ne_, Kira-_niichan_?"

Tiba-tiba si kakak merinding mendengar suara kekanak-kanakan dan terdengar manja dari Cagalli. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap adiknya yang kini tengah menatapnya dan masih terbaring di atas kasurnya. "Kau terbentur apa sampai-sampai memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu? Kau tahu, kau membuatku merinding," aku Kira.

"Tadi sih, kebentur tiang listrik."

"Pantas, keningmu terlihat merah tadi."

"Kau 'kan baru saja menciumku, pastilah merah."

_Twitch!_

"Memang kau kira, aku menciummu dengan memakai _lipstick_ apa?"

"_Maybe_?"

"Ck." Kira geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah aneh Cagalli. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur milik adiknya lagi seraya berjongkok di sampingnya. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk menyibakkan _pony _Cagalli yang menutupi keningnya. Benar, kelihatan memerah, walau tadi sempat ia lihat secara sekilas. "Sakit?" Melihat yang ditanya merespon dengan gelengan kepala, membuat Kira tersenyum lalu mengusapnya pelan untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Cagalli karena sempat terdengar ringisan kecil darinya saat ia menyibakkan _pony_ rambutnya tadi.

Si sulung tersenyum. "Kau memang kakak terbaik sedunia, Kira."

Perkataan itu sama seperti perkataan Lacus sewaktu mereka pergi ke kebun binatang.

"Aku hanya berusaha sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Kira."

Kira masih mengelus kening Cagalli pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih. Untuk berbaikan denganku, kau rela menghabiskan uangmu untuk membeli jaket itu. Harganya 'kan pasti lumayan mahal," katanya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Cagalli.

Cagalli tertawa lemah karena mengantuk. "Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk berbaikan denganmu, karena rasanya tak enak melihatmu marah begitu padaku."

"Di awal memang aku marah, tapi pada akhirnya aku tak bisa marah."

"Tak bisa marah?"

"Aku lebih memilih menjauhimu dan diam saja karena aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Bodoh." Kini Cagalli gentian yang mencubit pipi Kira. "Maaf ya, aku tidak a–"

"–iya, aku tahu. Kau tidak salah kok. Akunya saja yang salah paham dan berpikiran negatif lebih dulu tentangmu, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_." Kira menyangga dagu dengan tangan kiri tanpa berhenti mengelus kening Cagalli.

"Aku juga salah, lebih memilih diam daripada bercerita padamu. Saat kau tanya, aku pun menjawabnya dengan berbohong sewaktu aku pulang larut karena berkunjung ke yayasan. Tapi, aku memang tak ada niat untuk merahasiakannya karena aku berpikir, hal seperti ini tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan," jelas Cagalli seraya tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf."

"Melihatmu memohon, hanya ada satu jalan yang harus kuambil."

"Kalau tak ikhlas memaafkanku, ya nggak usahlah."

Kira tertawa mendengar sewotan dari kembarannya itu. "Iya, iya. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Sudah ah, mau tidur! Ngantuk!"

"Tadi manis banget sikapnya, sekarang berubah jadi _tsundere _lagi."

"Apa kau bilang barusan!?"

"_Yare, yare_. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang."

_Grep!_

"Eh?" Kira sedikit oleng, namun bisa mendarat dengan aman di atas karpet(?). "Apa?"

"Masih sakit nih!" Cagalli menunjuk keningnya dengan wajah merona.

"Apaan sih? Nggak ngerti," kata Kira dengan nada pura-pura acuh. "Yaudah sana! Hush!" Laki-laki berambut coklat itu hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Cagalli setelah si adik mengusirnya. "Baiklah, tapi cepat tidur ya?"

"Tergantung."

"Ck, dasar." Kira mengelus kening Cagalli lagi. "Sudah lama kau tidak semanja ini denganku."

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa manja-manja lagi denganmu karena–"

"–ada Athrun yang selalu berada di sisiku," lanjut Kira yang sukses dapat cubitan di lengannya.

"Bukan Athrun! Tapi Lacus, bodoh...," geram Cagalli.

Kini wajah Kira merona. "Kok Lacus?"

"Kau menyukainya dan dia juga menyukaimu, selesai 'kan?"

"..."

Cagalli menelengkan kepalanya. "Kok melamun?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidur, aku juga ngantuk nih." Kira pura-pura menguap kecil.

"Huh! Pembohong amatiran." Tanpa sadar, Cagalli mengikuti ucapan Athrun kemarin.

"Biarin," kata si kakak acuh dengan wajah jahil.

Cagalli bersiap melempari si kakak dengan guling kalau saja Kira tak mengancam untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan tidak jadi merawat lukanya. Kira hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya kembali tenang dan bersiap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. "Mau kunyanyikan lagu tidur?" tawar Kira. Melihat Cagalli mengangguk, laki-laki itu berpikir untuk memilih lagu yang ingin ia nyanyikan.

"Kelamaan," keluh Cagalli.

"Baik, baik. Ehem!"

Kira mulai menyanyikan lagunya Dear God dari Avenged Sevenfold. Lambat laun, kedua mata Cagalli tertutup. "Aku juga menyayangimu... Kira," lirihnya namun masih bisa terdengar oleh si kakak. Mata gadis itu benar-benar tertutup. "Suaramu jadi lumayan enak didengar."

Senyum nampak di wajah Kira.

Cagalli pun benar-benar tertidur setelahnya.

"_Oyasumi_, Cagalli."

_Cup._

Kira kembali mencium kening si adik dengan penuh perasaan. Ia berdiri dan ingin pergi keluar kamar, namun sebuah bunga dan surat yang ada di atas meja belajar menyita perhatiannya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan ke meja belajar tersebut. Kira mengambil surat berwarna putih itu lalu membukanya. Ia membaca tiap-tiap tulisan yang tertulis dengan rapi di atas selembar kertas. Tulisan rapi yang terlihat tak asing lagi baginya. _Tulisan ini... mirip tulisan Athrun_, pikir Kira tidak yakin.

"Ck, sebenarnya siapa kau?"

**To Be Continued**

#bersiap dihajar readers# huaaa! Ampuni Mizuka yang tiba-tiba menampakkan Meer Campbell! #sujud-sujud# tapi cuma namanya aja, sosoknya sih... ahaha. Mudah-mudahan aja nggak nongol lagi ya? Err, sebelumnya maaf lama update, pasti para readers sudah baca fic Mizuka yang lain 'kan? Yang It's Our Ending itu lho... ;'D

Jujur, Mizuka masih galau, sempet di awal bingung dengan alurnya. Alhasil jadi begini deh. Di sini Mizuka cuma mementingkan masa lalu Cagalli dan Meyrin. Dan untuk judul di chap 13 ini, entah kenapa Mizuka memilih tentang hubungan kakak-adik CaKi. Ehehe... Ada rahasia di balik rahasia lho! (uuups!)

Mizuka juga udah mikir berulang-ulang kali, judul fic ini lebih baik diganti karena pada akhirnya Cagalli yang jadi rebutan. XD

**Big thanks for :  
><strong>

**mrs. zala, FuRaHeart, Hoshi Uzuki, air phantom zala, CagalliZala (**thank you review-nya^^ ahaha, enelan? Ciyus? Miapah? #dikeroyok rame2# ;') thank you sekali lagi**), HatakeRin (**thank you review-nya^^ yosh! Mizuka jadi semangat baca review-mu. :D**), Dewi Natalia, fmn ferdian (**thanks for review-nya^^ ahaha, Mizuka ketawa baca review-mu. :D eh? Kayaknya typo makin bertambah #nengok chap lalu# masih rahasia tapi chap depan akan terbongkar kok. #bow# gomen lama update-nya.u,u**), Guest (**thanks untuk review-nya^^ chap besok kebongkar kok, tenang aja. :D yosh! Semangat!**), hendrik. widyawati, CloudxLightning, Rukaga Nay**, **Alya130590 (**thank you untuk review-nya^^#bow# gomen karena kelamaan review, hiks, hiks, mood Mizuka tiba-tiba hilang. Ehehe, kepanjangan ya? #garuk2 pipi#**), dan semua silent readers di sana! XD  
><strong>

**NOTE : 3 chap terakhir! Diusahakan chap depan diupdate sebelum tanggal 7 Januari! XD**

**Sankyuu!**


	15. Chapter 14 : Secret Admirer is

"Cagalli, Kira, hari ini kalian pengambilan hasil ujian, kan?" tanya Ulen.

Kedua anaknya mengangguk tanpa berhenti mengunyah roti sarapan mereka.

"Liburan musim panas nanti, apa kalian mau mengunjungi _Ojii-san_?"

Cagalli menengok ke arah si ibu. "Boleh?"

Via tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi _Kaa-san_ tidak bisa ikut."

"Kenapa? Kan lebih baik ke sana sekeluarga," tanya Kira.

"_Kaa-san_-mu tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, Kira," jelas Ulen.

"Lalu, _Tou-san_ juga?" Kini Cagalli bertanya. Melihat ayahnya mengangguk, Cagalli dan Kira hanya memasang wajah cemberut. Tanpa ada rencana sama sekali mereka berdua berujar. "_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ nggak asyik ah!"

Ulen dan Via tergelak mendengarnya.

"Cagalli, ayo berangkat!" ajak Kira seraya berdiri dari kursi dan memakai jaketnya.

"Hmm." Gadis berambut _blond_ itu mengambil selembar roti tanpa selai lalu menaruhnya di mulut sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memasang dasi. Via membantu anak gadisnya yang sedikit kesusahan. Selesainya memasang dasi, Cagalli memakai jaket hijau dengan berbulu di bagian kerahnya sambil melangkah menuju luar rumah.

"Cagalli."

Yang dipanggil menengok. "Apa?"

Kira melemparkan setangkai bunga mawar kuning kepada si adik.

Cagalli yang baru saja selesai memakai sepatu langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap. Wajahnya berubah datar saat membaca selembar kertas kecil yang tertempel di plastik yang membungkus bunga tersebut. _Aku yakin, kita akan bertemu nanti dan jika saat itu tiba, aku harap bisa benar-benar melihatmu dengan senyuman tulus di wajahmu yang kau berikan untukku. Aku akan sangat senang jika itu terjadi._

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim bunga-bunga itu?" tanya Kira geram.

"Entahlah. _Kaa-san_," panggilnya pada Via.

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Via sambil menghampiri Cagalli.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Bisa... _Kaa-san_ taruh ini di kamarku?"

Via tersenyum seraya mengambil bunga tersebut. "Datang lagi ya?"

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut Cagalli. "Akan kubereskan secepatnya."

* * *

><p><strong>Gundam SEEDDESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Her!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)! Untuk komen di FB sengaja pakai kata-kata tidak baku dsb!**

**Summary : **Aku suka Lacus, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku / Tenanglah, ada aku di sini. Okay? / Lebih baik kau pulang, Athrun. Hari sudah siang, kau pasti belum beres-beres rumah / Berarti kau masih tidak percaya padaku / Aku... tidak bisa selamanya terpenjara dengan trauma yang dia buat saat aku masih di JHS dulu... / Update CHAP 14!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chap 14 : Cagalli's Secret Admirer is ... ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis bersurai <em>light pink<em> sepanjang pinggang itu tampak sedang menunggu seseorang sambil memperhatikan awan yang bergerak dari balik kaca kelas. Saat ini, gadis itu duduk di barisan pojok dekat jendela. Ia menyangga dagu kanannya lalu bersenandung kecil. "_Shizukana, kono yoru ni... anata wo matteru no... Ano toki, wasureta... hohoemi wo tori ni kite..._" Senyuman mengembang saat seekor burung gereja hinggap di jendela. Tangannya terulur ke depan burung tersebut.

"_Are kara, sukoshi dake, jikan ga sugite..._"

Tampak burung gereja itu menatapnya sambil menelengkan kepala.

"_Omoide ga... yasashiku... natta ne..._"

Lacus –nama gadis itu– tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Hoshi no... furu basho de... Anata ga, waratte irukoto wo itsumo... negatteta__... __Ima tookutemo... mata aeru yo ne..._" Burung berbulu coklat itu menaiki jari telunjuk Lacus yang sedari tadi terulur padanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Lacus menggerakkan tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke wajah. Nampaknya burung itu tidak terganggu sama sekali saat tangan Lacus bergerak.

"_Itsu kara, hohoemi wa... konna ni hakanakute..._"

Tanpa Lacus sadari, orang yang dinantinya sudah terduduk di sampingnya.

"_Hitotsu no, machigaide... kowarete, shimau kara_..."

Senyum mengembang perlahan di wajah orang itu.

"_Taisetsuna... mono dake wo... hikari ni kaete..._" Suara Lacus meninggi namun tak sampai membuat orang-orang memperhatikannya. Tapi walau suaranya tidak begitu keras, ia bisa menarik perhatian Cagalli dan Athrun yang sedikit berdebat—lebih tepatnya sih Athrun yang tengah menggoda Cagalli—menengok ke arah Lacus yang tampak terhanyut dengan nyanyiannya sendiri. Bahkan ia masih tak sadar kalau Kira terus memperhatikannya tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

"Si bodoh, bukannya langsung _tembak_ malah nggak ada pergerakan sama sekali."

Athrun tersenyum, "masih menunggu _timing_ yang tepat."

Cagalli mengangguk dengan wajah _innocent_ tanpa menyadari kalau ada maksud lain di balik perkataan laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu. Yaaa, begitulah Cagalli. kepekaannya sungguh diragukan antara ada atau tidak ada (#dirajam Cagalli#).

"_Tooi sora... koete yuku... tsuyosade..._"

Kira menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"_Hoshi no... furu basho e... Omoi wo, anata ni todoketai itsumo... soba ni iru... Sono tsumetasa wo... dakishimeru kara..._" Burung gereja yang ada di tangan Lacus tiba-tiba terbang dan mendarat lagi di tempat awal ia mendarat. "_Ima toukutemo... kitto aerune..._" Senyum tulus dari seorang Lacus Clyne untuk si burung tersebut Nampak di wajah putihnya. "_Shizukana yoru ni..._" Ia menyelesaikan lagunya dengan suara lirih lalu menengok ke arah pintu kelas, dalam hati berharap kalau orang yang ditunggu mendadak muncul di sana.

"Mencari siapa?"

_Deg!_

_Suara itu... _Lacus meneloh ke kursi yang berada di sampingnya. "Kira?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan tangan masih menyangga dagu.

_Bluuush!_

Wajah Lacus merona dengan hebatnya saat melihat wajah Kira yang terlihat tampan sekaligus err manis itu. Iris mata _blue-gray_-nya melebar. _Jangan-jangan Kira mendengarku bersenandung tadi... ugh! Maluuu! _Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa orang yang kau pikirkan sedang berada di ambang pintu kelas tadi?"

Pertanyaan Kira membuat ia menengok. "A-ah, tidak kok," jawab Lacus gugup.

AsuCaga yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Tiba-tiba Kira berdiri dari kursinya, padahal namanya belum disebut oleh wali kelas untuk mengambil hasil ujiannya. Perlahan, ia menarik meja di depan Lacus ke depan agar ia bisa masuk. Tanpa disangka-sangka, laki-laki itu kemudian berjongkok bak seorang pangeran di hadapan Lacus dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya seperti ingin mengajak gadis bersurai light pink itu berdansa.

_Deg, deg! _

_A-ada apa ini? _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Lacus," panggil Kira dengan suara lembut.

Lacus menahan napas. "I-iya?"

"Aku suka Lacus, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KIRA NEMBAK LACUS!" Suara memekik Miriallia yang tiba-tiba itu langsung mengundang perhatian dari semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas 2-1, bahkan siswa-siswi yang berada di luar kelas pun ikut menengok. Cagalli menepuk keningnya begitu melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Baru saja ia menyuruh Miriallia untuk menengok ke arah Lacus dan Kira, gadis itu langsung memekik.

"CIEEE!" Siswa-siswi kelas 2-1 menggoda keduanya yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah itu.

"Te-ri-ma! Te-ri-ma!"

"Ayo Lacus! Terima Kira!" seru Dearka tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu.

"Terima Kira, Lacus!" Miriallia juga ikut berteriak.

"Masa muda memang penuh cinta ya," gumam wali kelas 2-1, Talia Gladys.

Cagalli juga ikutan berseru. "Lacus! Terima Kira jadi pacarmu!"

'Te-ri-ma! Te-ri-ma! Te-ri-ma!"

Kira tersenyum kikuk sambil menarik tangan kanannya ke atas lutut kanannya. "Maaf, membuatmu malu seperti i— "

—grep!

Tiba-tiba Lacus memeluk Kira lalu berbisik. "Iya, aku mau jadi pacarmu, Kira."

Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu berseru.

"YEEE! KIRA DAN LACUS JADIAN!"

Cagalli tertawa bahagia melihat si kakak yang membalas pelukan Lacus.

Athrun menyangga dagunya sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan lembut dan beruntungnya tak ada yang menyadari, termasuk gadis yang ditatapnya. Gadis berambut _blond_ itu tampak terlihat bahagia dengan wajah merona saat ber-_high five_ dengan Miriallia. "Tunggu _timing_ yang tepat," gumamnya seraya tersenyum penuuuh misterius. Hmm, apa yang dipikirkan si tunggal Zala yang menyebalkan ini ya?

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

"Dasar nekat! Ckckck, nembak di depan umum, hahaha! Gila!" seru Cagalli sambil menepuk pelan si kakak yang tengah merona. Di sampingnya gadis yang ia tembak juga ikut merona, bahkan lebih merah dari Kira. Tangan keduanya terus bergandengan sejak keluar kelas sampai diperjalanan pulang. Tunggu! Apa ada yang kelupaan?

"Untung aku tidak bawa motor, jadi bisa pulang bersama dengan kalian."

Ah! Itu dia!

"Kau 'kan sudah kuberitahu tadi pagi, Athrun," kata Kira dengan _innocent_-nya.

Athrun menepuk keningnya. "Seharusnya jangan kau bocorkan, Kira."

"Memang kenapa kalau dibocorkan?" tanya Cagalli yang berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Tuh kan, ke-tidakpekaan-nya keluar (#_Author_ dirajam Cagalli (lagi?)#). "Ah, bukan apa-apa." Kedua alisnya berkerut mendengar jawaban Athrun. Ia melirik ke arah si kakak lalu tersenyum. "Selamat ya! Semoga bisa lanjut sampai ke jenjang yang berikutnya!" seru Cagalli. "Aku salut padamu, Kira. Kau bisa seberani itu nembak Lacus di kelas, hahaha," tambahnya.

"Tadi tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara dari yang kukenal dan itu membuatku kesal. Makanya langsung kunyatakan di saat itu juga," kata Kira yang sebenarnya bermaksud menyindir Cagalli karena ia mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

Athrun tertawa pelan disusul Lacus.

"Perkataan siapa?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tentu saja kau. Masa lupa?" Athrun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Huh? Yang mana?"

"Si bodoh, bukannya langsung _tembak_ malah nggak ada pergerakan sama sekali."

Senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya. "Oh, termakan omonganku ternyata," sahut Cagalli setelah Athrun mengingatkannya. "Tapi baguslah, setidaknya Lacus tidak menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendengar pernyataanmu, Kira baka!" Sungguh, hatinya begitu bahagia melihat mereka berdua akhirnya jadian juga.

Kira mengacak rambut Cagalli pelan. "_Thank you, Imouto_."

Lacus tersenyum di samping Kira. "Lalu kapan kalian menyusul?"

Tubuh kedua orang yang dimaksud 'kalian' itu menegang secara bersamaan.

Hening melanda mereka berempat. Bahkan tanpa disadari, Athrun dan Cagalli sama-sama berhenti melangkahkan kaki menuju halte. Si pasangan baru—Kira dan Lacus— juga ikut berhenti dan menengok. Senyum licik terlihat jelas di wajah si sulung Hibiki.

"Kenapa malah diam begitu?" tanya Kira.

"...bukan apa-apa." Cagalli kembali melangkah sambil mmbuang muka.

Athrun yang melihat wajah memerah Cagalli sekilas hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lacus tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, Cagalli. Responmu sungguh menyakitkan," katanya.

"Menyakitkan apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti." Ia berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga.

"Karena dia nggak mau untuk mengerti," gumam Athrun.

Kira menepuk pelan bahu laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu yang kini tersenyum kecil, bahkan terlihat seperti senyuman miris. "Tenang. Hanya menunggu _timing_ yang tepat saja kok. Dia pasti mau mengerti cuma gengsi saja untuk mengakui kalau dirinya juga menunggu pernyataan darimu," katanya menyemangati. (coba para pembaca bayangkan _scene_ ini dengan mereka _versi chibi_. Ahaha, lucu deh! #plak!#)

"Aku sudah menyatakannya waktu itu," lirih Athrun.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Kira karena tidak mendengar suara Athrun barusan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengejar Cagalli yang sudah berada jauh di depan. Kira dan Lacus juga berjalan mengikutinya dengan langkah santai dan masih bergandeng tangan. "Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku, Lacus." Bisikan Kira membuat Lacus tersenyum lalu menyadarkan kepalanya di atas bahu laki-laki yang sudah ia cintai sejak kelas 1 SHS (baca: SMA).

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Kira."

Kira ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Lacus dan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Kira dan Lacus bermesraan-mesraan di belakang, Cagalli terus melangkah dengan wajah agak merona menuju halte bis. Matanya terus tertuju ke depan namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah-tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berlalulalang. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok manusia yang berpakaian sekolah dengan celana kotak-kotak panjang berwarna merah-jingga dan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang kelihatan sedikit berantakan. Ia memakai dasi bergaris warna serupa dengan celananya.

_Deg!_

_Dia..._

Dada Cagalli terasa sesak secara tiba-tiba melihat orang itu berjalan masuk ke dalam bis yang baru saja berhenti di depan halte. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bergetar, ia hampir ambruk kalau saja kedua tangan Athrun tidak memegang bahunya. Terpancar rasa ketakutan yang mendalam dari kedua iris mata _amber_-nya dan Athrun menyadari itu. Tanpa ia sadari, di ujung matanya juga terlihat setitik air mata terbendung, siap untuk meluncur menuruni pipinya kapan saja.

"Cagalli? Kau kenapa?" tanya Athrun khawatir.

"A-Athrun..."

Panggilan Cagalli itu terdengar pilu di telinganya. "Apa?"

"A-aku... mau pulang dengan naik taksi saja."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukannya..."

Bibir gadis itu bergetar menahan tangisannya. "K-kumohon."

"Baiklah, akan kuantar kau pulang. Aku tak yakin kalau kau bisa pulang sendiri walaupun naik taksi," putus Athrun lalu mencegat taksi yang lewat. Setelah ada taksi yang berhenti di depan mereka, Athrun terus memegangi bahu Cagalli yang bisa kapan saja merosot dan ambruk. Dilihatnya kedua kaki gadis berambut _blond_ itu masih bergetar, bahkan tangannya juga sama. "Tenanglah, ada aku di sini. _Okay_?"

Cagalli menunduk dengan bulir air mata turun dari kelopak matanya.

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

Athrun baru saja menelpon Kira kalau dirinya harus mengantarkan Cagalli pulang dan membatalkan pesta kecil-kecilan yang mereka buat untuk merayakan rangking yang mereka dapatkan karena baik Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, dan Lacus sama-sama masuk dalam peringkat 10 besar di kelas. Di ujung sana terdengar suara si sulung Hibiki yang khawatir namun Athrun beralasan kalau Cagalli ingin menonton film di rumah saja. Walau terdengar aneh tapi Kira menerima pernyataan Athrun.

_Klik._

Ia menengok ke arah Cagalli yang tengah melamun di atas sofa.

"Mau minum sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan," tawar laki-laki itu.

"...tidak usah, Athrun. Terima kasih."

Athrun berjongkok di depan Cagalli. "Apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu pucat."

"Tidak apa-apa." Mata gadis itu melirik ke jam dinding. "Lebih baik kau pulang, Athrun. Hari sudah siang, kau pasti belum beres-beres rumah," usir Cagalli dengan nada halus walau terdengar menyakitkan juga.

"Aku takkan pergi sebelum kau bercerita."

"Athrun, jangan paksa aku untuk menceritakannya."

"Tapi Cagalli—"

"—sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan paksa aku."

Athrun menghela napas dan menatapnya lagi. "Apa karena _secret admirer_ itu?" Iris mata _amber _Cagalli melebar dan ia tahu itu dengan sangat jelas. _Berarti benar, ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang itu, _pikir Athrun. "Apa kau sudah tahu, siapa orangnya? Lalu kau bertemu dengannya di dekat halte bis tadi, makanya kau ketakutan?"

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka tampak diselimuti dengan ketegangan.

"Jawab, Cagalli," pinta Athrun sambil menyibakkan poni Cagalli.

"Aku... bukan. Bukan itu, tadi hanya..."

Athrun masih menunggu kelanjutannya dengan sabar.

"Ah, t-tadi aku melihat kuchisake onna! Ahaha, iya! Ketemu dia tadi!"

_Dueeeng!_

"Alasanmu tidak berbobot. Kau memang pembohong amatiran." Athrun _sweatdrop_.

Gadis itu hanya meringis mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang masih betah berjongkok di depannya. "K-kenapa berjongkok begitu? Cepat duduk di atas sofa!" suruhnya dengan wajah memerah dan terdengar gugup.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan menembakmu sekarang kok."

_Twitch!_

_Bletak!_

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Athrun.

"Siapa juga yang sudi kau tembak, heh!?" kesal Cagalli karena bukan itu yang ada di pikirannya melainkan ia takut saat Athrun berjongkok tadi, tanpa sengaja laki-laki itu melihat celana dalamannya karena saat ini Cagalli tidak memakai celana _training_ seperti biasanya di saat ia berangkat sekolah dengan memakai motor ninjanya. Ia melirik ke samping dengan wajah cemberut, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Jadi, nggak bisa ya?"

"..."

Athrun tersenyum seraya berdiri dari sofa. "Berarti kau masih tidak percaya padaku."

_Deg!_

Secepat kilat Cagalli menengok. "Athrun! B-bukan begi—"

"—kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku. Aku harus beres-beres rumah."

Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, laki-laki itu berjalan menuju pintu lalu memakai sepatunya. Cagalli hanya terdiam dan menatap nanar ke arah Athrun yang sudah membuka pintu. "_Gomen_... Athrun," lirihnya. Lagi-lagi air matanya turun dari kelopak kedua matanya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan sekarang lebih menyesakkan daripada yang tadi saat ia berada tak jauh dari halte.

_Blam._

Pintu itu pun tertutup dan meninggalkan Cagalli yang terisak di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak mau terpuruk lebih lama lagi dengan perasaan berkecamuk dan menyesakkan itu, Cagalli berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menguncinya. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan memastikan kalau memang di rumahnya tak ada orang selain dirinya. Dengan wajah sembab Cagalli kembali melangkah menuju tangga ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Sekali lagi ia menengok ke arah pintu sebelum menaiki tangga. "_Gomenasai_, Athrun. Kurasa... memang aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu," lirihnya.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Langkah kakinya menggema dan tak butuh waktu lama, Cagalli sampai di kamarnya. Ia menatap sejenak setangkai bunga mawar kuning yang berada di atas meja belajar. Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya, lalu ia melangkah memasuki kamar mandi untuk berganti baju sekalian cuci muka.

Selesai berganti baju, ia duduk di atas kursi belajarnya.

"Sudah dua kali ini aku bertemu dengannya," lirih Cagalli.

"_Apa kau sudah tahu, siapa orangnya? Lalu kau bertemu dengannya di dekat halte bis tadi, makanya kau ketakutan?"_

Perkataan Athrun membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia menatap mawar kuning yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dengan kasar, Cagalli mencabut pesan yang tertempel di bungkusan plastiknya. "Kalau memang benar... dia adalah orang yang selama ini mengirimkan barang-barang ini...," gumam Cagalli seraya menjambak rambutnya yang kelihatan acak-acakan. "Tapi... kenapa dia bisa tahu rumahku? Lalu, kenapa juga dia ada di kota ini? Dan kenapa, sosoknya muncul saat Athrun juga muncul? Aaargh! Ini memusingkanku!"

_Drrrt! Drrrtt!_

Tiba-tiba ponselnya Cagalli bergetar.

_Klik._

"_Moshi moshi_?"

"Cagalli, bisa buka pintunya? Aku ada di depan pintu."

"Hmm, sebentar."

Ia pun turun ke lantai satu untuk membukakan pintu dengan langkah yang terkesan malas. Setelah pintu terbuka, sosok Kira langsung memeluknya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Cagalli kaget. "Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba memelukku begini? Hoi! Sesak!" keluh gadis yang kini sudah memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana jeans selutut itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kira sambil melepas pelukannya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kemana Athrun? Kukira kalian di dalam dengan... pintu terkunci?"

_Bletak!_

Cagalli tahu kalau kakaknya ini sudah berpikiran yang _iya-iya_. "Dia sudah pulang."

"Oh, ck! Sakiiit," ringisnya.

Tanpa berpamitan, gadis itu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Kini di kepalanya tengah tertuju pada satu buah nama yang sebenarnya tak mau ia sebut-sebutkan lagi dan ingin mebuang jauh-jauh keberadaannya. Kira yang melihat wajah Cagalli langsung menyipitkan matanya. Sejak tadi memang ia berpikir kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya, makanya Kira memilih untuk pulang ke rumah setelah mendapat izin Lacus untuk membatalkan acara kecil-kecilan di café. Bahkan gadis itu sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat pulang.

_Blam._

_Trek._

Suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci itu membuat Kira mengernyit.

Sementara itu, di kamar Cagalli, terlihat gadis itu tengah membuka lemari kecil di sisi ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan belasan bunga dari dalam sana. Bunga-bunga yang sudah dua minggu kurang sehari ini datang tanpa ia ketahui siapa pengirimnya. Cagalli berdiri tegap lalu berjalan mengambil laptop berwarna kuning cerah dari atas meja belajanya. Ia kemudian duduk sila di atas karpet dengan dikelilingi bunga-bunga pemberian dari _secret admirer_-nya.

"Kalau... memang ini darinya..."

_Tok, tok, tok!_

"Cagalli! Buka pintunya! Aku tahu, kau menguncinya!"

Ia mendengus. "Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu!"

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita padaku! Aku ini kakakmu, Cagalli!"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, baka!"

"Ck, keras kepala!" teriak Kira dari luar sana.

"Biarin!" Cagalli kembali serius menatap laptop miliknya yang sudah menyala dan menampilkan desktop dirinya bersama keluarga besarnya sewaktu mereka berkunjung ke tempat Kakeknya yang tinggal di pinggiran laut untuk menghabiskan waktu tuanya di sana. Ingatan di masa lalunya membuat tubuh Cagalli menegang. Ia menghembuskan napas guna menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak keras.

Ia menatap sebuket bunga matahari dengan setangkai mawar merah di tengah-tengahnya dengan pesan bertuliskan, _For my special person, Cagalli Hibiki_.

"Tiap bunga selalu punya artinya sendiri. Tapi... aku 'kan buta soal itu."

Dengan cepat, ia mulai membuka ikon menjelajah internet.

Dalam hitungan menit, Cagalli sudah membuka sepuluh artikel dengan _tab_ yang berbeda. Ia mulai membaca satu persatu artikel tersebut kemudian meng-_copas_ tiga artikel yang sudah disaring(?) karena memilik perbedaan yang mencolok dari lainnya. Ia mengambil sebuket mawar kuning yang dikirim saat sorenya Cagalli dapat serangan dadakan dari Asagi dkk. "Mawar kuning melambangkan banyak hal mulai dari persahabatan, suka cita, perselingkuhan, kecemburuan, permintaan maaf dan patah hati. Umumnya, mawar kuning diberikan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf atas perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya..." Cagalli membaca artikel pertama dengan judul Mawar Kuning.

Ia terpaku pada dua buah kata di dalamnya.

"Permintaan... maaf?"

Tangannya meraih sebuket bunga mawar kuning dan jingga.

Cagalli membaca judul Mawar Kuning dan Jingga di artikel ketiga.

"Semangat?" herannya.

Sedikit ragu ia menghitung jumlah bunga tersebut karena terlihat lebih sedikit dari buket yang sebelumnya. "...12, 13, 14, 15. Huh?" Matanya kembali menelusuri artikel ketiga itu. "_I'm truly sorry, please forgive me_...?" Tangan kanannya yang memegang _mouse_ tampak gemetar. Cagalli melempar buket itu ke atas ranjang, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada buket dan bunga lain yang sudah ia cari maksudnya. Gadis itu mengambil setangkai bunga matahari yang bungkus plastik bening serupa dengan buket lainnya.

"Untuk Cagalli, _My special person_. Semoga cepat sembuh ya. Aku berjanji akan membalas mereka untuk dirimu. Cepatlah sembuh, Cagalli Hibiki."

Sekarang ia ingat, saat itu Cagalli tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Pemberiannya bukan hanya setangkai bunga matahari saja, tapi juga dengan sebuah boneka _polar bear_ yang memegang setangkai mawar merah di tangan kanannya dimana tempat surat pesannya itu disembunyikan. "A-apa maksudnya ini?" gumamnya seraya membaca artikel pertama dan ketiga tentang bunga matahari.

"...ia menyampaikan tak akan dengan mudah melepaskan Anda dari hidupnya."

"A-apaan lagi ini!?" pekik Cagalli.

Dengan kasar, ia membuang kedua benda itu ke atas kasur di belakangnya.

Cagalli mengambil buket selanjutnya yang berisi beberapa tangkai bunga tulip putih dan jingga kemudian membaca artikel ketiga. "Putih, permohonan maaf. _Orange_, energi atau semangat, hasrat dan... gairah?" Gadis itu mulai berpikir kalau orang yang sedari tadi dicurigainya itu bukanlah orang yang sama dengan secret adimirer-nya ini. Ia juga mulai berpikir kalau orang ini harus dijauhkan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalimat lainnya. "Dua warna berarti mata yang indah. Huh? Mataku memang indah apa?" heran Cagalli. (tuh kan nggak peka lagi #ditendang Akatsuki#

Tangannya meraih setangkai mawar merah yang ia dapat di kemudian hari.

Matanya kembali tertuju pada laptopnya.

"Mawar merah adalah lambang cinta sejati. Jika seorang pria memberikanmu sekuntum atau satu buket bunga mawar merah, itu artinya dia sedang mabuk cinta akan pesonamu." Ia membaca pesan yang ada tertempel di plastik pembungkus bunga tersebut. "_I Love You, Cagalli Hibiki. Always and forever_..." Entah kenapa Cagalli kesusahan menelan ludah karena gugup. (bukannya nelen ludah sendiri itu gak bagus untuk kesehatan ya? #dihajar masa#)

Ia terus mencari semua maksud yang ada di dalam pemberian dari _secret admirer_-nya sampai dua jam berlalu. Tanpa disadarinya, Kira terus menunggu di luar kamarnya dengan perasaan was-was karena terus mendengar gerutuan dari si adik yang berkaitan dengan bunga dan semacamnya. Laki-laki itu yakin, Cagalli tengah mencari siapa orang di balik kiriman-kiriman buket tersebut.

_Kruyuuuk._

Cagalli menatap _horror_ pada laptopnya. "Aku lapar."

Saking seriusnya mencari, ia sampai lupa kalau dirinya belum makan siang. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam 01.30 PM waktu ORB. Dengan cepat Cagalli menonaktifkan laptopnya sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di karpet menjadi satu tumpukan lalu membawanya keluar kamar tanpa merapikan buket serta dua buah boneka _polar bear_ yang masih berantakan di atas kasur.

"Cagalli!"

Yang dipanggil menengok. "Kira? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?"

"Aku khawatir padamu, tidak biasanya mengunci kamar di siang hari."

Keduanya menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Kau belum makan, kan?" tanya Kira.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk dengan mata tertuju pada beberapa lembar kertas di genggamannya. "Apa itu?" Ia tak langsung menjawab dan lebih memilih menyerahkannya pada Kira. "Aku bingung dengan maksud dari bunga-bunga itu. Terlalu aneh menyampaikan pesan dengan bunga-bunga, itu sih menurutku," kata Cagalli seraya duduk di kursi makannya.

Si kakak membacanya perbait.

"Mawar kuning diberikan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf atas perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya."

"Semangat dan _I'm truly sorry, please forgive me_."

"Tak akan dengan mudah melepaskan Anda dari hidupnya."

"Putih, permohonan maaf. _Orange_, energi atau semangat, hasrat dan gairah. Dua warna berarti mata yang indah."

"Kau mengerti maksudnya, Kira?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada tak sabaran, namun tak digubris oleh Kira. Laki-laki itu masih sibuk membaca dengan bergumam. Melihat itu pun Cagalli mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk yang ada di atas meja makan tanpa mengaja Kira yang juga belum makan siang.

"Dia sedang mabuk cinta akan pesonamu."

"Ia sangat mengharapkan kesediaan Anda untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya selamanya."

"Cemburu? Orang ini cemburu?"

"Mungkin dia melihatku dengan Athrun waktu itu," jelas Cagalli dengan santainya.

Kira membaca lagi. "Kesetiaan dan kecemburuan?"

"Bunga aster cina. Mungkin maksudnya dia setia tapi di satu sisi juga cemburu melihatku dekat dengan orang lain," jelas gadis itu santai seraya menyuap satu sendok makanannya. Si kakak tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh, kau mengakui kalau kau dekat dengan Athrun ya sekarang?"

Masih dengan santai karena keasyikan menikmati makan siangnya, Cagalli menyahut. "Tentu saja, waktu itu kami pernah ber—" Buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya dengan wajah kaget plus merona. _A-apa yang kau bicarakan barusan, Cagalli!? _rutuknya dalam hati.

"_Ber _apa, Cagalli?" Kira memandang si adik dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"B-bukan apa-apa." Cagalli meneruskan makannya.

Kira kembali membaca. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Bunga anyelir pink, kan?"

"Hmm."

"Kaulah yang paling aku cintai sepanjang hidupku."

"Jadi?"

Mata _amethyst_ Kira tertuju pada si bungsu yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Menurutmu siapa? Aku yakin, kau sudah mencurigai satu orang yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini." Perkataan Kira tentu saja membuat Cagalli tak bisa bernapas. Ia tak mau menyebut namanya, sangat tidak mau.

"Aku tidak mau menyebutnya."

"Bukan Athrun, kan?"

Alis Cagalli mengernyit. "Athrun? Mana mungkin dia."

"Lalu? **Orang yang ada di masa lalumu**?" tanya Kira dengan penuh penekanan.

"..."

Kira mengambil ponselnya dari saku jeans pendek yang dikenakannya lalu berujar, "Aku akan menelpon _Ojii-san_ kalau liburan kali ini, kita tidak bisa pergi ke sana." Tentu saja ucapan kakaknya itu membuat Cagalli terbelalak. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah janji untuk ke sana tadi pagi dan kalau Kira membatalkannya, justru Kakeknya akan sedih.

"Jangan, Kira!"

Dengan cepat Cagalli mengambil ponsel Kira.

"Kenapa? Kau memang mau menemuinya!?" tanya Kira dengan nada emosi.

"Belum tentu orang itu dia! Kau juga harus pikirkan perasaan _Ojii-san_, Kira!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau tertekan seperti dulu karena melihatnya!"

"..."

Kira menatap tajam pada Cagalli yang sedang termenung. "Masih mau keras kepala?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti arah pemikiran adiknya ini. Gadis itu sebenarnya takut jika bertemu dengan orang di masa lalunya. Kira tahu itu, ia sangat tahu tapi kenapa malah keras kepala begitu. "Pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Cagalli. Jangan paksa dirimu hanya untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Kita bisa ke tempat _Ojii-san_ kapan saja, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa? Sudah kubilang 'kan, belum tentu orang itu dia."

"Dari matamu aku tahu, kau meyakininya, Cagalli."

"Terserah! Aku mau ke tempat _Ojii-san_ besok!"

"Ajak Athrun juga ke sana," suruh Kira dengan nada tajam.

Cagalli mendelik. "Untuk apa membawanya? Jangan bawa-bawa Athrun ke dalam masalah ini. Ini semua masalahku, aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri secepatnya, kalau memang pengirimnya itu dia," tekadnya. Ia memang sudah memikirkan ini semua secara matang-matang saat di kamarnya tadi.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa—"

"—aku tidak mau melarikan diri lagi, Kira."

Perkataan Cagalli membuat tatapan tajam Kira melunak.

"Aku... tidak bisa selamanya terpenjara dengan trauma yang dia buat saat aku masih di JHS dulu. Aku ingin jadi Cagalli Hibiki yang berani, tanpa dihantui rasa takut akan trauma yang hampir saja membunuhku jika aku mengingatnya. Walaupun aku takut... tapi aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini." Air matanya mengalir dengan deras menuruni kedua pipinya. Cagalli menangis tanpa terisak karena ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya terus menggenggam erat ponsel Kira.

Kira menatap iba pada si adik lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

_Grep._

Tangisan Cagalli mengeras setelah Kira memeluknya. Si kakak hanya diam sambil mengelus rambut blond milik si adik. Kaos biru berlengan panjang yang dipakainya kini sedikit basah di bagian bahunya, namun ia tak pedulikan. "Jika memang dia orangnya, aku berjanji akan melindungimu kalau dia melakukan hal buruk lagi padamu. Itu janjiku sebagai seorang kakak," kata Kira dengan tegas dan mantap.

"_Arigatou_—hiks—, Kira."

"Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu lalu makan siang."

Cagalli mengangguk seraya melepas pelukan Kira.

Kira menghapus air mata Cagalli. "Bukan hanya aku yang menjagamu, Athrun juga sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjagamu. Jadi, mau tak mau, dia harus ikut ke Onogoro _Island_ besok bersama Lacus juga."

Mata Cagalli menyipit. "Bilang saja kau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Lacus."

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tersenyum.

"Terserah padamu saja. Tapi aku tak yakin dia mau ikut."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Cagalli menghapus air matanya lalu kembali makan.

Kira mengambil ponselnya yang masih digenggam Cagalli lalu mencari nama di kontak teleponnya. Suara ketikan di atas keypad ponsel Kira terdengar di ruang makan sekaligus dapur tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel itu bergetar. Ia mengernyit sesaat lalu sibuk mengetik lagi.

"Benar, kan?"

"Masih ada waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya, Cagalli."

"Sudahlah, jangan ajak Athrun! Cukup Lacus saja yang ikut!" kesal Cagalli.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Kira membaca isi _e-mail_ yang masuk lalu tersenyum. "Dia akan ikut."

"Terserah deh!"

**To Be Continued**

Yo! Sesuai janji Mizuka, fic ini diupdate sebelum tanggal 7 Januari! :) Mizuka sedikit ragu mem-_update_-nya karena rencana di awal Mizuka mau menunjukkan sosoknya di sini tapi malah jadi begini... T^T keliatan mengulur waktu(?) jadinya. Tapi semua akan terungkap di _chap 15 (LAST CHAP)_, tapi Mizuka juga nggak bisa janji kalau chap depan itu chap terakhir. Tergantung dari _word_ yang Mizuka buat, kadang saat buat _fic_ Mizuka nggak sadar soal _word_ dan tahu-tahu udah sampai 4.000 bahkan 5.000-an. #pundung# doain aja ya, semoga chap depan itu benar-benar chap terakhir dari fic _Don't Take Her_ ini.^^

Maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan, dan lebih kebanyakan _scene_ KiraLacus nya. Mizuka ngetik ini sesuai alur yang ada di otak aneh Mizuka. #bow# chap ini juga buat Mizuka pundung sepundung-pundungnya(?), hiiiks! Jangan hajar Mizuka ya, karena chap ini tidak memenuhi permintaan para pembaca sekalian. Janji deh, chap depan akan fokus sefokus-fokusnya ke _pair_ utama kita AsuCaga! :D

**Thanks for : mrs. zala, Guest, Dewi Natalia, FuRaHeart, pandamwuchan, syafina. nashwa, Hoshi Uzuki, hendrik. widyawati, popcaga, Rukaga Nay, dan silent readers!** :D maaf, Mizuka gak bisa balas satu persatu karena faktor capek plus ngantuk. Ehehe, _just keep read and wait for next chap, minna_! #bow# :)

Akhir kata, **SANKYUU!**


	16. Chapter 15 : Ending With You

Athrun terus terdiam sambil menatap hamparan laut lepas. Kemeja putih berlengan pendeknya tampak bergoyang seperti rompi hitamnya. Celana _jeans_ panjangnya tampak membuat laki-laki itu menjadi lebih tinggi dari biasanya (atau memang badannya makin tinggi ya? #plak!#). Tanpa ia sadari, seorang gadis berambut _blond_ sebahu—lebih sedikit—yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kira." Lacus memandang sayu ke arah mereka berdua.

Kira hanya tersenyum miris karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Gadis _blonde_ itu berjalan melewati Kira dan Lacus yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu menuju dek kapal dan pergi ke dalam kapal pesiar yang membawa mereka ke Onogoro _Island_, tempat dimana sang Kakek menghabiskan masa tuanya untuk menjadi nelayan di sana.

Mata Athrun melirik sebentar lalu kembali menatap laut.

"Aku kesal begitu tahu kau belum mempercayaiku," gumamnya.

_Pok! _

Kira menepuk pelan bahu Athrun. "Kadang manusia bersikap munafik, Athrun."

"Walau kesal, tapi aku tak bisa menolak perintahmu," kata Athrun.

"Perintah? Aku tidak memerintah kok."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kira hanya minta bantuanmu untuk menjaga Cagalli," jelas Lacus.

Athrun tersenyum. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu itu."

* * *

><p><strong>Gundam SEEDDESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

"**Don't Take Her!"**

**By Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pairing : CagalliAthrunXX and LacusKira**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (mungkin), AU, Typo(s)! Untuk komen di FB sengaja pakai kata-kata tidak baku dsb!**

**Summary :** "K-kau..." / "Athrun? Orang yang bersamamu tadi, ya?" / Kira, dia tetanggaku di apartemen." / "Aku... tak bisa melupakanmu, Cagalli. Sampai kapanpun itu." / LAST CHAP! THANKS ALL FOR EVERYTHING! #hugs#

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chap 15 : Ending With You ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari sudah malam saat mereka berempat sampai ke dermaga Onogoro <em>Island<em>. Sungguh perjalanan yang suram dan melelahkan karena mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan diselingi beberapa percakapan dari Lacus dan Kira. Uzumi tersenyum senang begitu melihat kedua cucunya tiba sambil memasang wajah terkejut karena membawa dua orang tamu yang menurut Uzumi adalah pacar dari Kira—Lacus Clyne—(itu benar) dan Cagalli—Athrun Zala—(hubungan AsuCaga masih diragukan #plak#).

"_Ojii-san_ senang, kamu berlibur di tempat _Ojii-san_, walau Ulen dan Via tidak ikut."

Cagalli hanya tersenyum sambil menengok pada Uzumi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kamu nggak istirahat? Perjalanan ke sini kan, sangat lama."

"Aku tidak lelah_, Ojii-san_."

Uzumi duduk di atas kursi yang biasa ia duduki kala hari menjelang malam.

Gadis yang kini sudah berganti baju dengan piyama dan ditutupi jaket merahnya itu ikut duduk, namun ia memilih duduk di samping sang Kakek tepat di atas tangga. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di teras rumah yang berhadapan langsung dengan pesisir pantai. Udara malam di tepi pantai memang menyejukkan hati Cagalli. Inilah yang disukainya saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Uzumi, mengobrol dengan si Kakek saat malam hari di teras rumah.

"_Ojii-san_ ke kamar ya, udara malam hari terlalu buruk untuk _Ojii-san_."

Cagalli tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Melihat Uzumi yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Cagalli berniat untuk pergi ke tepian pantai, sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya yang masih dihantui rasa ketakutannya. Mata _amber_-nya menatap sendu pada laut biru kehitaman yang tampak bersinar karena langit malam. Sebuah batu karang berukuran besar menyita perhatian Cagalli. ia memilih duduk di atasnya.

_Syuuuh..._

Angin laut menerpa tubuh Cagalli yang sukses membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Udara malam tidak cocok untuk gadis sepertimu, Cagalli."

Suara yang sangat ia kenal itu membuat Cagalli menengok. "Athrun?"

Laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ tersebut hanya tersenyum seraya menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Cagalli dengan pandangan sinis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

Cagalli hanya diam lalu memandang langit. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasa bahwa batu karang yang ia duduki kini diduduki orang lain juga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Athrun Zala. "Kau bisa jatuh kalau ikut duduk, Athrun," katanya mengingatkan.

Athrun tetap tak bergeming dan memilih duduk di samping Cagalli dalam diam.

"Ck, kalau kau jatuh, aku tak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Kau memang tak pernah bertanggung jawab padaku saat kau melakukan kesalahan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gadis berambut _blond _itu menatap Athrun heran.

Yang ditanya malah tersenyum sambil mengeratkan jaket _baseball _hitam-putihnya. "Kau lupa soal waktu itu? Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku tapi kau malah diam saja." Perkataan Athrun sukses membuat wajah Cagalli mengeras dan merona di saat bersamaan. "Kau juga tidak bertanggung jawab karena belum mempercayaiku. Kau diam saja saat aku marah, tidak berusaha mengejarku dan menceritakan alasanmu, kenapa kau tidak bisa menceritakannya? Aku sadar, aku takkan bisa memaksamu, tapi aku hanya mau kau percaya padaku."

"Athrun..."

Tatapan sedih disertai senyum miris mewarnai wajah Athrun.

"Maaf."

"Kau jadi sering meminta maaf padaku sekarang ya?" canda Athrun.

_Bugh!_ Cagalli meninju lengan kiri Athrun.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku serius sekarang!"

Tangan yang dibuat Cagalli untuk meninju Athrun, kini tergenggam oleh tangan kiri laki-laki itu. Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli sampai tubuh gadis itu menabraknya dan berakhir dalam pelukannya. Untung saja batu karang yang mereka duduki tidak selicin batu karang yang lainnya.

"Athrun! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku ini bodoh. Aku masih marah padamu tapi tak bisa menjauh darimu."

_Deg, deg, deg._

_Athrun... deg-degan?_

Cagalli hampir tertawa kalau saja situasinya memungkinkan. Ia tak bisa berbohong lagi pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia sendiri juga merasa detak jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. "K-kau memang laki-laki bodoh dan teraneh yang pernah kutemui, Athrun!" desis Cagalli yang masih dalam pelukan Athrun.

"Aku... menyukaimu, Cagalli."

* * *

><p><strong>GUNDAM SEEDDESTINY**

* * *

><p>"HUAAA! PANTAINYA RAMAI SEKALI HARI INI!" seru Kira di tengah-tengah keramaian para pengunjung pantai ORB selatan. Ia balikan badannya lalu tersenyum senang sambil mendirikan papan seluncur miliknya yang sengaja Kira simpan di rumah Uzumi. "Ayo, Athrun! Kita main papan selancar!" ajaknya.<p>

"Iya, iya." Athrun tampak kesusahan membawa papan seluncur.

Cagalli dan Lacus hanya terkekeh melihat keduanya.

"Cagalli, kita duduk di sana yuk!"

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Lacus menarik Cagalli menuju tempat kosong yang ia lihat tadi.

"Padahal masih hari pertama libur, tapi pantai sudah seramai ini," kata Cagalli.

"Hmm." Lacus menggelar tikar kotak-kotak yang ia bawa sebagai alas tempat duduk mereka berempat nantinya. "Cuacanya juga sangat mendukung ya?" tanya Lacus sambil melepas kain sutra berwarna senada dengan pakaian renangnya yang berwarna putih karena kepanasan. Ada beberapa pemuda yang melintas sedikit bersiul melihat penampilan gadis berambut _light pink_ itu yang kini hanya memakai baju renangnya. (hayooo, ngebayangin apa? #plak#) Namun _deathglare_ dari si calon adik ipar langsung membuat mereka menyingkir.

"Heran. Semua laki-laki bisa semesum itu kalau lihat gadis pakai baju terbuka begitu."

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, berarti mereka nggak normal."

Cagalli terkekeh mendengarnya. "Yaaah, kau benar."

"Hei, Cagalli! Coba lihat Athrun deh," kata Lacus sambil menunjuk pemuda yang kini dikerumuni beberapa gadis dan berjalan ke tepi pantai. Pemuda yang kini hanya berpakaian celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam itu agaknya risih dan memilih kembali ke laut untuk berseluncur dengan Kira yang masih asyik dengan dunia sleuncurnya. "Apa kau berpikir Athrun tidak bisa berselancar?"

"Heh? Orang seperti Athrun pasti bisa berseluncur."

Lacus tertawa pelan lalu memakai topi jeraminya.

"Athrun itu laki-laki tidak normal ya?" tanya Cagalli sambil menatap sosok Athrun.

"Mana mungkin Athrun tidak normal, Cagalli."

"Kau lihat tadi, kan? Dikerumuni gadis-gadis cantik saja, dia nggak mau."

"Karena gadis yang menarik perhatiannya kini tengah memperhatikannya. Mana mungkin Athrun bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka, lagipula Athrun itu tipe laki-laki yang suka akan tantangan, Cagalli," jelas Lacus dengan nada seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang psikolog profesional.

"Aku nggak ngerti sama sekali." Cagalli _sweatdrop_.

"Hihi, tetap seperti Cagalli yang biasanya." Lacus tersenyum.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Kira dan Athrun kembali.

Tiba-tiba Kira memakaikan jaket yang ia bawa tadi pada Lacus lalu duduk di samping gadis tersebut. Lacus yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menatap Kira heran dan wajah memerah. "Banyak laki-laki lain yang memperhatikanmu," gumam Kira seraya meminum jus kalengan yang sudah terbuka dan berisi setengah kaleng saja, tanpa peduli kalau pemilik tengah _blushing_ tingkat akut.

"Pacar yang posesif, eh?" goda Athrun.

"Memang."

Cagalli melirik ke arah Lacus. "Lihat, kalian berciuman secara tidak langsung."

"C-Cagalli, bisa kau berhenti menggodaku?"

Cagalli dan Athrun yang duduk bersampingan itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kira!"

Yang dipanggil menengok dan berdiri. "Tolle!?" Kira menarik tangan Lacus untuk ikut berdiri. "Aku ingin mengenalkan Lacus dulu pada Tolle, sahabatku. Kalian tak apa 'kan kalau kutinggal?"

Athrun mengangguk setelah memakai baju khas pantai berlengan pendeknya.

"Punya pacar seperti Kira pasti merepotkan Lacus."

"Asal Lacus menyukainya, aku rasa Lacus tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Cagalli menyipitkan mata lalu melirik ke arah yang lain.

"Mau minum? Aku belikan _soft drink_," tawar Athrun.

"Boleh, aku jus jeruk ya," kata Cagalli sambil tersenyum tipis. Sepeninggalnya Athrun, tubuh Cagalli sedikit menegang karena ia merasa seperti tengah diperhatikan seseorang dari jauh. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumamnya. Tapi karena terbawa penasaran, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil mengeratkan jaket kuning tipis yang dipakainya. Cagalli menatap ke arah laut dan agak tertarik untuk memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang tengah membangun istana pasir.

Sebuah bayangan di belakang bayangan dirinya membuat Cagalli ingin menengok.

_Grep!_ Gadis itu terperanjat kaget setelah dipeluk seseorang dari belakang.

Iris mata _amber_-nya melebar. "A-Athrun! A-apa yang ka—"

—_deg!_

"Cagalli."

_Deg, deg, deg._

"K-kau..."

Pemuda yang masih betah memeluk Cagalli itu tampak tersenyum miris karena Cagalli menyebut nama orang lain. "Athrun? Orang yang bersamamu tadi, ya?" Melihat tubuh si gadis _blonde_ itu bergetar hebat, membuat tatapannya meredup seolah tanpa kehidupan di dalam iris mata _ruby_-nya. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, tapi di sisi lain juga sedih begitu melihatmu bersama dengannya. Dengan Athrun Zala."

"K-kau... B-bagaimana bisa...?" Cagalli tak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan.

"Aku mencari tahu tentangmu setelah melihatmu keluar dari apartemennya."

Gadis _blonde_ tersebut benar-benar tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "J-jadi... memang..."

"Ya. Aku yang selalu mengirimkan semua bunga-bunga dan boneka itu." Pemuda tersebut mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Cagalli sambil menunduk. "Aku... masih mencintaimu, Cagalli," lirihnya tepat di telinga kanan si gadis. Tiba-tiba Cagalli memberontak dari pelukan pemuda berambut hitam legam berkaos putih lengan pendek dan celana pendek yang berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya itu.

_PLAK!_

Pemuda tersebut sukses mendapat tamparan keras dari Cagalli.

"K-kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku!?" Setitik air mata meluncur dari sudut mata kirinya.

"C-Cagalli, a-aku hanya..."

"SHINN ASUKA!"

Cagalli menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Kira tengah menatap tajam pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Shinn Asuka tersebut. Dengan cepat Cagalli berlari ke belakang Kira, berusaha melindungi dirinya yang ketakutan. Lacus yang juga tengah berdiri di belakang si bungsu Hibiki itu berusaha menenangkan Cagalli dengan tatapan iba.

_Si Athrun kemana sih? _tanya Lacus kesal karena meninggalkan Cagalli sendiri.

"Cagalli, apa kau takut bertemu denganku?" lirih Shinn dengan nada pilu.

"Tentu saja dia takut denganmu! Kau sudah memberikannya masa lalu yang pahit!" seru Kira dengan nada penuh kemarahan yang sukses membuat mereka berempat jadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, Kira! Aku tak pernah berniat un—"

"—dari awal memang kau berniat untuk mempermainkan adikku, Asuka!"

Shinn berusaha untuk mendekat tapi Kira berjalan mundur dengan kedua tangan ia rentangkan. "Itu semua tidak benar, Kira. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai adikmu. Ya, aku sadar kalau tindakanku keterlaluan, tapi aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Percayalah padaku!" Pemuda itu menatap Kira serius.

Athrun yang baru datang hanya bisa diam di tengah-tengah Kira dan Shinn.

"_Bullshit_! Kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan Cagalli!"

"Oke! Di awal aku memang berniat untuk pacaran dengannya karena taruhan lalu—"

"—benar 'kan, apa yang kukatakan tadi!?"

"Aku—"

Kira berbalik dengan mengajak Cagalli dan Lacus untuk pergi dari sana. Ia menengok ke arah Athrun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Athrun, tolong kau bawa keranjang dan tikar Lacus juga." Laki-laki berambut _brown_ itu menatap tajam pada Shinn. "Jangan pernah kau dekati Cagalli lagi!"

"Kira, tunggu!" Athrun berlari mengejar Kira dan lainnya sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Pemuda bernama Shinn itu tampak menatap sendu ke arah mereka dan menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>GUNDAM SEEDDESTINY**

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian di pantai tadi sampai sore harinya, Cagalli tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak pernah menyentuh makan siangnya yang sudah dipersiapkan Lacus dan membawanya ke kamar. Uzumi yang baru pulang dari tempat penangkaran penyu miliknya kaget melihat tingkah Cagalli yang mengurung diri di kamar. "Ada apa dengan adikmu, Kira? Apa terjadi sesuatu di pantai tadi?" tanya Uzumi seraya duduk di sofa.<p>

Athrun menatap Kira yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Dia bertemu lagi dengan Asuka sialan itu." Tampak tangan Kira terkepal.

Tiba-tiba Uzumi langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Cagalli.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada hubungan apa Shinn dengan Cagalli?"

Kira menatap tajam pada Athrun dan sukses membuat laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ tersebut agak mundur ke belakang. Ia menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. "Maaf, aku terbawa emosi. Soal Shinn Asuka itu... dialah orang yang membuat Cagalli trauma. Laki-laki brengsek itu berhubungan dengan Cagalli di masa lalu karena taruhan konyolnya."

Iris mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar. "A-apa? Jadi..."

"Dia juga orang yang selalu mengirim bunga ke Cagalli selama ini."

"Jadi, Shinn Asuka itu si _secret admirer_?"

Kira mengangguk. "Sejak awal, aku memang curiga dan dugaanku benar."

Athrun menatap sendu ke lantai lalu menatap pintu kamar tempat Cagalli dan Lacus tidur selama mereka menginap di rumah Uzumi, sementara dirinya tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Kira. _Shinn Asuka, ya? _Ia tersenyum miris. "Kira, dia tetanggaku di apartemen."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok, tok, tok._

"Cagalli? Boleh aku masuk?"

"..."

Athrun menghela napas karena tak mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik kamar. _Cklek. _"Aku masuk, ya?" izin Athrun pada Cagalli sambil membuka pintu kamar. Gelap. Lampu yang ada di kamar itu tampak tidak dihidupkan oleh gadis yang kini tengah melamun di ujung kasurnya. Walau gelap, laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ tersebut masih bisa melihat wajah si gadis karena cahaya langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang dan bulan.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah tampan Athrun.

Cagalli yang masih memakai celana pendek dan baju yang ia pakai saat ke pantai tersebut menengok dengan tatapan redup, seolah tanpa kehidupan di dalamnya lalu menunduk lagi.

_Tap. _Langkah Athrun terhenti tepat di hadapan Cagalli.

"Keluar. Aku ingin sendiri," suruh si gadis dengan nada datar.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kubilang KELUAR! Aku nggak mau melihatmu sekarang!"

"..." Laki-laki itu hanya bisa diam tanpa ada niat untuk keluar kamar.

Tubuh Cagalli bergetar dengan wajah menunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas celana jeans selututnya. Tak lama kemudian disusul oleh isakan tangis yang terdengar pilu di telinga Athrun. "Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa... jadi—_hiks_—begini!?"

Athrun berjongkok di hadapan Cagalli lalu menghapus air mata si gadis.

"K-kenapa... aku selalu—_hiks_—bisa menangis dengan mudah—_hiks_—di hapadanmu?"

Senyum tipis mewarnai wajah Athrun. "Mungkin, kau merasa nyaman denganku?"

"_B-baka_!"

Perlahan, wajah Athrun mendekati wajah Cagalli lalu mencium keningnya.

_Cup._

"Maaf, kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu tadi—"

—_bruk!_

Belum sempat perkataan Athrun terselesaikan, ia dapat _serangan _mendadak dari Cagalli. "Ugh..." Ia meringis pelan karena punggungnya sukses mengenai lemari pakaian milik Cagalli. Isak tangis memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Athrun hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pelukannya. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan di pinggangnya itu sambil mengusap pelan punggung Cagalli yang bergetar karena tangisnya makin kencang.

"K-kenapa... d-dia harus muncul lagi...?"

"Dunia ini sempit, kapan dan dimanapun pasti ada peluang untuk bertemu lagi."

Cagalli meremas pelan kaos hitam Athrun. "A-aku... takut."

"Aku ada di sampingmu sekarang, Cagalli."

"_Baka_!"

_Cup_. Kecupan kembali mendarat di atas puncak kepala Cagalli. "Maaf untuk yang tadi."

"Aku... Traumaku..." Cagalli melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Athrun.

_Gyut_. Kini Athrun yang memeluk Cagalli.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sekarang beristirahatlah."

Cagalli kembali meremas ujung kaos laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ tersebut. "D-dasar kau menyebalkan."

* * *

><p><strong>GUNDAM SEEDDESTINY**

* * *

><p>"Cagalli sudah tidur?" tanya Uzumi pada Athrun yang baru saja menghela napas sambil menutup pintu kamar. "Sudah, <em>Ojii-san<em>." Kelegaan menyapa hati Kakek dari si kembar Hibiki itu, begitu juga Kira dan Lacus yang masih berjaga di sofa. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu 9.34 malam. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kalian tidur. _Ojii-san_ juga mau tidur sekarang," suruhnya seraya bangkit dari sofa yang hanya muat satu orang itu.

"_Hai_."

"Aku juga ke kamar ya, ngantuk." Lacus tampak mengusap-usap mata kanannya yang sudah berair karena baru saja menguap.

"Ya, tidurlah," kata Kira lembut sambil mengacak pelan rambut Lacus.

Kira dan Athrun sama-sama terdiam setelahnya.

"Kenapa bocah itu harus mengusik kehidupan Cagalli lagi?" gerutu Kira pelan.

"...entah."

Iris mata _amethyst_ Kira melirik ke kiri. "Tadi katamu, Shinn adalah tetanggamu, kan?"

"Ya, hanya Shinn yang kukenal di apartemenku."

"Mungkin, saat Cagalli menginap di tempatmu, Shinn melihat kalian lalu mengikuti Cagalli sampai ke rumah," tebak Kira seraya menyenderkan bahunya ke sandaran sofa. Entah kenapa setelah kejadian tadi siang, beban di bahunya seperti bertambah makin berat. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang sejak hari itu Cagalli selalu dapat kiriman misterius itu."

Athrun menatap Kira sekilas. "Apa alasanya karena taruhan saja atau ada yang lain?"

"Bukan cuma taruhan saja, tapi Cagalli hampir jadi _korban pemerkosaan_."

"Apa!?"

Kira menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. "Kalau aku terlambat datang, pasti..."

Untuk sesaat Athrun tak bisa berekspresi apa-apa. Perasaannya kini tidak menentu. Kesal, sedih, kecewa, marah, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghela napas. "Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu? Kau tahu, Cagalli sangat ketakutan tadi," gumamnya. Athrun tersenyum miris. "Dan bodohnya, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Asalkan kau tetap berada di sampingnya, tak apa," kata Kira pelan.

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Saat kami masih kelas dua JHS, sebelum aku dan Cagalli pindah ke kota dan memilih tinggal bersama kedua orang tua kami. Waktu itu, kami berdua tinggal di sini untuk menemani _Ojii-san_ setelah _Obaa-san_ meninggal." Pandangan Kira teralih ke arah foto keluarga yang ada di dinding dekat televisi. "Dulu, Cagalli mengenal Shinn karena mereka sama-sama ikut klub karate sewaktu di JHS. Cagalli sangat dikenal karena pernah menjuarai sabuk hitam saat SD. Di awal Cagalli bilang padaku kalau mereka berdua jadian, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Shinn, karena setahuku Shinn sangat membenci Cagalli."

Tampak Athrun serius mendengarkan.

"Benci jadi cinta... sering terjadi 'kan, Athrun?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. _Yaaah, itu terjadi pada Cagalli sih._

"Malam itu, klub karate merayakan kemenangan Cagalli dan Shinn yang mendapat juara satu dan dua se-provinsi. Cagalli disuruh Ahmed—ketua klubnya—untuk mengantar Shinn pulang ke apartemennya karena Shinn tidak kuat minum sake. Adikku terlalu polos dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti." Kira menghela napas sesaat lalu melanjutkan. "Untung saja ponselnya tidak tertinggal di rumah, jadi aku bisa melacak tempat tinggal Shinn. Wajah dan bajunya terlihat berantakan dan mengenaskan, benar-benar ketakutan sampai-sampai saat aku, _Tou-san_, atau _Ojii-san_ yang coba mendekat selalu membuatnya berteriak histeris."

"Sama seperti waktu itu?" tanya Athrun.

"Kau yang lihat, bukan aku, Athrun."

"Oh, iya. Lalu setelah kejadian itu, kalian berdua pindah?"

Kira menggeleng pelan. "Cagalli terpaksa dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa selama setengah tahun di sini dan selama itu, Shinn terus meminta maaf. Bahkan orang tuanya juga ikut minta maaf pada orang tua kami. Saat Shinn ingin bertemu Cagalli, Cagalli tak bisa ditemui sebelum kejiwaannya benar-benar pulih karena selalu mengamuk tiap terapi berlangsung. Sekolahnya terpaksa ditunda dan beruntungnya, dia bisa diterima di Archangel JHS."

"Aku... tidak tahu kalau kehidupan Cagalli bisa seperti itu."

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya," kata Kira dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Pantas kau selalu membuat Cagalli senang." Athrun tersenyum.

"Sudah seharusnya 'kan, seorang kakak membuat adiknya senang?"

"Kakak yang baik," puji Athrun lalu menunduk. "Aku berpikir, Shinn masih akan mengejar Cagalli sampai Cagalli mau kembali padanya," gumamnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi."

Athrun menengok. "Aku juga takkan membiarkannya mengambil Cagalli."

Kira tertawa pelan. "Gebetan yang posesif, eh?" godanya seperti yang dilakukan Athrun tadi siang.

"Biarin."

"Tolong jaga Cagalli, jangan biarkan dia sendiri saat berada di luar rumah."

Athrun mengangguk dengan mantapnya.

* * *

><p><strong>GUNDAM SEEDDESTINY**

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, tampak Cagalli sudah mulai lebih tenang dari yang kemarin, walau tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun kecuali dengan gerakan tubuh. Ia juga sudah mau keluar kamar tanpa harus dipaksa, bahkan gadis yang berpakaian piyama berbalutkan jaket merah itu ingin ikut Uzumi ke penangkaran penyu. Athrun tentu saja ikut dengan Cagalli, sedang Kira dan Lacus disuruh belanja bahan-bahan untuk makan siang dan makan malam ke pasar.<p>

"Anak penyunya lucu," komentar Cagalli sambil mengangkat anak penyu yang akan dilepas ke laut nanti.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu saat bertemu anak-anak penyu," kata Uzumi.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

Di sampingnya, Athrun hanya tersenyum tipis begitu melihat senyuman Cagalli sambil memindahkan puluhan anak penyu satu persatu ke dalam bak hitam yang ukurannya lumayan besar secara perlahan. Mereka bertiga berencana untuk melepas puluhan penyu tersebut ke lautan supaya para anak penyu itu bisa mandiri di alam bebas walau masih berumur beberapa bulan. "Ojii-san, semuanya sudah kupindahkan," kata Athrun.

"Masih ada satu lagi yang tertinggal."

Laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu tampak keheranan. "Sudah semu—"

Uzumi mengambil seekor anak penyu lainnya dari dalam gundukan pasir yang membuat Athrun cengok. "Anak penyu ini selalu bersembunyi dari dalam pasir karena mungkin terlalu malu atau takut dengan anak penyu lainnya," cerita Uzumi.

"Uwah, anak penyu juga bisa malu, ya?" gumam Cagalli seraya tersenyum geli.

"Sama sepertimu, kau juga kalau malu selalu bersembunyi," kata Athrun.

"Aku tidak begitu." Cagalli berjalan lebih dulu menuju pesisir laut.

Athrun hanya terkekeh seraya menyusul gadis itu bersama Uzumi.

Sesampainya di pesisir laut, laki-laki berambut dark blue tersebut menaruh bak hitam berisi para anak penyu yang siap dilepas dengan pelan di atas pasir. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. "Err, _anoo... Ojii-san_, Cagalli, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya," pamitnya.

"Iya, di penangkaran ada kamar mandi. Ke sana saja, Athrun."

Ia menuruti saran Uzumi dan langsung melesat ke tempat yang di tuju.

Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan heran lalu menaruh anak penyu yang ia bawa di telapak tangannya ke dalam ember. "Cagalli, _Ojii-san_ dipanggil untuk ke sana. Tak apa 'kan, kalau _Ojii-san_ tinggal sebentar?" Gadis yang masih memakai piyama berbalut jaket merah itu hanya mengangguk lalu ia memilih untuk berjongkok di hadapan ember yang dibawa Athrun tadi setelah Uzumi pergi.

"Kalian harus kembali membawa generasi penerus kalian ke sini, ya."

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah bayangan hitam yang sama seperti kemarin muncul di belakangnya.

Gadis bermata amber itu mengangkat kembali seekor anak penyu.

"Kau harus bisa bertahan hidup di la—_mmph_!"

Iris matanya melebar karena mulutnya dibekap seseorang. Karena terlalu panik, anak penyu itu terlepas sedang dirinya sontak berdiri dan diseret menjauhi pesisir laut. _Siapapun, tolong aku! Athrun! Ojii-san! _Sungguh, Cagalli tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kekuatan orang yang membekapnya terlalu kuat dari yang ia miliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Athrun berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru ke tempat Cagalli dan Uzumi berada. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai ke tempat tersebut. Namun yang ia temukan hanya seember penyu yang berusaha keluar dari ember itu tanpa adanya sosok Cagalli maupun Uzumi di sana. "M-mereka kemana?"

"!"

Seekor penyu terlihat berjalan mendekati pesisir laut.

"EH!?" Athrun mendekati penyu tersebut. "Ini..." Secepat kilat kepalanya mencari-cari sosok Cagalli yang tiba-tiba menghilang, sementara Uzumi berada di dekat kapal nelayan yang baru saja mendarat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Entah kenapa firasatnya benar-benar buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>GUNDAM SEEDDESTINY**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmph! Mmmmmph<em>!" Cagalli terus memberontak dari bekapan orang itu. Kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca karena tak sanggup lagi bernapas. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas karena sedari tadi terus memberontak. Setitik air mata pun keluar dari kelopak matanya. Cagalli akhirnya menurut saja saat dibawa ke tempat yang berada tak jauh dari penangkaran penyu.

_Tes, tes._

Air matanya kembali turun melewati pipinya.

"Cagalli!?"

_Deg!_

Saat bekapan di mulutnya agak melonggar, Cagalli melepaskan dirinya lalu berbalik menghadap seseorang yang ia yakini bernama Shinn Asuka, _exboyfriend_-nya. Ternyata benar dugaannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!? Ke-kenapa membawaku kemari!?" tanya Cagalli sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu."

"..."

Shinn menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kiri. "Maaf untuk yang waktu itu. Aku... di luar kendali dan tanpa sadar sudah menyakitimu." Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dengan wajah menyesal dan air mata yang hampir keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Cagalli yang melihatnya merasakan _déjà vu_ sehingga tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Shinn yang sudah basah dengan tangisannya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh wajah Shinn, laki-laki yang tengah berpakaian kaos serta jeans panjang itu sudah mendekap tubuhnya dengan bahu bergetar.

"Shinn..."

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf dan aku... benar-benar mencintaimu, Cagalli..."

Perkataan Shinn yang bernada parau itu membuat tangan kanan Cagalli terkepal.

"Aku tahu, sikapku itu salah, berhubungan denganmu karena taruhan. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perasaan ini... perasaan yang sama seperti dulu, seperti saat kita bersama dulu tidak akan pernah berubah, Cagalli. Aku... Hidupku..." Ucapan Shinn terputus setelah merasakan ujung kaosnya diremas gadis yang masih ia cintai itu.

"..."

"Hidupku... hancur begitu tahu keadaanmu setelah kejadian itu."

Suara isak tangis dari mulut Cagalli tidak terdengar lagi.

_Syuuuh..._

Angin dari laut membuat helaian rambut kedua pasang sejoli yang pernah merajut kasih itu bergoyang sesuai irama angin. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama—Shinn memeluk Cagalli—, keduanya terdiam sampai sebuah kata yang terdengar sangat lirih bagaikan sebuah bisikan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Athrun benar-benar panik sekarang. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia berlari melewati beberapa pohon rindang untuk mencari sosok Cagalli yang ia yakini masih berada tak jauh dari pesisir laut. Tak lama kemudian, kedua iris emerald-nya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut blond sebahu—lebih sedikit—tengah dipeluk seseorang berambut hitam—yang Athrun yakini adalah sosok Shinn—di bawah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti berlari.

Kedua tangan Athrun terkepal melihatnya.

Hatinya panas bercampur sesak di hatinya, bahkan untuk bernapas pun sulit.

(#o_O# are? At-At-Athrun... #glek#)

"Shinn... Asuka..." Suara geraman terdengar dari mulutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya kini berubah menjadi gelap. Bagi siapapun yang melihat matanya kali ini, pasti akan langsung memilih untuk kabur ketimbang mengorbankan nyawanya di tangan Athrun yang sudah bagaikan psikopat sekarang. (bayangkan Athrun dalam mode SEED #Author kabur#)

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar untuk mendekati mereka berdua.

"Maaf..."

Bahkan Athrun tak bisa mendengar satu kata dari Cagalli untuk Shinn yang nampak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shinn dari tubuhnya karena laki-laki berambut dark blue itu terbawa emosi. Begitu sampai tepat di belakang Shinn, Athrun—dengan sekali tarikan—berhasil menjauhkan Shinn dari Cagalli yang sudah berwajah sembab karena menangis tadi. Bukan hanya itu saja. Saat Shinn menoleh, sebuah tinjuan maut datang ke pipi kirinya hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke daratan pasir dan tinjuan itu dari Athrun yang kelihatan marah besar. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Athrun benar-benar berniat akan membunuhnya kalau Shinn masih berniat untuk macam-macam pada Cagalli.

"Athrun!" pekik Cagalli dengan wajah kaget. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan aura yang berbahaya dari Athrun. Benar saja, tubuhnya bergedik melihat kedua mata Athrun yang memancarkan keinginan untuk membunuh Shinn.

"Kau! Apa ya—"

Ucapan Shinn terputus karena Athrun menarik leher kaosnya sampai tubuhnya—terpaksa—berdiri dengan susah payah tentunya karena masih syok dengan tinjuan Athrun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Cagalli?"

Suara datar dan geraman Athrun membuat Shinn tak bisa berkutik.

"JAWAB, BRENGSEK!"

Cagalli kaget tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Athrun berkata kasar seperti itu, dan ini juga pertama kalinya melihat sosok setenang Athrun Zala itu semarah ini. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat melihat tingkah Athrun yang nampaknya berniat untuk memukul pipi Shinn lagi. Bahkan ia sampai tak sadar kalau air matanya kembali keluar.

_Bugh!_

Sesuai dugaannya, Athrun memukul pipi Shinn hingga laki-laki itu terjatuh ke pasir lagi.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya."

Athrun menyipitkan matanya mendengar perkataan Shinn.

Laki-laki bermata_ ruby_ itu mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya ingin menjauhkannya darimu, apa itu salah?" Senyum sinis di wajah Shinn membuat tangan Athrun terkepal. "Aku juga ingin bilang padanya, kalau selama ini aku masih mencintainya dan ingin memintanya untuk kembali padaku. Kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti di JHS dulu."

"Ka—"

_—grep!_

Tubuh Athrun tak bisa bergerak saat ia ingin meninju Shinn untuk yang ketiga kalinya karena terkunci oleh kedua pasang tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "B-berhenti—_hiks_—Athrun." Setelah mendengar suara Cagalli yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu membuat mata Athrun perlahan kembali normal seraya menundukan kepala dan menatap kedua tangan Cagalli yang masih memeluknya.

Shinn yang melihat tingkah Cagalli agaknya juga terpancing emosinya.

"...?" Cagalli menatap punggung Athrun yang dibasahi keringat di jaket hitamnya ketika tangan laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Athrun.

"Maaf."

"..."

"Aku terbawa emosi sampai membuatmu ketakutan seperti itu."

Padahal Cagalli tidak bilang kalau dirinya takut, namun Athrun bisa menebaknya.

"Maaf, Cagalli," lirihnya yang masih berdiri membelakangi Cagalli.

Di saat Athrun dan Cagalli yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya, Shinn berjalan mendekati Athrun lalu menonjok laki-laki itu dengan keras. Bahkan bahu kanan Athrun sampai terbentur batang pohon yang membuatnya meringis sambil memegangi bahunya. Darah pun juga keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "BRENGSEK! Kenapa kau merebut Cagalli dariku!? Kenapa kau harus muncul di saat aku tak ada di sampingnya!? Kau brengsek, ZALA!"

Athrun tentu saja tak terima dengan perkataan Shinn dan langsung berdiri.

"Kau yang BRENGSEK, ASUKA! Kalau bukan karena kau, Cagalli takkan setrauma itu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami! Lebih baik kau menyingkir!"

"Huh? Seharusnya kau yang menyingkir dari kehidupan Cagalli karena dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang! Kau hanya masa lalunya, ASUKA!"

Hati Shinn terasa tercabik-cabik mendengar perkataan Athrun. Ia tahu, ia mengerti. Hidup Cagalli sekarang ini terlihat bahagia dari sebelumnya. Ia juga sadar kalau dirinya hanya masa lalu dari Cagalli, hanya masa lalu yang pahit dalam kehidupan gadis itu dan memang seharusnya dilupakan. Tapi... bolehkan ia berharap kalau hubungannya dengan Cagalli bisa kembali seperti dulu?

Cagalli tak bisa berhenti menangis melihat kedua laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aku... memang masa lalunya."

"..." Athrun menajamkan pandangan matanya tanpa sadar.

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya, Brengsek! Dan itu takkan bisa berubah sampai kapanpun!" seru Shinn dengan nada penuh emosi. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk kembali memukul Athrun. Namun gerakannya terhenti secara reflek karena tiba-tiba Cagalli berdiri membelakangi Athrun dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam rapat. 1 centimeter lagi. Tangan Shinn terhenti saat jaraknya hanya 1 centimeter dari hidung Cagalli.

Keringat dingin meluncur dengan bebas dari dahi gadis itu ke pipinya.

Napasnya terengah-engah. "Kalian—_hosh_—b-berhenti," pinta Cagalli.

Shinn benar-benar tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya kecewa melihat Cagalli yang begitu membela dan melindungi Athrun seperti ini.

"Cagalli..." Athrun kembali meringis karena bahunya terasa sakit.

Mata gadis itu melirik sebentar ke belakang lalu kembali menatap sosok Shinn.

"Jadi, kau membelanya?" lirih Shinn seraya menarik tangannya.

"..."

Kedua mata _ruby_ Shinn meredup. "Apa kau... sudah tak ada perasaan lagi padaku?"

"..."

"Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" lirihnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"..."

"JAWAB, CAGALLI! AKU BUTUH KEJELASAN!"

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar melihat ekspresi Shinn yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian di malam itu. Kejadian di malam hari setelah perayaan kemenangan dirinya dan Shinn yang menjadi malapetaka serta asal muasal dari traumanya selama ini. "Aku... Aku..."

Athrun menatap khawatir ke arah Cagalli yang kelihatan tengah ketakutan itu.

"Jawab, Cagalli... Semua itu tidak benar, kan? Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"

Ia menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Shinn.

"Iya 'kan, Cagalli?"

"Tanpa kukatakan padamu pun, kau sudah _melihat_nya, Shinn!" seru Cagalli dengan wajah masih menunduk. "Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah menyadarinya! Tapi kenapa kau datang lagi padaku ke hadapanku!? Kenapa, Shinn!?" Wajahnya terangkat dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Shinn.

"..." Laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam di tempat.

Cagalli mengeluarkan napasnya kasar lalu menarik tangan kanan Athrun. "Ayo, Athrun!" Tanpa ia sadari, wajah Athrun memucat karena tangan kanannya yang tengah kram setelah terbentur batang pohon dengan kerasnya itu ditarik Cagalli. Sesaat gadis itu menengok ke belakang. "Tolong, jangan kau muncul lagi dalam hidupku, Shinn," kata Cagalli pada Shinn.

_Tes. Tes._

Air mata Shinn keluar dari matanya lagi seperginya Cagalli dan Athrun.

"Aku... tak bisa melupakanmu, Cagalli. Sampai kapanpun itu."

* * *

><p><strong>GUNDAM SEEDDESTINY**

* * *

><p>"Akan kuambilkan air panas untuk mengompres lukamu, Athrun," kata Cagalli begitu sampai di rumah Uzumi yang kelihatannya kosong karena kemungkinan Kira dan Lacus masih berada di pasar. Sementara Athrun duduk di atas sofa panjang yang muat untuk dua orang sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang masih tak bisa digerakan dengan bebas.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian, Cagalli datang membawa baskom dari dapur.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah pucat Athrun.

Rasa cemas terpancar dari balik sepasang mata _amber_ Cagalli begitu melihat wajah laki-laki keturunan Zala itu yang terlihat membiru di daerah pipi dan dagu. Tangan kanannya menyentuh lebam di pipi kirinya akibat pukulan Shinn yang luar biasa kuatnya ketimbang pukulan dirinya pada Shinn tadi.

"Aww!" Rasa perih menerjang laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu.

"Ah, maaf! Sakit, ya?"

Pertanyaan polos Cagalli hanya ditanggapi pandangan horror dari Athrun.

Cagalli tampak mengambil handuk berukuran kecil yang ada di dalam baskom lalu memerasnya hingga air yang tersisa sedikit. Walau airnya sudah dicampur air biasa, tetap saja panas yang berasal dari air termos itu terasa saat memerasnya. "Tahan, ya," kata Cagalli seraya mengompres lebam di pipi Athrun.

Walau dibilang tahan, tetap saja laki-laki itu meringis dan terus bergerak menjauh.

"Kubilang _tahan, _Athrun! Kau ini!" kesal Cagalli.

"Sakit tahu! Pelan-pelan dong, Cagalli."

Gadis itu pun mengompres luka Athrun secara pelan-pelan.

"..." Tampak Athrun menatap wajah Cagalli yang terus mengompresnya.

"Kau terluka gara-gara aku. Maaf."

Perkataan Cagalli membuat Athrun terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut dengan susah payah. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menyentuh pipi _chubby_ Cagalli sambil mempersempit jarak mereka. "Aku akan melindungimu, walau nyawa taruhannya, Cagalli." Aktivitas gadis itu terhenti lalu menatap kedua mata Athrun. "Aku juga takkan membiarkan dirimu menangis lagi dan aku ingin terus membahagiakanmu," kata laki-laki itu lagi dengan nada tulus. Bahkan tulusnya melebihi rasa tulus yang dibuat oleh aktor-aktor film handal, karena Athrun memang serius mencintai Cagalli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-kau bicara apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti," kata Cagalli dengan wajah memerah seraya menekan lebam di pipi Athrun dengan lumayan kuat.

"AW!"

"Eh? Sakit lagi, ya?"

Twith! "TENTU SAJA SA-aw!"

Senyum manis terlihat di wajah gadis _blonde_ itu. "Makanya, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Begitu 'kan, jadinya." Ia kembali mengompres luka Athrun dengan lebih hati-hati lagi. "Terima kasih, tapi kalau saja kau tak datang mungkin akhirnya akan baik-baik," gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya dan benar-benar mengakhirinya dengan cara baik-baik," jelas Cagalli seraya tersenyum tipis.

Tatapan Athrun berubah menjadi sayu. "Aku sangat khawatir padamu."

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Nggak capek?"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku lelah untuk tidak memikirkanmu?"

Lagi-lagi aktivitasnya terhenti begitu tangan kiri Athrun berada di belakang kepalanya dan menariknya untuk memperpendek jarak. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli." Perkataan laki-laki itu sama seperti yang ia katakan dulu padanya. Karena terhanyut dalam pikirannya, Cagalli sampai tak sadar kalau dirinya tengah berciuman dengan Athrun. Tangannya pun juga sudah bersandar di dada bidang Athrun.

"Aku... bukannya bermaksud kurang ajar karena menciummu secara tiba-tiba."

Cagalli yang sadar setelah mendengar perkataan Athrun pun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. "L-lalu? Kalau bukan kurang ajar, apa namanya!?" gerutunya dengan wajah memerah.

"Err, hanya... itu..."

Wajah gadis di hadapannya tampak cemberut sambil mengambil jarak aman.

"Aku... sudah berusaha menahan kontrolku saat bersamamu, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Athrun tampak memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Rasanya sangat sulit. Tiap melihat wajahmu yang manis, aku selalu ingin menciummu. Apalagi saat kau berwajah cemberut seperti tadi," jelasnya dengan nada gugup.

"T-tadi kau menciumku saat aku melamun, _baka_!"

"Kalau itu..."

Cagalli mennunggu kelanjutan ucapan dari Athrun dengan sabar.

"Entah kenapa aku berpikir, perasaanku bisa dirasakan olehmu kalau aku m-menciummu," jelasnya sambil mengingat sebuah artikel yang ia temukan di internet saat ia mencari cara untuk memberitahukan pada seorang gadis yang sangat tidak peka pada perasaan laki-laki yang mencintainya.

"Huh?"

"Apa?"

"Kau dapat info itu darimana? Konyol sekali!" kata Cagalli seraya mengompres lagi.

"Aku baca dari artikel berjudul _menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis yang tidak pekanya luar biasa pada perasaan laki-laki yang selalu mencintainya._"

"Yang membuat artikel itu sudah tidak waras pasti."

"Tapi kelihatannya kau menikmatinya."

Cagalli yang tengah mengompres itu menekan lebam Athrun dengan lumayan keras.

"AWWW! Sakiiit!"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan bicara aneh-aneh." Tampak wajah Cagalli memerah.

Dan lagi-lagi, Athrun melakukan hal tak terduga pada Cagalli. Tiba-tiba ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening gadis berambut blond itu seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Cagalli dan menaruhnya tepat di dadanya. Detak jantungnya benar-benar bisa dirasakan oleh Cagalli, wajahnya pun kini tampak makin memerah walau bekas air mata terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Aku... punya satu permintaan untukmu."

"A-apa?"

Athrun tersenyum sesaat. "Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, Cagalli."

"..."

"Percayalah padaku kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Percayalah padaku kalau aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku kalau aku ingin terus menjagamu dan melindungimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku." Laki-laki itu menjauhkan dirinya beberapa centi dari wajah Cagalli, tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua iris mata amber terindah yang pernah ia lihat. "Dan percayalah padaku kalau aku menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku," katanya seraya membelai pipi kiri Cagalli.

_Deg, deg, deg, deg, deg._

"..."

Athrun tampak lega karena sudah benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya pada Cagalli.

Sementara itu Cagalli terlihat tak bergerak sama sekali layaknya patung taman. Hal itu tentu saja membuat laki-laki di hadapannya tersenyum geli. Satu menit berlalu, wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi merah serupa tomat matang yang siap panen(?). "K-kau..." Ia mengambil jarak aman dari Athrun secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku menembakmu barusan," kata Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku..."

"Tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menung—"

"—tidak usah! Mm, m-maksudku... err, itu..." Wajah Cagalli tampak panik sekarang.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, Cagalli. Santai saja."

Perkataan Athrun terakhir membuat gadis itu terdiam dan menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, Cagalli kembali menatap Athrun. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Maaf..."

_Deg!_

"..."

Wajah Athrun tampak datar dan tanpa ekspresi mendengarnya.

"Maaf, mungkin aku akan jadi pacarmu yang selalu susah merasakan perasaanmu."

Sontak saja iris mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar mendengarnya. Perkataan Cagalli tadi adalah jawaban untuknya bahwa gadis itu mau menjadi pacarnya. Menjadi pacar pertama dan terakhirnya (itu harus! #d*_*b#)! Karena terlalu senang, ia langsung memeluk Cagalli dan tak merasakan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di lengan kanannya atau lebih tepatnya bahu kanannya. "Terima kasih, Cagalli. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya." Cagalli membalas pelukan Athrun.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu."

"Hahaha, _stop, baka_! Memalukan!"

Athrun melepas pelukannya lalu mencuri ciuman Cagalli (lagi?).

"H-hei!"

"Hahaha—_mmph_!"

Kini Athrun yang terbelalak karena Cagalli tiba-tiba menciumnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Athrun. Laki-laki itu jadi teringat ciuman mereka saat di depan rumah Hibiki. "...kau agresif ternyata," gumam Athrun di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka ciuman, Cagalli memilih untuk melepas ciumannya.

Athrun tampak heran melihat tingkah pacar barunya itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kukompres dulu lukamu," katanya seraya tersenyum.

Entah inisiatif darimana, Athrun mengambil pose tiduran di pangkuan Cagalli. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Cagalli melotot dengan wajah memerah. "Bukan 'kah seperti ini lebih mudah?" Cagalli hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah Athrun dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kembali mengompres luka laki-laki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu... Athrun."

Athrun tersenyum seraya menarik kepala Cagalli untuk sekedar mengecup bibir gadis itu. Sepertinya Athrun ketagihan dengan bibir Cagalli yang terasa manis itu.

**THE END**

Huaaa! T_T Akhirnya rampung juga fic Don't Take Her! Walau endingnya agak... aneh? Gimana menurut readers sekalian? :) Sebelumnya, Mizuka berterima kasih pada teman-teman, baik readers, reviewers, silent readers, serta senpai-senpai semua. Tanpa kalian semua, fic ini tidak akan rampung. Hehe...

Di sini ketahuan kan kalau si secret admirer sekaligus orang di masa lalu Cagalli itu adalah Shinn Asuka. :D Omedetou ne untuk yang sudah menebaknya dari awal. Padahal Cuma karena Shinn nuduh keluarga Athha (Cagalli) yang negbunuh keluarganya, Mizuka sampe buat Shinn jadi antagonis begini. gomen untuk penggemar Shinn... #bow#

Shinn : -_- author brengsek.

Mizuka : #ketawa guling-guling#

Oh iya, Mizuka mau tanya, apa para readers sudah liat Gundam SEED Destiny Special? Kira-kira episode nya itu gimana ya? Mizuka belum liat nih... T_T

Mizuka juga mau minta maaf karena update selalu lama. T_T Mizuka bener-bener kerepotan ngatur waktu untuk ngetik dan mood Mizuka juga ilang-ilangan. Padahal sih ada waktu tapi mood-nya itu bener-bener susah ngebangunnya kalo dating males plus badmood. Hontou ni gomenasai! #bow#

**Terima kasih** untuk **popcaga, Magus-15IchiGo, alex deano, Lunlun Caldia, MeiddyHuhuday, Akasuna no ei-chan, Kim HaeRa, air phantom zala, Hoshi Uzuki, FTS-Peace, Shuuta Hikaru, Guest, Citrus Bergamia, AsuCaga999, Uchiha Niwa, Pedangexiapatah, Rukaga Nay, Lia ELF, alya, Yukishiro1412, irma. Susanti. 560, aelita pink princess, fmn ferdian, mrs. zala, Scarlet, LIa, FuRaHeart, hendrik. widyawati, Dewi Natalia, Soshi, blondeprincessa, CloudXLighting, SuntQ, ahya prince zala, CagalliZala, HatakeRin, alya130590, pandamwuchan, syafina. nashwa, lezala, Cyaaz,** dan **silent readers** semua! :) maaf Mizuka ngurutin nama dari pe-review pertama jadi maaf kalau nyebutinnya agak belakang. :D #bow#

Sekali lagi terima kasih, karena tanpa kalian Mizuka nggak mungkin bisa ngelanjutin fic DTH.

Dengan ini, Mizuka resmikan Don't Take Him **berakhir**.

:D see you at the other my fanfic!

**Publish : 3 Januari 2012**

**Complete : 27 Januari 2013**


End file.
